Friend Request
by Crow Reaper
Summary: Alternative version of the 2016 movie, Friend Request. What if Laura didn't unfriend Marina and let her into her personal life? What if Laura and Marina's friendship escalated to a new level?
1. Chapter 1: A Face to Remember

**Chapter 1: A Face to Remember**

The face is the mirror of the mind, and eyes without speaking confess the secrets of the heart.

 **\- St. Jerome**

* * *

 ** _Marina's Diary 17th September 2016_**

 _Before I moved into campus to begin my studies, I felt really nervous and anxious by the people who surrounded me. Everyday was teeming with people on campus passing by me, unaware of my existence or just indifferent when I was around. Out of all those faces that I have imaged in my memory, none etches in my subconscious other than this one student, a popular student named "Laura Woodson"._

 _What was it about her that attracted my attention towards this popular and beloved student? Like all people I see in the flesh, I know them all based on appearance, but don't know what their lives are like just from observing them. With social media becoming the popular means of communication and networking, I got to know the girl whom I would so desperately try to earn her respect and attention._

 _Only by reading Laura's Facebook profile would I learn who she was, and why virtually everyone around campus wanted her attention, and to be a part of her life. She had quite an exciting social life, going out and basking in the activities and pleasures I have never experienced before. She has accomplished so much by participating in activism and charity work, which she has posted pictures of on her Facebook wall._

 _I will admit that Laura is a very attractive girl, she reminds me of a porcelain doll that I owned from childhood. Full lips, luxurious thick hair and big expressive green eyes. When she smiles, my heart skips a beat, and I melt like warm butter; how her cheeks protrude and her lips stretch and sheen, and how cute tiny little stars burn brightly in her eyes._

 _She was the reason why I transferred myself to psychology, so I could be close to her, and hopefully get her attention. On the day of my transfer, I entered the canteen anxiously and sat at a table, where I fixed my eyes on her. On some occasions, I did see her turn around to look at me. Whenever that happened, my heart raced, I could hear my own heartbeat; and I could feel a stream of ants running down my throat, and into my stomach. I've never had this feeling before, a feeling that was racking but pleasurable at the same time._

 _When she did lay her eyes on me, I wondered what she thought of me, does she like me; or is she sort of interested in me? Those occasional glances at me must mean something, no other person has looked at me in that way since school, where the teachers and staff always noticed me when I was around. No longer did I feel like a ghost, I felt that Laura would be my savior to pull me out of my world of loneliness._

 _The following night, I would sit in my dark bedroom with my laptop, and with Laura's Facebook profile open. Next to her profile picture which was her smiling and looking bashful, I saw the option that gave me the option to take that one step into Laura's life. I moved the cursor slowly near the option, taking one big breath and holding it in, as I let the cursor hover over the "Add Friend" option. All I had to do was click and the request goes through, it was now or never. Was I to live through the rest of the semester, staring at the girl whom I wanted to be involved with, or was I going to make an effort to actually get involved in her life._

 _The still cursor on the "Add Friend" option was what scared me the most, and deterred me from clicking on that option, but then I scanned my eyes to the left to see Laura's smiling face; I visualised her encouraging me to press the button, and become part of her social circle, which gave me the strength and eagerness to tap with my index finger. My finger was down, and I expelled the breath out of my lungs, and started to breath again. I swerved my eyes back to the centre of the screen, and there was a window allowing me to type a message. My heart abruptly started to pound and butterflies were in my stomach, my lips were firmly sealed and I swallowed to wash down the tickling sensation in my throat. Clicking that button was only the first step, as the next step would be to write a message, which I assumed was to be the message to convince Laura to be my friend. I hesitated at first, with my hands over the keyboard and fingers spanned out, ready to type the message. With determination and eagerness to get the whole ordeal over with, I typed as swiftly and efficiently as I could ever type. Without spell checking, and being indifferent to how I written out the grammar of the sentence, I moved the cursor to the send button and clicked impulsively; as if I was scratching an irritable itch. Before I knew it, my finger was held on the click button and the window with the message disappeared. My heartbeat slowed down, but pumped slowly, still nervous about what the response was going to be; will I be rejected, or will I be accepted? The wait was killing me slowly, I started to regret ever sending that friend request, the rejection would have been too hard to bear; I would lose the will to go on living._

 _After minutes of waiting for the response, I would get a new entry in my notifications, it meant that I got a new message. Excited like a kid on Christmas, I would zip the cursor over to the notification icon, and clicked and would see the response I was hoping for. There I would see confirmation that Laura and I were now officially friends, a streak of happiness surged through my body, and I had the urge to jump up and dance around the room like a fairy. Instead, I was shaking with this wonderful feeling of being accepted, and just stared at Laura's beautiful smiling face, then I started to anticipate the beginning of a beautiful friendship._

* * *

 ** _Marina's Diary 23rd of September 2016_**

 _It's been less than a week of getting myself acquainted with Laura through her Facebook profile, but today was the day I finally got to interact with her in the flesh._

 _It was after today's class where I forgot what the topic was about, and a single word of what the lecturer said, but I sat there and daydreamed about Laura. When class was over, I just stood on the stairs observing Laura and her blonde haired friend whom she sat next to, I could remember her name as "Olivia"; whom I saw her a lot of in Laura's pictures._

 _When Laura turned her head to look at me, I threw my eyes onto the steps and my heart was in my throat, but I knew it was in my chest beating; I just hugged my laptop to my chest to slow the beat. When I lifted up my head, I noticed that Laura was closer to me, and she was no longer accompanied by Olivia. I didn't hear any whispering, the sound of my heartbeat must have drowned out the sounds, or prevented me from listening in on the conversation. Laura was embellishing her face with a closed smile, and greeted me. I greeted her back with a soft tone, as I raised a slow open smile on my face. She asked me how I was, and I was elated to hear her ask me that question. After I answered her question she invited me to walk with me to my dormitory._

 _While we walked from the classroom to my dormitory, we talked about today's lesson and about the course. Laura even talked a little bit about herself and that the reason she studied psychology, was because she wanted to follow in the footsteps of her late father, who was a highly respected psychiatrist. She even asked me questions why I took up psychology, I didn't want to give her the real reason, as it was clear that the reason was just to be close to her. She even told me about the flat she shares with her three other friends, and how they struggle to maintain their shared accommodation._

 _I didn't know how to word my responses, or even find the correct response, I was submissive in letting Laura take control of the conversation; and do most of the talking. I barely talked about myself, and was quite reluctant to do so, because my past was a nightmare; which I did not wish to share with my only friend._

 _Laura parted ways with me as soon as we walked next to the entrance of my dormitory. When Laura said, "See you around campus" I responded with, "Bye" but included her name with such a soft tone, I wondered if she heard me or not. I watched her disappear into the distance, then I would turn my attention to the dark recesses of my dormitory, and went back to my place of solitude._

 **To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2: Friend or Stalker

**Chapter 2: Friend or Stalker**

Loneliness and the feeling of being unwanted is the most terrible poverty.

 **\- Mother Teresa**

* * *

 ** _Marina's Diary 28th of September 2016_**

 _There were occasions I would receive responses from Laura, especially when she commented on my animated shorts, and complimented me for my artistic talents. Whenever I got any response from her, it was like unwrapping my presents on Christmas morning. I clicked on my notifications which had a number, indicated that I got a response. There I would read her response and scrutinize every word of that sentence, and even reread the sentence._

 _I spent most of my time on Facebook and trying many attempts to gain Laura's attention, by posting messages and liking her posts. I begun to lose count with how many times I browsed through her profile, and have viewed all of her pictures. Even though some of her pictures would include her friends, she would be the only person that truly caught my eye. How stunning and vivacious she was in all of her pictures, I just wished I was there at the time those photos were taken. The only difference would be that I was by her side and sharing the experience, and the joy she felt in her active social life. As for her friends, I was oblivious to them and uninterested in what connection they had with her, to me they were just zombies that wanted to live in her shadow; sounds more like a frenemy if you ask me. They wanted the life and praise she had, and I would be lying if I said I didn't want the same, but I was different. What she had accomplished, and was relishing in was the least of my personal interest in her, I wanted to know her just by looking at her in the flesh. I was looking at images of her that were an abundance of pixels on the screen, and I longed to have more face to face interactions with her just like last time. I wanted her and I to be verbally communicating, I wanted to hear her voice, I wanted to be by her side; forever and ever._

* * *

 ** _Marina's Diary 30th of September 2016_**

 _This month was coming to an end, I had been Laura's friend for over a week, and I was looking forward to the day, which will be her special day. This Saturday on the 4th of October will be her birthday, and I wanted to celebrate the occasion with her. I hunched that her friends were going to be there, the people who I envied for beating me to her attention before me._

 _I did notice an event that Laura posted on her Facebook profile about her birthday party, which I invited myself to. When I placed my invitation, confirming that I will definitely be coming, a visual scenario was playing in my head. While her attendees at the party celebrated and socialized alone in their own personal space, I would be socializing with Laura, and we would be having fun; and spend the rest of the evening together._

 _In preparation for this special occasion, I pulled out the present I've been working on since I added her on Facebook. That's right, I knew when it was her birthday before I mustered the courage to send her that friend request._

 _When I sharpened my pencils and laid out my art materials, I begun to continue my work on Laura's present, which was a portrait of her. Adding strokes to the portrait, I could see myself presenting her with her present, and seeing her reaction with an awe and holding my self-made present in her hands. Then in response came the thought of her swinging her arms around me, and squeezing me into her chest. That thought I immediately casted out of my mind, and I questioned myself on the thought that intruded its way in there. Did I want Laura as a friend or more than a friend?_

* * *

 ** _Marina's Diary 3rd of October 2016_**

 _Early in the morning before the sun had fully rose out from the horizon, I had switched on my laptop to open up Facebook. I would eagerly comment on Laura's latest post, which consisted of two of her male friends named "Gustavo" and "Kobe". I just wrote in the comments about her birthday, and if she's going to have a party, and if she was still online._

 _I can't remember how many comments I sent over the weeks, but I knew it was a lot. I begun to worry if Laura was upset with me, and if that was the reason she did not respond to my comments. Her responses did become less frequent after she commented about my animation shorts, and I was getting concerned in case I did something wrong._

 _I did later in the day send her the photo with a black and white filter, where I photoshopped myself in with her. I was hoping that picture would get a response, so I waited and waited just staring at the screen._

 _As time passed and not seeing any response, I despaired and got even more paranoid, I don't think I ate or slept that night._

* * *

 ** _Marina's Diary 4th of October 2016_**

 _Today was the big day, the day that is Laura's birthday. She would be the center of many people's attention, especially those who knew her, and I was one of them._

 _I was still reflecting on the dream I had the other night, where Laura and I were alone in our own private space. After receiving her gift and hugging me, there was a moment of silence, then we bursted into a frenzied act of kissing and I told her I love her. I would wake up being shocked knowing that feeling is evolving, I was attracted to Laura physically._

 _Whenever I questioned about my sexuality, I knew that the sight of the male anatomy and appearance never appealed to me. As for women, I just felt more of a connection to them, and more of a bonding. I don't think I ever lusted over a woman in my life, or had any sexual fantasy towards them._

 _I knew Laura already was in a relationship with a med student called "Tyler", and I was happy to see them two together. If there was one person apart from her mother "Caroline" who I trusted with her, it was him. It seemed he was the one that maintained her self-esteem, and looked after her. I would have been happy if I tagged along with him and Laura, and we hung out together, but that was only a daydream._

 _In the evening when I thought that Laura's party was about to commence, I attempted to communicate to Laura via FaceTime. My bowels were rumbling, my heart was pacing and my hand was shaking, as I pressed the button, that would get me in contact with her._

 _After what seemed to be a long wait, there was a response. The window where Laura's profile picture was in the centre flicked into life, and there I saw her right before my eyes. She was so pretty, with lovely curls that she had not been finished, with two rollers still in her hair. She had already applied make up, which made her face shine and look as smooth and impeccable like porcelain. This shock of beauty and relief of her answering my call, prompted me to say "Happy Birthday" to her, and tell her how pretty she looked._

 _I hadn't forgotten about my assumption that Laura was upset with me, and why she wasn't as responsive and engaging as she used to be, whenever I messaged her. I asked softly and slowly if I did something wrong, or if she was mad at me, and she convincingly assured me that I did nothing wrong; and that she is not mad at me. I even questioned her about her birthday party that was scheduled for tonight, and she would confirm that it would just be her and Tyler going out to dinner alone._

 _Upon hearing those change of plans, I would be lost for words and struggle to find the correct way to react or respond, all I did was swallow the bad taste in my mouth. Of course I wanted to believe that Laura was telling me the truth, and that her birthday was going to be celebrated with just her and Tyler, but somehow I got the bad feeling there was the likelihood that she was lying._

 _Long after the video chat had ended, as I can't remember how the call ended, I was deeply concerned if Laura was lying to me; and was really trying to keep me at arm's length._

 _When day turned to night and the street lamps lit out the streets outside, and I was sitting in isolation in a dark room, with my laptop switched on; I scrolled through the latest posts on her profile. There I found the shocking truth that struck me hard in the chest, and left a gaping hole, leaving my exposed heart to be ripped out of my chest._

 _Laura's profile would show one photo at an extravagant looking restaurant, with a bright and warm atmosphere. She was huddled together with her friends, as they were taking selfies and uploading one after the other. Seeing each one of them with the friends who seemed more important to her, really hurt me, my eyes would water and I found it hard to swallow; it felt like something sharp was in my throat._

 _The picture that hurt me the most, was a posted image of her and her friends, all those other people in the image who glowed in a pretty orange golden tone; while I was enveloped in shadows, and illuminating in a depressive blue light, so pertaining to the mood I was in. Their names were tagged, and they all looked so happy, all together in the place I wished to be with her. I could see the facial expressions of her friends, as they gloat and mock me, it made me feel really angry and torn apart._

 _After staring at those photos long enough, I would aimlessly flee outside the dormitory, and locate the beach restaurant where the dinner party was taking place. I stood outside, hearing the rush and rustling of the waves, and looking at the window; where I saw Laura and her friends enjoying themselves and celebrating. There I stood alone, forlorn and lonely, and trying to imagine myself as one of the attendees at the party; but that was all a fantasy, a fantasy that I was denied by the one who I thought was my friend. Never have I felt so betrayed in my life, I couldn't wait to confront her, desperately wanting an answer. Was she really my friend, and why did she accept my friend request? Was she really friends with all those people on her list, yet even care for them, or were they means to preserving her popularity and reputation? The only questions I could ever answer myself, were that I lost the race to be her best friend, and that she did lie to me about her birthday plans._

 _However I would confront her, I wanted her to know how I feel, and that I would still try to win the title of becoming Laura's best friend; forever._

 **To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3: A Friendship Should Never End

**Chapter 3: A Friendship Should Never End**

The best way to find out if you can trust somebody is to trust them.

 **\- Ernest Hemingway**

* * *

The next day on campus was unusually quiet and placid, especially in the cafeteria during lunchtime. Some students preferred to eat outside for lunch rather than sit in the cafeteria, which never has for the semester been a popular place for students, but on the exception of Laura; who she and her friends like the cafeteria for its tranquil and peaceful atmosphere.

Laura, who is on her lunch break, is having fond and happy memories about her birthday dinner party; and how valued and special she was treated during the occasion. Still chirpy and jaunty, she selected a bottle of still water from the open beverage fridge, and was greeted by a fellow student; whose name she probably did not instantly know. She asked her how she was, with a smile on her face to make the student feel noticed. They both responded, but a conversation did not commence, and they went their separate ways, with a fixed smile on their faces.

Laura was walking down the cafeteria to where her friends were sitting, and all of a sudden a shady sniveling figure stepped in her way, it was Marina. „I thought we were friends," said Marina in a stern tone, obviously upset and desperate for an explanation.

„Marina, what…what are you talking about?" asked Laura, pretending to be baffled by what Marina was accosting her about.

„I saw you with everyone, your birthday dinner, I saw it," replied Marina.

„Marina I'm sorry, I… I didn't mean to hurt your feelings," apologised Laura, turning her attention to her friends sitting at a table in the distance, feeling the urge to break away from Marina and tend to her social group. „Can we talk about this later, okay?" requested Laura, as she tried to walk past Marina, but Marina grabbed her wrist.

„I had a present for you, I worked on it for two weeks," declared Marina, sounding distraught.

„Two weeks, you barely know me for two weeks," retorted Laura.

„YOU'RE A FUCKING LIAR JUST LIKE EVERYONE ELSE!" shouted Marina at the top her voice, her voice echoed across the cafeteria, getting the attention of other students present. „WHY DID YOU ACCEPT MY FRIEND REQUEST? YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO DO THAT," interrogated Marina, still angry and upset about feeling rejected. She grabbed Laura's wrists, trying to stop Laura from departing.

"Get the fuck off me," rebuked Laura, holding onto her lunch tray in her hand, and trying to retain her grasp; but Marina's grasp and strength was too much.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT IT'S LIKE TO BE ALONE? DO NOT LEAVE ME ALONE!" yelled Marina, still holding firmly onto Laura.

Laura tried to resist and break free, Marina pulled her forward, and as a result; the lunch tray flipped over and stuck to Marina's shirt. The lunch tray slowly detached itself from the shirt and fell on the floor, and there Marina stood looking down at her shirt that was covered in thick guacamole.

Everyone was gasping and staring at the scene, and Laura stood there gazing at the mess her lunch made on Marina's shirt. Marina paused, looking horrified and embarrassed by the situation she was in, she fled the cafeteria in tears.

Laura took a glance at her friends, who were still observing Marina running away with a smirk on one of their faces, enjoying the drama. She then looked back catching a glimpse of Marina running up the stairs. Feeling a moment of guilt and regret, she chased Marina.

„MARINA... WAIT," shouted Laura at the bottom of the stairs, seeing Marina running up the to the second floor.

Laura pursued Marina all the way to the second floor, and in an isolated corridor, she saw the girl's bathroom door close. It was apparent that Marina ran in there to sulk, and Laura was determined to approach Marina, and hope to apologize for what happened. She approached the bathroom and entered slowly and quietly, taking small footsteps. In the bathroom that was isolated and silent, apart from the crying, which happened to be Marina; who had locked herself in one of the cubicles. She was sniveling and sobbing uncontrollably, it scared Laura as she approached the cubicle where she suspected Marina was hiding. The door was firmly closed while the others were ajar open, ostensibly meaning that Marina was in the one that was closed.

„Marina," whispered Laura, sounding really petrified. „Marina, can we talk….please," pleaded Laura, with tears forming in her eyes, the sound of crying and blubbering almost brought her to do the same. "Please Marina, open the door… I'm sorry for what happened," lamented Laura, with a tear running fast down her right cheek, the crying from inside the cubicle got louder, it was enough to scare Laura to death, getting the idea of what might be happening behind the closed door. „PLEASE…JUST OPEN THE DOOR!" squalled Laura with a shrill. Her tear soaked eyes held her eyes shut, she lost her sight and leaned against the wall beside the door. Her legs turned to jelly and sunk to the floor; continuing to whimper and sob.

All of a sudden, the girl that was originally crying stopped, and her pursuer was now the one doing the crying. The lock on the door made a loud metallic clang and creaked open, and a voice whispered in the small space, „Laura." Marina turned her attention to the toilet paper at the side of the wall, and frantically rolled the cylinder of paper down. With a long strip of paper touching the bathroom floor, Marina broke off the strip and quickly folded it into a thick rectangle piece of paper. She crawled towards Laura on her fours, slowly moved the thick toilet paper handkerchief towards her face, and gently begun to wipe her teary eyed face. The tears soaked right through the thin paper, it seemed that the paper was not designed to absorb so much liquid.

Laura placed her hand on the makeshift handkerchief, and wiped her face, absorbing the tears that stung her eyes and salted her cheeks. Marina moved in front of Laura, and knelt by her side, looking straight into her bright red eyes.

As Laura regained her sight, she saw her vision was blurry with a figure kneeling before her, her eyes started to regain focus; and she saw who it was kneeling right before her eyes. „Marina," sobbed Laura, sniffing hard.

Marina whispered with half a smile, concerned for Laura's wellbeing, „Laura."

Marina's eyes were not that red, despite that she did so much crying before Laura shed her share of tears. On close inspection, her eyes were a pale pink with tears forming at the bottom of her eyes, but enough for them to leak. She brought Laura back onto her feet and smiled, hoping to brighten the mood.

„I'm sorry," apologised Marina sincerely.

„No, I'm the one who should be sorry… I lied to you, and it was wrong of me," sobbed Laura.

„I was in the wrong for behaving the way I did, I embarrassed you in front of all those students," whimpered Marina, with tears leaking out her eyes.

„Please Marina, stop," pleaded Laura, as she stuck out her hand, trying to prevent an argument.

„Why were you crying?" questioned Marina in a soft slow tone.

„Because I was worried you were self harming yourself," sniffed Laura, with her eyes still red and puffy, and her cheeks were still moist; caused by the tears that ran down her face.

After a brief moment of silence, and staring into each other's eyes, Marina's face became stern. She prepared to ask the question of all questions regarding their friendship. „Are we really friends Laura?" asked Marina, shivering and eagerly waiting for an answer to leave Laura's lips, which snapped apart when being asked that question.

There was another long pause, as Laura sealed her lips tight, and looked into Marina's eyes; hoping that the answer would be enough to satisfy the troubled girl. „Marina, we are friends," clarified Laura, which caused Marina to lightly smile to that response, „It's just… I feel sorry for you."

„If you feel sorry for me, then why did you ignore my messages?" slurred Marina, without giving any comprehension as to why.

„Marina… I'll be honest with you… all those messages, and all the other posts to get my attention, were really scary," explained Laura, as honestly as she could.

„I didn't mean to scare you Laura… I just don't want to lose you," murmured Marina, almost about to break out into crying again. Laura seeing the tears about to flow out of Marina's, paced towards her and took her hands.

„Marina… you're not going to lose me, you're just being too forward with me, and it's scary," said Laura, still holding Marina's hands.

„I don't want to scare you Laura, I just want to make you feel special," defined Marina, which caused Laura to awe and smile. This reaction made Marina broadly smile with her hands in Laura's, and to receive a smile from her.

„Marina, that is so sweet of you," smiled Laura.

„Can I still give you your birthday present?" asked Marina with a smile still on her face.

„Of course you can, but can we get you cleaned up now?" asked Laura with a wide smile. After a long pause, Marina begun to slowly turn her gloomy facial expression into a tight-lipped smile and nodded.

Laura took Marina by the wrist, and lead her to the sink where she stood her in front of the mirror. Looking at her reflection in the mirror, Marina's smile was affixed and wide as it could ever be, it hurt her cheeks. Like a hairdresser, Laura removed Marina's brown hoodie, letting the sleeves slide off her arms. Underneath the hoodie, Marina wore a plain black T-Shirt with short sleeves, which was the article of clothing that got sullied with thick lumpy guacamole.

It was obvious that if the T-Shirt was to be cleaned, the hat (a slouchy beanie that was too big for her head, and looks like it would easily slide off) would have to come off. Laura slowly moved her hand up to the top of her hat, so Marina could see. „May I?" whispered Laura, leaning to one side, and looking into into the mirror too.

„I… I don't know about that," shuddered Marina, shaking like a leaf, „I don't think you will like what you will see."

„Don't worry, I know you have trichotillomania," affirmed Laura, as Marina frowned with confusion, „Hair pulling, I know you pull your hair out." Marina looked surprised, and astonished that Laura is knowledgeable about mental disorders and their names. She relaxed and allowed Laura to pull the hat slowly off her head, and allow her to look at the disfigurement she veiled.

Laura let her lips hang open and beheld the bald patch on Marina's head that showed scars, which were caused as a result of her hair pulling. Marina appeared nervous, being aware that Laura has seen the bald patch, and seemed sort of shocked to lay her eyes on it. „How long have you had this problem?" asked Laura inquisitively, continuing to examine the horrific site of the mutilated scalp.

„I don't remember, I think it's only when I've been round people do I feel like pulling my hair out," explained Marina while jittering, trying to put her sentence together.

„You shouldn't do that… you should use a stress ball, or have something to play with in your hand," admonished Laura in a nurturing tone.

„Oh," reacted Marina, raising a smile and started to giggle.

„You're very pretty, you know that?" complimented Laura, playing with Marina's hair and combing it with her fingers.

„No I didn't… I mean… thank you," softly responded Marina, embellishing an open smile, and shivered with excitement, feeling really touched by Laura's compliment.

Laura leant forward over Marina's right shoulder and spoke into Marina's ear, „Now, it's time we took that shirt off." The volume of Laura's voice made Marina's eardrum ring, and she willingly stripped off her T-Shirt with both hands. Underneath her shirt, she wore a black bra, her belly was flat and her skin was pale.

Laura took the T-Shirt from Marina's hand, and moved to the sink on the left, then begun to wash the guacamole that had soaked into the fabric. The water from the tap that splashed on the T-Shirt, turned the water into a bright green colour. She continued to scrub the stain with her palm, and press the fabric up against the inner walls of the sink, to make a more effective way of getting the paste out of the fabric.

Marina watched Laura, who was occupied with washing the T-Shirt to notice that she was being gawked at. She was still a little too nervous, shy and also touched by the recent compliment to get a word beyond her open lips.

Once the water showed that clear transparent colour, Laura turned off the tap and wrung the T-Shirt hard with water gushing and bleeding out, until it was left dampened and creased. She hung the T-Shirt by the neckline, and manifested the damp creased shirt in front of Marina. „I think this T-Shirt will need to dry, it's still too damp to wear," implied Laura, holding the shirt in front of her eyes.

„Don't worry I think I can still wear it," objected Marina

„Don't be silly Marina, you'll catch a cold if you were to put this on," giggled Laura. Laura folded up the shirt into a small enough piece to hold in one hand and offered, „I'll take it home and proper wash it and iron it for you."

„Oh no, you don't have to do that, honestly it's fine Laura, I'll wear it the way it is," insisted Marina, trying to talk Laura out of making the effort.

„No Marina, just stop, it's no problem; besides, I have a shirt in my locker that I can lend you," affirmed Laura, as she moved to the exit of the bathroom. „Wait here, I won't be gone long," said Laura, outstretching her arm and paced out of the room with Marina watching her leave the room.

When Laura did return, Marina had not moved a muscle, she was still watching nervously hoping that Laura was going to come back, like she said she would. Marina watched Laura attentively, as she approached with a folded up piece of fabric, which was a lighter colour; it was purple T-Shirt. „Here, put this on," requested Laura, handing the T-Shirt to Marina, and she took it with a delightful smile on her face.

Marina put on the shirt, and it was so tight, it felt uncomfortable for her to wear; but would endure the discomfort, and hope that the shirt will stretch to her size. „It's my jogging shirt, I didn't wear it recently," affirmed Laura, with Marina looking up at Laura in a funny way. „I sometimes go jogging after class, or in case I need a new change of clothes," explained Laura with a smile, threw her arms behind her back and linked them.

„Thank you Laura, I'll return it," vowed Marina gleefully.

„Thank you Marina, I'll bring your shirt tomorrow morning… I can come round yours and collect my present," confirmed Laura.

Laura arranging to come and visit, elated Marina and she was filled with joy. „Really? Okay… what time?" asked Marina.

„How about 17:30?" asked Laura.

„Okay," responded Marina with her hands together.

„Okay, I'll see you then," said Laura, turning her back, and exited out the bathroom; having second thoughts about the arrangement she made for tomorrow.

While Marina was all alone in the empty and sunlit bathroom, she examined Laura's shirt in the mirror. Overcome with temptation, she brought the bottom part of the shirt to her nose and snorted the garment. She could smell the washing powder and the conditioner, which was not what she had hoped to smell. She was hoping to catch the scent of Laura, but like she said, that she had not worn it recently. Maybe someday she'll get the chance to sniff one of Laura's worn clothes, and indulge in her aura and odor.

* * *

 ** _Marina's Diary 5th of October 2016_**

 _One day had passed since Laura's birthday party, and I still would never forget the hurtful memory of her lying, just so she could have a party with what I hated to admit; her real friends. I was still burning up inside, consumed with rage, and the thought of lashing out on them; was a reverie, I often reflected on. The thought of mutilating their faces, and showing them who they really are._

 _But what about Laura? Should she not be the person who I am truly angry with? I will admit that I am angry with Laura, but I still liked her, no I love her; and I want to help her. I wanted to break her away from her prison, where her inmates were those who wanted to control and manipulate her. Of course she called them friends, if not her best friends, and I wanted to show her what a true friend really is. What I wanted her to understand, is that being friends with me is no chore, she doesn't need to be surrounded by sunlight, beaches, nightclubs and all the other pleasant scenery. Just her, just her alone, just her and me. I just wanted to give her a new insight and meaning of life, I wanted to show her my world, my world of enlightenment and illumination._

 _However I would approach her and introduce her to my practice in the occult and mystical, I wanted to ensure that I do not frighten her. The last thing I ever wanted to resort to was impose her with the pain I suffer every day, rejection, abandonment and loneliness._

* * *

 ** _Marina's Diary 7th of October 2016_**

 _Today is the day, the day Laura comes round to visit, to collect the birthday present that I made for her with my own two hands. I'm feeling very uptight and restless, not in the sense of encountering her, but more in the sense if she will ever turn up at all. Will she break her promise and have other plans scheduled this evening? Or maybe she's just running a little late? I've looked back and forth at the clock, and I can see that the time is 17:30, I even watched the clock since the displayed time was 17:29; and watched the last two digits switch to 30. Now after looking at the digital clock the time was now 17:31._

 _The rage boiled in me, in the pit of my stomach, I shook with anger and dug my finger nails into the Mount of Venus of my hand. I growled to myself, „You said you'd come 17:30, you said." Maybe that curse that I planned to have Laura's world fall apart, and make her lonely was the best act of revenge I thought of. It sounds sadistic and ruthless, but the thought of it made me smile, giving Laura the pain that I endure every single day. Her tears would bring me satisfaction and amusement as her friends, or real friends abandon her one by one. Eventually she will be left with no one except me, and we will eventually be together forever._

 _Then for a moment I snapped myself out of the fantasy, and thought about how Laura felt, and how she would feel; if I was to commence with my plan to make Laura lonely. I could now see a teary eyed Laura, which made me reflect back to the moment when I withdrew myself into the bathroom, and gave her the wrong idea that I was self harming myself. Was that the Laura I really wanted to see? Was this the way I wanted her to feel? The answer was no, no way did I want to make this girl, who I care so deeply about to feel this way at all._

 _Then I started to cry and whisper to myself, "Laura I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I don't want to hurt you. I just want you Laura, I want us to be friends, best friends forever… Laura I love you…"_

Unexpectedly there was a knock at the door, which made Marina's heart skip a beat, and drop her pencil as it rolled against the cover of her diary.

With caution and anticipation, hoping that it would be Laura, Marina approached the door; and begun to open the door, as she held her breath to prepare herself, who was on the other side. There directly in front of the doorway stood Laura, smiling and looking so cheerful, it was as if she had forgotten about the fracas they both had yesterday.

„Hi," greeted Laura, waving briskly, holding her bag over her shoulder, and waiting patiently at the door. Marina smiled and beamed, completely astonished and taken aback, to know that Laura did keep her promise; and did show up afterall. „Sorry I was a little late, bad traffic," snickered Laura, hoping that Marina would laugh too, but all she did was widen her smile and weakly chuckle.

„That's okay, please come in," whispered Marina, gesturing Laura to come in.

Before Laura stepped into Marina's temporary accomodation, she looked down at her feet and surveyed each corner of the small and solitary abode. The strong aroma of scented candles and unidentified art materials engulfed the room, she was already feeling on edge about the kind of activities and leisure Marina does behind closed doors.

Slowly walking further into the apartment where Laura was approaching the bed, which was disorderly. She then turned her attention to the chair that was facing a desk, where Marina must have sat when on her laptop. The seat looked worn out and had a wide crater, which indicated that someone had been sitting there, more than likely Marina. Looking up at the walls there were drawings, depicting gothic and dark images, which made the bedroom more captivating and not so empty and lifeless.

Laura swayed her eyes around the room and came across an assortment of drawings and sketches. Without consideration if Marina was sensitive about others viewing her work, Laura continued to look through the drawings, and was impressed with how artistic and creative Marina was. Browsing from the bottom, there was one of Marina's older pictures she must have done when she was at school. Each of the drawings had a scary, macabre or a gritty image, which meant that Marina's childhood didn't involve pleasant things like princesses and unicorns.

„These are really good, it seems that you have been doing art all your life," assumed Laura, still scrutinising one of the drawings, admiring the cross hatching and attention to detail.

„Thank you Laura, I have been doing art all my life; it was my way of escapism," answered Marina softly, who was sitting on the bed, fumbling at something under her pillow.

Suddenly a reminder flickered into Laura's head, that she came to return Marina's shirt. „Oh…," reacted Laura, as she turned to face the bed where Marina was sitting, and dug her hand into her bag. „I've washed, dried and ironed your shirt," said Laura gleefully, plopping herself on Marina's bed, and handed her neatly folded shirt.

„Thanks Laura," thanked Marina gratefully, taking the shirt and laying it by her side. After an awkward pause, Marina turned her attention back to the pillow, and took out a rectangle object encased in glass; it was Laura's birthday present. It was a portrait of Laura, which was enveloped in a pattern (with white birds flying in the background), more likely intended to illustrate her personality. It was obvious that it was worked on for days, and that a lot of effort was put in, just to make this a special present for this one special person.

Laura was looking at the wall at one of Marina's drawings, while Marina was looking at Laura, and finding the right moment to hand her the present she hoped Laura would like. „Laura," whispered Marina. Laura impulsively turned her head to look at Marina directly into her eyes. „This is for you," indicated Marina, holding out the present with her hand shaking. This was because of nerves, and not so much the weight of the object.

„Aw, thank you," expressed Laura gracefully without having a look at the present.

Laura held the present in front of her eyes and examined the framed portrait of her, and froze stiff upon closer examination how well drawn the portrait was. „Oh my…" gasped Laura, as her mouth hung open, „Marina, it's… it's… really really… oh Marina it's amazing, did you really draw this?" asked Laura, still amazed by the present she received.

„I did," confirmed Marina bashfully, as she started to blush and rub her hands together, so hard she could feel a friction burn. Laura turned her attention to Marina, and smiled, but only this time; Marina was flattered by the acknowledgment that she made Laura both happy and special.

„Thank you so much Marina," thanked Laura, as she put the portrait to one side and flung her arms around Marina. For the first time ever Marina felt what it was like to be embraced by another human being. The pressure of Laura's grip, and the feel of her body pumped a tingly sensation around Marina's body, which made her feel relaxed and secure. Marina closed her eyes and placed her hands on Laura's kidneys, which made Laura titillate. After hugging for 10 seconds Laura released Marina as her hands brushed up against Marina's palms.

Laura looked at Marina with her head down, but with a half smile on her face. „Marina, what's wrong?" asked Laura.

„Nothing, it's just… I've never been hugged before," responded Marina.

„Really… you've never been hugged before?" baffled Laura with her eyes wide open.

Marina shook her head and replied, „No, never."

„Not even from your parents or your family?" questioned Laura.

„No… my mother died from childbirth," responded Marina quite openly.

„I'm sorry… I know what it's like to lose a parent," lamented Laura, placing her hand on Marina's lap.

„You mean your father?" suspected Marina.

„Yeah," confirmed Laura as she nodded. „I miss him," expressed Laura emotionally.

„At least you knew him, I never knew my mother, the only family I truly knew was my teacher at boarding school," divulged Marina looking at the wall in front of her.

„Was she motherly to you?" asked Laura looking at Marina, who was still focused on the wall.

„Sort of, I don't know, I don't know how a mother is suppose to look after a child," answered Marina.

„Well at least you had a bed and were given food, otherwise you wouldn't be here today," bantered Laura.

„I guess, but I have always been alone, I've always longed for friends; and unlike the other kids at my school, you were the first person in my life who noticed me," professed Marina fumbling her hands, and turning her attention to the setting sunlight outside the window.

After a moment of silence Laura fixes her eyes on Marina, sighs and conjures a response to Marina's statement. „Look Marina, I can understand how much you fear rejection and abandonment, but you have to understand; I'm not the only person you will ever meet who will recognize you," convinced Laura, placing her hand on Marina's hands. The touch made Marina look down at her hands, loving the physical contact of Laura's soft white hands.

„I… just never had the courage to approach another person, other than you, the rest I assume just wanted to ignore me," stuttered Marina.

„Look, just because people don't greet you when they see you, doesn't always mean they are ignoring you," explained Laura, looking at Marina who still was gazing out of the roller-blinded window. „Marina," said Laura, as Marina turned to look at Laura. „When you see people, and you think that they might respond or not, it doesn't hurt to say "hello" to them," lectured Laura.

„You mean try to at least greet and acknowledge them?" asked Marina.

„Exactly, if they don't respond, at least you tried getting their attention. Do you understand what I am saying?" asked Laura, leaning forward to Marina, whose head was down and pondering about the advice that was given.

„I guess, does this mean you don't want to be my friend?" whimpered Marina, looking pale and shaking nervously.

„No, of course I will still be your friend, but I want you to try and make other friends; promise me that you will at least try and make new friends?" pleaded Laura, trying to encourage the shy girl.

„I promise, I promise I'll try," responded Marina, embellishing a smile, which provoked Laura to smile too.

„Good," reacted Laura, as she glanced at the time on her phone and said, „Listen Marina, I need to be getting back, I promised to spend the evening with my friends." Laura stood up, and slung her bag over her shoulder.

„Do you think we can hang out again?" asked Marina quick and jittery, „Sorry I asked, I just wanted to know if it's okay to ask."

Laura sat back down on the bed and hesitated how she was going to respond to Marina's proposal. „Marina, of course it's okay to ask, that's one strength you've proven yourself to have; and you do not need to apologise for it," affirmed Laura.

„Okay, what would you like to do?" asked Marina.

Laura gazed up at the ceiling and answered, „Well I was thinking… how about I give you a make over." The thought of that idea made Marina chin up and look into Laura's eyes. „I'll bring my make up and other cosmetic kit round, and give you a new image, how's that sound?" asked Laura, clasping her hands together and leaning forward towards Marina.

„That sounds wonderful," approved Marina cheerfully, already quivering with excitement and light in her eyes.

„Come on, give us another hug," requested Laura, moving closer to Marina and wrapping her arms around her, and rested her chin on Marina's right shoulder. Marina had her arms around Laura's neck, and took the opportunity to stroke Laura's soft thick hair with her right hand.

When they let go of each other, Laura stood up and collected the portrait, and held it under her arm. „See you in class tomorrow," said Laura, as she walked to the door to see herself out.

„See you in class tomorrow," replied Marina, watching Laura with her back turned, exiting the dorm and closed the door behind her.

Marina was at peace, and was content that her encounter with Laura went well, and that she gracefully accepted her present. Reflecting and replaying the scenario in her head, Marina wrapped her arms around herself and smiled happily, and started to dream about her next private encounter with Laura.

 **To be continued...**


	4. Chapter 4: True Friend or False Friend

**Chapter 4: True Friend or False Friend**

A friend is someone who gives you total freedom to be yourself.

 **-Jim Morrison**

* * *

 ** _Laura's Diary 7th of October 2016_**

 _Today has been quite awkward, first I had lessons, which were some of the most complex and convoluted. Never had I had to accumulate and assimilate in just one day. After a busy and hectic day of studying, I almost forgot the arrangement I had scheduled to meet Marina at 17:30. Knowing that if I didn't keep my promise and not turn up at her dormitory, there would be another confrontation the next day._

 _Of course I was uncomfortable and vexed by Marina's constant advances and attempts to get my attention, but I could not deny that I did feel sorry for her, immensely. I wanted to help her, but I didn't want to make it my daily chore to help her. I have this opportunity to obtain my degree, which would benefit my career in the future, and to become a psychiatrist like my late father. Trying to graduate and trying to help Marina get her life on track, wasn't something I could devote my time to. Not that I didn't want to, but just on the account that maybe I'm not the ideal or qualified person who could help her. It's obvious that I am not going to put things on hold just to help Marina, but I just didn't want to have the guilty conscience if anything bad happens to her. By this point I might have had the inclination to report her for harassment, but I am a patient woman who believes in second chances._

 _When I went to visit Marina, I was tense and rethinking about the whole arrangement, but another purpose was to return her shirt; which I washed and ironed for her. Of course Marina was happy to see me, and I did the best I could to humor her, and act as polite and caring as possible._

 _When Marina gave me the present she had made for me, I was convinced for the first time, that despite her eerie pose and clingy nature; she did have a really big heart. So much effort and passion went into making that portrait of me. I was so pleased with the drawing, I hung the portrait on the wall above my bed. If Marina could see me hanging up the portrait, or even if she saw it hung on the wall, she would be delighted to see how much I value and appreciate her artistic and thoughtful present._

 _She has demonstrated and proven her friendship to me, but has also proven to be obsessed with me, which makes me uneasy. Part of me is chafed with her advances, but another part of me is flattered, and is willing to give her another chance; and be more patient with her._

 _For the remainder of the night my flatmates Liv and Isabel (aka Miss Izzy), plan to have a movie night. We don't know which film, but my flatmates are choosing the films and are buying the snacks. Maybe I should ask Marina round for our movie night, but I think it's too soon, and I think her and I need space for one night._

 _Before I go to bed, I think I will arrange another meet up with Marina later in the week. I just hope she won't be too demanding to know when our next meeting will be, but I just want her to show me that she can be patient and considerate about my space and privacy._

Suddenly the main door creaked open and slammed shut as the noise could be heard in the corridor. Fast paced footsteps clomped on the floor and the rustling of plastic bags could be heard, which to Laura's perception was that Olivia and Isabel have returned home with snacks, and a couple of films to watch.

„Laura, we got the movies and the munchies," called out Olivia as her voice echoed in the hall. After a moment of silence, Olivia with Isabel tagging along behind closely walked into Laura's room. „Laura, what are you up to in there?" asked Olivia who frowned curiously as she took little steps closer to Laura.

„Nothing, I was out," explained Laura sheepishly.

„Out where?" asked Olivia.

"Just... out," retorted Laura, lifting a guilty looking smile on her face.

Olivia's eyes then turned to the middle of Laura's bed, frowning suspiciously at the pictured frame that Laura hung above her bed. "This is new," said Olivia, advancing towards to the side of the bed to get a better look at the black and white portrait. Olivia was so close to Laura, she could have ran into her, but she halted and continued to gawk at the portrait. "Where'd you get this?" asked Olivia.

Laura hesitated before she responded with an alibi, "Just picked it up from town, there was a street artist who wanted to do a portrait of me, so I paid him to do a portrait of me."

"No no, I'm seeing something evident about this portrait," doubted Olivia, fixing on the small obscure signature and date on the bottom right of the portrait. "From a street artist, right?" inquired Olivia.

Laura turned to face the portrait too, and nervously nodded with a response, "Yeah."

"Then why do I see a little signature here inscribing "Marina 04.10.16", if I may ask?" asked Olivia with a sullen voice.

"Oh... I... well," stammered Laura, with Olivia turning to look at Laura straight in the eye, with her hands firmly on her hips; knowing that Laura was not being truthful, and had something to hide.

"You've been seeing her haven't you?" interrogated Olivia with her lips buttoned up, and eyes burning into Laura's.

"Okay, I lied and I'm sorry," confessed Laura, trying to sound as apologetic as possible.

"What is it with you two?" asked Olivia, still frowning with confusion.

"I don't know, I felt guilty about lying to her about my birthday party," explained Laura, while walking aimlessly around the room. "Besides, she had a present for me, the least I could do to make it up to her was go to hers and accept it," said Laura, trying to come up with a good reason.

"Look Laura," snapped Olivia, as she sat herself on Laura's bed and huffed, "You can't go around lying your way out of everything, especially your friends, who are trying to protect you."

"I'm sorry okay, I'm just," apologized Laura, as she buried her face in her hands, and sat herself next to Olivia. "I'm not like you okay," sobbed Laura.

Olivia looked at her and asked, "What do you mean, not like us."

"I'm not blunt okay, I just didn't want to hurt her feelings," revealed Laura with her eyes starting to leak and turn red.

"Well you did by lying to her, didn't you?" implied Isabel, who was still on her own two feet looking affectionately at Laura.

"I know, and that's one thing I regret, I should have told her the truth or maybe invited her," bawled Laura, continuing to sob. Olivia snapped into action, reaching for tissues at the bedside table, while Isabel placed her hand in Laura's soft palm. Olivia dried Laura's face and wiped the tears away from cheeks, and gave her the tissue in her free hand.

"Look, it was your birthday, the choice who you wanted to invite was yours; but come on, you didn't invite anyone else who's on your friends list," expounded Olivia, while watching Laura clean her face and nose with the tissue.

"I know," sniveled Laura.

Olivia asked, "This girl "Marina" if I must say so; is just a messed up troubled young girl, and it's not your job to be her therapist, is it?"

Waiting for a response, Laura eventually answered, "No" as she brought the tissue to her face to blow her nose.

"There you go," responded Olivia.

"Just why are you making a big deal about what I do and who I see?" asked Laura, with a mouthful of thick saliva.

"Laura, at the end of the day, you can't just let people walk all over you; you can't put things on hold for them, sometimes it has to be you, besides; you keep lying and someone in particular is going to get funny, and you know who?" hinted Olivia with a smile, giving Laura the hint who she is talking about.

"Tyler, you mean Tyler?" asked Laura.

In response Olivia placed her hand on Laura's lap and said, „Exactly, you know how he acts when he gets suspicious." Laura turned her head to look at Olivia with her face moist and eyes red.

„I know, he gets funny whenever I interact with other men, especially Kobe," mentioned Laura, aware that she has an overprotective and jealous boyfriend.

„That is precisely why you must be careful not to screw up your relationship with Tyler, that's if you want to keep him that is," reminded Isabel, squeezing Laura's delicate hand.

„I just feel, that I want to take things easy with Marina, I know she's sick and needs help; but ignoring her and brushing her away isn't going to help," suggested Laura, as Isabel sunk her head down and huffed with Olivia tutting in frustration.

„Listen Laura, how you choose to go about dealing with the Marina dilemma, just be careful, okay; because we love you!" explained Olivia, putting her arm around Laura, and smothered her face in Laura's shoulder; with Isabel doing the same. „Come, lets go and watch some films," enticed Olivia, standing up along with Isabel, as Laura livened up and got off her bed. Laura strutted into the kitchen and prepared the snacks, even putting the popcorn on the stove, while Olivia and Isabel would join her in the kitchen to lend assistance.

* * *

When the snacks were ready and the three girls got themselves seated, they commenced their movie night with a chick flick. The chick flick was Peter Jackson's "Heavenly Creatures", also known as Kate Winslet's first film. The film is based on a true story about two girls who form an obsessive and inseparable bond, which leaves them to a path to commit an act of matricide.

In the dark room that was lit by the television, Laura sat completely relaxed and engaged as the movie played. She watched the two protagonists Pauline and Juliet played by Kate Winslet and Melanie Lysnskey as they played and frolicked through the green environment. Seeing them together and how determined they were to not let anything or anyone separate them, and how grim things would turn out. When the film got to the part where they got intimate, it immediately triggered a scene in Laura's mind, and she started comparing their obsessiveness to Marina's.

In order to shake the thought of her and Marina becoming like Pauline and Juliet out of her mind, Laura swung her head to face Olivia, who was playing with her phone. It was unclear if Olivia was actually invested in the movie, or she was answering a message or a post on her profile. While swaying her attention away from Olivia, Isabel seemed to still be invested in the movie, but made no facial expression.

When the final scene of the movie played, which showed the shocking and horrific act of matricide that both Pauline and Juliet participated in, Laura's stomach started to turn, she could throw up. Even when the screen cut to the aftermath, explaining in text what happened to them when they got caught, and were sentenced for the murder. Goosebumps formed on her skin and shivers ran down her spine. She hoped that the next film would be light hearted.

While Isabel got up to take a break by stretching her legs, Olivia got up to select the next film.

„Do you think we could watch a film that's more… comedic or tamer?" requested Laura, still shivering from the effect the ending had on her.

„Of course, and I know just the film, this is one I picked myself," said Olivia, being occupied with taking the DVD out of the player and putting it back in its case.

„Who picked that movie?" wondered Laura, feeling bitter about being made to watch a buddy film, with a dark and disturbing ending.

„Isabel picked it, she kept pressuring me to watch it with her," claimed Olivia, picking the next movie by snapping open the case. „Laura, be a dear and go make us some more popcorn?" requested Olivia, passing Laura the bowl while her eyes were still fixed on the TV.

In response, Laura got on her feet and took the bowl from Olivia's hand. Once she was in the kitchen she put more popcorn on the stove, and waited until the tinfoil containing the popcorn bloated. Still reflecting about watching "Heavenly Creatures", which she never seen before, and didn't intend to rewatch it anytime soon. When the popcorn started to pop and the tinfoil started to inflate like a balloon; she had no appetite for popcorn, as her stomach was refusing any consumable of any kind.

Taking her mind off the film and the idea of eating, Laura turned to the one thing that distracted her in her daily life, her mobile phone. Laura was surprised to see posts on Facebook that weren't from Marina. Feeling generous and believing that Marina is showing signs of respecting her privacy; Laura starts to arrange a meeting with Marina.

In Marina's dormitory, spending her evening routine just browsing on her laptop after doing some sketching, she sees a new post from Olivia. Even though Marina was only interested in Laura, she did browse through Laura's friend's profile just to see anything involving Laura. As soon as the film "Heavenly Creatures" caught her eye, she instantaneously recalled the time when she watched it. She strongly related to how Pauline and Juliet were devoted to each other, and how they both lived in their own fantasy world. Was she Pauline or Juliet, and which one was Laura? The film itself, was what got her into the LGBT and buddy genre, and drew her away from her interests in the gothic subculture. Laura was tagged in the post, and she was thrilled to see that Laura watched it too, and assumed it was one of her favorite films too.

Suddenly a window popped up on the bottom right of screen, which displayed Laura's profile picture. This sight provoked a smile of Marina's face, which hurt her cheek. "Hello Marina, hope you are having fun this evening. I was wondering if you would like to meet up Tuesday evening for a makeover?" read the message.

Dithering and smiling, she hovered her hands over the keyboard ready to type in the response, and typed the response in rapid succession. "Hello Laura, yeah I would love to, what time?" read the message with a smiley face placed at the end.

"How about 18:00?" read the message that blinked with a tone.

"Okay, see you then" read the message that Marina typed in, and included another smiley face.

Laura smiled at the sight of the smiley faces, knowing how happy she made Marina feel. Realizing that the popping had concluded for less than a minute ago, Laura jolted and impulsively took the popcorn off the stove to avoid it being burnt. After the relief of not burning the popcorn, she was then inclined to extend the online chat.

"We just watched a film, 'Heavenly Creatures' it was called" typed in Laura, hoping to get a response from Marina.

"Cool, I love that film, what do you think of it?" typed in Marina, and waited for the ‚typing' indication knowing Laura was typing a message.

"It was interesting, I don't think I've see anything like it before," typed Laura, wanting to humor Marina and not wanting to hurt her feelings by criticizing a film she liked, but didn't want to give her the idea she liked it as much. Marina started a long message describing why she idolizes the film, and was inclined to compare her to Pauline and Juliet.

„Laura, hurry up with that popcorn, the next movie is starting," shouted (not so loud) Olivia from the lounge. Laura turned her head, her heart leapt and started to pound, she turned back to her phone to type a departing message to Marina.

"Sorry Marina, I need to go, but I'll see you in class on Monday," wrote Laura. She tipped the popcorn into the bowl and scurried to the lounge.

"Okay see you soon," read the message that Marina typed, but Laura was too frantic bringing the popcorn to her friends to sense the message had been sent.

After Marina sent the message, she closed the laptop and decided to go to bed, feeling fulfilled and content. When she was in bed and was trying to sleep, she fantasized about the next meeting she will have with Laura. The fantasy and the anticipation was overwhelming, she hardly slept that night.

 **To be continued...**


	5. Chapter 5: More Than a Friend

**Chapter 5: More Than a Friend**

It's fun to be hopelessly in love. It's dangerous, but it's fun.

 **\- Keanu Reeves**

* * *

 **Laura's Diary 12th of October 2016**

 _The weekend so far has not been very kind to me, because I've been having arguments with Tyler. Him and I have been going out in the last few months and have moved in together, even though I don't always spend the night round his._

 _Tyler is a loving and compassionate boyfriend, but I can't deny that he does have a controlling and jealous side. Even when I see one of my male friends Kobe, who's also friends with Isabel's boyfriend, Gustavo; does Tyler get overly suspicious if there is anything going on between us. He doesn't accuse me of having an affair with Kobe, but he does suspect that Kobe is still interested in me._

 _Before I was officially dating Tyler, Kobe has tried asking me out, but I turned him down because he wasn't my type. Sooner or later Olivia and Isabel would hint that Kobe was attracted to me, and still is. Of course I don't want to lead him on, but I still want to maintain a friendship with him, for the sake of Gustavo joining in our social circle. At no point has he ever tried it on with me or even flirted with me, but he does eye me on many occasions._

 _Kobe's behavior and the way he acts around me would become suspicious to Tyler, who I suspected never liked Kobe from day one. Tyler would even try to turn me away from Kobe, and would only approve of me hanging out with him, when he was with my other friends._

 _Even though I love Tyler, and do appreciate how protective and caring he is, I do wish he would relax and stop worrying about what I do with my male friends. One of the attributes to a relationship is trust, and that is one that Tyler seems to lack. He should know that I will hug my friends, but kissing and other physical contact will only be entitled to him._

 _When it comes to Marina, Tyler does not seem to have much problem with me having my private meetings with her. I guess that it's normal for a boyfriend not to be jealous of his girlfriend hanging out with her female friends, but when it comes to male friends, that's when he becomes concerned._

 _Today is the day I arranged to meet up with Marina, who has been more patient and less forward. These are improvements from her that I'm proud of, and I am ready to trust her, and let her to become part of my life. Our meeting is going to involve a makeover, to help better her image, and do something about the bald patch on her head._

 _I do respect the style and choice of fashion Marina is comfortable with and wants to express herself, but I thought she would value my advice. However it turns out, I know she would appreciate what I'm trying to do for her, and I'm sure I can help her boost her confidence. Sooner or later she will no longer be wanting to dwell in the shadows and abode of her dorm, and she will want to become more social around campus._

* * *

The apartment was desolate and lonely, as Laura was in her room, packing her make up kit and getting ready to visit Marina. She had no time to double check what she had packed or what was missing, but was confident that she had all the required cosmetics and equipment. Without warning, Laura received a text from Tyler.

"Are we still meeting tonight?" read the message, and Laura swiftly typed in the response.

"Of course Tyler, see you soon," typed Laura, and she pocketed the phone. Having almost forgotten her other plans, and was hoping to fit both her meeting with Marina and with Tyler in her evening routine, she paced out of her apartment to be more punctual with her meeting with Marina.

Laura arrived at Marina's dormitory when the sun was setting and the campus area was quiet. She was aware that Kobe lived nearby Marina, and was expecting that she might encounter him after she had her meeting with Marina.

Laura approached the door that was shrouded by shadows, which she always identified it to be the right one. She knocked on the door rapidly and waited for a response, and without having to knock on the door again, the door opened and there stood Marina. Marina just stood at the open door fixing her eyes at Laura, elated to see her again.

„Hi Marina," greeted Laura.

Marina greeted Laura in response, „Hi Laura." After they both exchanged smiles, Marina stepped back and then stepped aside making space for Laura to enter. „Come in," said Marina cheerfully, as Laura proceeded to enter the lonesome abode for the second time. Once inside, the door was closed and the sounds of traffic and the wind abruptly halted, and the room was dominated in silence.

Laura walked to Marina's bed and placed her bag on the edge, and sat down with Marina sitting down next to her.

„So, are you ready for your make over Marina?" asked Laura, turning to look at the Marina shying away looking nervous.

„I guess so," responded Marina with her hands balled up and held up against her chin.

„You've got nothing to be nervous about, if I'm doing anything that you are not comfortable with, you can ask me to stop; okay?" asked Laura, looking and smiling at Marina, who in response looked at Laura.

„Okay," jittered Marina with nervousness and excitement.

„Okay, first I need you to put your feet on your bed and cross them, so you can face me," instructed Laura, slipping off her footwear so she doesn't get any dirt on Marina's bed. Once Marina had her legs crossed on her bed with Laura doing the same and facing her, Laura opened her bag.

„Okay, first I need you to take off your hood," commanded Laura in the friendliest way, hoping Marina would be willing to do so.

Marina slowly but obediently pulled off her hood with both hands, and tried to embellish a smile, still feeling embarrassed about the bald patch she tries to hide.

„What I think we need to do, is work on your face," suggested Laura, while fumbling in her bag and pulled out her foundation along with a brush. „Now I know this is going to feel wet and sort of weird, but trust me, this will make your face stand out more," heeded Laura.

„Okay Laura," shuddered Marina, sealing her lips together, waiting for the thick paint-like substance to be applied to her face.

Laura proceeded to paint Marina's youthful pale looking face with the peach colored foundation. Marina flinched with a smile as the brush stroked her face. She titillated, breathing out through her straight bridged nose.

Once the foundation had been applied, Laura pulled out an eyebrow pen, and popped off the pen with a hefty tug.

„Now it's time to shape your eyebrows," announced Laura as she leaned forward and bent her elbow to get a steadier hand. Marina looked down to view Laura's bare knees until she felt soft and gentle digits touch her chin. Her chin was gently raised by Laura who held the pen firmly in her hand. „Don't worry, this pencil is not sharp, it's soft like a crayon," allayed Laura, pressing the tip into the end that is parallel to the corner of her eye. When Laura begun to shape out the eyebrows with the pen, Marina could feel Laura's warm gentle breath burrow into her forehead, like an ice cold needle, which felt pleasant to the touch.

After both eyebrows were done, Laura got out her mascara and begun to do Marina's eye lashes, which made Marina worry that the mascara would get in her eyes. Laura then got out her eyeliner pen and started to draw an outline on Marina's bottom eyelid. „You've got such beautiful blue eyes, you know that don't you?" complimented Laura.

„Really, you think so?" responded Marina feeling really flattered.

„Yeah, sure you do, no wonder why your profile picture is a close up of your eye," further complimented Laura, moving to work on the next eye and clawing Marina's chin with her thumb and index finger.

„The eye is a window to the soul," quoted Marina, Laura leant back to place the lid back on the pen looking at Marina. „Peng Liyuan quote, she's a Chinese folk singer," revealed Marina.

„Oh, that's interesting," responded Laura sounding too occupied and focused to express real enthusiasm.

Placing the eyeliner pen back in the bag, Laura got out a lipstick that was in a brass tube, as she took off the top from the casing. Carefully and with full concentration, Laura brought the light red lipstick to Marina's lips and colored them in. With the lips now showing a redder tone, but the wax was still wet on Marina's lips. „Now go," commanded Laura, showing the lip movement to finish applying lipstick by tucking in her lips, and pressing both lips together, and then smack them open.

„There we are, I'm just going to get you the mirror," said Laura, turning her attention to her bag and pulled out a rectangular mirror, and held it in front of Marina. „What do you think?" asked Laura, eagerly anticipating Marina's reaction.

„Oh, oh my… Laura it's beautiful," said Marina, who was completely flabbergasted by the hard work Laura did on her face.

„No Marina, you are beautiful," praised Laura, which made Marina blush, flattered by Laura's compliment.

„Thank you Laura," said Marina expressing her gratitude.

„Don't mention it… oh I almost forgot," responded Laura with a proud smile on her face. Laura turned to her bag to grab a orange wooly hat with a red stripe.

„How long have you been with Tyler?" asked Marina, as Laura turned round with the hat in both hands.

„Hmm about a couple of months, that was when we were officially dating, before that we were only seeing each other," answered Laura.

„That's nice," rejoined Marina shying away, feeling embarrassed asking Laura the question.

„Have you ever had a boyfriend if I may ask?" asked Laura, waiting for Marina to answer as it looked like she was reluctant to answer.

„No, I've always been alone," answered Marina, rubbing her hands anxiously together.

„It's like what I said, you just need the courage to try and interact with people, you'll meet that one guy who will be interested in you," said Laura.

„You think so?" asked Marina looking into Laura's eyes.

„Of course you will, Tyler and I met and we instantly hit it off," said Laura.

„What's it like to kiss?" asked Marina, expressing curiosity with a broad smile on her face.

„You never kissed?" asked Laura acting as if she was surprised, but knew from judging her shyness that she never got the exhilarating moment of what it was like to kiss.

„No never, I've only seen it in movies, and have always wondered what it was like," jittered Marina, fixing her eyes on Laura's full lips.

„Well it's simply just an exchanging of saliva, but it's saliva from someone you want," explained Laura trying to add humor to her explanation. Marina gasped at the thought and she thought about the arousing thought to kiss Laura, and taste her saliva, but Laura interrupted that thought by manifesting the wooly hat in her hands.

„Anyway, this will cover up the bald patch you try to hide," said Laura, „I know it might not be hair tonic that will make your hair grow back, but it will do." Laura leant forward to place the wooly hat on Marina's head that fit perfectly, and she begun to do the hat string to hold the hat in place. Marina smiled with a mixed feeling of excitement and dither, as Laura tied a knot in the hat string. Laura's face was really close, trying to concentrate on tying the knot. After the knot was tied and the hat was firmly on Marina's head, Laura took time to view and appreciate the work she did on Marina's makeover. „There we are," said Laura, smiling with pride and glee.

Marina placed her hand on Laura's bare knee and whispered, „Laura… thank you." Marina tilted her head one side and was overcome with the closeness of Laura's face. Without hesitation or thought of the consequence of her action, she forced her lips onto Laura's. Both had their eyes closed and felt powerless with the awkwardness of the situation. Marina's lips were touching Laura's bottom lip and Laura's lips were touching Marina's top lip. Marina opened her lips wider apart, and Laura went along and tried to catch up with the movement of Marina's lips. The third kiss was done slowly and both lips were held together, before being separated with a string of thick saliva, which broke off and fell against Marina's chin.

Both distanced themselves from each other, reflecting on what just happened, Marina looked guilty while Laura looked shocked and appalled by Marina's action.

„I'm sorry Laura, I just…" apologized Marina, but her words were cut off by Laura's response.

„Marina, no just… that was weird," stuttered Laura, looking shocked. She assembled her make up kit frenetically, and was in a hurry to leave.

„Laura I didn't mean to do it," cried Marina, grabbing Laura's hand to stop her from leaving.

„Marina, please don't make this harder on yourself… I… I really got to go," lamented Laura, pulling herself away from Marina.

„Laura please stay," begged Marina, but Laura was at the door.

„Look Marina, I'll speak to you later okay," said Laura, still shook up by what had happened. She opened the door and slammed it behind her, leaving Marina to stare at the closed door, where Laura was no longer standing. Marina begun to sob uncontrollably, the mascara started to leak and she was left alone to regret what she had done.

* * *

Laura stormed past the doors that were on her left, trying to get away from Marina's dorm as quickly as possible. Without being aware who was ahead of her because she had her eyes down, she heard a male voice, which made her gaze up and see that the male voice was Kobe. „Laura, where did you come from?" asked Kobe curiously, and Laura halted position and looked up at Kobe blocking her way.

„Kobe… I… hi, I've just," stammered Laura, not in the mood to have a conversation. Kobe slanted forward to examine Laura's face, and Laura looked at him awkwardly, curious to know what it was Kobe was staring at.

„You've been kissing someone, and Tyler is at medical school," hinted Kobe, knowing that someone apart from Tyler has been kissing Laura.

„Kobe please, I don't want to talk about it right now," snapped Laura, being reluctant to reveal to Kobe what had happened, as she tried to walk past him.

„Come on, who kissed you?" demanded Kobe, being more persistent for an answer and grabbed Laura's arm.

„Let go Kobe," asserted Laura, yanking her arm away from his grasp and she stormed off in a panic.

* * *

On the way back to Tyler's apartment, Laura tried to wipe off the lipstick that came from Marina's lips on her bare arm. Upon reaching the door, she hoped that Tyler would not be home, unsure what time Tyler finished his lessons at medical school.

Laura opened the door and as she entered the hall, she looked up to see Tyler standing in the lounge with his arms folded, looking upset. „So Laura, where have you been today may I ask?" interrogated Tyler, looking suspicious.

„Nowhere in particular, just been visiting the library to do some extra studying," lied Laura, sounding sheepish.

„That's not what I heard from Kobe, he messaged me explaining that he saw you at the dorms," accosted Tyler, and Laura's mouth dropped open and she started to shake with fear.

„No Tyler, trust me, it isn't what you think," pleaded Laura, trying to placate Tyler.

„Oh yeah," responded Tyler firmly, angrily pacing towards Laura who flinched with nerves. „What is this?" questioned Tyler, pointing to the side of her mouth and catechized, „It's lipstick, you've been kissing someone haven't you?"

Laura stepped back fearing a slap from Tyler, and desperately explained while starting to cry, „No Tyler I haven't been kissing anyone, I was in a rush to put on lipstick."

„Oh yeah… what do we have here?" questioned Tyler, snatching Laura's right arm, his grip was enough to bruise her thin fragile arm. „Lipstick," confirmed Tyler, as he threw down her arm, which was smudged with the lipstick she tried to wipe off. „Been trying to cover it up have you?" accused Tyler rhetorically, knowing that Laura cannot make up an alibi. „Well you did a good job," deadpanned Tyler with a sarcastic smile. He impulsively turned in the opposite direction, and entered the bedroom with Laura following him.

„Tyler please wait," begged Laura, trying to explain everything.

„No Laura, I think we need a break, in the meantime... I want you out of here," ignored Tyler coldly, throwing Laura's suitcase on the bed.

„Tyler please can we talk about this?" persuaded Laura, advancing towards the bed.

„No Laura," responded Tyler, getting a heap of Laura's clothes and throwing them in the suitcase; unfolded and in one big pile.

„Tyler," whispered Laura, trying to look apologetic as she approached Tyler and tried to kiss him.

„NO," shouted Tyler, pushing her away, pointed his finger and growled, „I don't want whoever kissed you on my mouth, okay." Tyler slammed the suitcase shut, did the catches and dragged the suitcase off the bed, and took Laura by the bicep.

„Tyler, you're hurting me," weeped Laura, feeling Tyler's strong grip and his fingers dig in her flesh. Laura was dragged by Tyler all the way to the door as he opened up the door, and pushed her out. „TYLER PLEASE," wailed Laura, but Tyler wouldn't say anything, throwing the suitcase outside and slamming the door in her face.

 **To be continued...**


	6. Chapter 6: Lost but not Abandoned

**Chapter 6: Lost but not Abandoned**

Grief changes shape, but it never ends.

 **\- Keanu Reeves**

* * *

Out in cool fresh air, the air started to get rapidly colder and the the sky got cloudier, which darkened the whole atmosphere where Laura stood. She stared at the door that was recently slammed in her face.

Without warning, rain fell from the sky and it came down so heavy and brutal, it hurt as if it was raining gravel. The rain was so fierce and cruel, it soaked Laura in mere seconds, it was enough to make her cry. The afterthought of her breakup and expulsion from Tyler's apartment, including her being soaked in the rain, induced her to turn and walk away in tears. She took her luggage that wasn't too weighty for her, but it kept hitting the side of her leg while dragging it along with her.

Laura tried as quick as possible to get away from the apartment without looking back, but didn't know who to turn to, either her mother or her friends. She even thought she should call herself a taxi if she wanted to reach her shared apartment, or have her mother come and pick her up. Trying to carry her suitcase and walk at the same time, she pulled out her phone and tried to select one of the two numbers. The touch screen of her mobile phone became wet with raindrops that splashed on, and made the touch screen harder to use and even made the display harder to read.

Before Laura could select her contact list on her phone, her foot slipped and she tumbled down the stairs. During her tumble down the stairs, she felt the sharp edges of steps against her skin and bones. When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she could feel grazes on her legs that burnt, and her ankle that she slipped on was twisted. The hand that she used to break her fall caused her to hurt her wrist, which was also the hand she used when she tried to make a call. Her phone lay in front of her in a puddle, showing no signs of life.

Laura burst into tears, knowing that she was kicked out by her boyfriend, she was injured from falling downstairs; and she was soaking in the rain. „Laura," whispered a voice in the shadows. Laura looked up to see who it was who called her name. In a scene that was illuminated by bright orange lights and shadows near where the trees stood, the dark figure advanced towards Laura. The orange light reflected on the figure's face, and there out of all people who would approach her at a time like this, stood Marina. Her face looked concerned, worried about Laura's safety and wellbeing, she knelt down in front of her.

„Laura, let me help you," pleaded Marina, holding out her hand. Laura looked up at Marina, looking scared and unease, not expecting her to turn up at a time like this. Nonetheless she took Marina's hand and was helped onto her knees. „Can you walk?" asked Marina, helping Laura sit and lean against the wall.

„Not really," anguished Laura, beginning to shiver because of the rain having soaked through her clothes.

„I can't just leave you in the rain, come, I'll help you walk," offered Marina with a smile to lighten up Laura's mood.

Slowly and gently, Marina got Laura onto her feet, but not without feeling the bad ankle and sore wrist. Marina took Laura's suitcase and had Laura put her arm with the sore wrist around her neck, and she put her hand on Laura's hip. Along the way, Laura was hopping, trying to not put too much weight on the foot with the twisted ankle. The trees that hovered above them, provided cover from the rain, and made their walk together more comfortable and easeful.

* * *

Before Laura could question where she was, or where Marina was taking her, they both arrived at the block of flats; which was where the dorms were located. The whole area went black and the rain stopped, and Laura had Marina as support, and guide her through the blackness. Suddenly an electronic beep and the click of a lock emitted, then a door creaked open, revealing a dimly lit interior. It became clear to Laura that Marina had carried her all the way back to hers, and she was unsure if that was where she wanted to be as her preferred place of solace. Regardless where Laura wanted to be, or whose company she wanted, she allowed Marina to lead her into her dormitory. They both approached the desk, which had a lit desk lamp and a closed laptop. Once near the desk, Marina placed Laura's suitcase beside the table and then sat her on her bed. Laura's shivering became more intense, and it was conspicuous that she was at risk of hypothermia, if her need for warmth wasn't tended to.

Marina knelt in front of Laura and took her cold hands, then rubbed them to make them warm. „Laura, you are so cold, I'm going to get you a towel," commiserated Marina, and went to fetch her a towel.

Laura remained seated on the bed, still feeling cold and shivering uncontrollably, unsure what to feel about the current situation she was in. Wanting to feel warm again and wanting someone who would comfort her, Marina came back with a large towel. Marina wrapped the towel around Laura, which stopped her shivering and she became more relaxed and calm. Laura looked up at Marina who was smiling at her, knowing that Laura was safe and comfy in the sanctuary of her dorm.

„I think I need to get something to warm you up," proposed Marina gleefully, like a flight attendant helping a nervous passenger.

While Marina was gone, Laura looked around the scenery of the room, noticing that not much has changed since she last visited. Her clothes still felt damp, but the towel stemmed the dampness, which would have given her a cold. She could hear the kettle boiling in one of the rooms that Marina has disappeared into, once the kettle had stopped boiling, and seconds later there was metallic ringing; concluding with a metallic clang.

Marina then returned to Laura with a thick black mug in her hand, with steam rising out. „Drink this… don't worry it's decaffeinated," assured Marina, gently passing the mug to Laura, as she took the mug from her hand. Laura brought the rim of the mug to her lips and drank the decaffeinated coffee, and let the strong hot brew run down her throat. This hot beverage instantly warmed her body, and she no longer felt cold and damp. She held the mug in the hand, which didn't have the sore wrist, and just gawked at the wall where Marina's sketches hung.

„Is the coffee just right?" asked Marina, with an affable tone of voice and smile, but Laura did not make eye contact; and just nodded in response. Reflecting about what had happened as a result of Marina stealing a kiss, the thought of what happened in the aftermath started to boil in Laura's mind, she was too blinded with rage to verbally communicate with Marina. She would blame her for why Tyler accused her of cheating on him, and kicking her out.

Laura had the urge to bludgeon Marina with the coffee mug and condemn her, but that urge was repelled. Her eyebrows moved close together, her face scrunched and she burst into tears. Her crying caused her body to tremble, as some of the coffee in the mug begun to overflow. „Laura…Laura…Laura," repeated Marina, expressing emotion and concern for Laura's sudden breakdown, moving closer to comfort her. „You're spilling your coffee," heeded Marina, taking the mug and placing it on the desk.

„Oh Tyler, I'm sorry… I'm so sorry… why did you… why wouldn't you listen?" wailed Laura almost inaudibly. Marina wrapped her arms around Laura, and buried her face in her shoulder.

„Laura please don't, I'm here for you, I always am and always will be," consoled Marina, compelled to cry along with Laura.

„I've got to go," sobbed and sniffed Laura, as she stood up trying to separate herself from Marina, but her bad ankle reacted, and a sharp pain ran up her leg. Wincing with the pain and almost collapsing onto her knees, Marina grabbed Laura and prevented her from falling.

„Laura no, it's still raining outside, and you have a bad ankle. It would be better if you stayed the night," suggested Marina, sitting Laura back down on the bed.

„Marina," sniveled Laura, as she looked at Marina, who was crouching down in front of her; holding her hands.

„Laura please, don't do this to yourself, just stay for the night; everything will be alright in the morning," coaxed Marina, and Laura would just look expressionless without saying a response. „Lets take off your jacket," suggested Marina, as she went behind Laura to remove her denim jacket. After the jacket was removed, Marina crouched down to Laura's still wet feet, and removed her shoes. She would then dry the wet feet with the towel, and try to warm the soft cold feet with her hands. Looking up at Laura and smiling amicably, she would then stand up and get Laura to lie down on the bed.

Once Laura was lying on the bed sideways, Marina grabbed the quilt and covered Laura's body, all the way up to her shoulders. She laid there peacefully and submissively, not looking tired at all, but Marina was happy that she got Laura in bed. Gently and lovingly, Marina brushed the hair away from Laura's face, and decided to get herself ready for bed too.

When Marina was ready for bed, she turned off the light and cautiously climbed into bed, and positioned herself next to Laura. She was tempted to wrap her arm around her to stop her falling out of bed, but the response she would get, repressed her to do so. With Laura's long hair in sight and being close to it, Marina would give into the temptation and sniff her hair, smelling the scent of hair products that the rain water had not washed out. Yearning to hold Laura, Marina buried her face into Laura's hair, feeling the soft silkiness, which would help her sleep easily that night.

* * *

Laura's eyelids slowly opened, still feeling really heavy, as if she was either still tired or there was sand in her eyes. Her vision was blurry, and she saw orange and brown shapes with no outlines, but as her eyes adapted and came into focus; she realized she was somewhere that she did not expect to wake up. Feeling light headed and regaining her memory, she knew she was in Marina's room, but could not remember how she came round to falling asleep there last night. She stretched her arm out to let the skin on her inner forearm breathe in the cool air, and she turned around to see who lay on the other side. Upon turning the other side, she saw Marina, who was wide awake and warmly smiling.

„Morning Laura," greeted Marina, but in response, Laura flipped onto her back and shot herself into sitting position; and leaned against the wall.

„Marina, what happened, why am I here?" asked Laura, feeling scared and worried about what happened.

„You came here, it was wet outside, I brought you back here; and I let you stay the night," answered Marina, looking confused how Laura could forget all of a sudden. Laura looked down to see the clothes that she wore to bed, noticing the dress she usually wore underneath her denim jacket. Marina was revealed to be wearing her short sleeved T-shirt with her dark panties, baring her naked legs. „Laura… is there something wrong?" asked Marina, concerned that Laura was uncomfortable.

„No, I… I didn't expect to wake up here," replied Laura, without looking at Marina.

„You really don't remember do you?" asked Marina, looking shocked and bemused.

Laura looked at her hair that covered her eye sight, and realized how dry and frizzy it was, probably a result of the rainwater. „My hair is a mess," tutted Laura, grabbing a strand of her hair, and holding it in front of her eye.

„You can use my shower if you like," offered Marina, pointing Laura to the direction where the shower is.

„Thanks Marina," said Laura with a gentle smile, showing her appreciation for Marina's hospitality.

Laura got off the bed, and felt a little pain on the foot where she twisted her ankle, which didn't hurt much and only slightly limped on the way. On the way to the bathroom, and only halfway through the doorway, Laura noticed Marina was behind. „Please Marina don't," declined Laura, blocking the doorway to the bathroom, as Marina stood looking baffled by Laura's reaction.

„I'm going to get you breakfast," clarified Marina.

„Oh okay then, thank you," appreciated Laura, graciously smiling, which provoked Marina to smile too. Laura closed the bathroom door, and Marina marched out of room to get breakfast from a local coffee shop.

* * *

Laura spent a long period of time in the narrow shower cabinet, reflecting about yesterday and pondering about the future, and how she was going to sort everything with Tyler. The lukewarm water cleared her mind, as she tilted her head up to let the water splash onto her face.

Laura turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. After wrapping a towel around her body, she stood in front of the steamed up mirror, and wiped it clear to see her reflection. Upon staring at the mirror and practicing her speech to Marina, unsure and doubtful how Marina is going to react.

Suddenly the front door opened, and Laura's heart started to pound, experiencing the same fear actors or singers felt when they are about to go on stage. She was almost expecting Marina to open the bathroom door, or try communicating to her from the other side.

Laura slowly and nervously proceeded to exit the bathroom, enduring the cool air against her bare shoulders and face. She approached the bed where Marina was sitting, smiling and holding two paper cups of coffee in a disposable coffee holder, with a paper bag. „I brought coffee, and I hope you like bagels," said Marina, placing them on the desk.

„Clothes?" questioned Laura promptly.

Marina instantly pointed with her thumb where Laura's suitcase stood, and indicated, „Right over there." Laura opened up the suitcase, and dug around for the articles of clothing she needed.

„Oh great," moaned Laura.

„What is it?" concerned Marina.

„I have no panties," tutted Laura.

„You can borrow a pair of mine," insisted Marina, impulsively opening her draw and fetching out a pair of thick, dark green panties, and held them out to Laura. As much as Laura was reluctant to put on someone else's underwear clean or not, she saw no other alternative but to borrow them.

After Laura had gathered the clothes she was going to change into, she noticed that Marina was looking at her smiling. „Don't worry I will look away, while you get dressed," said Marina, and willfully turned to look at the wall. Laura just looked at Marina, baffled by why she would think that it would be wrong to look at the naked body of someone of her own gender. Laura of course remembers being naked in front of other girls, even Olivia when they hit the showers after gym class.

Marina almost gave into temptation to turn around and view Laura's naked body, visualising her to have an angelic, even an impeccable naked body; but wanting to be polite, she continued to fix her eyes on the wall.

Once Laura was dressed, she sat down on the bed and had breakfast. She found the bagels a bit dry, so she used the coffee to moisten up the bagel in her mouth, so she could swallow it. Marina watched Laura amusingly as she ate, seeing how fast Laura was trying to eat the bagel, as if she was hungry or just impetuous for what she planned to do after breakfast. Marina took a bagel for herself, but didn't pursue to eat it, she took little swigs of her coffee.

After Laura had finished the bagel, letting the final piece slide down her throat, she impulsively begun to search for her phone. „Where's my phone?" asked Laura, squatting down next to her rain soaked clothes she changed out of.

„Right here," answered Marina, holding out her phone with an outstretched arm.

Laura took it from Marina's hand and thanked apathetically, „Thank you." Marina got the horrible feeling that Laura wanted to assemble her belongings, and see herself out as quickly as possible.

„I fixed your phone," informed Marina, squeezing her hands together, as Laura raised her chin to look at her. „It was not working because it got wet, but I fixed it for you," confirmed Marina.

„Thank you," responded Laura gratefully with a smile, which made Marina smile too and blush.

A moment of silence fills the room as Laura calls her mum "Caroline", and waits patiently for a response. Marina sits on her bed, just staring at Laura and listening in, curious to know how Laura communicates with other people.

„Hi Laura," warmly greeted Caroline, which causes Laura to smile and respond.

„Hi mum," responded Laura warmly.

„Is everything okay my greenbean?" asked Caroline, feeling a little concerned.

„Everything is fine mum, well to be honest I had a fall out yesterday," replied Laura. Laura looks at Marina smiling, which discourages Laura from wanting to divulge the whole truth. All of a sudden a request on Laura's phone appears, which is a request for FaceTime. Laura being reluctant to accept the request, accepts the video chat offer and takes the phone away from her ear, and holds it in front of her face.

„Oh sweetie, with whom?" asked Caroline with teary looking eyes and tucked in lips.

„Well I…" hesitated Laura before taking a deep breath, and exhaling before delivering the tragic news, „Tyler and I… had a fight, and he threw me out."

„Oh no," reacted Caroline, making a facial expression as if she was about to cry too. The sight of Laura's mother's face was enough to bring back the emotional pain from yesterday, she started to cry which made Marina cry too. Marina handed Laura a tissue, which she whipped out of her hand, and proceeded to wipe her face. „What did you do?" asked Caroline emotionally.

Laura stuttered tearfully and tried to respond, „He accused me of cheating on him."

„Oh no," reacted Caroline, trying to conjure a solution, „I'm sure you two can get back together, maybe it's best you just give him space, and let him come to you when he's ready."

„I understand mum, I still have other pressing matters to attend to, and I still got Liv and Isabel," sniffed Laura. The mention of those two names filled Marina with pure green jealousy, as she clenched her fist with the tissue she used to wipe the tears, aware that she wasn't mentioned among the friends she had.

„Well spoken greenbean, keep focused on the course, make your father proud," encouraged Caroline with a smile.

„I will mum, bye," said Laura.

„Bye," responded Caroline, as they both waved and ended the call.

Laura took a deep breath and breathed out, then reflected on the situation she was in, and how she was going to get things back on track. „Marina, I've got to go and drop my stuff off at Liv's and Isabel's," announced Laura, looking at Marina with a neutral expression.

„Okay," concurred Marina, watching Laura get up and close her suitcase, and make her way out. „You want time alone?" assumed Marina nervously, with her heart beating rapidly, as Laura turned to look at her.

After seconds of hesitation, Laura responded, „Marina, at a time of crisis, you need time to be alone. I need to figure out how I'm going to win Tyler's trust back."

Marina gasped with her mouth wide open and blamed herself, „This is all my fault, if I didn't kiss you this wouldn't have happened!"

„No Marina, it's not your fault. Kobe spread the rumor to Tyler, and Tyler does overreact sometimes," demurred Laura with a smile. Marina was able to alleviate her guilt about her action, and the burden was lifted off of her shoulders. „Besides, it wasn't the first time a girl has ever kissed me," confessed Laura with a wide smile, and a hunch of her shoulders.

„No?" reacted Marina, raising her eyelids and barely visible eyebrows, reacting to the new discovery.

„I was out one night with Olivia and other friends, we had a bit too much to drink. We got really intoxicated, and we got affectionate with each other, and before I knew it; I was face to face with Olivia… we leant forward and we pecked each other on the lips," revealed Laura, not feeling embarrassed about it. Marina started to giggle, tucking in her lips and expelling the air out of her nostrils, and Laura burst out laughing.

After they stopped laughing and caught their breath, there was a pause until Marina asked Laura, „You still want to be alone?"

Laura hesitated and threw her eyes in a different direction and exhaled, then she answered amicably, „Oh the heck with it, you can walk with me." Marina's eyes opened wide, feeling elated, and she got off her bed. Her and Laura exited the dorm.

* * *

On the way there, both Laura and Marina engaged in small talk, and had laughs on the way. Laura mainly shared funny stories as Marina did the same, but she didn't have many funny stories to share. Marina mainly talked to Laura about theories regarding superstition and paganism (regarding European paganism), which Laura did take an interest in, and was somewhat impressed.

When they reached the shared flat, Laura halted and turned to face Marina to indicate that she wanted to go her separate way. „Well, here we are," said Laura cheerfully.

Marina passively assumed, „I guess you want to be alone now, you need time to think how you are going to resolve everything."

„Yeah of course, but thank you for walking back with me, I needed someone to talk to and cheer me up," expressed Laura gratefully.

„My pleasure… I better get to class, better early than late," laughed Marina, and Laura laughed along too.

„See you at class," said Laura, turning her attention to the flat.

„See you Laura," replied Marina, turning her attention to the opposite direction, and started to make her way to class.

* * *

When Laura had dropped off her suitcase (didn't have time to unpack), she made her way to class where she saw Marina sitting in her comfort zone. When Laura looked at her, Marina smiled but looked away assuming that Laura wanted her space. Laura was baffled why Marina shied away, she wouldn't have shooed her away if she wanted to sit more closer.

While Marina remained seated at the back, she did look at the back of Laura's head, and she did catch glimpses of Olivia looking at her. The expression on Olivia's face, was of distrust and disapproval. This was enough to intimidate Marina and make her curl up in a ball. Unlike when she wasn't in the flesh, and Marina could feel more dominant and resilient against Olivia.

* * *

During lunchtime when Laura and her two other friends Olivia and Isabel sat at one of the tables, Marina subsequently entered the cafeteria and sat at an empty table. She assumed that Laura wanted space from her, trying to control the urge not to glance at her. When she did turn her head to look at Laura briefly, she noticed Laura looked back at her. In a panic, she turned and threw her eyes off Laura, and fixed her eyes onto her closed laptop on the table. Her laptop was black, had a white image of a tree and a flock of birds.

„Wow it's your girlfriend again," quipped Olivia, gazing at Marina who was frozen stiff, looking at her laptop.

„Liiiiiv" whined Laura jokingly and lightly slapped her on the tricep.

„What?" asked Olivia sarcastically, and continued her suspicion of Laura and Marina's private hangout, „Well you still have that portrait she did of you, and you have been seeing her often."

„Besides you are with Tyler, what would he…." reminded Isabel, unable to finish her sentence. Laura threw down the fork she was eating her salad with, and buried her face in her hands. The reaction shocked Isabel, and she remained silent while Olivia placed her hand on Laura's shoulder.

„Hey hey hey, what's the matter?" concerned Olivia. Laura unburied her face, which looked damp with tears.

„Yesterday, Tyler and I had a fall out," cried Laura, trying to stop herself from crying.

„Oh no, Laura I didn't mean to bring him up," apologized Isabel, feeling guilty.

„Laura, I know Tyler can be paranoid and maybe a little overprotective, but I'm sure he will eventually calm down and start talking to you again," assured Olivia, rubbing Laura's back.

„Yeah," agreed Laura, breathing in and out, „Life goes on I suppose, I've got my studies to focus on."

„That's more like it Laura, you got your psychology degree to achieve, make your daddy proud," praised Olivia for Laura's words of wisdom, which made Laura smile.

Shrugging off the thought of Tyler not being on speaking terms, Laura looked at Marina again and saw her still in the same sitting position, and looking at her laptop; without moving a muscle. She hesitated at first about the idea, but she impulsively got off her seat and walked towards Marina.

„Marina," whispered Laura. Marina reacted by turning around to look at a beautiful sight, which enlivened her. „You want to join us?" asked Laura softly.

„Yeah," responded Marina happily. Marina grabbed her laptop and held it close against her chest like she usually does, and followed Laura back to the table where her friends are.

When Laura brought Marina to the table, she tried to introduce her to her two friends, „Marina, this is Olivia and Isabel, say ‚Hi' you two."

„Hi," said both Olivia and Isabel unenthusiastically.

„Hi," greeted Marina, as she sat down on the opposite side next to Isabel, but Isabel distanced herself a little; uncertain and wary about Marina's presence. With Marina sat at the table, still looking painfully shy, and trying to make eye contact with Olivia and Isabel. They just stared at her with skeptical menacing eyes, unwilling to proper make her acquaintance.

„So you want to tell us a little bit about yourself Marina?" asked Laura, looking at Marina who looked directly into her eyes, being the one who she was not shy with.

„Well, I'm not sure where to begin," replied Marina with jitter in her words.

„Did you see the animated short Marina did, Olivia?" asked Laura.

Olivia nodded and answered, „Yes I did, it must have taken you a long time to do it."

„How long did it take you to do it?" questioned Laura.

Marina answered, „About a week, or less."

„Wow, that's amazing, I thought it would take longer to do animation," responded Laura astonishingly.

„Yeah, I guess it would have taken longer," assumed Olivia uninterested. The social circle became quiet and unsocial.

„I'm going to go to the bathroom real quick, I'll be back shortly," announced Laura zealously, getting up and pacing out of the cafeteria. With Marina left alone with Olivia and Isabel, the whole atmosphere became quiet. Marina felt intimidated and daunted by Olivia and Isabel's presence, it suddenly occurred to Marina that the two were reluctant to start a conversation with her.

Almost reluctant to initiate the conversation with two girls, whom she was undeniably jealous of, she silently mumbled until she could finally get the words out of her mouth. „So how long have you known Laura for?" asked Marina.

After a brief pause Olivia answered, „Since we were kids."

„That nice," responded Marina, as she gave Olivia and Isabel time, expecting them to ask her a question. After half a minute of awkward silence, Olivia spontaneously blurted, „I think I forgot to close my locker, I got to go."

„Yeah me too," said Isabel, as the two girls stood up without conveying concern or any emotion with their body language. Marina was left sat at the table with half eaten food, feeling rejected, but kind of relieved to be free of two girls whom she envied. She hoped that Laura was not using the same alibi as Olivia and Isabel just to ditch her.

After staring at the empty space at the table, Laura unexpectedly sat back down, prompting Marina to look up and see her return. „So how did it go, did you have a conversation with Liv and Isabel?" asked Laura, looking around, noticing they are nowhere to be seen.

„No, they left, they weren't so keen," said Marina emotionless.

„Oh dear, just give them time and they will hopefully warm up to you," advised Laura, which heartened Marina.

„Are you okay with everything?" concerned Marina.

Laura looked at her and responded, „What do you mean?"

„You were crying!" explained Marina, looking deep into Laura's eyes.

„Marina, I really need to figure out how I'm going to get him back, and I just don't know how…" disclosed Laura, mumbling halfway through her sentence, and ending up in tears. Her face turned red and her eyes were soaking, with saliva in her mouth turning thick.

Marina shocked to see the state Laura was in, grabbed her hands and turned them palms up, gripping her fingers tight. „Laura don't, please…." pleaded Marina, „You're making me cry too."

Laura watching Marina's eyes, seeing a tear leak out of the right corner of left eye, stopped her crying. „Marina... don't, I've seen you cry too much, please stop," begged Laura stroking Marina's fingers with her thumb. Marina loving the affectionate contact from Laura smiled, and they both looked deep into each other's eyes. Laura then spontaneously moved her eyes to the right, and saw a couple of male students looking at them. They both looked engaged and intrigued by the sight of two girls holding hands affectionately, hoping to witness a love scene between the two.

Marina turned to see the two spectators staring at them, which made her assume that Laura was embarrassed. „Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to draw attention," apologised Marina releasing Laura's hands.

„No Marina, please take my hands," implored Laura tearfully with a sorrowful look on her face. Marina took both of Laura's hands and placed them together, with her hands enveloped around Laura's, she gazed deep into her eyes looking happy and content. Marina lunges forward to place a gentle kiss on Laura's hands, which made Laura smile. Marina smiled too, feeling proud that she consoled Laura, and they were together alone.

 **To be continued...**


	7. Chapter 7: Love and Redemption

**Chapter 7: Love and Redemption**

To live is to suffer, to survive is to find some meaning in the suffering.

 **\- Friedrich Nietzsche**

* * *

 ** _Laura's Diary 17th October 2016_**

 _After a few days coping with the painful break up with Tyler, I tried to find solace and contemplate how I can get Tyler back. I took the advice from my mother and my two friends, that I should give Tyler his space and slowly win his trust back. In the meantime, I need to focus on my studies and get the degree._

 _I looked on the bright side that I haven't lost everything, I still had my friends and I was making good progress with my studies. The thought of winning Tyler back and giving the relationship another shot did formulate in my mind, and I did often reflect about the relationship. Of course I was physically attracted to Tyler, and I loved how kind and supporting he was to me when we were together. Then there were the drawbacks to having Tyler as a boyfriend, he was always apprehensive whenever I socialized with other males, and was sort of controlling sometimes. Part of me was relieved that I can be in control and have more freedom in making decisions, which was something I needed when I hunched I was neglecting my homework, and devoting more time to him._

 _Marina, she gave me a new perspective how I interact with others, and my interest in psychology as a subject. Studying psychology would require me to work with people like Marina in the near future. This means I would have to examine the mysterious and the troubled like Marina, but it would be strictly professional._

 _I did reflect on how Marina and I bonded as friends, and how I tried to draw a line between us when she was being too clingy. She did scare me initially when I browsed through her profile with Liv and Isabel, and saw the disturbing imagery she posted on her profile. It was only after I apologised to Marina for hurting her feelings by not inviting her to my birthday party, did I decide to give her another chance, and build a friendship with her. She has proven to me that she does have a big heart, maybe the biggest heart from anyone I have ever encountered in my life. This prompted me to open up and become interested in helping her again._

 _There was no denying that I did have overwhelming sympathy for Marina, and I was guilty of denying her the help that I wanted to give her; only because I was overcome by the fear of her presence. Now that her and I have gotten to know each other better, I'm beginning to question my newfound feelings towards her._

 _Reflecting on the time Marina and I kissed, it was a shocking and an unexpected moment, which made me feel guilty about going through with it. Of course she was the one who forced her lips onto mine and I did move my lips, but I never would assume she's attracted to women, let alone want me as a girlfriend._

 _The story about when I kissed Liv was an embarrassing moment, and I was happy to share that story, but never was that kiss anything passionate or meaningful. The kiss Marina and I shared was different, she kissed with passion and delicacy, and I humored her by allowing her to kiss me._

 _I will admit that I have recently been looking at pictures of Marina on her profile, and I couldn't stop looking at them. When I said she was pretty, I really did mean it in all honesty, and I knew she has more beauty to show. Her eyes are so beautiful, so crystal blue and how they sparkle. Her lips are in perfect form with a beautiful cupid's bow, which begged to be colored in with lipstick. In regards to her choice of fashion, it does seem she has a lot to hide, especially the bald path on her head. It just seemed with all those shady and drab clothes I've seen her wear, she could really shine and attract people to her attention. Immediately the idea in my head begun to play a scenario where Marina and I were out in town clothes shopping, and then we went to the beauty saloon. I could only vaguely picture the results of Marina's makeover from a profession, but that thought was interrupted when I realised I was thinking about it too much._

 _What is it about Marina, and why am I warming up to her? Maybe it's because I want to help her and want her to be happy, and it makes me feel good about myself. The thought of it heats up my blood and it circulates all over my body, and my heart begins to pump, so much that I have to get up and pace up and down the room. These new feelings I have developed for Marina, propelled me to burrow my fingers into my temple and shake my head. All I think about is hugging her, the time she wrapped her lips around mine, and when she kissed me on the hand. It can't be, it can't be possible, I wanted to get rid of Marina after her forwardness; but now I just don't want to let her go, how ironic is that?_

* * *

 ** _Marina's Diary 17th October 2016_**

 _The last couple of weeks have been an emotional rollercoaster for me, I thought I'd found the friend who I was destined for, but I got off on the wrong foot. When I thought I lost Laura for good as a friend, I only just won back her trust, and it seemed there was a future for us as friends; but was it always going to be friends? I have read stories about friends whose friendships are ruined by love, if there was to be a relationship which ends in a breakup, or the love was unrequited._

 _I couldn't deny how I truly felt about Laura, I didn't just want her as a friend, I clearly wanted more than that. It wasn't her hugs I missed, I missed kissing her lips, it was clear that I wished to be her lover._

 _I knew she had a boyfriend and was madly in love with him, and does long to get back together with him. How guilty I feel for being partly responsible for the breakup, all because of my basorexic urge to kiss her._

 _Seeing Laura in tears was the most painful thing I ever had to witness, apart from feeling abandoned by her, which also tore me up. I knew that I had done something wrong, and took something away from her that made her so happy. I knew Tyler was the light in her soul and was the one who took good care of her, and I was selfish to ruin everything._

 _The best thing I could possibly do was to go to Tyler and tell him the truth, maybe he would consider taking Laura back. Laura needs her knight in shining armour, and I must accept the fact that she's Tyler's girl, not mine. If I could remain Laura's friend, but remain platonic with her, then that would be something I would be satisfied with. Having the courage to talk to anyone apart from Laura was going to be the hardest I've ever had to do, but recalling Laura's advice to try and communicate with other people, inspired me to take that step._

* * *

On a quiet evening where the sky was dark and the street lamps lit dimly, stood the block flats where both Tyler and Laura once lived together. Only Tyler lives there now, all alone in a lonesome lounge. He sits on the couch drinking red wine, looking very unkempt, with scruffy hair and letting his beard grow. He checks his Facebook profile on his phone, browsing through the photos of him and Laura, feeling sentimental and even sobbing at some of them. It was obvious that the mixture of wine, photos of his ex and his rashness towards Laura when he kicked her out, caused him to breakdown.

Tyler's nose started to run, his eyes started to turn red, and he begun to sob uncontrollably. He considered on numerous occasions to not only change his relationship status on his profile, but also unfriend Laura. He mustered the courage to change his relationship status from "in a relationship" to "single", but hesitated in the process of unfriending Laura. He goes onto Laura's profile and selects the options to unfriend her, and with the window with the final procedure to unfriend her appears, he stares at her profile picture. With his thumb over the button to finish unfriending her, he continues to sob with his hand trembling, unable to take control of his hand. Before he could control his hand from shaking, he heard a knock at the door and threw his phone to the side then walked to the door.

Tyler wiped his face with the sleeve of his dressing gown, and stood in front of the door. He was hoping that the person at the door would be Laura, as he eagerly opened the door without hesitation. When he opened the door, he saw unexpectedly another female, who was slightly shorter than Laura. She wore a hood and had eyebrows that were barely visible, and also looked very skittish as if she was about to flee.

"Hi," she greeted very jittery, bending her fingers to conquer her nerves and go through with it.

„I know you," said Tyler surprised, „You're Marina Mills, the one who Laura has been talking about."

Marina was really thrilled and flattered to know that Tyler recognized her, and that Laura does talk about her often.

„Yeah, that's me," confirmed Marina, „I wanted to come and have a talk about Laura."

Tyler was hesitant about wanting to talk to anyone else about Laura, but he thought that maybe he should talk to someone to help him recover from the heartbreak.

„Erm… yeah sure… please come in," insisted Tyler, stepping to the side and inviting Marina to come in.

„Thank you," said Marina, stepping inside with Tyler closing the door behind him, and allowing Marina to walk further into the apartment.

After Tyler closes the door, he turns to Marina, whose back was turned on him and admiring the warm homey but lonesome apartment.

„Would you like a drink? Do you drink wine?" asked Tyler.

Marina responded, „No thank you… I don't drink, do you have any coffee?"

Tyler hesitated and doubted on the idea that someone would drink coffee in the evening, but respected Marina's request.

„Erm yeah sure, how do you take it?" asked Tyler.

„Black with no sugar please," responded Marina.

„Sure, take a seat," insisted Tyler, going into the kitchen to make Marina's coffee. Marina sat on the sofa and remained silent, hearing the kettle boil and waiting for Tyler to return. She rehearsed her talk with Tyler in her head, and how he was going to take it when she tells him everything.

Tyler came back with a thick round mug of steaming coffee rising in the air, as he placed it on the table.

„Here you go," said Tyler emotionless.

„Thank you," whispered Marina.

Tyler pours himself another glass of wine and sits down with Marina and takes a deep breath and breathes out in a huff.

„Tyler, I must say that I'm sorry about you and Laura breaking up," condoled Marina, cautiously taking the mug with both hands and sipping the hot black coffee.

„Thank you," responded Tyler emotionally, looking up at the ceiling to try and stop himself from crying. Unable to stem his emotions, he quickly placed his wine on the table, buried his face in his hands and begun to sob.

Marina horrified to see Tyler having a meltdown, immediately reflected on the forced kiss, and felt extremely guilty about it; she could cry too. She was even compelled to hug Tyler and cry with him, but was too shy or nervous to even touch him.

„Tyler please, don't… I think there is something you should know about Laura," soothed Marina, looking into the dark abyss of her coffee, almost tempted to give an alibi. Tyler stopped crying, and looked at Marina, waiting to hear what Marina had to confess. Marina begun to shake and stutter, when she tried to reveal the truth to Tyler, as she finally had the courage to say what she needed to say. „On that night, when you two broke up, you were right about what happened," confirmed Marina, taking a break before she continued with her confession, „It wasn't Kobe or any other man you might or not know." Tyler's heart begun to pump, worried about the truth that was to be revealed. Marina feared the same too about the consequence, once the truth was revealed. „The truth is…" said Marina, swallowing and confessed, „I'm the one who kissed her." Tyler looked shocked, as his jaw dropped and still gawking at Marina, which caused her to scrootch backwards. „Tyler I'm so sorry, it's just I… I think I better go," panicked Marina, as she got up.

„No Marina, please stay…" pleaded Tyler. Marina would sit back down after hesitating. „I'm not angry with you… I just… to be honest, I didn't approve how you kept bothering Laura, now it seems you have a crush on her."

„I do have feelings for her I'll admit, but all I wanted was her friendship," confessed Marina, tucking her bottom lip under her teeth.

Tyler tuts and gawks in the air at the light bulb that dimly illuminated the room, and explained to Marina about how Laura felt. „Marina, Laura did confess to me that she had a tremendous amount of sympathy for you, but was also uncomfortable by your advances, and how you constantly messaged her," divulged Tyler firmly and frankly.

„I didn't know I was upsetting Laura, I was worried that I did something wrong and she was ignoring me," explained Marina, „I just get so lonely."

„We all do Marina, I can understand that to you she was the only friend you had. You did not know how friendships work, and how to maintain them," discerned Tyler.

„What do I need to do to maintain a friendship?" asked Marina.

"Start by giving her the space she wants. When I was together with her, I gave her space, believe it or not I went a whole week without seeing her," answered Tyler.

Marina looked away from Tyler to let his statement sink in, and then questioned Tyler, „What did you do to get Laura's attention?"

Tyler looked at Marina earnestly, took a deep breath, exhaled through his nostrils and answered, „Well I let her come to me, I sent a message and I waited for her response."

„Guess I really did goad her with all the messages," realized Marina, shamefully looking down at the shady floor.

„Yeah you did, but you have to understand, she's human just like us; she has her own goals that she wants to achieve. I just want you to understand that you can't keep hassling anyone for their time, that's one way you lose friends," expounded Tyler, stressing every word.

„Not getting invited to her birthday dinner really did hurt me," confided Marina, which prompted Tyler to look at her.

„Well she barely knew you, she was only going to have a party with her closest friends," disclosed Tyler, „Besides, were you really going to wear a hoodie to a fancy restaurant?"

Marina giggled, looked down at her hoodie and answered, „I guess not."

„Besides, Laura did feel guilty that she lied to you," stated Tyler, looking into the reflection of his wine glass. Marina's eyes opened wide, and she had an epiphany how Laura felt and why she did what she did. She decided to change the subject to suit the reason of her visit.

„You really love Laura don't you?" asked Marina.

Tyler responded, „Yeah I do, and you love her too don't you?"

Marina hesitated and was reluctant to admit it, but nodded her head and admitted, „Yeah I do too, but I would be happy if you were her lover and I was her friend." Tyler didn't say anything back, he just cleared his throat in response. Marina tried to redeem herself by suggesting what she should do next. „I can ask Laura to take you back, I will tell her how you feel and…" offered Marina, but was cutoff in the middle of the sentence.

„No Marina, don't, Laura needs time to get over the altercation," objected Tyler firmly.

„But Laura misses you," said Marina, looking baffled, „And you love her don't you?"

„I do, I will try and approach Laura when I think the time is right, but I think her and I need a break; and time to decide where we want to go from here," proposed Tyler.

„Okay, I understand… I'll look after Laura and make sure she'll be alright," offered Marina.

Tyler looked at Marina feeling content and enlivened, he responded, „Thank you Marina, thank you for coming to talk to me, it really has brightened my mood."

„I'm glad I could help, it feels good that I have made someone happy," said Marina cheerfully.

„Maybe you took the right course after all, you'll make a great psychologist," complimented Tyler, smiling at Marina, which made her smile too.

„Thank you, I guess you'll want to be alone now," assumed Marina, placing her hands on the sofa and twitching her knees, preparing to get on her feet.

„Yes Marina, I'm feeling kind of tired," said Tyler, clasping his hands together, watching Marina take a swig of her coffee and get on her feet. „Would you like me to call a taxi for you? I can give you fare," offered Tyler.

Marina humbly replied, „No thank you, I can make it back."

„Are you sure, it's no problem?" asked Tyler.

„I'm sure, but thanks anyway, it's very kind of you," thanked Marina, taking steps backwards to the door.

„Okay, I'll see you out," said Tyler, as he gets up and walks Marina to the door and opens it for her.

„Well goodnight, and have a safe journey home," said Tyler.

Marina zealously responded, „Goodnight and have a goodnight sleep."

„You too, bye," said Tyler.

Marina waved and chirped, „Bye."

The door closed and Marina turned her back, then begun to depart with a strut, and Tyler happily strides back to the couch. Once seated, he picks up his phone and switches it on, seeing Laura's profile with the unfriend popup window. Scrutinizing the option, reflecting on the talk he had with Marina, which cheered him up. He shook his head and cancelled the option.

* * *

 ** _Marina's Diary 18th of October 2016_**

 _Tonight has been an unusual and refreshing night, because I on my own accord have made the effort to interact with another person other than Laura. I did hope that I could help Laura and Tyler reconcile and get back together, but it doesn't seem that will happen anytime soon._

 _After all that effort, I do feel I accomplished something, like cheering Tyler up and leaving on a good note; but I pondered what I would do next. I would like to mend the broken relationship between Laura and Tyler, but I would be lying if I said I didn't want to win the race to Laura's heart. Immediately I sensed a strong inner-feeling of guilt that I was tempted to move in, right after I knew I was partly responsible for the break up. Ruminating Tyler's wish to allow Laura time to decide if she wants to give the relationship another try, made me feel less guilty and reluctant to make my move on Laura. Of course I'm going to respect Laura's decision and privacy, but I didn't want to let the opportunity pass me by._

 _I spent most of my private time devising a plan on how I could win Laura's heart, even though the chances are that she's straight, and isn't into girls sexually. It did seem I was back in Laura's good books, and I didn't want to risk jeopardizing the friendship again. Maybe the answer was not to flirt and profess my romantic feelings to Laura, but just to make her happy. Making that person happy is the job of both a friend and a lover, and requires a lot of attention and devotion. For a moment, I found it hard to differentiate between friend and lover, other than just being a friend is platonic when being a lover entitles you to sexual contact._

 _How was I going to win Laura's heart, maybe I would have to…_

„More coffee?" asked a middle aged waitress with a friendly voice, holding black coffee in her hand.

„Yes please," responded Marina gratefully with a light smile, as the waitress poured coffee into her mug.

„You know, I don't think I've seen you around here," said the waitress.

„Well I go to this other coffee shop, which is closed now, well at this time of night it is," responded Marina.

The waitress nodded and hummed, but then looked at the photoshopped black and white image of Marina and Laura together. „Who's that, may I ask?" inquired the waitress, and Marina jumped with fright knowing she had to make a lie on the spot.

„Oh she's my friend," answered Marina.

The waitress frowned and baffled, „And you're all alone without her tonight?"

Marina thought that she should tell the truth in the hopes of receiving advice, and revealed her issue with the waitress, „The truth is, I did her wrong and I'm trying to make it up to her."

The waitress rolled her eyes in the air and suggested, „Well if you want to make it up to her, I would do something special, give her something that no one else can give her." When the waitress went her separate way, Marina speculated what she could give Laura that no one else could give her, she decided to look on Laura's profile. Scrolling down, seeing every post she has seen before and has memorized, she eventually comes across a post about a tribute to her deceased father; whose name was "Paul Woodson". Ogling the content of the post, which had Laura as an infant at the beach, with her father giving her a piggyback ride. The sentimental and happy moment made Marina smile, so touching, it made her shed a tear.

Then suddenly, Marina brainstormed the perfect idea, which would involve having to reveal her supernatural abilities; and even scare Laura a little, but that would have to be a risk worth taking. The more Marina thought about her plan, giving Laura the opportunity to interact with her father in the realm of the dead, truly excited her; and how she was going to execute it. She spontaneously typed a message to arrange another meeting with Laura.

 **To be continued...**


	8. Chapter 8: A Father's Love

**Chapter 8: A Father's Love**

My father was my teacher, but most importantly he was a great dad.

 **\- Beau Bridges**

* * *

 ** _Laura's Diary 20th of October 2016_**

 _Being single again sure has grown on me in the last couple of days, after having realized I have more free time to myself. I will admit, I do miss Tyler still, but I don't let that feeling hang over me like a rainy cloud to ruin my day. My productivity has increased ever since the breakup, because I've had more free time to myself to focus more on my studies._

 _Having experienced heartbreak and going through all the emotions, I became interested in the psychological side of heartbreak, and how it can effect one's behavioral pattern. Sure heartbreak is extremely painful, but there is the benefit of feeling liberated from the routine of being in a relationship, and how much of a chore it was to maintain it. Those that are in a relationship or are single aren't truly satisfied either way, there are problems regardless of our relationship status, and we shouldn't dwell on the thought that we might die alone or with our lover by our side._

 _I also became interested in Marina, the mysterious side of her that is, how ironic is that? Marina would be an ideal case for my psychological study about loneliness, even the fear of abandonment she undoubtedly suffers from. I wanted to help her in anyway I could, even dragging her to a professional psychologist if need be, but that might not be the best way to go about it. I was willing to devote some of my time to keep Marina company and be her friend, but the new feeling I was developing for Marina was something I questioned._

 _When I did browse through her timeline with Liv and Isabel, I beheld the horrific imagery, which involved mutilation, destruction and dark rituals. Reluctant as I was to view her timeline again, and dig even further, I knew that this was what I would need to endure; if I was ever to be a psychiatrist. I must be prepared to go deep into Marina's subconscious, and uncover what is needed to be uncovered in order to help her. The question remained, was I ever going to succeed in rehabilitating her?_

 _One therapy I've been looking into, which I think might be the solution, is sexual therapy. It was obvious after Marina stole a kiss from me, she wanted to be more than friends with me. All she needs is love, and an urge waggled around in my stomach that I wanted to be the one to give her that love. At first it felt like I wanted to experiment my sexuality on someone of the same sex, but I knew there was the danger that it could become more than an experiment. I also wanted to know if I truly was falling in love with Marina, or I just felt sorry for her, either way I wanted to go on an adventure with her._

 _Tonight, Marina and I will be meeting up at her place, where she told me she has a surprise for me. I was nervous how everything was going to turn out, and if it's true if Marina was associated with witchcraft, not that I ever believed in superstition._

* * *

On a quiet afternoon at the dorms, Marina remained in the sanctuary of her room; preparing for the ritual and Laura's arrival. Frantically and scrupulously, she paces up and down the room assembling all the needed resources and items needed before Laura finally arrives. Pedantic that all the additives to cast the spell were assembled and organized, she took a final inspection, and ran through the check list just to be sure.

While there was still time, Marina looked in the mirror and scrutinized her appearance. She took off her hat to brush her hair. Feeling the back of her head just to brush her hair back, she felt something unusual at the back of her head. No longer was there a large bald patch, but hair had grown. This new discovery was such an overwhelming sensation, she felt less insecure about her baldness and inclined to wear a hat in public.

Before Marina could put her hat back on her head, she heard a knock at the door; and hesitated about putting her hat back on. She decided to throw the hat on the bed and brush the hair draping over her face. She answered the door and there stood Laura, looking as pretty as ever. In the last three days, Laura had been less kempt and wore barely any makeup; it seemed Laura applied makeup just for this occasion. Either Laura got over the break up with Tyler and decided to look her best routinely, or she did it for Marina.

„Hi Marina," greeted Laura, baring a smile with her pearl-white teeth and sparkling eyes, which astonished Marina and took her breath away.

„Hi Laura, you look so gorgeous," astounded Marina, fixing her eyes firmly on Laura.

„Thanks Marina," responded Laura earnestly. She spun around with her arms spread out, and with her bag still resting on her shoulder. Suddenly Laura froze, her mouth gaped open and confounded, „Marina, you're not wearing your hat."

Marina smiled in response and explained, „Well, I have something to show you, come in."

Marina stepped back, allowing Laura to make her way in. Marina closed the door behind her, and turned her back to Laura to show her hair growing back. „Oh my God, Marina, your hair, it's," gasped Laura, walking up to Marina to touch the back of her head. She ran her fingers through the new strands of hair, which have grown thick and healthy. This curious physical touch sent pleasant sensations over Marina's head, and they ran all the way down her spine.

„This is amazing Marina, how did your hair grow back?" questioned Laura, removing her hand away.

„Well Laura, it's hard to explain, but I think I should let you in a little secret; I'm worried that it might scare you," worried Marina.

Anxious but confident, Laura walked up to Marina, took her hands and incited, „Try me." They both looked into each others eyes with Laura smiling and Marina looking nervous, unsure whether to tell Marina the truth, but this was the only way forward for her.

„Laura, this might be hard to believe, but I am a witch," revealed Marina. Laura laughed, but the way she laughed was bizarre; it was if she was prepared to prove her suspicions right about Marina. „I'll prove it to you," mumbled Marina, stepping back while Laura stood on the spot and observed her. Gulping and closing her eyes, she breathed through her nostrils and exhaled, then out from behind her back emerged a black wasp; which buzzed really loud. Then more wasps subsequently emerged and swarmed around her; they reverberated the room, which made Laura's ears ring. Laura froze stiff and swallowed hard to control her fear from the intimidating looking wasps.

When Marina made the wasps disappear behind her back. She stuck out her left hand to the wall beside her, and spanned out her hand. Then thick dark blue strands of smoke swirled in circular motion and materialized a small round mirror, with a white frame. The frame had two skulls on each side looking at each other, and on the top and bottom was an unidentified shape, maybe skulls; but not human looking skulls.

Marina closed her hand and instantly spanned out her hand, which made the mirror silently explode into smoke again, and disappear from the wall. Laura was less scared about the mirror on the wall magic trick, which Marina performed. She was convinced that Marina truly did have supernatural abilities.

Marina smirked with pleasure, which made Laura gasp, smile and exclaim, „Marina, that was amazing."

„Thank you Laura," thanked Marina.

„Did you learn witchcraft or did you always have these abilities?" asked Laura.

„I always had these abilities, as far as I can remember," explained Marina.

„Can you do anymore tricks?" asked Laura intriguingly.

„Well that is precisely what I'm about to show you now, come and sit on my bed and we'll begin," insisted Marina, beckoning with her head for Laura to follow her. Laura slipped off her footwear and sat cross-legged. Marina sat on the bed with her, and begun to grind herbs in a mortar and pestle, which had a strong aroma. Laura would have mistaken the strong smell of those herbs for marijuana, but knew it wasn't, being around Kobe who smoked it around her on occasions.

„So what are you going to show me," inquired Laura.

Marina looked up and answered, „Well, I'm going to give you the opportunity to see your father."

„You mean take me to heaven?" guessed Laura.

Marina looked up at Laura while grinding the herbs, looked down and hinted, „You could say that."

After the herbs were ground into powder, Marina added some chemical onto the powder, lit a match and threw it into the mortar. Flames shot out, but waned quickly as the flame burnt out, and thick vapor rose up slowly.

„Here Laura, breathe in the essence and think about your father," instructed Marina, handing Laura the mortar and she took it from her hands.

Laura held the mortar close to her face and held it under her nose, feeling the vapor moisten her skin, and she deeply inhaled the vapor through her nose. When she breathed out, the vapor did not exit out of any of her orifices, and the effects of the herbs made her lightheaded and acuminated her vision. Marina was in her field of vision, completely in focus while the background behind her was a blur and started to go somber.

„Laura, hold my hands and look into my eyes," commanded Marina. Laura obeyed, held hands with Marina and looked deep into her eyes. Laura did feel nervous about her state of condition and taking what she assumed to be drugs into her system.

All of a sudden, a single wasp flew into her line of sight and hovered in front of her face. The wasp attempted to gain entry into Laura's slightly opened mouth, but she was able to seal her lips tightly; denying the wasp entry into her body.

„No Laura, you have to let it in you…" said Marina, stroking Laura's face. "Just trust me okay," pleaded Marina, squeezing Laura's hands and smiling to encourage her.

Laura gulped and nervously opened her mouth, allowing the wasp entry. She felt the wasp vibrate in her mouth and against her palate, but did not feel it in the back of her throat. Her vision started to distort with Marina still in focus, and the background faded into a gloomy and desolate forrest. Laura looked up into the night sky, where no stars were sighted, only dark visible clouds colliding with one another. A flock of birds, which Laura could not quite identify, flew across the sky with a loud flutter of their wings.

Laura looked at Marina who looked at her and acknowledged her presence with a smile, which made her feel secure that her companion was accompanying her in this alternative dimension.

„Where are we Marina? Is this heaven?" asked Laura.

Marina giggled and replied, „No, this is purgatory, well from what I know."

„Is my father here?" asked Laura surveying her surroundings not seeing anyone other than Marina in sight.

„He is," confirmed Marina, as she got up and so did Laura subsequently. Marina stretched out her arm and pointed into the the trees, where they made an arch. „Walk into the woods, and your father will appear before you," directed Marina. The thought turned Laura's stomach with skepticism, worried that it might be a trap, but she trusted Marina and took her word for it.

„Okay," gabbled Laura, and she slowly destined her way into the dark abyss of the woods without looking back, determined to encounter her deceased father.

* * *

Once Laura was deep in the woods, she became very nervous and intimidated by the dead crooked trees (which bared no leaves) that surrounded her. She breathed in and out, but each time she exhaled, shivered and went pale, she could feel her stomach churn; and was inclined to throw up.

Unexpectedly, a bright white light, which did not blind Laura or even make her blink; illuminated the wooded area, turning the trees as white as white could be. In that blaze of light an unidentified humanoid figure advanced, and the closer it approached, the figure became recognizable. The approaching figure was a broad shouldered, 40 year old man with short spiked up dark hair, who Laura immediately recognized as her father "Paul Woodson".

This recognition lit up the light in her eyes, and she was smiling all over her face, she cried with joy. „Daddy," cried Laura, and her father responded gracefully and sentimentally as he stretched out his arms.

„Laura," uttered Paul lovingly and endearing.

Laura ran to her father and wrapped her arms around him and kissed him on the cheek, which felt real to the touch. Her father hugged her tightly, placed one hand on the back of her head and they both cried together. „I missed you so much daddy," cried Laura.

„I missed you too sweetie," responded Paul with a curved open smile on his face.

After a long and passionate embrace, they released each other. They paused to give each other time to let their reunion sink in and commence conversation.

„You've grown, you've grown so beautiful and vivacious, just like your mother," expressed Paul, examining the resemblance of Laura's mother.

The thought of possessing the same charisma and charm as her mother, caused Laura to smile and chortle. „Oh daddy," giggled Laura, she blushed as did her father too.

„I've begun to study psychology, just to follow in your footsteps," disclosed Laura.

„I know, I've been watching you from above," confirmed Paul with a smile, „You've made me proud."

Paul placed his hands on her and cupped her face, and Laura closed her eyes, stroking the back of his hands.

„I love you daddy!" cried Laura.

„I love you too greenbean," replied Paul.

„Daddy," giggled Laura.

„Well you didn't think it was just your mother that called you that?" remarked Paul.

„No, of course I remember you calling me „greenbean" too, mainly because how small I was as a baby," recalled Laura.

„That's right, even when you were a little toddler you were so tiny," described Paul. The conversation halted, and Laura proceeded to seek advice from her father.

„I have an issue, which requires your proficiency," mooted Laura.

Paul titled his head to one side and obliged, „Sure, what's the problem you need help with?"

Laura tucked her bottom lip under her top teeth, took a deep breath and confessed, „Well I recently came out of a relationship, I do sort of want to get back together with him, but I have my doubts; mainly because I think I have feelings for someone else."

„What was your relationship like?" asked Paul. Laura licked her lips before giving an analysis.

„Well first of all, his name is Tyler, he was a really caring and loving boyfriend; who was always concerned for my safety and wellbeing, but he was a little too overprotective and controlling. One night, he accused me of being unfaithful to him, and he kicked me out of his flat that we both shared," divulged Laura, while her father attentively listened and fixed his eyes on her, like the good listener he was.

„Sounds like a really affectionate and devoted lover you had, but overreacted because of an insecurity in the relationship, am I right?" quizzed Paul.

Laura nodded and confirmed, „Yeah, he was insecure, wouldn't let me give my side of the story and forcibly ejected me. I'm still really upset about that."

„I'm sure in time that traumatic event will fade, but the question is... do you love him?" questioned Paul with his hand over his mouth.

Laura hesitated and answered, „I do, well I think him and I do need a break, because the last thing I need is to be distracted from rekindling my relationship. Besides, I don't know if I can trust him again."

„Trust takes time, longer than it takes to forgive somebody; the best way to find out if you can trust somebody is to trust them" quoted Paul.

Laura gave a long pause, and mulled over the idea of forgiving Tyler before trusting him, and giving the relationship another chance.

„I suppose that's what I should do now, is try and forgive Tyler and in time, maybe consider a relationship," cogitated Laura, reflecting on her decision to not haste her way back into the relationship.

„That's my girl, you're still youthful and developing. The right relationship will come along, but your education should be top priority," advised Paul.

Laura smiled and agreed, „I know daddy, I still have much to accomplish, before I think about settling down."

Paul smiled upon hearing his daughter's wise and judicious words, knowing that his daughter is going in the direction he hoped.

„There is another issue I have, which I need help with," revealed Laura.

Paul affably responded, „Of course, that's what I'm here for."

„I have this one friend… her name is Marina; and she's obviously a deeply troubled girl, who fears abandonment," disclosed Laura.

„Okay I can see where this is going," reacted Paul.

„I just happened to be the very first person who accepted her socially, and she took it too far by stalking and obsessing over me. She even assumed that I invited her to my birthday party, and I told her a little white lie, that there was no longer a party and that it would be only Tyler and I going out to dinner. Of course she found out the truth and confronted me, we both got into a little fight," elucidated Laura.

„Well are you still friends with her now?" asked Paul.

„I did rekindle the friendship, and she in return became less forward and coercive, but I'm unsure how I truly feel about her," responded Laura.

„What do you feel about Marina?" inquired Paul with a curious frown.

„I do feel sorry for her, and I'm strongly inclined to help her, but she was coming on too strong for me and it scared me. No that's not the truth, part of it was because of peer pressure, and I knew that was selfish," confided Laura.

„I can understand that you were inclined to help her, and a dark disturbing secret about her was unveiled. Well I can assure you that I worked with mentally disturbed patients, who gave me nightmares and sleepless nights, but I knew that it comes with the job. Having the courage to examine them was my job," stated Paul.

„I guess I just don't have the same courage as you," admitted Laura.

Paul smiled and continued to advise his daughter, „You get used to it, you cannot let the patient get into your head… about peer pressure, it's okay to have your personal life and have your own friends, but don't let it deter you from doing what you want to do. If you want to help Marina you should help her."

Laura looked to the ground and hesitated before she expressed her concern, she confessed, „I'm hoping that she wont depend on me to help her keep her life on track. I'm hoping there'll come a day when she wont need me anymore, but the truth is, there's a part of me that doesn't want to let her go. I'm too concerned for her safety."

„Just concerned or is there something else?" queried Paul.

Laura reluctantly admitted, „Well, I want to give Marina something no one else can give her, I want her to be loved; because she's never been loved before."

Paul's eyes widened upon hunching the possibility about a change in his daughter's sexuality, he asked, „Are you a lesbian, or coming out as one?"

Laura frowned and hesitated, and the guilty thought that maybe it was true; maybe she is coming out gay, and is embarrassed to tell her father about it.

„Daddy, I have to admit my guilty pleasure and reveal my embarrassing secret… one time Marina forced a kiss on me, and I have to admit, I kind of liked it. I could really feel the tenderness and passion," confessed Laura.

„Maybe you might be bisexual, it doesn't mean it doesn't develop at a later age," implied Paul.

„I do on occasions think about kissing her again, but I don't know if I should hold out for Tyler. Or maybe I should shift my focus onto Marina, and try a relationship with her," apprehended Laura.

„If there's one thing you should do, is explore your sexuality, don't be deterred by being ashamed of your sexual orientation. Don't forget, it's not a disorder you have. All you need to do is give this experimental relationship a chance if you really are curious, that way you'll know and realize who you are, and if you want to continue a relationship with her," recommended Paul.

„What if I hurt her feelings and the trauma is too much for her to take?" asked Laura, fretting the idea that Marina would be devastated by a break up. Everything would revert back to the way it was, and Marina's confidence would be shattered.

„If it turns out that Marina is not the one for you, then break up with her at the right time, and let her down gently," advised Paul. A long pause lingered over the atmosphere for comprehension.

„You know what, I think I'll continue to help Marina and maybe give this experimental relationship a try," suggested Laura with a smile of confidence.

„That's the spirit my greenbean, I'm sure you'll make a great psychiatrist, just like your daddy," praised Paul.

„Thank you daddy, I will make you proud," responded Laura.

„I've got to go now, but I will always cherish this moment to have seen you a grown girl, just as I hoped when I watched you grow," said Paul.

Laura smiled and agreed, „I understand, I'm so happy we got to meet again, and I will show you I can help this troubled girl."

Father and daughter exchanged smiles, and as the lights of heaven casted a bright light, which illuminated the area. Paul leant forward to kiss his daughter on the forehead, and Laura closed her eyes, basking the loving touch of her father. When Laura opened her eyes, she had her hand lightly gripping her father's. He stepped backwards into the light. They let their fingers slip until they were no longer touching hands, and her father disappeared into the light. It reminded her of the ending of the Patrick Swayze film "Ghost". She watched until the light dimmed and faded, reverting back to the shady and gloomy scene she stepped into. With nothing left to see, she turned around and walked back.

* * *

Walking through the quiet lonesome corridor of trees, Laura found her way back to Marina, who was awaiting her return with a gleeful smile. Once the two were together again, Marina offered Laura her hand and asked, „Are you ready to go back now?"

„Yeah," responded Laura. She smiled and took Marina's hand, joined hands, and sat crosslegged facing each other. Marina closed her eyes, breathed tensely through her nostrils and held her breath as Laura did the same.

When the two opened up their eyes, they were back in Marina's bedroom, where it was still daylight and everything was the same it was. The two giggled playfully, and Laura acclaimed, „Marina that was amazing, I never thought you were so multi talented."

„Well I had time to devote myself to such hobbies," explained Marina, getting the mortar off the bed and packing up all the materials she used to conjure the spell.

Laura watched Marina clean up all her witchcraft materials and put them away, ruminating her father's advise about exploring her possible bicurious side. She licked her lips and filled her lungs with the air needed to talk to Marina, and get her attention.

„Marina," called Laura.

Marina impulsively turned round to face Laura and acknowledged, „Yes Laura."

Laura extended her arm with her palm open, beckoned with her fingers and requested, „Could you come here please?"

Marina curiously walks towards Laura and took her hand, was lead to sit back on the bed and they crosslegged like before. „I want to thank you for giving me the opportunity to see my dad again," thanked Laura, stroking Marina's hands.

„My pleasure Laura, I just wanted to give you what no one else could give you," clarified Marina, loving the affectionate contact she was receiving from Laura. She looked down to see Laura apply such tenderness to her hands with her thumbs.

„Look at me," said Laura, Marina looked Laura in the eyes, „Marina, you can if you want to."

„You mean I can?" exclaimed Marina, as her eyes lit up and Laura nodded and hummed, indicating that Marina has permission to kiss her.

Marina gasped and smiled, feeling speechless to give a response with words, but her reaction and expression of elation was enough to gratify Laura. She tried to take control of her breathing with a large butterfly stuck in her esophagus, still fluttering and trying to fly its way out. She savored the opportunity to indulge in her first real kiss with Laura, she moved in closer. She brushed Laura's hair back over her ears to clear any strands of hair dangling over her face. Laura tittered and relished Marina's fingers combing the roots past her temple and scalp.

Marina applied both of her thumbs on Laura's lips, and ran them to the oral commissures of her mouth, feeling how soft, delicate and smooth they were. When her thumbs had brushed past the lips, Laura raised a smile, enticing Marina and intensifying her excitement.

Marina begun to moisten her lips, as Laura did the same. Marina licked the inside of her lip to separate her lips apart, and Laura slipped her bottom lip under the top lip to moisten her bottom lip.

Marina prepared herself to move in for the kiss. Her heart raced with excitement, and the sensation of butterflies in her stomach, with the big butterfly fluttering in her throat tingling. She slowly and gently inclined herself towards Laura's smiling face, who was also inclining herself to meet Marina's lips. When the two had their faces close to one another, they slowly closed their eyes, and prepared for the collision of their lips. Their lips touched and they caressed each other's lips, feeling the moistness and their own bubble they were dwelling in. Their tongues clicked with their lips smacking together with each kiss they bestowed. After three passionate kisses performed in a slow rhythm, they separated themselves. They drew their heads back and letting their lips break apart, then maintained eye contact.

„Laura that was amazing, you're such a good kisser," complimented Marina, whose voice was effected by the rush.

„Thank you Marina… you know, you don't kiss like an amateur," perplexed Laura. She was expecting Marina to either kiss too wet, miss her lips or accidentally bite.

„I… I've been watching movies, that's how I learnt," jittered Marina, but Laura looked at her dubiously. „Okay I have been practicing on an orange," confessed Marina, and then they both bursted into laughter.

Once the laughter concluded, they continued to make eye contact and Laura announced, „I plan to visit my mum this weekend, I was going to invite Tyler along, but as you know him and I are taking a break. I was wondering if you would like to meet my mum and stay round for dinner?"

Marina was elated and responded, „Of course, that would be great."

„On one condition," snapped Laura with her finger pointed up, „You need another make over, but this time from a professional."

Marina beamed on the thought of having a make over, as Laura ran her fingers through Marina's hair. „Okay," agreed Marina enthusiastically.

„Very good, we'll arrange a time to go shopping and visit a beautician," suggested Laura. Laura took her phone out of her bag and gawked at the time. She put the phone back in the bag, looked at Marina and said, „I've got to be going now, but I'll keep in touch and inform you about our next meeting... okay?"

„Okay," conceded Marina.

Laura smiled, held Marina's hands and said, „Take care of yourself Marina."

„You too Laura," responded Marina. Laura kissed Marina on the lips and got off the bed and took her leave.

Marina remained seated on the bed and watched Laura see herself out. Once she was gone, Marina threw herself backwards onto the bed with joy and content. She hugged herself tight, and with upmost passion whispered, „I love you Laura."

 **To be continued...**


	9. Chapter 9: New Look and a New Beginning

**Chapter 9: A New Look and a New Beginning**

Real beauty is to be true to oneself. That's what makes me feel good.

 **\- Laetitia Casta**

* * *

 ** _Laura's Diary 23rd October 2016_**

 _Everything has been going up and up, my tutor praises me for my progress and how hard I study. It seems that I could potentially become a model student, even a high flyer._

 _Liv and Isabel have been very supportive, and we've begun to compromise on chores, which will be allocated to us weekly. We have begun to not only live like students, but also like a family, and that was a bond we wanted to keep._

 _Tyler on the over hand, has made an attempt to enter my life and rekindle our broken relationship, which I was not so impetuous to agree on. However, I was willing to allow him back into my life._

 _We did meet up for coffee, which did go very well. We chatted about how we were getting on with our studies, and if anything interesting happened since we've been apart. Our meeting did end with an arrangement for another meeting, but we didn't confirm when it would be. We departed with a handshake and unexpectedly, Tyler kissed me on the cheek, which I was flattered about. We even hugged before we went our separate ways._

 _Afterwards I did reflect on my meeting with Tyler and the idea of getting back together, but I didn't feel tempted to get back into a relationship with him. Surely the kiss on the cheek would have revived the spark him and I once had, but it didn't. I was distracted by one other person, whom I've been spending more time with and warming up to, Marina._

 _When I permitted Marina to kiss me, she kissed with upmost passion and adoration. I was liberated and afresh as if a new chapter had begun in my life. I have discovered my bi-curious side. I didn't regret kissing Marina, maybe it is true that I have feelings for her and I should move on with her. Maybe not move on with her and forget Tyler, but try dating Marina, just to confirm if what I have for her is love. This poor troubled girl, who has never in her life been loved, needs love; and I want to give her love._

* * *

Unexpectedly, Laura's phone started to vibrate. The caller was displayed with a request to facechat, which was her mother, Caroline. Laura picks up the phone and answers the call promptly. A moving image of Caroline appeared with a warm expression.

„Hi mum," greeted Laura with a smile.

„Hi greenbean, are you all set to come and visit me today?" asked Caroline.

„Sure mum, I'll be there at 18:00 sharp," confirmed Laura.

„Is Tyler coming too?" asked Caroline.

„I'm afraid not, him and I did meet up, but we still want to take a break from each other," clarified Laura.

„Oh that's a shame, you want to bring one of your other friends instead?" offered Caroline.

„Well there is someone I would like to bring along. You've never met her before, but she is someone I've recently made friends with, and am also trying to help," answered Laura.

Caroline smiled with awe and responded, „That's so sweet, just like your father always wanting to help people... So who's this someone?"

„Her name is Marina, she's a really shy girl whom I'm trying to help fit in," revealed Laura.

„That is so sweet of you greenbean, I would be happy to meet your new friend," reacted Caroline.

Laura moved her eyes down to where the time was displayed on her phone. She realized her meeting with Marina is minutes away.

„Listen, I've got to be going mum. Marina is expecting me, but we'll see you at 18:00," announced Laura.

„Okay, I'll see you both at 18:00," acknowledged Caroline.

„Of course," affirmed Laura.

„I love you greenbean," concluded Caroline.

„I love you too mum," responded Laura.

Both smiled as Laura ended the call, and got herself ready to meet Marina. With haste, Laura got herself ready. Not having enough time to tend to her looks, knowing there was only enough time to collect Marina, get her make over done and then make it to her mum's on time.

Pedantically, Laura checked to see that the money required to spend on Marina's make over was in her possession. She was willing to spend a quantity of her money on Marina, which was money she inherited from her father. She would invest some of it to help what she would call her first mental patient. She was certain it's what her father would have wanted, whatever makes her happy.

Laura slipped on her jacket, slung her bag over her shoulder and paced towards the front door. She even wrote Marina a short message, informing her that she's on her way.

* * *

When Laura arrived to meet Marina, she noticed that there was more hair on her head, but it was scruffy and needed to be brushed. She wore a long brown silk skirt, which covered her legs. Instead of wearing her hoodie like she used to, she wore a dark short sleeved shirt. Despite her attempt to change her image, Laura knew that there was more work to be done on Marina, in order to spruce her up a bit and truly adorn her appearance.

Laura took Marina to the areas of town she never visited before, where the clothes shops and beauty salons were located. It was a nice sunny day, pertaining to the exciting and vigorous mood they were both in.

* * *

Their first visit was to shop for clothes and alter Marina's dress sense, and make her stand out more. Laura did ask Marina what her favorite colours were and which colours she didn't like, which would give her the idea what clothes she would be comfortable wearing. They spent half an hour browsing through clothes that Marina took an interest in. She showed no sign of irritation like kids do, when their mothers take them clothes shopping. She was enthusiastic and even pointed out clothes she was keen on, and wanted to try on.

They picked a wide selection of clothes to try on and went to the changing rooms, where Laura stood in front of the cubicle Marina was in. Marina would emerge from behind the curtain, beaming and posing herself in front of Laura in new clothes. Each time, Laura would give feedback on Marina's appearance and help her make a decision, which clothes she would like to purchase.

Eventually, Marina settled on the clothes, which was a bright red cotton vest with thin straps over the shoulder. She picked a black thin faux leather skirt, which reached her knees. In addition, she picked a beige woolen open jumper, which she would wear over her vest, this would make herself look even smarter and presentable.

* * *

Afterwards, they went shopping for shoes. Marina agreed to try out high heels, even though she never wore that type of footwear in her life. They did try on various types of high heels that were available. Laura even gave Marina a little lesson how to walk in high heels, and they both had a laugh when Marina would lose balance and nearly fall. Each time Marina tried catwalking in high heels, she conveyed nervousness as if she was riding a bike for the first time ever. She eventually got more confident and was able to strut in high heels, feeling a source of pride and invigoration. She even made facial expressions that models make when they catwalk, which did make Laura laugh.

They both got help from the shop owner, who was female and revealed herself to be a former model, but backed out of the industry because of all the hard work that was required. She helped Marina pick out the high heels that are suitable for amateurs, which were black kitten heels.

* * *

With a new change of clothes and new footwear, they went to the beauty salon to complete Marina's makeover. Laura knew the place well, both her, Olivia and Isabel were previous customers.

Upon entering the beauty salon, they were immediately greeted by the receptionist who offered Laura her hand. She even offered Marina her hand, but Marina was hesitant at first, but tensely (not looking at her in the eyes) took her hand. This was the first time Marina had ever shook hands with another human being, she could feel her wrist joint crack and loosen up.

„So what can I do for you two?" asked the receptionist ardently and amicably.

„Well, I've brought my friend round (Marina enlivened hearing Laura consider her a friend) to have a makeover," answered Laura.

The receptionist shifted her eyes from Laura to Marina, who then started to feel intimidated by a stranger looking at her in the eyes. Her heart started pumping rapidly, she could feel it climb its way into her throat. Her mouth started to go dry and she got that metallic taste whenever she got scared.

„Oh I see, well I know just the person for the job," said the receptionist. She looked to her left and called out, „Sabrina."

From the corner of the salon appeared a young blonde women in her late 20's, who approached with a warm sharp smile. Her hair was tied back in a hair-clip, obviously to help make her job easy. She wore bright red lipstick, which outlined her big pearl-white teeth.

„Hello," greeted Sabrina with her arms at her front and her hands together, showing her painted lacquered nails. Marina didn't look Sabrina in the eyes, and instead, looked at Laura for comfort.

„Hello, I'm not the one having the make over, my friend is," implied Laura. She introduced Marina to Sabrina, „This is Marina."

Sabrina's smile got bigger, as she stuck out her hand and greeted, „It's a pleasure to meet you Marina."

Marina started to immensely shiver and her hand trembled. She took Sabrina's gentle hand and her breathing stuttered, showing how nervous she was.

„Is something wrong?" asked Sabrina, expressing concern.

„Nothing, it's just Marina is really shy," explained Laura. She turned to face Marina, who was shaking like a leaf and asked, „Is everything okay Marina?"

„Laura, I don't know if I can go through with this," stuttered Marina.

Laura stroked Marina's hair back and stroked her cheeks, which made Marina smile and calm her nerves.

„Marina it's okay, you can trust her, she'll take care of you," coaxed Laura.

Marina looked Laura in the eye and requested, „Could you come with me?"

Laura being flattered by the idea persuaded, „I know you are shy and nervous, but Sabrina will be gentle with you. She knows what she's doing, besides she was my stylist when I was here last."

„Really?" asked Marina with surprise.

Laura nodded and affirmed, „Yeah, she's really good, and besides there are two things I would like you to do for me."

„What are they?" asked Marina.

Laura placed her hands on Marina's face and revealed, „I would like you to talk to Sabrina, trust me, she's a great person to talk to, and two; I want your make over to be a surprise, would you do that for me?"

Marina nodded and conceded, „Yeah, I'll do that."

Laura smiled and praised, „Good girl."

The two looked at each other in the eyes and smiled, it looked like they were about to kiss. Marina was hesitant to kiss in front of an audience, and Laura wanted to assure that Marina was okay and brave enough to be left with Sabrina.

„Go, I'll wait here for you," assured Laura. Marina's confidence boosted, she walked away from Laura, taking her hand and voluntarily letting it go. Marina looked at Laura with a smile before she turned her head to face a smiling Sabrina, who led her into the secluded section of the salon, where the other clients were; out of Laura's sight.

* * *

Once Marina was led to one of the chairs, where she saw other customers with their own stylist, Sabrina sat Marina on one of the chairs in front of the mirror. She asked if Marina wanted a drink and she requested a black coffee, which Sabrina cordially accepted and went to make coffee.

Marina store into the mirror resolutely having predictions about how her makeover would turn out, and if she'll like the new image. She casted those concerns out of her mind and shifted her focus on Laura, and how she will react and critique her new look. The thought of that brought Marina to smile at herself in the mirror for the first time in her life. She would keep her word to Laura that she would be conversational with Sabrina, and try to overcome her shyness.

Sabrina returned with a small mug on a saucer with sugar and a cinnamon cookie. She placed it in front of Marina and said, „Here you are Marina."

„Thank you," whispered Marina. Sabrina begun to play around with Marina's hair to determine what kind of hair she has.

„Hmm, you have thick jet black hair. Maybe we should keep it long, but make it fluffy, shall we do that?" asked Sabrina.

„Yeah that would be nice," approved Marina.

„Make it wavy, nice and fluffy," said Sabrina, grabbing handfuls of Marina's hair, scrunching it and flicking it out.

Sabrina brought Marina to the basin where she washed her hair, which made Marina more on edge, especially when she felt the warm water run through her hair. When Sabrina applied shampoo and conditioner in Marina's hair, the scent of the product was distinctive. Marina did enjoy the massaging of her scalp with hair products, which were rubbed deep into the roots, she felt relaxed and tranquil.

After her hair was washed, Sabrina wrapped a towel around Marina's head and created a turban, then she brought her back to the chair. Marina looked at herself in the mirror with a smile on her face, basking in the aftermath of the massage and seeing a turban on her head.

„You look so happy, and you have cute little dimples!" complimented Sabrina, pointing out the dimples at the side of Marina's mouth.

This compliment and implication made Marina giggle. She bared her teeth and her dimples loomed, and revealed a nasolabial fold. „Really?" asked Marina, feeling flattered by Sabrina's compliment, unaware of her own beauty that she has been unaware of throughout her years.

„Yeah you do, smiling is something you should do more of, it's a healthy expression to maintain your self-esteem and boost your confidence. That way others will notice you," lectured Sabrina.

The thought of that ignited and boosted Marina's confidence and self-esteem, her smile was fixated on her face, she couldn't bring her cheeks down.

When Sabrina dried her hair and begun to use the curlers to make her hair wavy, they started to make conversation. It begun with Sabrina asking Marina questions about her and what her interests are. Marina would happily answer Sabrina's questions and was open to revealing her interests, which were topics like art, writing and history; but then she revealed her more secretive, somber, and abstruse interests like: paganism, witchcraft and the occult. Sabrina would raise her eyebrows when she was made aware that Marina was into those kind of topics. She would ask why Marina was into that sort of thing, and Marina would reveal that it's a way of enlightenment, and discovering endless possibilities to find one's potential and inner strength.

After Marina's hair was finished, Sabrina proceeded to give Marina a pedicure and manicure, while they continued to have a conversation. This time the conversation became more personal, as it started to involve the conspicuous bond between Laura and Marina.

„You don't mind if I ask you something personal do you?" asked Sabrina.

„Sure," answered Marina.

„What is it between you and Laura?" wondered Sabrina with a curious expression.

Marina licked her lips and openly admitted, „Laura is my friend, my only friend."

Sabrina's eyebrows drew close together, her mouth hung open and she asked, „Your only friend, you mean you haven't had friends before?"

„No... I've always been alone, until Laura came into my life. She tried to help me to develop and find the real me," divulged Marina. Sabrina's face turned from bafflement to sympathy.

„Marina, you are a very pretty lady, you just hide in the shadows and are too afraid to interact with others," referred Sabrina.

„I know, but I made effort to have a conversation with Laura's ex boyfriend," acknowledged Marina.

This acknowledgement elated Sabrina's facial expression, and she praised, „There you go, it just takes that one little step to success, and nothing will stop you." Marina smiled with delight and Sabrina did the same.

When both Marina's toenails and fingernails were painted and glossed, Sabrina closely inspected Marina's facial features and structure.

„The reason I asked you, was because it seemed that it's more than just friendship between you and Laura," suspected Sabrina.

Marina pressed her lips together and conceded, „Well I have to confess… I have feelings for Laura."

Sabrina looked directly into Marina's eyes and questioned, „Are you gay?"

Marina did not take long to respond. She nodded and answered, „Yes, I love Laura. I love her more than anything in the world."

Sabrina awed upon hearing Marina's sincere confession that she loves Laura. She responded, „That is so sweet, have you ever told her how you feel?"

Marina smiled and spontaneously revealed, „We both kissed, about two or three times as far as I can remember."

„So are you two officially going out?" asked Sabrina.

„Well I don't know yet, I'm not sure if she wants to get back together with her ex boyfriend, or she is open for a new relationship," doubted Marina.

„She kissed you, that must mean something. Maybe you do have a chance with her," hinted Sabrina.

„You think so?" reacted Marina.

„Yeah I believe you have a very big chance of winning Laura's heart, but first we need to do your face. After I'm done, Laura is going to want to kiss you again," guaranteed Sabrina, placing her fingertips on Marina's smiling face.

Sabrina proceeded to do Marina's face by applying foundation, which made Marina close her eyes and let the foundation settle in.

While Sabrina proceeded to do Marina's eyes, Marina took the opportunity to ask Sabrina for advice. „What could I do to make Laura love me?" asked Marina.

Sabrina pulled herself away from Marina and answered, „Just do something fun and daring. When you two are alone, try to do the first thing that comes to mind, just be creative."

Sabrina resumed to do Marina's eyebrows to make them stand out more. Marina suggested, „I'll think of something. I was too nervous about how Laura would respond and feel afterwards, but I must follow my heart and show Laura that I can be a fun girl."

Sabrina smiled and praised, „That's more like it, just enjoy yourselves." She put the eyebrow pencil down, looked at Marina's lips and declared, „Now for the final touch up, which is your lips. First we need to moisten your lips before we colour them in, otherwise your lips would be dry and not good for kissing," insisted Sabrina with a giggle, taking a small tub of lip balm and screwing the top off. She dipped her finger in the tub, then applied the lip balm onto Marina's lips.

Then Sabrina applied foundation onto Marina's lips, then used lip liner to draw an outline around Marina's lips. Marina ruminated back when Laura did her make up, and realized how patient and artistic Sabrina was when she applied make up.

„Okay, now it's time to colour them in," announced Sabrina, then browsed through her wide selection of lipsticks. Marina smiled knowing this was going to be the second time she had ever worn lipstick in her life. Her heart was pumping as Sabrina selected the colour for her.

When Sabrina took off the cap of the lipstick and screwed the bottom of the base, she commented, „You have such pretty lips you know that?"

Marina giggled and bantered, „I know, that's what Laura said, well something similar."

Sabrina smiled and instructed, „Okay Marina, you're going to have to slightly open your mouth and keep still."

Marina popped open her mouth, and Sabrina pressed the soft wax against the left corner of Marina's lips, then coloured the bottom lip with one smooth horizontal stroke. After the bottom lips were painted, Sabrina proceeded to paint the cupid's bow with a horizontal stroke.

She then got a folded piece of tissue paper and commanded, „Okay, now press your lips down onto the paper." Marina bit into the tissue paper with her lips, then released the tissue paper. „Now press your lips together and then smack them open," commanded Sabrina, giving her an example with her lips. Marina did so, and could hear a popping sound when she popped her lips apart. Sabrina gazed and smiled, revealing her big pearl white teeth.

„There we are, we are all done… want to look in the mirror?" asked Sabrina enthusiastically and eagerly. Marina nodded with a smile, and Sabrina stepped aside and moved behind her so Marina could see the final result in the mirror. There in front of Marina was a different reflection of herself. No longer was she the pale, shady and drab girl, but a stunningly attractive and happy girl. Marina looked at her reflection in shock, but chortled when she let her new look sink in. So much did she like her new look, she continued to chortle and almost cried.

„So what do you think?" asked Sabrina.

Marina put her hand in front of her mouth before she answered, „Oh my… I'm so beautiful."

Marina's compliment brought a smile to Sabrina's face, she responded, „Laura is going to love this… come, lets go and show Laura how beautiful you look."

Before Sabrina turned her back and expected Marina to follow her, Marina stood up but held position and asked, „How do I know if Laura wants to kiss me?" Sabrina froze and hummed in bewilderment, not understanding what Marina was trying to say. „I don't know if she's going to want to kiss me again, or last time was just a one off," worried Marina.

Sabrina walked up to Marina and explained, „It's hard to tell if Laura wants to kiss, you just have to read her body language and assess the mood. When you finish talking and there's a long pause, look at each other in the eyes. Once you are sure she wants to kiss, lean forward slowly and see how she reacts. If she pulls back, that's a sign that she does not want to kiss, and you may want to apologize afterwards." Marina swallowed hard on the thought that Laura would probably decline another kiss, should she make the move.

Sabrina ardently took Marina's hands and offered, „How about we have a rehearsal how the night turns out?"

„Sure," responded Marina nervously. She looked at Sabrina in the eyes, trying to conjure and maintain courage.

„Oh Marina, I had such a lovely time, thank you so much," beamed Sabrina, putting on a convincing performance.

Marina hesitated as she opened her mouth, but no words came out. Her stomach started to twist, she gulped, licked her lips and asserted her own self confidence with a response, „You're welcome Laura (almost said Sabrina), I had an amazing time with you too."

Sabrina acted as if she was deeply touched, she tilted her head sidewards; then there was a moment of silence between the two holding hands. It was obvious that Sabrina was giving Marina the hint that it was okay to kiss her, as she maintained eye contact as did Marina too. The thought of kissing any other female apart from Laura wasn't often on Marina's mind, but she couldn't deny that she did indeed find Sabrina attractive both inside and out. Such a peppy and friendly lady, who presents herself with a captivating exterior with how she cultivates her good looks.

Marina inclined herself towards Sabrina's ruby red lips, with her face expressing confidence and determination to obtain a kiss as a reward for showing Laura a wonderful time. When Marina's face was within a couple of inches of Sabrina's face, Sabrina shifted her head sideways over Marina's left shoulder. She air kissed without any contact of Marina's skin, and Marina did the same, smelling Sabrina's perfume at the same time.

„Sorry, I would like to kiss you on the lips as pretty as they are, but it's against policy to kiss customers. Besides you don't want my lipstick on your face do you?" quipped Sabrina, which caused Marina to smile.

„No, I guess not, you did a fine job on my face," complimented Marina.

„Thank you," responded Sabrina with a nod.

Marina opened her mouth and stammered, struggled to find the question she was looking for. „If a relationship does happen between Laura and I, how do I make the relationship last long?" asked Marina, who was on edge and clinging onto hope that a relationship between her and Laura will happen.

„Well, one thing you need to be is not boring, have fun together and just be spontaneous. Also you will need to be supportive, you both need to help each other through hard times, and be there for one another. Lastly, I would advise that you give each other space from time to time, it's not all about cuddling up together and kissing. Sometimes you need alone time to revitalize, and get yourself in the mood for love," advised Sabrina. Marina attentively listened and absorbed advice that would hopefully prove useful in the future. „So yeah, that's all the advice I can give you regarding relationships, but just go with the flow. Show her how much she means to you," apprised Sabrina.

Marina closed her lips, smiled, nodded and responded, „I will do that, thank you for your advice Sabrina."

Sabrina lightly nodded in approval and responds, „My pleasure Marina, come, lets go and see Laura." Sabrina extended out her hand and beckoned, „Come" and Marina took Sabrina's slender but firm hand. They walked together to the reception where Laura awaited.

* * *

Laura sat patiently in the reception, reading magazines that were out of date. She was sure she read them the last time she attended the salon. She also spent an amount of time checking her phone for any updates on her Facebook profile, but nothing new that intrigued her enough compared to older posts she received from friends. To make time go faster, she messaged her mum who was luckily online. She would update her what is currently happening, including the make over Marina was having done.

„Laura," whispered a familiar, soft and delicate voice, which made Laura look up to see who whispered her name. There in front of Laura's eyes stood someone she could identify, which was Sabrina. Next to her was a new acquaintance, but on closer inspection unveiled the identity, and confirmed that this wasn't a new acquaintance. The blue sapphire eyes that sparkled into hers, including a wide open smile with dimples and a nasolabial fold. Her hair was thick fluffy and jet black, which dangled over her shoulders. Immediately the recognition hit Laura like a bolt of lightening and realized it was Marina, but unlike the Marina she recognized and identified at first glance. Her eyebrows stood out more, there was make up around her eyes and her lips were coloured in.

Laura got up onto her feet and approached the now adorned and jubilant Marina. She reacted and questioned, „Marina, is that you?"

Marina giggled and her smile widened. She nodded and confirmed with a soft delicate voice, „Yes Laura, it's me."

Laura stared and stared, she stepped closer to the spruced and reinvigorated Marina. She effused, „Oh my… Marina, I can't believe this is you… you're so pretty, no you're gorgeous."

„Thank you Laura," responded Marina. They held hands and faced one another, then looked into each other's eyes. Marina was inclined to kiss Laura and Laura was almost inclined to do the same, or even hug her in an act of affection and accomplishment.

Sabrina broke up the moment by clearing her throat, which prompted Marina to turn and face Sabrina, who held a contact card inbetween her finger. „Here's my contact card," offered Sabrina. Marina took the card and saw Sabrina's contact information and Facebook business page address. Sabrina explained, „That way you can get in contact with me if you require any advice, or tips regarding makeup, even financially budget your cosmetics."

Marina smiled graciously and responded, „Thank you Sabrina, I appreciate what you've done for me, I really do."

While Marina and Sabrina continued conversation, Laura paid the bill at the reception with her card, and would collect Marina. „Ready Marina?" asked Laura.

Marina nodded and answered, „Yeah."

„Well I hope you two have a lovely day," said Sabrina.

„Thank you, you too," said Laura. She and Marina proceeded to leave the salon, and Marina caught a glimpse of Sabrina winking at Marina for good luck. This reinvigorated Marina to acknowledge the advice Sabrina gave her, and exploit it to bring her success in winning Laura's heart.

* * *

After leaving the salon, content and satisfied with the service, they went to the train station and purchased a return ticket. Laura's mum did not live far away from the college, it was only half an hour by train, which would get them there on time.

Once on the train, Laura took the time to do her makeup to make herself look more presentable for her mum. The two engaged in conversation about how Marina was going to introduce herself to her mum, and make a good impression. One concern Marina had was how to have good table manners, because Marina did not usually eat her meals which were served on a plate, when cutlery was required. Laura could only provide Marina with vague instructions, which would include cutting food into small pieces and chewing her food before swallowing.

The thought of Marina attending the birthday dinner party that passed, kind of made her cringe. The thought of her sitting at the table, inappropriately dressed and demonstrating bad table manners. The idea of inviting Marina to have dinner with her mum, she saw as a way to redeem herself for not inviting Marina to her birthday dinner, despite she knew Marina forgave her long ago.

* * *

When the train arrived at their destination, the two walked from the station to Laura's mum's, which was only 10 minutes walk from the station. Marina expressed and conveyed nerves, her bowels were rumbling and her stomach was shriveling.

When the two arrived at Laura's mum's house, Laura rung the door bell and seconds later the door was answered by Laura's mum, Caroline. Caroline's reaction seeing her daughter, who she doesn't see often in person brought her to smile and throw her arms open to embrace her daughter.

„Oh my greenbean, how I missed you, so glad you could come," cried Caroline, resting her chin on Laura's shoulder and shedding sentimental tears.

„I missed you too mum," expressed Laura tearfully.

Marina stood and watched mother and daughter embrace each other passionately. This sight should have envied Marina who has never received any loving contact from her mother. Instead, Marina observed and started to cry. Not over envy of Laura having a mother, but knowing this was the love that her own misfortune cheated her out of.

When Laura and Caroline released each other, Caroline drew her attention to the right where Marina stood. „Who's this young lady?" asked Caroline curiously.

„Oh sorry, I should introduce her to you, mum; this is Marina," introduced Laura.

„Hello Marina," greeted Caroline.

Marina would shy away and look at the ground. She hoarsely responds, „Hi."

„Aw, is your friend shy?" asked Caroline sympathetically.

„Yeah, she's not very social," confirmed Laura, looking at Marina by her side.

Marina squeezed one hand over the other, and continued to look at the ground, reluctant to make eye contact with her new acquaintance; who expressed friendliness and warmth.

„Marina, she's not going to hurt you," joked Laura, laughing at Marina looking painfully shy and stroking down her arm.

„She's so beautiful Laura, how can such a beautiful lady be so shy," questioned Caroline, looking suspiciously at Marina only taking glimpses, but reverting back to looking down at the patio. „Marina," said Caroline, as Marina glanced at Caroline in the eyes, „Come here."

Caroline opened her arms for Marina and embraced her. Marina only placed her hands on Caroline's sides, but then wrapped her arms around her, enjoying the embrace from another woman who is related to Laura and resembles her.

When Caroline released Marina, she looked in her eyes, smiled and beckoned, „Come in, I'll make us coffee."

Laura and Marina stepped inside and Laura knelt down to remove her shoes, and she saw Marina standing next to her, admiring the interior of the house.

„Marina," said Laura and Marina turned her head to look at Laura still crouching, „Got to take off your shoes."

„Of course," obeyed Marina. She willingly took off her shoes and let her feet touch the smooth, polished wooden floor.

Marina looked down at her feet and stretched out her toes, and Laura called out, „Marina." Marina looked up and Laura was standing next to the entrance to the lounge. Laura beckoned with her head and commanded, „Come, we're going to have coffee." Marina smiled and followed Marina into the inviting and cosy looking lounge.

The lounge was recently cleaned, the smell of dust remover and air freshener filled the room with a strong aroma. Laura sat on the couch and signaled Marina to sit down too, as she put her feet up side saddled. Marina slowly sat down keeping her knees together, with her hands together on her lap. Marina continued to observe and inspect the features of the room, breathing it in and letting the sunlit and warm ambiance sink in. Laura remained seated and was happy to remain silent and allow Marina to bask in such hospitality she's never indulged before. It was a pleasure to see Marina's eyes light up with joy, but also a concern that her eyes begun to leak tears of happiness. Out of all the tears Marina could shed, these were the tears Laura wanted to see, and was more than happy to cry with her.

Shortly Caroline arrived in the lounge, carrying a large tray of with coffee, sugar, cream and three cups. She ardently asked Marina how she takes her coffee, which Marina requested black. Caroline poured her coffee first and handed it to her.

When all three had their coffee, Caroline sat on the armchair next to sofa that was facing diagonally. The conversation commenced with Laura's studies and how well she's doing with her course work, but then the subject changed to how Laura met Marina. Laura would disclose how she met Marina, but was unwilling to talk about her former clingy attitude. Caroline would ask why she didn't invite her to the party, which Laura alibied that Marina was too nervous to be around other people.

Caroline would then ask Marina to tell her about herself and what she's into. Marina would more than gladly answer her questions, feeling like the center of attention. Every time she answered, she was flattered, as she would even giggle and blush.

When it seemed that Caroline and Marina were the only conversationalists in the room, Laura experienced a strange feeling of loneliness, which reminded her what she wanted to tell her mum. She took the opportunity and cut in, „Sorry, I've got to use the bathroom, I think I drank too much on the way."

„Of course greenbean, you know where the bathroom is," jested Caroline, watching her young daughter get up and walk into the hallway and go up the stairs.

Laura took refuge in the bathroom, and would mentally prepare herself to confess about how she felt about Marina, and her evolving sexuality. She would use the mirror to rehearse her confession, and she would recite over and over, until she was confident to go back downstairs again.

When Laura was no longer in the lounge, and it was just Marina and Caroline, Marina would stare at Caroline's belly and imaged Laura as a fetus in her womb. Marina had the guilty fantasy of also being in the womb with Laura and being birthed by the same mother. Of course Marina did not want to feel like she was disregarding her own late mother, who she never knew personally and still possessed sentimentality and love for.

„You have a wonderful daughter Mrs Woodson," complimented Marina, holding her mug in her hand with the saucer underneath.

„Please Marina, call me Caroline," insisted Caroline.

„Okay, Caroline… you have a wonderful daughter, so beautiful and charismatic," praised Marina, anxiously waiting for a response.

„She is, she's my little greenbean, makes my late husband and me so proud," responded Caroline, conveying pride in her daughter's accomplishments.

Marina begun to expatiate about Laura in vivid poetic detail, „I've noticed too, she's posted it on her Facebook, her profile says it all; about what an amazing person she is and how she changed my life. Before I met her, I was dubious and fearful of humans, because to me they were so complex and illogical. I was too afraid that people would reject me if I approached them, but it wasn't until I met Laura, did my perspective about people change. She was so different from the rest, unlike many girls, she's so caring, altruistic and affable. When I look at Laura and into her beautiful alluring eyes, my insides melt like butter, and I feel so subdued and captivated by her presence. When she smiles at me, both our worlds collide and eclipse to make two worlds become one, and I know that's a sign that she's the one who will understand and socially accept me. Laura is my muse, no my inspiration, no not just that; she's my life, Without her, I feel so empty and alone. An angel like her and a leper like me, who grovels before her feet and longs for salvation, which only she can grant me. No longer am I the creature that cowers in the shadows, she gives me her soft delicate hand and takes me to heaven. Her and I become not two, but one, we do everything together; we grow old together and we die together. I'm sorry if it sounded corny, but that's how I feel about her… I just hope it made sense."

While Caroline sat there and listened to Marina's exposition that sounded poetic and thought provoking, Caroline begun to blush and cry. „Aw Marina, that is so sweet… I never knew you were so poetic and creative," complimented Caroline with shed tears, as Marina blushed too

„Well when you're alone, you get time to be creative," elucidated Marina with a confident smile.

Caroline continued to shed more tears, she grabbed the tissues on the small table nearby and wiped her face. Once the tears were wiped away, she pulled herself together and re-embellished her face with a smile. „Oh Marina, bless you, bless your heart," cried Caroline. Marina scrunched her knees and hands together, and shied away with her face turning red, obviously blushing too. „Want to see pictures of Laura?" asked Caroline curiously.

„Sure, I would love to," reacted Marina gleefully, looking up into Caroline's eyes.

Caroline pulled herself back onto her feet, walked around the sofa and pulled out a thick book from the bookshelf. Marina watched and sat eagerly, as Caroline brought the thick brown book to the sofa and sat herself down next to Marina. The cover of the book was lifted, and there were a collection of photos displayed, which depicted Caroline in a hospital bed holding and smiling at a newborn baby. The baby was obviously Laura, who looked red in the face and her eyes were closed. Marina was in awe and smitten to see how tiny Laura was, so tiny, she virtually fit into Caroline's hands. In other photos, Laura was yawning with her eyes closed or just asleep either in her parents arms or in her cot. Caroline turned the pages and gave a brief story about Laura, which Marina attentively listened to. There were photos of Laura's eyes open and sitting up. Eventually Caroline would flip the pages to show Laura as a toddler, looking happy and smiling at the camera. Marina would instantly notice the striking resemblance of the adolescent Laura. Just as the pages would turn, the photos of Laura aged 6 to 8 years old displayed and revealed Laura's full lips and a round face she had, which would eventually evolve into a long shaped face.

Before Caroline would read halfway through the photo album, Marina would ask, „How did you and your husband meet?"

Caroline would take her eyes away from the photo album and answered, „Well we both met in college, the same college Laura is studying, he studied psychology and I studied accountancy. We met in the cafeteria, and we hit it off when we talked about music. We instantly bounded when we brought up the band Genesis."

„Genesis?" questioned Marina.

„Famous band, way before your time. We would then get into a heated debate which era of Genesis was better; Phil Collins or Peter Gabriel. I was into Phil Collins, but he was into Peter Gabriel. We argued and lectured so much, we went our own separate ways. It was the next day when he approached me, as I was half reluctant to reconcile with him, but he persuaded me to give him another chance. On our next date, he played me a Phil Collins Genesis track. We both took the dance floor and danced romantically to the music, and of course we fell in love and kissed," divulged Caroline, as Marina depicted the story in her head, which she found indeed romantic and compelling.

„So how did you both resolve the argument?" asked Marina.

„Well he admitted to me that he likes a bit of Phil Collins, and I admitted that I like a bit of Peter Gabriel. For our anniversary, he did a re-enactment from the film „Say Anything". He stood outside, held a boombox over his head, and played Peter Gabriel's „In your Eyes"; which was how I grew to like Peter Gabriel," explained Caroline.

„Does Laura like Phil Collins?" questioned Marina, assuming that Phil Collins would bring her and Laura together, just like it did with her parents.

„I don't think so, don't think she ever got into him when I put on his music," answered Caroline, trying to recall her daughter's reaction when Phil Collins played.

„I think she's more trendy than old school," assumed Marina.

„Yeah, she pretty much is, not too fussed when it comes to taste. She would even eat her greenbeans," bantered Caroline.

The two would then burst out laughing, as it was uncovered how Laura got her nickname, at least from her mother's side of the story.

„Do you have family Marina, if I may ask?" asked Caroline.

Marina would look up to look at Caroline in the eyes and answered, „Unfortunately I only know my adoptive parents, who contact me on occasions. I've never known my mum personally, she died of childbirth."

„Oh I'm so sorry to hear that," apologized Caroline, putting her hand onto Marina's. „I'm sure she loved you and was looking forward to your arrival," assured Caroline.

Marina nodded and added, „Well, I always wanted to know more about my mum and my family's legacy, which apparently dates back to the northern crusade in Europe. I wont go into details, because it's a lot to explain."

Caroline smiled and nodded in agreement, and curiously asked, „Do you have a boyfriend?"

„No, I've never been into boys. They never appealed to me, they are too butch and grotesque… in my opinion that is," revealed Marina.

Caroline nodded and understood Marina's point of view about men, but was unsure where to take the conversation from there. She started to hint that Marina is a lesbian.

„Oh I see, each to their own is what they say… I think I better get dinner on, you can help yourself to more photo albums. I'll be in the kitchen if you need me," said Caroline. She patted Marina's hand, stood up and went into the hallway and into the kitchen.

While Marina continued to pull photo albums from the bookshelf, and occupy herself with more pictures of Laura with her family, Laura came downstairs. Peeking through the entrance of the lounge to see Marina fixating her eyes on the photo albums, Laura decided to leave Marina to it and proceed into the kitchen to tell her mum. Laura entered the kitchen feeling nervous and queasy, predicting how her mum will respond when she tells her she might be bisexual.

Caroline was crouched down getting pots out from the cupboards below. Laura was watching her mum preparing to cook dinner. Not wanting to scare her mum, Laura helped her mum prepare for dinner by getting out the needed kitchen utensils and ingredients.

„Hello Laura," greeted Caroline, noticing Laura in the kitchen assisting with the cooking in a helpful manner.

„Hello mum, I… I think there is something I have to tell you," said Laura, stuttering with her mouth going dry, she had to produce saliva in her mouth in order to keep talking.

„Of course greenbean, that's what mummy is here for," approved Caroline. Laura sat herself at the marble kitchen table with her arms folded to control her shaking. Caroline would sit herself at the table too on one of the stools. Laura would take her time to reveal to her mother about her feelings for Marina, so much time, she would adjust her voice and suppress her nerves. Clearing her throat and lightly press her top teeth down onto her lip.

„It's about Marina, about what's really going on between us," begun Laura, while fidgeting with her hands.

„She's a new friend of yours obviously," guessed Caroline.

Laura looked at her mother in her awaiting eyes and disclosed, „Well she's not just a new friend, I think I should make the long story short." Caroline sat in silence and concern, waiting for her daughter to reveal all about Marina. Laura divulged, „Marina… I met on Facebook, she added me as her only ever friend... She was in the early stages of our friendship forward and intrusive, and I did try to politely rebuff her advances. She even invited herself to my birthday dinner, but I denied her invitation by lying to her, which wasn't a good idea. Mainly because she found out the truth and confronted me the next day. It became clear Marina was a deeply traumatized and troubled girl, who was trying to become the centre of my life. I felt bad for hurting her feelings, so I gave her another chance, and gradually accepted her as a new friend. My true intention was to help her overcome her shyness and insecurity, so she could gain a social life where I'm not her only friend. Of course somewhere along the way, I became drawn into Marina's mysterious life, and I would discover she has a heart of gold despite her bitterness and anger," explained Laura, as she got to the hardest part of her revelation. „As much as I wanted to help her and felt good about it, there was something that happened between her and I, which took our friendship to another level. One time Marina forced a kiss, and that's when I realized Marina wanted me more than a friend," unveiled Laura, which shocked Caroline, being taken aback by hearing that her daughter was apparently sexually assaulted.

„So she forced herself on you and you tried to push her away?" inquired Caroline, still shocked and appalled what happened to her daughter.

„No it's not like that, I humored and went along with it. After that event, I did question my sexuality and how I truly felt about Marina. So when we next had a meeting, I allowed her to kiss me, and I was actually comfortable and enthusiastic that time," admitted Laura, conveying nostalgia.

„So does this mean you are a lesbian now?" asked Caroline, showing signs of curiosity and not scorn.

„No, I still like men, but I feel I might be attracted to both genders," acknowledged Laura, feeling more relaxed now that her mum knows, and took it well.

„Oh greenbean," expressed Caroline, placing her hand on Laura's and assuaged, „It's okay if you're bisexual, and it's sweet that you want to help Marina."

Laura looked down at her mother's hand on hers and worried, „I know that this might be a phase, and if it is, I would have to let her down gently; but I want to wait until the time is right, when she'll be able to look after herself."

„Laura, she's a wonderful and beautiful girl who looks up to you, and I know you'll give her the confidence she needs to become independent," assured Caroline.

„Yeah you're right mum, I'm concerned if I'm feeding her obsession, and she'll become possessive," fretted Laura.

„Like your father, he told me some of the most notorious and psychotic patients he's worked with. His job was to build relationships and maintain a strong connection with them; it was only when they were cured did he let them go and break off the relationship," stated Caroline, and Laura smiled in agreement.

„Well Marina will be my first patient, but unlike my father and his patients, I will be having sexual relations with her; which I don't know if it's the right method to cure her or it's just to confirm if I really am bisexual, and that it's not a phase," pondered Laura.

„Got to do what you have to do, but as long as you don't break her heart on purpose, you are doing the right thing," affirmed Caroline.

„I know," acknowledged Laura.

„Besides, Marina is devoted to you, she's like a fan looking up to her idol; and as her idol, you need to bring out the best in her," encouraged Caroline. Caroline's words of encouragement fathomed in Laura's mind, which caused her to remain silent and slowly breakdown into tears. „Laura, Laura, Laura… come here sweety," soothed Caroline, getting off her chair, rushing to her crying daughter and taking her in her arms. „It's okay my greenbean," calmed Caroline, rocking her daughter gently and pressing her head into her chest, while she continued to sob.

„I'm going to help her mum, I'm going to make my dad proud," mumbled Laura with determination.

„I know you will baby," acknowledged Caroline, as she released her daughter, whose eyes have turned red and was wiping the tears with her finger. Caroline grabbed a paper towel, handed in to Laura and said, „Come let's put dinner on." Laura wiped her face dry and got off the chair to help her mother. „Would you like to do the onions?" bantered Caroline.

Laura got the sarcastic joke and chortled, „Mum." Caroline smiled, keeping her laughter bottled up by giggling out her nose, as she turned back to resume cooking.

When Laura and Caroline were occupied with the cooking, Marina turned up and offered to help, which Caroline was more than happy to permit; and allocated Marina to help Laura with the salad. Laura and Marina stood side by side and prepared the salad, as Laura prepared the salad dressing, while Marina timidly and tentatively chopped up the salad. Laura did watch Marina with caution, as she took the knife in her hand. She would stop her halfway when she was trying to chop the onions, as it looked she was about to accidentally cut herself. She offered to take over chopping up the vegetables, and Marina was to tend to the salad dressing. Marina was more at ease when she was mixing the salad dressing in a small ceramic bowl, and Laura chopped up the onions trying to resist crying and keep focused. After the daunting task of chopping up the onions, and the straightforward task of mixing the salad dressing, Marina and Laura proceeded to mix the salad by adding in the vegetables and dressing in the bowl.

Caroline was preparing the striped bass with seasoning, and was boiling new potatoes in a saucepan, which was on the stove. Once she put in the seasoned striped bass, she turned her attention to her daughter and guest, and suggested the two prepare the table.

Laura and Marina went into the dining room and laid the table with fine china, silverware cutlery and cabernet sauvignon wine glasses. Caroline came into the dining room with the food, as Laura went back into the kitchen to fetch a bottle of Wickhams Road Chardonnay white wine. Before everyone started to eat, Laura begun to pour the white wine and asked Marina amiably if she wanted a glass of wine. Marina was hesitant at first and almost declined, but hinting that Laura drinks white wine, she decided to conform and accepted the offer. She watched the strong scented white wine pour into the glass, and stared at her reflection and the bubbles that slowly rose then burst at the top.

Once everyone was sat at the table and all three had a glass of white wine, Caroline proposed a toast. All three clanged their glasses together, with Marina gently raising her glass and colliding it with the other glasses. She watched Laura and Caroline drink their wine, before she raised the rim of her glass to her lips and nipped the alcoholic beverage. Only dampening her lips with the wine, she tasted the strong fruity liquid with an acidic aftertaste, which hit her palate. After sampling how strong the wine was for her tolerance of alcohol and taste buds, she placed the wine down and begun to eat.

Laura and Caroline commenced eating, demonstrating impeccable table manners, which Marina observed and tried to mimic. She picked up her cutlery and like an amateur surgeon, she cut a small piece of fish, pierced it with her fork; and raised it to her gaping mouth. Chewing firmly and slowly, she swallowed the morsel and could taste the lemon and parsley. She reacted and savored the taste with a nod and a smile, knowing this was the first time she ever tasted fresh fish, and not frozen breadcrumbed fish.

Laura and Caroline engaged in conversation while Marina continued to cut her food into pieces, assuming it was good table manners to do so. The conversation between Laura and Caroline was about what Laura learnt in college recently, and the theories about human behavior she researched. She even referenced Sigmund Freud, who she considered to be one of her idols and source of inspiration (after her father) in the field of psychology.

When Caroline tried to initiate conversation with Marina, she startled Marina, who had her mouth full. Caroline asked Marina why she took an interest in psychology, and Marina stated she took a therapeutic and spiritual side of the subject. Laura made her mother aware of the animated shorts Marina had created and posted on her Facebook profile, which intrigued Caroline, and she expressed an interest in viewing them. Marina was elated to hear the appreciation and acknowledgement her work was getting, she would smile with pride, knowing she was receiving recognition.

After the main course was finished, Caroline brought in dessert, which was a slice of strawberry cheesecake. The three had a second glass of wine to go with the cheesecake, and while Laura and Caroline proceeded to eat the cheesecake with a fork, Marina had a difficult time eating hers. The way she tried to eat her cheesecake was very clumsy and messy, which made Laura snicker with a mouth full, she almost choked. She gazed over the table at Marina, who had a piece of cheesecake stuck on her chin, and would point at her own chin hinting where the cheesecake was stuck to. Marina had no idea why Laura was pointing at her own chin, so she copied her and felt the sticky cheesy substance on her finger, and realized she got cheesecake on her chin. Caroline also gazed at Marina and grinned. Marina would lick her finger and blush, feeling embarrassed, but finding it amusing too.

When dinner was finished and it was getting late, Laura and Marina slipped on their footwear while in the hallway where Caroline stood, waiting to see the two out. Caroline waited until the two had their high heels on, and then approached Marina with a two CDs in her hand. „These are for you to borrow," offered Caroline. She handed the CDs to Marina, which were two Genesis albums „A Trick of the Tail" and „Wind & Wuthering". „These were the albums, which brought Laura's dad and I together, maybe you'll like these," presumed Caroline. Marina held the two albums in her hand and glanced at the album covers, admiring the artistic design.

„Thank you Caroline, I'll listen to them," appreciated Marina with a shy smile, flattered by Caroline's offer.

„Feel free to add me on Facebook, I would be more than happy to accept," said Caroline with a warm smile.

Marina reacted with elation, „Sure, I'll do that."

Caroline approached Laura to fling her arms round her daughter, as she squeezed her and dug her chin into her shoulder, then kissed her on the cheek. „I love you greenbean, please visit me again soon," cried Caroline, looking tearful about her daughter's departure from her household.

„I love you too mum, I will come and visit you, that's a promise," sobbed Laura, sounding just as sentimental.

When Caroline released her daughter from her grasp, she looked at Marina who flinched looking as shy as she was when she arrived with Laura. Caroline smiled and awed at Marina, she hugged her too and whispered into her ear, „Shine On You Crazy Diamond." Marina could feel the motherly love Laura was bestowed as she reflected on what Caroline told her, and what it meant; must be of important moral value.

Laura and Marina waved to Caroline, as they walked out of the open doorway and watched her tearfully close the door. The neighborhood was quiet and the sun was setting, indicating that it was almost evening and it was time to be getting back.

* * *

On the way back, both Laura and Marina talked about the visit and how dinner was. Marina would also mention about the conversation she had with Caroline and when she mentioned Phil Collins. Laura only vaguely remembers Phil Collins as the music that her mother would play and dance to, which embarrassed her as a child. Marina would even claim how her confidence boosted with what Laura had done for her in regards to her makeover, and giving her the opportunity to meet her mother. The trauma of not being invited to the birthday party had faded away, and was happy to have had that dinner with just Laura and her mother.

* * *

When they arrived at the train station, which was abnormally quiet, they could feel how cold the air had gotten. Raindrops would fall from the night sky lightly, but then the rain got more fierce and heavy. Luckily both Laura and Marina remained under shelter by the entrance of the train station, where the ticket office was closed.

„Oh great it's raining," huffed Laura, gawking at how wet and damp it was out in the open. „Maybe I should call us a taxi," suggested Laura, pulling out her phone, as Marina recalled Sabrina's advise about being spontaneous and not boring. Marina came up with the idea of taking her high heels off, which Laura would noticed and stop the process of calling a taxi. „Marina, what are you doing?" laughed Laura.

Marina would tilt her head and banter, „Come Laura, lets run back to yours, barefoot; in the rain." Laura frowned in confusion, but became intrigued by the idea, as she took off her high heels too.

Laura then took Marina's free hand, as both carried their high heels in the other. Laura goaded, „Come Marina, lets get wet."

Marina smiled with glee, and they both paced down the steps and ran down the street screaming with how the rain poured over them, and soaked them through the skin. Their screaming was loud enough to wake up the entire neighborhood, but luckily they enjoyed the quiet, dark and wet environment as they hurried back to Laura's apartment.

* * *

When they finally arrived at the apartment and ran up the stairs, they were out of the rain. Both of their lungs were on fire, their throats were sore and dry, as they panted for breath. Laura and Marina slumped against the wall, and slid down onto the floor where they both tried to catch their breath. Laura took quicker to recover because she routinely does jogging in the morning, which gave her stamina. Marina was sweating and panting, looking like she was about to pass out from exhaustion, but remained conscious.

„Marina… that was fun, I never thought you could be this spontaneous," gasped Laura, still trying to recuperate.

Marina's forehead started to sweat, as a bead of sweat rolled down from her temple, past her lobule and down the side of her neck. She tried to respond, but was unable to, because the saliva in her mouth was so thick. When her mouth was moist enough to move her lips, and use the air in her lungs to communicate, she responded, „Well Sabrina advised me not to be boring."

Laura turned her head to look at Marina and quipped, „She sure taught you well, not only brought out the beauty in you, but also the fun in you."

Marina weakly chuckled with barely any sound coming out, just an expression of laughter.

Laura got onto her feet, while Marina still remained seated on the cold concrete floor, she looked down and commanded playfully, „Come on, on your feet." She took both of Marina's hands and helped her onto her feet, and made eye contact.

„Thank you for having me and introducing me to your mum, this has been the best day of my life!" thanked Marina gracefully.

„You're welcome, I'm thrilled to know you had a wonderful time," responded Laura.

A strand of hair dangled in front of Marina's forehead, and Laura brushed it away with her fingernails, which tickled Marina and made her titillate. They both rivet into each other's eyes and smile affectionately while holding hands. Reminded of Sabrina's advice, Marina read Laura's affable expression as a sign that she's expecting a kiss. She could then taste metal in her mouth, which was an indication that her mouth was moist for kissing.

Brave and determined, Marina moved her head towards Laura's who was also doing the same. They both closed their eyes and blindly found each other's lips, kissing slowly and passionately. When their lips separated, they touched noses and foreheads, looked into each others eyes and giggled.

„Guess I should be getting back now," assumed Marina, about to depart from Laura, but Laura shook her head in response.

„Don't be silly Marina, you need to dry off," tutted Laura, opening the front door to her apartment, took Marina firmly by her hands and requested, „Come in."

Marina was dragged into the apartment, which had a warm, bright and inviting ambiance. Laura closed the door behind her, and saw Marina submissively leaning against the wall beaming, knowing that she was forcibly invited into Laura's home. „Come here," whispered Laura longingly, pacing towards Marina, shoving her mouth onto hers and they smooched buoyantly.

Laura looked down at Marina's chin, which bared a small fleck of what she assumed to be from the cheesecake. „You've got some cheesecake on your chin," pointed out Laura with her finger.

„Really?" reacted Marina with shock.

Laura then stuck out her tongue, licked Marina's chin clean and remarked, „You taste so good."

The two giggled and Marina whispered, „I can taste the cheesecake on your lips."

Laura smiled and demanded, „Give me your tongue." Marina acted confused, and Laura gave her the hint by letting her tongue hang out over her chin, which prompted Marina to do the same. Laura licked Marina's tongue and they both commenced French kissing with both lips and tongues.

After their first French kiss, their lips were wet with each other's saliva, and they both found the experience of French kissing exhilarating, they giggled again. „I think I should get us some towels," suggested Laura, „Wait here."

Laura went off to get towels from the bathroom, and returned with two large white towels. Marina seeing Laura approach with the towels gave her déjá vu. They dried off by rubbing the towel in their hair and slung the towel over their shoulders to wear it like a cape. „Come, let's have a drink," enticed Laura, like a hostess treating her guest, as they both walk into the kitchen.

Laura opened up the fridge and pulled out two cold bottles of beer, opening them and handed one to Marina. Holding the cold bottle of beer in her hand, Marina was hesitant to take another alcoholic beverage into her system, but seeing Laura drink the beer like a thirsty camel; influenced her to neck the bottle of beer. Her parched throat was soothed and rinsed by the ice-cold, bubbly and yeasty brew. She removed the bottle from her lips, and gave a silent belch, as the gas ventilated out of her nose; bringing her to almost sneeze. She felt refreshed, smacking open her lips and looked at Laura who drunk half her bottle and smiled.

„Good isn't it?" elicited Laura.

„Sure is, first time I ever drank alcohol," answered Marina looking at the bottle.

„Well you only live once, might as well experiment," recommend Laura.

Suddenly, there was the rattling of metal, which turned out to be the lock of the front door. Laura's heart jumped in her chest, she almost dropped her beer. It meant that one of her flatmates had returned, either Olivia or Isabel. In a panic, Laura put her beer on the table and took Marina by the wrist, dragged her to the closet in the dark corner and urged, „Quick, get in." Marina was confused, but also panicking just like Laura, and was also feeling the adrenaline like it was a game of hide and seek. „Just keep quiet and don't make a noise," whispered Laura, closing the door firmly and waited to see who entered the kitchen.

Laura waited and acted normal, picking up her beer to make it look like nothing suspicious was going on. When the footsteps got louder and louder, Olivia entered the kitchen with two grocery bags in her arms, as she greeted, „Hi Laura."

„Hi Liv," greeted Laura back, raising her bottle and taking a swig of beer. Olivia would place the bags on the table and begin unpacking.

„How's your mum?" asked Olivia, sounding too exhausted to express enthusiasm.

„She's doing great, she hopes you are well," answered Laura. Olivia smiled, taking the groceries out of the bag and putting them in the fridge and the cupboards.

„Shame Tyler couldn't come, it would have made the evening more interesting," reckoned Olivia.

„Well we're only on speaking terms, kind of think it would have been awkward if he tagged along," speculated Laura, shrugging her shoulders.

„Still, having someone tag along would have been fun," added Olivia, collecting more items from the bags to store in the open fridge.

Laura took another swig of her beer and presumed, „Isabel and Gustavo must be out drinking or stuffing themselves, unless they are back already and have passed out."

Laura and Olivia burst out laughing, as Olivia put her finger to her lips and hushed, „Laura, you might wake them, keep it down."

„You're the one to talk," argued Laura gaily, while watching Olivia finish putting all the groceries in storage.

„Well I'm about to go to bed, you should do the same," recommended Olivia, walking out of the kitchen, as Laura witnessed her enter the bathroom and lock the door.

Laura seized the opportunity and scurried to the closet, opened the door and saw Marina smiling and already hyped. Laura opened up the fridge and took two more beers out of the fridge, and with a mischievous smile called, „Come, quickly."

Marina's bowls began to rumble with excitement, trying to control her titter, while running with Laura down the corridor and into her bedroom. Along the way, Marina opened up her mouth and guffawed, which shocked Laura; worried that Olivia would hear from behind the closed bathroom door, and get suspicious. When Marina was in the sanctuary of Laura's bedroom, she was alleviated, but also elated to know that she had avoided detection; and was now in a room with Laura, and could enjoy her privacy with her.

Laura and Marina kissed to celebrate their victory of playing their little game of stealth and infiltration. Afterwards Laura would put her beer on the bedside table and get dressed for bed, which consisted of her only wearing her T-Shirt and thin, stretchy cotton shorts. Laura took out a spare T-Shirt from her chest of draws and threw a T-Shirt at Marina underarm. Marina got dressed in the shirt Laura lent her, after she took off the clothes she was wearing, leaving only her underwear on. Once they were dressed and got ready for bed, they opened another bottle of beer and sat on the bed socializing.

„I remember your mum saying something to me, which I took for some subliminal message," recalled Marina with Laura looking at Marina, promptly taking the bottle away from her lips.

„What was it she said?" asked Laura.

„Shine on you crazy diamond," recited Marina, still confused the meaning behind it.

Laura puckered her face and comprehended what that subliminal message could mean, and deciphered, „Maybe you're a diamond, (articulated) that's crazy."

Marina looked at Laura and frowned in a frisky way, Laura was expected a light punch in the arm from Marina, but instead Marina rebuked humorously, „Laura… it's insulting to be called crazy, but it's flattering to be called a diamond."

„All you need to do is shine on, because diamonds are suppose to shine," implied Laura, raising the beer to her lips.

„So how did you get acquainted with your friends?" asked Marina with curiousness.

„Well to make a long story short, Olivia was a childhood friend of mine. She was much older than me, so she kind of acted like my big sister. As for Isabel, she was also Liv's friend who I both met on the same day… then we continued to keep in touch from high school all the way to college, now we have our own flat; which is where we are now," disclosed Laura, spreading out her arms to emphasize her story.

„Such a lovely place you have, never been in a real home before," complimented Marina, as Laura looked at her, "Well you're mum's house was the first real home I've been in, but this pace is homely too, must be great to live with friends."

Laura nodded and agreed with Marina's statement, then added, „You're right, it's nice to live with friends, unfortunately we do get arguments and have disagreements." Marina drinking some beer out of her bottle, choked and was surprised to hear the contrary, listening to Laura continue, „Even Liv likes to think she's the man or woman of the house, which I kind of put up with. Then again, every group needs a leader."

Marina looks down at her beer, and sees how it's barely half empty and confessed, „You know, beer is great to have when your thirsty, but after a while; you begin to doubt if you like the taste," theorized Marina, and Laura dwelled on that theory by looking at the contents of the bottle.

„You drunk yet?" asked Laura with her lips tucked in, eyes looking like two cute slits and cheeks like two inflatable cushions.

„I don't think so, I've never got drunk before," answered Marina with a raised open smile embellished on her face.

„You're drunk," intoned Laura, pointing at Marina's still smiling face, which she could not willfully wipe off her face. Laura slapped her hand on Marina's lap and challenged, „I dare you to neck the bottle down." Laura swung her head back and sealed her lips around the bottleneck. Marina watched amusingly as big bubbles emerged upwards in the brew and burst, and the brew drained rapidly down. Marina could see the muscles in Laura's neck move, as the brew went down her gullet until the bottle was empty.

Laura removed the bottle from her lips and exhaled, feeling refreshed and put the empty bottle down on her bedside table, then she looked at Marina and emboldened, „Now you try." Marina instantly without hesitation or skepticism took the bottle to her lips, and necked the beer down her throat. Marina was struggling to drink as fast as Laura drank hers, and showed signs of choking. Some of the beer leaked from her lips and down her cheek and neck.

Once Marina had drunk all her beer, she choked and Laura laughed at her reaction. She slapped her on the back, took the empty bottle out of her hand and complimented, „Not bad for a beginner." Laura placed the empty bottle beside hers, and as she turned to face Marina, who she found close to her face.

„Beer kiss!" jabbered Marina, wrapping her lips around Laura's and they tumbled on the bed kissing. They got underneath the covers, hugging and kissing, as they lay on the double bed on a soft flexible, duck-feathered mattress. Marina lay on her side facing Laura, who was resting her elbow on the pillow and looking deep into Marina's eyes. Marina was trying to keep herself awake, but was exhausted and tired after a wonderful and exciting day with Laura. Maybe it was the intake of alcohol and all the caressing and kissing that contributed, but Marina for the first time was sleeping in a comfy double bed with the girl she loves.

„Laura," whispered Marina happily.

„Yes Marina," replied Laura, stroking the strands of hair that hung over Marina's face.

„I'm so proud… for the first time ever, I feel so proud," revealed Marina with confidence and security.

„What are you proud of?" asked Laura.

Marina instantly replied with a wide smile, „I'm so proud to be a lesbian."

„You are?" asked Laura with a shocked expression.

Marina nodded and responded, „I am."

„That's amazing Marina, a while ago you were this shy and insecure girl, but now you are beginning to show self-esteem and pride in who you are," addressed Laura.

„I would never have done it without you Laura," acknowledged Marina.

„We both helped each other, you gave me a new perspective on life, helped me face my fears and most of all; you gave me the opportunity to see my father again, and that I don't think I can ever repay you," clarified Laura.

„You already have repaid me, you gave me the chance to be your friend, if not your lover," reminded Marina, as she stammered when she brought „lover" into her sentence. Laura in return weakly chuckled, brought herself closer to Marina's smiling face and placed a long passionate kiss on her still red lips.

Marina's eyelids remained closed, even after Laura slowly withdrew herself from Marina's smiling face. „Oh Laura, I wish I didn't have to sleep, but I know I must. I want us to dream together…. Oh Laura I can't, I can't speak anymore, I feel so….tired," conveyed Marina poetically. Her lips formed a red, long curved smile and before she knew it, she fell asleep.

Laura turned to her bedside table and flicked off the lamp, leaving the whole room shrouded in darkness. No longer was Laura scared of the girl who continuously pursued her, and was desperate to devote her entire life to. She had achieved her mission in bringing out the confidence and beauty in Marina, and as she turned round to see Marina illuminated in moonlight, she saw how gorgeous and exquisite she looked. Resting her head on the pillow lying close to Marina, she whispered passionately, „Sleep well Marina." Then before she knew it, she was asleep too.

 **To be continued...**


	10. Chapter 10: A New Relationship

**Chapter 10: A New Relationship**

Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage.

 **\- Loa Tzu**

* * *

When it was morning, the sun had risen, and the room was illuminated by the fresh morning sun. Marina begun to wake up, moaned with affection, stretching out her arm; hoping to find Laura laying next to her. Realizing that she was touching the sheets, she immediately opened up her eyes. Her sight was a blur, but was regaining its focus, and there she could see Laura in her jogging outfit with her hair in a long ponytail.

„Laura," whispered Marina. Laura turned her attention to Marina after tying the shoelace on her trainers.

„Yes Marina," responded Laura with a warm smile.

„I woke up without you next to me, I don't like it," whined Marina, masquerading a sad face.

„Marina," huffed Laura, smiling and walking up to the bed, „I'm sorry, I'm only going out for a jog." Laura ran her fingertips through Marina's hair acting like a brush and proposed, „Why don't you get some more sleep, you look so tired?"

Marina looked up at Laura who was looking down at her smiling. Marina requested, „Okay, but do you think the next time we sleep together you could still be relaxing next to me?"

„Sure," agreed Laura. She bent down to kiss Marina lovingly on the lips, take her hand and let it slide off hers and she exited to bedroom, still looking and smiling at Marina.

Marina lay on her back, gazing up at the blank lifeless ceiling, which helped Marina dream and reflect about yesterday; which she considered the happiest day of her life. Still overwhelmingly happy and content, she tried to get some sleep, but was unable to; because she was in a euphoric state of mind, which kept her eyes wide open. She drew her attention to the blinding sunlit window, and for the first time ever, Marina became accustomed to the sun and appreciated its beauty. If she could name the sun anything, it would be „Laura", she was the very thing that gave her life and energy to blossom into a pretty flower.

Where the sunlight radiated through the window, Marina stuck out her arm and opened up her palm, examining and scrutinizing the color the sunlight made her skin. She let her skin soak in the sun for a good few minutes, and would bask in the heat of the sun. The absence of Laura did not make Marina feel alone, she could lie in the sunshine all day long, and wait for her lover to come back to bed and kiss her.

All of a sudden without warning or any hint, Olivia entered the room informing, „Hey Laura, the new electric bill came throu…." Olivia turned her attention from the unfolded piece of paper to whom she saw in Laura's bed, which caused her to leave her sentence unfinished. Marina dragged the covers to her neck and curled up looking like a scared rabbit, with her eyes glancing back at Olivia. „Who are you? What are you doing in Laura's bed?" interrogated Olivia with scorn and spite on her face like a fox eyeing its prey.

„I..I… Laura and I were," stammered Marina, unable to give Olivia an explanation, who then turned her head to Laura's bedside table to see the empty beer bottles. Olivia angrily paced towards Marina, it made her even more frightened, she could feel cold shivers down her spine.

„Did you get Laura drunk and took advantage of her?" pried Olivia, pointing at the bottles.

„No I… we were," stammered Marina.

Olivia grabbed Marina by the wrist and dragged her out of bed with a violent tug, and looked her straight in the eyes, which was when she puckered her face and begun to recognized who it was she was rebuking. „Wait I know you," recognized Olivia, letting go of Marina's wrist and looked at her with scrutiny, "You're Marina, the one that's been harassing Laura." Marina pressed her lips together as tightly as she could and nodded to confirm Olivia's suspicion. „Tell me Marina, did you get Laura drunk and took advantage of her, yes or no?" snarled Olivia with her teeth together, drawing her face closer to Marina's. Marina was intimidated by how Olivia towered over her and was extorting her for an answer. „Answer me now," growled Olivia, grabbing Marina by the collar of the T-shirt.

„LET GO OF ME," cried Marina, tearing herself away from Olivia's grasp.

Olivia took small steps towards Marina and seethed, „Get out and do not come back, freaks like you aren't welcome."

Marina turned and fled the room in tears, blindly and desperately running to the front door. She fidgeted with the handle, jiggled and jerked the lock, trying to desperately open the door fearing that Olivia would appear behind her and unleash an assault. Finally Marina opened up the door and ran out into the stairway where she could feel the cold concrete with her bare feet. Olivia would appear at the doorway and slam the door, which caused Marina to jump out of her skin. She could also hear the lock click in place, which made the expulsion out of the house more traumatizing.

Marina stared at the thick wooden door, ruminating on what she endured. She staggered back and slumped herself on the cold concrete wall. She was already in tears with her hands over her wet eyes while slowly sinking to the floor, and continued to weep immensely. Her cries echoed in the desolate staircase and she could feel how cold she was, wearing only a T-shirt and panties.

Marina slammed her hands onto her head and begun to take hold of her hair, tempted to rip out her hair upon feeling humiliated and destroyed. Before she could use her strength to rip out her thick hair, Laura appeared at the bottom of the stairs seeing Marina in sight.

„Marina," called Laura, noticing Marina on top of the stairs with her fists clenched, about to ruin the hairstyle that took so much effort to stylize. „Marina wait, stop," cried out Laura with an outstretched arm, scurrying up the stairs, and leapt halfway up to the top.

Laura grabbed Marina by both her wrists and squeezed firmly to prevent her from pulling out her hair.

„Marina Marina Marina…please," begged Laura, looking concerned as she pulled Marina's hands away from her head. She rolled the hair bobble out of her hair, took Marina's hands, placed them on her head and implored, „Marina please, if you want to pull hair, pull my hair."

Marina immediately allayed her crying and looked at Laura with her hair down and her eyes closed, finding her fingers in Laura's silk, curly and glossy hair. Laura squeezed her lips together and closed her eyes expecting to feel pain if Marina was compelled to pull her hair.

„Laura I can't, I can't do it," sobbed Marina, slowly removing her hands from Laura's hair and resumed to shedding more tears.

„Marina don't," consoled Laura, cupping Marina's face with her hands and placed a long kiss on Marina's lips. When their lips were apart, Laura kept her face in close proximity with Marina's.

„Oh Laura, I feel so happy," whispered Marina, feeling comforted and at peace. Laura in return did not respond, she sunk her head down and begun to weep with her eyes closed. „Laura no, please," beseeched Marina, who took Laura's face, wrapped her lips around Laura's and kissed her avidly and passionately. They looked each other in the eyes and smiled, baring their teeth and treating themselves to another kiss, unable to find conclusion to their lust for each other's lips. Once they were able to control themselves and take a break from kissing, they kept their faces close to one another and commenced conversation.

„What happened Marina, why are you outside?" asked Laura with a curious frown.

„Olivia kicked me out, she thought I took advantage of you by getting you drunk," responded Marina.

„Oh Liv, must you always be this difficult?" tutted Laura, looking in the air pretending to speak to Olivia. „Come," commanded Laura helping Laura onto her feet, "We're going back inside." Laura held onto Marina's hand, unlocked the door and encouraged, „Remember, if Liv gives you a hard time, just let me know and I'll be right behind you."

„Thank you Laura, I'll try to be brave," said Marina, conveying assertiveness as she allowed herself to be let back in the flat.

* * *

Once Laura and Marina were back in the flat, they could hear the clanging and rattling of pans and other cookware. Still holding hands, they both walked into the kitchen and saw that both Isabel and Gustavo were in the kitchen preparing breakfast. Gustavo turned around after tying his apron and said, „Hey I hope you are both hungry for pancakes…." His sentence was disrupted when he saw Laura with the dark haired girl who accompanied her, who flinched after seeing another stranger, whose name and face she only knew. „Who's she?" questioned Gustavo, staring at the shy girl whose eyes were down on the empty floor. Isabel hearing her boyfriend imply that a stranger was in her house, caused her to look up while she was reading her book at the table.

„Hi Gus," greeted Laura, as she turned to look at Isabel still at the table, „Isabel" as Isabel remained seated staring at Marina. „This is Marina, say „Hi" Marina," requested Laura.

Marina looked up, waved and nervously mumbled, „Hi."

The room went dead silent, as both Gustavo and Isabel looked flabbergasted and tried to get words out of their gaping mouths. „That's Marina, what happened to her hoodie?" wondered Isabel, disbelieving this was the same girl who she recognized on her Facebook profile.

„Yeah it is, she had a makeover," revealed Laura.

„I see, new look, but still the same shy person," remarked Isabel.

„Where's Liv?" asked Laura, as coincidently Olivia entered the kitchen and was shocked to see Marina was back in the apartment. Olivia conveyed the same scorn and distrust towards Marina like before, it seemed she was about to get physical with her again, but seeing Laura by her side hindered her from doing so. „Liv, we need to talk," announced Laura with a stern tone of voice looking at Olivia in disapproval.

„Do you want us to leave you three alone," asked Gustavo.

„No it's okay, you can join in," responded Laura.

Laura and Marina sat next to each other at the table with Olivia and Gustavo sitting round the table too. Marina felt bullied with a group of four other people sitting at the table staring at her, but when she turned her attention to Laura, it calmed her nerves.

„Liv… why did you kick Marina out?" rebuked Laura, as Olivia tutted and rolled her eyes at Laura.

„Look I'm sorry okay, I didn't mean to overreact," explained Olivia, sounding distraught.

„I'm not the one you should be apologizing to you know," admonished Laura, glaring at Olivia.

Olivia turned her head to Marina and apologized, „Marina, I'm sorry... if you answered my question, I would have been easier on you."

„Shake hands you two," demanded Laura firmly. Instantly Olivia would throw out her outstretched hand, and Marina in response would slowly reach for it. Olivia grabbed Marina's fingers and firmly gripped them, as Marina let Olivia take control of her hand.

„I have one question about you and Marina," declared Olivia, as Laura looked at Olivia attentively, „Are you two really going out?"

The question sent shivers down Laura's spine. She was reluctant to answer the question straightaway, because she fretted it might change not only her friendship with Olivia and Isabel, but also her popularity around campus and on social media. This concern wasn't going to cloud Laura's judgement and perception of right and wrong, or even give in to peer pressure. She did not act suspicious in front of her friends, and act like she was attempting to lie on the spot, she looked at Marina squeezing her hands together looking nervous. She placed her hand on Marina's left hand and held her palm in hers, which eased Marina's tension on how Laura was going to answer Olivia's insistent question.

„We're seeing each other, I'm just unsure if I'm ready for a new relationship at the moment," answered Laura.

Olivia dropped her jaw and breathed in slowly and deep, looking shocked or even emotionally hurt from what she heard. It became suspicious that maybe Olivia was jealous that Marina has won Laura's heart and would be bonding with her.

„So you're a lesbian now," questioned Isabel.

Laura bit her lip and responded, „Well I'm bisexual."

„Did you tell your mum about this?" asked Gustavo.

Laura spontaneously confirmed, „I already did, she took it well."

„What will Tyler think if he heard about this?" pondered Isabel.

Laura suggested, „Maybe it's too early to tell him, besides nothing is official yet between Marina and I, it's just we need to time to explore each other and then come to conclusions."

„I know this is asking a lot, but do you think you could perhaps… you know, prove it?" demanded Olivia, looking suspicious and not entirely convinced.

Laura didn't react shocked by Olivia's demand for proof. Instead she smiled in approval and turned her head to face Marina who was doing the same, they both smiled and moved in to kiss. After a short kiss, they drew their lips apart and kept their faces within an inch of each other. They raised a smile on their faces, before they turned to look back at their audience, who expressed astonishment; finding it hard to believe what they just witnessed.

„Okay that's good enough for me," expressed Olivia, sounding convinced.

„Wow, that was unexpected, guess you two really are seeing each other… Anyway, I better get back to pancake making," said Gustavo, launching himself off the chair and tended to the cooking, while Olivia and Isabel fixed their eyes on Laura and Marina still holding hands expressing affection. „Oh great, I think I forgot baking powder," grumbled Gustavo, as he turned around and clasped his hands loudly, „Guess I'm going to have to go out and get some then wont I?"

Isabel shoved back her chair, making an unpleasant screech and insisted, „I'm coming too, you're always so forgetful when you go shopping."

„I am not," objected Gustavo.

„Yes you are, that's why you always get me to do the shopping," argued Isabel.

Gustavo and Isabel's arguing continued from the kitchen to the front door, where their voices faded into silence, leaving Olivia, Laura and Marina in the kitchen alone.

„I better get in the shower, I stink," said Laura, getting onto her feet.

Marina looked up, smiled and disagreed, „No you don't Laura."

Laura turned to look at Marina and replied, „Just been out for a run, got to be nice and fresh for breakfast." Before Laura left the kitchen and into the hallway, she turned back to look at both Olivia and Marina and quipped, „No fighting you two."

When Laura was in the bathroom and had locked the door, Olivia and Marina remained seated looking neutral at each other.

„So, it seems Laura has made her choice," acknowledged Olivia, hinting slight censure about her friend's choice.

„I'm sorry," apologized Marina.

„No Marina, don't apologize. I just hope whatever decision she makes, she will have made the right one," clarified Olivia.

„I can understand if you're protective of Laura, she is doing her best to please everyone, because she's so nice," accepted Marina.

Olivia glared at Marina and burrowed her eyes into Marina's and catechized, „Nice, just nice?…. too nice for her own good if you ask me… in fact, it almost got her killed."

Marina gasped and was in shock to hear that Laura had a near death experience, she inquired, „What do mean she almost got killed?"

Olivia didn't respond straight away, she just continued to fix her eyes on Marina. After feeling reluctant to disclose the secret with her, she leaned against the backrest of the chair, breathed out and revealed, „Okay I'll tell you… when Laura, Isabel and I were kids, out in the playground; this man in his car pulled over. I didn't notice it at first, because I was busy interacting with Isabel, but before we knew it; we saw Laura climb into the stranger's car and he drove off with her. From what we saw of him, we knew he wasn't her daddy or any relative of hers, and that was where we got worried and ran to Laura's house, and informed her mother that Laura got into another man's car. Of course Laura's mum immediately called the police and luckily they were able to catch him, and Laura was recovered unharmed. It wasn't until much later, when it was revealed that the man who almost abducted Laura, was a notorious child abductor who had killed a child before. It was obvious that Laura would more than likely have been killed if the circumstances turned out for the worse."

Marina went pale and started to shiver, piecing together the events in her head, which made her want to throw up. „Oh my… that's so terrible, I never knew," horrified Marina, as Olivia gulped, looked down at the table and nodded.

„From that moment on, Laura's mum would never let Laura out to play without her or her father accompanying her," divulged Olivia.

„I guess that's why you are so overprotective of her, is that right?" asked Marina.

Olivia again nodded and confirmed, „That's right, I may not have been that protective of Laura before. Isabel and I treated her as the odd one out and to be our personal slave, but after the trauma of almost losing her, I wanted to redeem myself by being Laura's big sister; and make sure that no one takes advantage of her kindness or harms her in anyway again."

Marina looked at the table trying to let her understanding of Olivia's overprotectiveness of Laura sink in, and responded, „I don't blame you Olivia, I would have done the same thing."

Olivia smiled at Marina, and this was the first time Marina had ever received a smile from Olivia.

„Glad you understand Marina," responded Olivia, placing her hand on Marina hand, which was placed on the table, „I will admit, you are a very pretty girl."

Marina raised a smile on her face, feeling touched by Olivia's compliment. „Thank you Olivia, so are you," thanked Marina, as Olivia would smile too, „You know, I can understand if you don't trust me, well at least not fully anyway."

„Well yeah, I don't know you well, so it's going to take time for me to trust you; but I do want to know what is with all that obscene content you have on your timeline?" asked Olivia with piercing eyes.

Marina tried to comprehend what Olivia asked her, but then understood what Olivia was referring to and explained, „It's long and complicated, it's best you ask Laura, she knows my secret life."

Olivia swallowed and accepted that the truth behind Marina will remain veiled until a later time. „Okay, but I have one thing to ask in regards to what's going on between you and Laura," inferred Olivia, as Marina gave her full attention. Olivia formed a stern facial expression, stressing firmly, „Don't manipulate Laura, because if you do, that's when I'll get involved; and it's not going to be pretty, got it?"

Marina stared passively, browbeaten by the harshness of Olivia's tone and facial expression, she nodded and vowed, „I promise, I will respect Laura's wishes."

Olivia paused, maintained her stern facial expression and approved, „Good girl, now get some pants on, we don't walk around and sit here in our panties."

Olivia got off the table without bestowing Marina another smile. She walked boldly out of the kitchen, leaving Marina the only one in the kitchen. Feeling lonely and isolated in the small desolate and dreary kitchen, Marina left too and destined towards Laura's room.

* * *

Once Marina was in the sunlit and balmy bedroom, she proceeded to get dressed in the clothes that Laura bought her yesterday. In the process of taking off her top, Laura walked into the room wearing a towel around her body and a towel turban on her head.

„Hey," whispered Laura with a smile. Marina rotated her body to face Laura, who took small steps towards the bed and sat down.

Marina worried and assumed, „I guess you want me to leave the room while you get dressed?"

Laura shook her head and bewildered, „Why? We're both female here, isn't it normal for women to be naked in the same room?"

Marina nodded and agreed, „I guess so, maybe I'm trying to be a gentlemen or gentle-lady if I may say so when it's unnecessary." The two chortled and Marina looked down at Laura's bare wet and glistening skin, which aroused her. Marina fixed her eyes on Laura, which Laura began to notice.

„You want to see me naked?" asked Laura in a soft delicate tone with a seductive smile on her face. Laura's offer to exhibit her naked body for the first time, caused Marina to shudder and tremble with excitement, feeling cold air in her lungs and her heart pumping. Marina responded without a verbal answer, but a swift nod, feeling too sexually excited to communicate with words.

Laura removes the turban from her head, and lets her damp curly hair down over her shoulders, while Marina slips off the panties she's wearing. Laura gets off the bed as Marina strips off the T-shirt, and Laura simultaneously removes the towel as the two flaunt their naked bodies. Marina was stunned and impressed by the sight of Laura's naked body, with how impeccable and serene her skin looked. She had perfectly rounded breasts with a large peach colored areola, and a small dappled nipple in the centre. Her belly was perfectly flat, with stomach muscles (v-shaped) jutting out and an inward belly button. This lascivious sight warmed Marina's blood, she could feel her own blood circulation as it rushed around her body, going in and out of her beating heart. Her breathing pattern diminished and dithered every time she exhaled.

Laura also glanced at Marina's naked body, which was pale like snow, but in the sunlight her skin glowed into a captivating reddish-peachy colour. Her breasts were small and modest, and she had a slim and slender figure, mainly because of her poor monotonous diet.

After examining each other's bodies from chest to toe, their eyes met one another, and they smiled with amusement and hilarity. They advanced towards each other to make physical contact. Marina gazed down at Laura's breasts, and slowly raised her hands towards the rounded supple, enticing pair.

„May I," asked Marina tensely. Laura threw her arms behind her back, hummed and nodded her head approvingly.

With Laura's consent, Marina stroked the side of Laura's breasts with the tips of her fingers, which made Laura giggle through her closed mouth. She gently squeezed the soft, limber and silky breasts and felt the hard nipples with her thumbs. This was the first time she had ever touched another female's breasts, and this new experience amazed and stimulated her.

„Wow Laura, these are amazing, they are more beautiful than I expected," adored Marina, continuing to bask in the pleasure of touching Laura's full grown breasts.

„It's your turn Marina," said Laura. Marina immediately halted, relaxed her arms and waited anxiously for Laura's hands to touch her breasts. Marina's nipples promptly went hard when Laura's hands were only an inch away from physical contact. When Laura's hands were on Marina's breasts, she felt really ticklish and giggled as breath exited out of her nose. Laura then gently massaged Marina's chest with her fingertips, creating an erogenous sensation in her body.

Laura eventually worked her fingers down to Marina's sides where her kidneys were, and Marina moved in closer and they both embraced, with their naked bodies pressed together. They had their arms around each other and their faces were close. The two kissed and caressed, until there was a loud knock on the door. Laura turned her head to the door and hinted that it was Gustavo, who usually knocked on the door unlike Olivia and Isabel.

„Pancakes are ready, come and get them," announced Gustavo, conveying his friendly and unique charisma.

„We're coming," affirmed Laura, as she turned back to Marina and smiled, „We should get dressed." Marina nodded and the two nimbly proceeded to get dressed. Marina got dressed in the clothes she wore yesterday, and Laura got dressed into some casual clothes she would normally wear in the house.

* * *

When the two were dressed and ready for breakfast, they went into the dining room where Isabel and Olivia were already seated at the table. Gustavo was occupied with the cooking and had the first pancake in the frying pan.

„How do you like your pancakes Marina?" asked Gustavo, fervently looking gingerly at Marina, which intimidated her a little.

„I.. never had pancakes before, I'm not sure how you make them," doubted Marina, maintaining eye contact with Gustavo.

„You want lemon juice, syrup, Nutella or powder sugar?" asked Gustavo.

After a moment's hesitation, Marina forcibly decided, „Just a pancake with a little sugar please."

Gustavo nodded right away and complied, „Coming right up" as he added powder sugar to Marina's pancake, hovered the frying pan over her plate, slid the pancake on; and brought it to her. Marina looked down at her pancake without picking up her cutlery, and Gustavo ordered, „Eat Marina, eat, cold pancake (tuts) not good."

Marina looked around at everyone sitting at the table looking at her, and she asked, „You sure you don't mind if I eat before you do?"

„Eat Marina, it's okay, we can wait for our pancakes," ensured Laura, placing her hand on Marina's.

While everyone else waited for Gustavo to serve them their pancakes, Marina begun to eat her pancake. The way she ate her pancake was bizarre, she cut the pancake into small pieces and put each piece in her mouth, before she ate another piece. Olivia found Marina's table manners awkward and embarrassing, she was tempted to eat hers in her bedroom.

When everyone had their first pancake and Gustavo made his own pancakes, they all engaged in conversation which mainly revolved around gossip around campus. One topic Gustavo brought up was the possibility that Kobe has the FBI on his tail for hacking into police records. Marina not being the center of attention in the social circle, begun to feel lonely, just as lonely as she was before she was allowed to sit with a group of people. She did not attempt to break in, because she didn't have anything relevant to say which could extend the subject. All she did was sit with her arms folded at the table and smile, even tried to laugh when everyone else did.

Olivia impulsively cut in when there was a moment of silence. She seized the opportunity to get clarification about Marina from Laura. „May I just butt in, I think Laura has something to share about Marina, in regards to her paranormal activity on her profile," hinted Olivia, looking at Laura with a stern expression. Laura acted puzzled trying to comprehend what Olivia meant, but then recalled what Olivia was referring to.

Laura turned to look at Marina who was looking on edge about Olivia's suspicions, and she gently squeezed Marina's hand and asked, „Marina, are you okay telling everyone about your special abilities?"

Marina went white as a sheet and her lip hung open, hesitating whether it would be a good idea to demonstrate her witchcraft. With a gentle nod, Laura nodded in response and turned to Marina's eventual audience and cautioned, „Okay just to warn you, you might be shocked what you are about to see."

Laura slowly removed her hand away from Marina's hand and pressed her back against her seat, while watching Marina perform her supernatural abilities. Marina gave herself time, as everyone around the table gazed at what they were about to see, which would more than likely disturb them.

Marina sat still with her eyes wide open, as she summoned a swarm of wasps that appeared behind her back, and swarmed around her buzzing loudly. This sight made Olivia slide her chair backwards and get on her feet. Isabel would cling onto Gustavo for protection, and Gustavo held his girlfriend close to his chest. Laura on the other hand remained seated and was calm, even when the wasps buzzed around her and were close to her face.

Marina did make the swarm of wasps disappear into obscurity. Her audience was calm and took time to let what they saw sink in. Olivia sat back on her chair and Gustavo released Isabel. They both stared at Marina, still baffled and unsure what to feel.

„Is that all you can do?" wondered Gustavo, curious to know if Marina has other abilities other than summon wasps and command them.

„Well I can also do this," revealed Marina. Olivia gripped the crucifix around her neck to brace the next spell Marina was about to conjure. Marina stuck out her arm and made a mirror behind Isabel and Gustavo appear on the wall. Isabel and Gustavo turned to see the creepy looking mirror hanging on the wall.

„Wow (nods) that's impressive," reacted Gustavo and watched it disappear into a swirl of smoke. Once Gustavo turned back to fix his eyes on Marina, who was conveying an expression of pride. „Anything else," asked Gustavo, inclined to know if Marina can perform more spells.

„Unfortunately these are the only spells I can conjure in the material realm, everything else I would have to carry out a ritual," explained Marina, which brought the room to remain silent, „Oh, and I can infiltrate people's dreams if I wanted to, even orchestrate them."

„Well you stay out of my dream Marina, no offense, but I don't think your idea of a dream wouldn't coincide with my idea of a dream," requested Olivia.

„No problem, I don't intend to dive into your dreams anytime soon," joked Marina, giving Olivia a smug smile.

„So… you're a witch aren't you?" asked Isabel without feeling unease.

„Well you can say that, but it doesn't mean I can ride a broom and fly," laughed Marina with a grin, hoping to make Isabel join in the laughter.

„Did you always have these abilities?" inquired Gustavo, showing more curiosity than he did before he was ready to believe Marina had supernatural abilities.

„Well yeah, it's long and complicated, even I'm trying to find out my origin; and what I'm destined for," uncovered Marina.

„How much do you know already about your origin?" asked Laura, determined to learn more.

„Well my family, my mum's side of the family anyway, has had connections with paganism or witchcraft; whatever you want to call it. Have you ever heard of Prussia?" asked Marina.

Everyone hesitated for a while before coming to conclusion and shaking their heads and Gustavo answered and guessed, „No, somewhere in Europe I guess."

„Well today it's North Poland, East-Prussia is now a province of Russia. Before Christianity became the dominant religion in Europe, paganism was practiced in many countries. Without going into too much historic detail, Prussia was inhabited by people who spoke their own language; but when Germans and Poles fought the inhabitants, they didn't only just abolish their religion, but also their language. From there on, they were given a new language and were forced to accept and follow Christianity. So to say the least, my ancestors were one of the old Prussians, who more than likely continued their old traditions and witchcraft, and brought it to the States," expounded Marina.

„Wow, that's a lot to take in, never was into history until now," bantered Gustavo giving a long whistle to express astonishment.

„What about your father? You never told me about him," inquired Laura.

„My mother I know more about, but as for my father, he was Kurdish apparently," revealed Marina.

„Mills? hmm, not a Kurdish name if you ask me," figured Gustavo, rotating his thumbs around one another.

„No, my adoptive parents go by the surname Mills, my surname was originally Nedifar," revealed Marina.

Gustavo nodded and clicked his tongue and reacted, „I see, you know, you should meet my friend Kobe; he's into all this supernatural shit you're into."

Marina blushed, shook her head and responded, „That sounds nice, but I'm not into the idea of dating boys."

„Oh no, not go out with him, you're seeing Laura. It's just you and him would really bond, he's also friends with Laura," suggested Gustavo.

„Oh okay, yeah I'll be happy to meet him sometime," considered Marina and Laura grabbed Marina's hand.

„Oh no he doesn't, you're my girl not his," quipped Laura, holding Marina's hand tight.

„Unless he's still not over you… you never know, he might still be holding out for you, or maybe he's finally open to other girls," mulled Olivia.

„I think he knows I'm single, so at least Tyler wont be going for his throat anytime soon!" wisecracked Laura without the name of her ex causing her to grieve. Maybe this was a sign that she was ready to move on from Tyler, and start enjoying her new life.

* * *

 ** _Marina's Diary 25th of October 2016_**

 _A new chapter had begun in my life, not only does it look like I've gained social acceptance, but also the possibility of romantic love. Originally I only wanted Laura to be my friend, but then eventually those feelings for her evolved into romantic feelings, and I could no longer deny them. When it seemed those feelings for her would jeopardize the friendship, a new hope emerged where my love for her would be requited, and we started seeing each other._

 _Every time Laura and I kissed, I was on top of the world, not just that, that was how I generally felt every time our lips touched. Kissing her lips gave me a sense of closure, where I could put my bitter past aside. I have done it, I was finally at peace with myself, I can now begin my new life with the girl I love. The future between her and I remains unwritten, and it's up to me how I'm going to make things work out between us. One thing is for certain, I'm going to devote my entire life to her and give her the love she deserves._

 _After having breakfast at Laura's flat, I did give Laura the space she wanted, and spent the remainder of my weekend at my dorm. There I listened to Genesis for the first time. I played the CDs that Laura's mum leant me, and that was where I discovered a new passion for someone else. Of course that wasn't to say that Laura is no longer the person I'm devoting my entire life to, but this new passion became another source of inspiration for me. This person was the lead singer of Genesis himself, Phil Collins._

* * *

 ** _Marina's Essay: Genesis, The Beginning Of A New Era_**

 _Phil Collins begun as the drummer for the band Genesis, but when the original singer Peter Gabriel left, he proclaimed himself to become the band's new lead-singer. The albums I listened to "A Trick of the Tail" and "Wind & Wuthering" were the first two albums, which begun Phil Collins' era of Genesis._

 _The first track on the album „Dance On A Volcano" did have a captivating intro, which inclined me to keep listening. Listening to the track's lyrics, I could relate them to my fear of being abandoned, and how I took that courageous step to try and befriend Laura; and woo her, even if those advances were risky and could sabotage the whole friendship._

 _„Entangled" had a slow and dreamy rhythm with deep soothing lyrics (pertaining to mental illness) and a great accoustic guitar line, with an eerie instrumental near the closing of the track._

 _„Squonk" was the first track on the album, which made me tap my fingers and bob my head in accordance to the catchy beat. I even loved the drum beat and the sound of the bass guitar that played in the intro, before a keyboard melody intervenes. Of course I knew that a squonk was a fearsome weeping creature from American folklore, who I often compared myself to. Again this was a track I could relate to, especially the closing lyrics:_

 _All in all you are a very dying race_

 _Placing trust upon a cruel world_

 _You never had the things you thought you should've had_

 _And you'll not get them now_

 _And all the while in [Incomprehensible] time_

 _Your tears are falling on the ground_

 _Oh, no, no, no, no, no_

 _„Mad Man Moon" was a slower track with lyrics, which made me think of how empty and dull my perspective of the world was, until I had experienced my moment of grace._

 _„Robbery, Assault and Battery" was where Phil Collins emphasizes his London accent and sings the song in a humorous, narrative and dictional style about the legal system, and how it's continously abused and perverted._

 _„Ripples" was another slow track, which seemed to relate to beauty, and how it fades as we get older. That was when I realized that you need to make the best of your youth before it's gone._

 _„A Trick of the Tail" was probably what I would define as the least rock sounding out of all the tracks, more of a pop song with such a captivating vibe._

 _„Los Endos" was the most instrumental track and the last track on the album, and it does go to show how they add in a reprise from „Dance On A Volcano" and „Squonk". The track also exploited the talents of the other members Steve Hackett, Mike Rutherford and Tony Banks. I loved how Steve and Mike blended their guitar style with some of the tracks, but Tony Banks' keyboard playing was a contribution I give the most credit for. I loved his wide variety of sounds with the keyboard and synthesizer, and how he implements them into each track._

 _The second Phil Collins Genesis album „Wind & Wuthering" had a more jaunty vibe with the opening track „Eleventh Earl of Mar", which compelled me to move my body while remaining seated. Of course I'm not going to go through each track on the album like I did with „A Trick of the Tail", because that was to explain in vivid detail detail how I got into Genesis. I will however give honorable mentions to tracks on the album, which I think need to be acknowledged._

 _„Your Own Special Way" I would deem as the most romantic track on the album, which always made me think of Laura, and how much I wanted to hold her._

 _Tracks such as „One for the Vine", „Wot Gorilla" and „All in a Mouse's Night" again demonstrated Tony Banks' amazing ability with the keyboard and sympathizer, applying intensity and accelerando to the notes he played._

 _„Afterglow" is another romantic track on the album, and a great conclusion to another great album by Genesis. I love how soothing and atmospheric the track is, and how it portrays love after death. If a loved one passes away, the widowed spouse will sense their deceased lover as they go on living, but long to feel their presence once more. If Laura or I were to pass away, one will walk the earth, and the other will watch from above; waiting for a reunion in the afterlife, where we will live forever in eternity._

 _You might be wondering if these were the albums that got me into Phil Collins, but in all honesty, these weren't the albums that distinguished or differentiated Phil Collins from the other members; and made him the icon he is today. It was the next two albums where I begun to understand Phil Collins and truly idolize him for the man he is._

* * *

 ** _Marina's Diary 30th of October 2016_**

 _My lonely days are over, now that I'm not only friends with Laura, but also her other acquaintances as well. Shortly after what I considered the best day of my life, I mustered the courage to add new people to my friends list on Facebook._

 _It didn't take long till I got a response from Caroline after I sent her my friend request, who became my second Facebook friend. Gustavo also responded to my friend request, and became my third Facebook friend, but as for Isabel; it took a while before she decided to accept my add. Olivia, who I suspected never liked me and I'm not sure if she ever will, hasn't responded to my friend request; and maybe it will take time or just never happen, and the relationship will always be toxic. I even decided to add Tyler as a friend on Facebook, and as I expected, he accepted my friend request and became my fifth Facebook friend. Maybe it was because the visit I paid him, we instantly connected and I helped him overcome his grievance after breaking up with Laura._

 _I also visited Sabrina's beautician page on Facebook, where I browsed and learnt more about cosmetics, and how to apply them. She also provided her contact details and the services she can provide on her page, which would prove useful should I ever need her advice in the future._

* * *

 ** _Marina's Essay: Pink Floyd, Which One's Pink?_**

 _There was that message Caroline gave, which I recall as „Shine On You Crazy Diamond". Only recently did I actually find out what it meant, and what she was referring to, which I will analyze in my next paragraph._

 _„Shine On You Crazy Diamond" is a rock classic by English rock band Pink Floyd, who I've never heard of until Caroline whispered that title into my ear, and I subsequently discovered the band. The song was dedicated to former lead singer, or what fans would regard as the original talent of Pink Floyd "Syd Barret". Syd Barret was known and respected to be a genius in the arts, and a very sociable guy, who would approach any stranger and introduce himself in a very friendly and ardent manner._

 _When the Pink Floyd's first album was released and their career took off, everything changed for Syd Barret and the band itself. Syd Barret's behavior would change, and he would get occasional mood swings. This would not only affect his social life, but also his music career, and his relationship with the band. Many fans debate that Syd's sudden mental breakdown was a result of an excessive drug intake, schizophrenia or the pressure of becoming famous._

 _Syd Barret would sometimes go on stage and give little to no performance, which infuriated the other band members. It got to the stage where they would even ditch Syd and perform a gig by themselves. Eventually Syd knew about his band members who were also his friends (before the band being formed), were purposely doing gigs without him, and as a result; he eventually agreed to part from the band._

 _„Shine On You Crazy Diamond" including the whole album „Wish You Were Here" was a tribute to Syd Barret, which narrated his descent into depression, madness and instability. In other words „Shine On You Crazy Diamond" is an idiom of the band saying „Snap out of it!" or „Get it together!", but the way I interpret it from Caroline's point of view is, „Be brave, and show the world what a rare diamond you are."_

 _It goes to to show that the other members of Pink Floyd did hold fond memories for Syd, and dreamt that one day he would rejoin the band. Sadly that never did happen, and he stayed reclusive and distant from music until his death on the 7th of July 2006. Till this day, many Pink Floyd fans regard him as Pink Floyd himself._

 _My essay on Pink Floyd has truly opened up my eyes to get myself together and prove to Laura, Caroline and everyone else that I can shine like the diamond I am. I maybe crazy, but I know I can be as dazzling and alluring as a diamond should be._

 _I've been seclusive and shy most of my life, kind of like Syd Barret, but the only difference was he became that way. I cannot do what he did to his friends, let them down by behaving the way he did, but be supportive and reliable._

* * *

 ** _Marina's Diary 31st of October 2016_**

 _Today is Halloween, the season of witches and other things supernatural or superstitious. Laura has arranged a Halloween party round hers, with all her close friends including me participating. Unfortunately Tyler for some reason wasn't invited or just declined an invitation, understandable, he just needs more time to get over Laura. I helped decorating the house with Laura and Olivia, while Gustavo and Isabel prepared the snacks._

 _After 17:00 we got into our costumes: Olivia as Catwoman, Isabel as Magenta (from Rocky Horror Picture Show), Gustavo as Frodo Baggins, Laura as a witch and I as Medusa._

 _Laura's witch costume was basically a tight black, silk, long sleeved, long dress, which ran all the way down to her feet. She even wore a pointy witch's hat in order to complete the image. The tight dress truly showed her athletic figure, I could almost picture her naked again. Her make up was red nail varnish and ruby-red lipstick, which did make her look so sexy, I was compelled to kiss her again. Of course I knew that Laura and I were seeing each other, which didn't mean I could kiss her in front of an audience whenever I wanted._

 _My Medusa costume didn't look as authentic as I would have expected, I didn't put a makeshift wig of snakes on my head, which would have made my costume look so cheesy. Instead I had my hair in curls, as each curl would be made to look like a snake. Each curl was glossed and two tiny plastic hair-jewels were applied to the end to make it look like a snake was in my hair. Both Laura and Olivia worked together on my hairstyle, and did a very good job to make it look authentic as possible. For the rest of my costume I wore a tight black, sleeveless cocktail dress with a transparent pattern, and for make up, I wore purple nail varnish and purple lipstick._

 _When Gustavo saw me in my costume, he mistook me for Rita Repulsa from Mighty Morphan Power Rangers, which made me laugh with the way he reacted by being sarcastic and playful. I even laughed at his hilarious curly hair, which was obviously drenched in hairspray. He even held a plastic replica of the sword „Sting" which Frodo used on his quest, it even glowed blue with a button on the handle that could be pressed._

 _Kobe turned up around 17:30 dressed as Wolverine in a white vest and some metallic looking claws, and got into character, which made Laura laugh with amusement. He even drew his prosthetic claws next to Laura's belly, which made her flinch and laugh at the same time. Seeing Laura laugh and full of joy, made me smile and smitten with how frolicsome and mellow she is._

 _Through Laura did I meet Kobe (recognized him from Laura's birthday photo) for the first time, and I remember him looking at me with infatuation in his eyes. It was the same reaction I got from Isabel and Gustavo when they noticed my image change, the only difference was Kobe acted as if he was instantly attracted to me. He offered me his hand, but when I gave it to him, he held my fingers tight; drew my hand towards his mouth, and kissed it. I giggled and blushed when he did that, but I got the awkward feeling that he was trying to flirt with me or intend to make a move on me._

 _Our Halloween party commenced with a few games like candy corn relay race, charades and a horror trivia game. During the horror trivia game, I remember implying to everyone that Frankenstein is the name of the doctor, and not monster. They all acted with surprise (on the exception of Kobe) as they all assumed like most children did, that Frankenstein was the name of the monster. Kobe knowing that fact drew his eyes on me and smiled at the thought that him and I connect. He might be unaware from our first encounter that I am a lesbian, and I am devoted to Laura, which means I'm going to have to be wary around him; should he start flirting with me._

 _The highlight of the night, was a vision quest, which everyone willingly participated in. We sat in a circle around a bowl of burning herbs and other additives, and joined hands as we breathed in the essence that engulfed the room. Everyone had their own private vision quest as Laura and I would share one together, where we floated in a starlit sky environment. We held hands, we embraced and one moment we kissed, which felt real to the touch._

 _When we ended the vision quest and everyone woke up, everyone was impressed and grateful for the vision quest I granted them. Kobe was the most impressed and embraced me to show his gratitude, which made me feel a little bit uncomfortable, but I humored him and allowed him physical contact. Olivia was the only one that showed less enthusiasm, obviously indicating that she hasn't warmed up to me yet, but did smile at me briefly before reverting back to her cold facial expression._

 _We concluded the night by watching a horror film called „Ginger Snaps", which was about two sisters where one becomes a werewolf. During the film, Laura and I were sat next to each other as we did hold hands, especially during the tense moments of the film when Laura squeezed my hand. I even stroked the back of Laura's hand to help her relax and feel comfortable watching a horror film, which struck me as obvious that horror was not her favorite genre._

 _After watching the film, we were all tired and decided to go to bed. Kobe was offered the sofa to sleep on. I remember seeing Kobe embracing Laura with the look of affection, which hinted that he still had a crush on Laura. This did make me jealous to see another person, especially a man embrace my girl, but I did not interfere and just let them hug._

 _Afterwards Kobe embraced me, which I allowed him to do so for Laura's sake. When he released me, he invited me to hang out with him, which I graciously and without thought accepted his offer. Laura was proud to see that I'm making new friends, and even supported the idea that I have a private hangout with Kobe._

 _Before Laura stripped off her halloween costume, she attempted to wipe the red lipstick off her lips, and before she could; I stopped her from doing so. I was so enticed and inflamed to kiss her big lush, red lips. We kissed vehemently and intensely and when our lips separated, I could see the mess her lipstick made on my mouth, as it was smudged. She wiped my mouth clean, and I did the same to her, as her mouth was also smudged in her own lipstick. Afterwards when our mouths were clean, we kissed again and zealously smiled at each other. I will admit that it was one of the most epic kisses I ever bestowed on Laura, or even received from her, every kiss I would share from Laura was like being airborne; or on top of the world and looking down at creation._

 _We both got dressed for bed, got into bed and snuggled together tenderly, and talked about the fun we had that night. Laura even confessed to me that she's still a little disturbed about the horror film we watched, and I promised her she wont have nightmares tonight. Even though I hate to keep promises I can't guarantee to keep, I promised her just to calm her and help her sleep. Laura even called me her little dolly and told me to never leave her arms, and from that moment on, I never felt so loved and cherished in my life._

 _When we did wake up, I found Laura beside me, just what I wanted to see whenever I wake up. We stroked each other's hair, faces and arms. We talked about the previous night some more, and that none of us had experienced a nightmare on that night. I had accomplished my mission of preventing Laura having the nightmare she fretted, and that I fell asleep in her arms._

* * *

 ** _Laura's Diary 1st of November 2016_**

 _A new day to commence the new month, which initiates a new chapter in my life and how I want to take things to the next level. With each passing day from when I experienced the privileged life of being single again, I considered how I wanted to continue my relationship status from there on._

 _Mourning and stewing on the break up with Tyler, how we eventually got back on speaking terms again, but still decided to remain separated; I often considered if I want to get back together with him or not. I assessed all the positives, the negatives and the fun times we had together, which kept our relationship strong and passionate. This wasn't a sign that it was always going to be forever, and that there were going to be tensions, which could bring the relationship to an end; which it did of course._

 _Part of me is thankful that it did happen. I got the opportunity to be free from his controlling and overprotective behaviour, which I have for so long tolerated. It was kind of a relief as it must have happened for a reason, I didn't know it at first, but now I think I do; it was because of this one girl, Marina._

 _Marina has been the one person who completely changed my life, and if it wasn't for her, I wouldn't have emotionally recovered from heartbreak sooner than I needed to. Even though she did steal a kiss from me, and was what caused the misunderstanding that sabotaged my relationship with Tyler, I couldn't hold her fully responsible or accountable for her selfish action._

 _How do I compare the way Tyler kisses me and the way Marina kisses me, or the frame of mood I'm in when I taste the lips of the opposite gender, or those of my own gender? I could always remember feeling Tyler's stubble when I kissed him, and of course the cologne he often wore. I even liked caressing his manly abs and other toned muscles, which he worked very hard to obtain._

 _When I kiss Marina, I do feel her smooth skin and wide curvy lips, and how she gives a certain tenderness when she kisses my lips; somewhat different than the way Tyler kisses me. Marina's style of kissing is more wild and aggressive, but delicate at the same time, kind of like a leaf blowing in the wind._

 _Kissing a woman feels different than kissing a man, of course men (a majority of them) have stubble and a strong odor, but physical oral contact with a women feels more natural and strangely more desirable. I was in no way embarrassed or uneased about kissing my own gender, in fact, I sensed more of a physical connection and better chemistry. Kissing a man was more like being dominated, but at the same time, it was a feeling of security and comfort. In the arms of a man, I was shielded by everything physical and emotional that could attack me, and make me yearn for a male's embrace. Only a male could serve as my white knight and be my guardian to protect a vulnerable person like me._

 _This was how I would describe my bisexuality and how I knew I was attracted to both genders, which has put me in a position where I am proud of my sexual orientation. When I came out to my mum as bisexual, I was relieved that my mum took it well, and our mother and daughter bond remained strong; maybe even stronger than ever._

 _Now that I was in a comfortable and aware of my sexual orientation, I made a life changing choice, which gender I wanted to date. Before I made that decision, I pursued a project, which would define all my hard work and earn my degree. The project I'll be working on I have applicably named „Project Werther", which I named it after the tragic romance novel „The Sorrows of Young Werther" by Wolfang Johann von Goethe. The story centers on a young lively and ambitious man named "Werther", who falls madly in love with a young attractive girl called Lotte (Aka Charlotte). Although they bond together well and become very close friends, Lotte is already in a relationship with someone else, which Werther was aware of the whole time. However, this does not end Werther's fixation on Lotte and strong desire to win her heart. Eventually it gets to the point where Lotte finds Werther's clinginess and advances inappropriate, and finally shuns him. Werther is driven to despair when he comes to conclusion he will never win Lotte's heart, and commits suicide._

 _The book did gain a lot of critical acclaim and popularity among many readers, but it also did spark a controversy known as „Werther-Effekt" or „Copycat Suicide". Many readers of the book would commit suicide. This led the book to be banned in Italy, Denmark and Leipzig, Germany._

 _There is no doubt that I could instantly compare Marina to Werther and myself to Lotte, regarding Marina's fixation, and how I tried to keep her at arm's length; when her keenness became too much._

 _The whole process of this project would be to monitor, analyze, assess and keep record of Marina's behavioral pattern, and hopefully alleviate her fixation on me. I would expect the final results to be where Marina can look after herself, gain confidence and build healthy friendships with others._

 _In regards to how I was going to take my relationship status with Marina, I asked myself if I was doing the right thing, involving my project with how I was going to take things with her. I looked at Marina who was sitting at the desk on her laptop looking occupied with her Facebook account._

 _Cogitating and cerebrating about the consequences that could follow if something was to backfire; I also comprehended the positives that could happen, should everything go according to plan._

 _The advice I received from my late father, my mother and my friends convinced and encouraged me to take chances in life, even if they could turn out for the worse. Looking at Marina on the her profile updating her info, I watched her changing her relationship status from „single" to „it's complicated". From that moment, I decided to take action and follow my heart._

„Marina, what do you think you're doing?" snapped Laura, glaring at Marina, which shocked her and made her jump out of her skin.

„Laura, I'm sorry… I set my realationship status to „it's complicated", I can change it back if you want," panicked Marina, feeling coerced by Laura's disapproval, turning back to the laptop to reverse her settings.

Laura slammed her diary shut, threw it aside, got off the bed and paced towards Marina. From behind, Laura took control of Marina's laptop and moved the cursor to the dropdown menu and opened up the options. She hovered the cursor over the „in a relationship" option and clicked it.

This action made Marina glow with joy, she gilded a smile and questioned, „You mean we are…?" Laura did not answer Marina's question and instead stood upright and gestured her hand at the screen, allowing Marina to type in a little box whom she's in a relationship with. Marina immediately with a surge of energy quickly typed in Laura's full name, and before she could save the changes, Laura cleared her throat and again hovered over Marina.

„Together," said Laura, taking Marina's mouse clicking hand and aligned her finger over Marina's.

„Okay," nodded Marina in approval, still elated by what was about to happen.

With the cursor over the „save changes" option, the two counted to three and clicked on the option that saved their updated information, and showed them to now be in a relationship.

„Oh my god Laura, I can't believe this, we are officially a couple," exulted Marina.

„We are indeed," confirmed Laura, moving herself forward to kiss Marina. The two enjoyed their romantic moment to celebrate the beginning of a new relationship. After they finished kissing, Laura kept her face close to Marina and whispered with a smile, „We're going to need some photos."

Marina frowned in confusion as Laura pointed at the screen with her head to show Marina that there is an option to post photos on the post. The two used the camera on the laptop and used a timer to take some shots of them kissing. Some of the photos would be them kissing on the lips, kissing each other on the cheek or just having their faces close together. When they browsed through the photos and decided which ones to keep, they added in the photos and saved changes to the post.

Minutes later they would get a notifications, which would be the first response. Clicking on it, it was revealed that Caroline liked the post and also posted a positive comment with a happy looking emoji. Laura shared the post and would get many notifications, coming from those that liked it, to those that were shocked to know that Laura is going out with a girl. Even some had comments expressing how surprised they were that Laura is bisexual.

Laura and Marina sat on the bed together and would read through all the responses they would get, until there was a pause from receiving notifications. They decided to pass the time by throwing themselves on the bed, kissing and caressing, disregarding the many responses on their post that would follow.

„I love you Laura," whispered Marina affectionately.

„I love you too Marina," responded Laura. Marina smiled upon hearing that Laura loves her too, and they resumed to kissing while the notifications kept coming in. It turned out that sooner than later, everyone around campus and the community will know of Laura and Marina as an official same sex couple.

 **To be continued...**


	11. Chapter 11: The Adventure Begins

**Chapter 11: The Adventure Begins**

There is only one happiness in life, to love and be loved.

 **\- George Sand**

* * *

 _ **Marina's Diary 3rd of November 2016**_

 _I can't believe this, so hard to believe, I think I might be dreaming. If I am dreaming, I don't ever want to wake up, not ever. Not only have I made friends with those who have socially accepted me, but I'm dating the most beautiful girl who I've ever met. The day I saw Laura with my own two eyes, I never thought someone could be so beautiful. Only when getting to know her personally, did I discover her inner beauty. Her visage always warmed my blood, and when she exchanged words and friendly expressions with me, my feet were off the ground as if I was levitating._

 _Every time Laura and I kissed, I sensed intimacy and we were both in our own little space, our own little bubble. With our eyes closed and tasting each other's saliva, I was on my own little trip with her, where we experienced such wonders of the world; and even created our own perfect world together._

 _Around campus we walked together, not only side by side like we usually did, but this time; we held hands. Students who we passed became our audience, and we did feel like the center of attention, I was a little unease about it; but at the same time flattered by the attention. I've heard and read about the discrimination many lesbians, homosexuals and bisexuals endure, but I was not going to let that stop me from loving Laura._

 _Whatever those haters may say, think or even do, this was something I'm going to have to prepare myself for. It's a mean cruel world we live in, where some people are going to want to run you into the ground until you submit and give in, but I must be strong and stand up to that sort of torment. Laura is my girl, and I'm not going to let nobody or nothing stand in my way of our romance._

 _Just because Laura and I were going out, doesn't mean that she doesn't want space from me time to time, which I was willing to give her. In order to give her the space that she required and desired, I decided to transfer myself to an IT course, which was the same course Kobe was on._

 _Laura and I would walk to campus together, and would part ways when we needed to go in separate directions to attend our class. Sometimes we would meet each other for lunch where we joined with her friends and ate together._

 _Every time we parted ways we would always kiss, which would just be one long kiss and a slight touching of hands. A kiss from Laura was the spur and confidence booster I needed to start my day, and focus on my course work. Even in class I would dream about Laura and would look forward to seeing her again, but like Sabrina said, „Sometimes you need alone time to revitalize, and get yourself in the mood for love."_

* * *

 ** _Laura's Diary 3rd of November 2016_**

 _Recently I made a big decision in life, I decided to begin a new relationship with someone of the same sex. I made my decision based on feeling rather than status or protection, but that feeling was not desperation (to be in a relationship), it was compassion._

 _As the relationship with Marina began, so did my case study, which I appropriately named „Project Werther". I would be closely monitoring and assessing Marina's behavior, reactions and her development in the hopes of rehabilitating her._

 _In regards to how the first few days went being in a new relationship, I was expecting big changes with how people around campus would judge me. I was expecting to lose some of my Facebook friends (not that it mattered to me too much) who could be homophobic or against homosexuality, but nonetheless, I wasn't subjected to any abuse at campus or on social media. Many of the other students would gawk at us or either have neutral or even droll reactions, and would even whisper to each other. Overall, being surrounded by those that knew of my new relationship, didn't concern me much. It seemed I was still going to maintain my reputation and popularity with other students regardless, and all I had to do was carry my routine as normal. As for the perverted male students that liked lesbian action, I wouldn't care if I was giving them the satisfaction of kissing my girlfriend in front of them._

* * *

 _ **Project Werther: From Loner to Socialite**_

 _Ever since the day I met Marina, she didn't seem to be a very talkative person. I would have assumed this to be from her lack of social interaction or insecurity, but without being Marina herself, I wouldn't know._

 _When we did have our first interaction with each other in the flesh, she didn't seem to want to talk about herself as much. Despite I was the one who she wanted to be best friends with, she was nervous and half reluctant to exchange words with, so I did most of the talking. She did of course smile at me and was clearly relishing in my company with me by her side._

 _It was obviously via online communication did she display signs of bravado when she tried to communicate with me. In front of the monitor and typing away at a keyboard, did she have the courage and the energy to be more communicative and social._

 _When we had more meetings, Marina would improve her eye contact, and not speak so softly; but she still wasn't the one to lead a conversation. She became more confident and comfortable enough to express herself freely, and more open about her bizarre yet fascinating interests._

 _In time, my social interactions with Marina would become more humorous and mutual, and we would start talking to each other like friends; who just got proper acquainted with each other. Both of us took it in turns to speak and move on to different subjects, when it seemed it was necessary, and we both were engaged with each other's company._

 _When Marina would be introduced to my other friends, she would revert back to her shy self, as it seemed she was used to talking to me. This was mainly because she trusted me, and that her trust in other people was not quite there yet. That was something I at least wanted to do for her, so that she can make acquaintanceships with other people and not always depend on me to keep her company. There were difficulties trying to get Marina to fit in with my other friends, as they judged her and would shun her. Although I could not get my friends to warm up to her so soon, I could at least get them to accept that she's around, and that I invited her to join in our social group._

 _In our social groups, Marina did remain to be the unsocial member of the group, which I knew was going to take time until she felt confident and willing to take part in the conversation. On occasions, Marina did become the main focus of the group when a question was being asked, and she would willingly answer as honestly and openly as possible. There were even times when she cut in on the topic and gave her own thoughts and opinions, which was an indication that she had learnt social skills, and had became a social member of our group; and not a stranger._

* * *

 _ **Marina's Diary 10th of November 2016**_

 _After listening to the two Genesis albums I borrowed from Caroline, I decided that it was time to return them, which prompted me to pay her a visit. I didn't communicate to Caroline online to let her know I was coming, I just turned up at her doorstep and rung the doorbell._

 _She would answer the door and notice me straightaway, and was thrilled to see me again, so much; she took me in her arms and squeezed me hard. It triggered the happy memory of being embraced by her for the first time, and being invited into her warm home, and enjoying her hospitality._

 _The first topic that Caroline would bring up was her daughter's new relationship, and how happy she is for her daughter. It seemed that Caroline trusted me with her daughter, and was also happy for me having my first real romantic relationship._

 _When I gave Caroline the two CDs she leant me, she asked me what I thought of them. I gave her my short review on the albums, and how they had a great first impression on me. Caroline was delighted to hear my thoughts on Genesis, she even proposed the idea of listening to some Genesis with her, which I gleefully accepted._

 _Once we were in the lounge, Caroline asked me if I ate anything, which I said I didn't; so she offered to make me something small like a sandwich, which I accepted. When she came back with a plate of fruit, tuna fish sandwiches and a glass of milk, we then proceeded to listen to some Genesis._

 _The first album Caroline would put on was „Duke", and as the album was playing, Caroline begun to make copies of the albums for me to keep. I sat quietly and comfortably listening to the instrumental opening by both Collins, Rutherford and Banks, and was captivated by their instrumental nuance._

 _One part of the album I would never forget was when the track „Alone Tonight" played, and I remember my eyes starting to water, and feeling something in my throat when I listened to the poignant lyrics sung by Collins. When it got the chorus of the song, I broke down and cried in front of Caroline, who sat down next to me and took me in her arms. She buried my face in her chest and cried with me, and throughout the song we comforted each other over a deeply emotional song, which we could both relate to._

 _After the song ended, Caroline took out a tissue and wiped the tears dry from my eyes, and then would wipe her own tears. She admitted to me that she often suffered from loneliness, due to her not having Laura around and being busy with work. Many nights she would cry herself to sleep, knowing she was alone in the house with no one to talk to. She would confess to me that she was grateful I came to visit and keep her company._

 _When the album had finished she would then put on „Abacab" which begun with a track that Caroline would dance to. I would watch her dance, which didn't embarrass me, but instead amused me to see her try to dance. She even tried to get me to join in by taking my hands and standing me up. I would humor her and dance with her, but I just looked at my feet, unsure if I was moving my feet accordingly to the beat. Caroline would instruct me to not look at my feet, but look at the horizon, which I did and the two of us danced together. Initially I was unsure and insecure with how I was dancing, but then I got more into it and danced however I felt like, which was precisely what defines the joy of dancing. After dancing to the first track, we both relaxed and listened to the rest of the album together. We both remained silent as we just sat there together in harmony, and listened to the music._

 _After the end of the album, we both felt really tired, and since it was late and it was raining outside; Caroline offered me Laura's bedroom for the night. I humbly accepted, and Caroline showed me to Laura's bedroom, which looked untouched when I walked in. Laura's bedroom was full of luxuries, ornaments and posters, which embodied her personality; and enriched the life she had lived and experienced throughout her life so far._

 _Caroline would wrap her arms around me and kiss me goodnight, which made me feel like I had a mother, who was still among the living. Once again I enjoyed being embraced and kissed by Laura's poor lonely mother, whom I grew enormous affection for, and wanted to be there for. This realization enforced a massive burden of guilt on me, when Caroline was on my hit list if I was to unleash the curse I had planned for Laura. From that moment on, there was no way I could dream of giving this fragile, emotional middle aged lady damnation; she deserves as much happiness and love as I do._

 _When Caroline left the room, I would use the ensuite bathroom to brush my teeth and get ready for bed. I found Laura's queen-size bed really comfy and pliable, with silk sheets and a velvet duvet with pillows. I wished that Laura was in the bed with me, but I was able to fall asleep in the bed regardless, musing about the wonderful night I had with whom I like to consider; my surrogate mother._

* * *

 _ **Marina's Essay: Genesis, And Then There Was Phil**_

 _„A Trick of the Tail" and „Wind & Wuthering" were the first ever Genesis albums I ever listened to, but weren't the albums that got me into Phil Collins. This part of my essay is about why Phil Collins became so appreciated by those that became his fans, and how I became one of them._

 _I did skip the album „And Then There Were Three" and listened to the two abulms that came afterwards, but at a later date I would listen to the album. I would consider that album to be another attempt to retain the old style of the band. They would try to move away from the progressive rock movement, and do more concise songs in order to make the band a little more mainstream._

 _Banks would make use of the Yamaha keyboard and Rutherford would use a bottleneck guitar, which gave the album its unique sounds, and made them key contributors to band._

 _The song I remember most from that album is „Follow You Follow Me", which is the last track on the album, and another song that reminded me of Laura with its lyrics. That song is the most pop sounding track, and what I would consider, marks the turning point for the band's style in music._

 _The following album „Duke" I would define the album, when Phil Collins' vocal ability become more apparent and noticed. It goes to show in the track „Man Of Our Times", which in my opinion, demonstrates Phil Collins' powerful vocal abilities._

 _„Turn It On Again" is a catchy track and a great intro with its soft tapping of the syllables by Collins, fast plucking of the guitar by Rutherford and the keyboard notes being hit hard by Banks. This was when Phil Collins sounded so comfortable singing and where Banks and Rutherford worked their magic._

 _„Alone Tonight" would always remind me of the time I was round Caroline's house, and crying in her arms, I don't think I've ever cried my eyes out that much in my life. Listening to the lyrics with my undivided attention, I could feel the pain Phil Collins felt when he sung that song. Later on, I would discover that Phil Collins was going through a divorce at the time the album was being recorded. It was obvious that all the raw emotional pain Phil was going through was put into that one song, and I thank him for giving me the tears I wish I could shed with him._

 _The last two tracks on the album „Duke's Travels" and „Duke's End" are both great instrumental pieces, which identify the pop-rock genre. Both tracks are a great mixture of the guitar, keyboard and drums, which blend into a nice cocktail. I love the aggressive keyboard playing by Tony Banks and howling of Mike Rutherford's guitar, which synthesize with the drums and keyboard. I even like the how the vocals of Phil Collins briefly intrudes on the track with a reprisal of "Guide Vocal"._

 _The album „Abacab" is the first real pop album or pop-rock if I must say so, but compared to their previous albums, this was the beginning of the band's entry into mainstream._

 _The first track „Abacab" has a catchy beat, with a nice heavy, electronic sound, which was how I acquired my desire to dance._

 _The second track „No Reply At All" sounded different compared to other previous Genesis tracks, which was the first time I heard a brass instrument being played in a Genesis song._

 _The fifth track „Dodo/Lurker" was another track that had a heavy use of an electronic style, but with more use of lyrics._

 _The sixth track „Who Dunnit" was another electronic track, but this time with repetition with its lyrics, which made it another track to dance to. Many fans consider it the worst Genesis song ever, but I find it a catchy beat, but will admit it's cathcy in a cheesy way._

 _The other tracks were designed to be marketed to a more mainstream audience, and to my comprehension and understanding, it was the direction Phil Collins and his bandmates wanted to embark on. Many fans would grow into this new era of Genesis, while others would still be loyal to Peter Gabriel's take on the band. As for me, I never had the chance to listen to his era yet, I was already fixated on Phil Collins._

 _Soon I would always associate the name „Genesis" with Phil Collins, as my reasons will be explained in the following albums, which he worked on before parting from the band._

* * *

 ** _Marina's Diary 15th of November 2016_**

 _My transfer to IT, and adaption to a new course was easier than I expected. Maybe it's because I already had an extensive knowledge of computers, or I enjoyed the topic more. I didn't feel anymore or less lonely, mainly because I saw Laura at lunchtime and I was becoming friends with one of her friends, Kobe. Often he would sit next to me and refresh my memory of what was taught to us so far, or just to talk about IT related subjects. I didn't mind his company at first, but eventually he grew on me, and I started to accept him more as a friend._

 _I guess my original distaste and wariness for him was because he had a crush on Laura, and probably still does. He did seem to take it well that Laura and I were officially dating, and I could appreciate him coming to terms with that, and not making any moves on my girl. Of course I was aware that Tyler never trusted him, but I know how paranoid and protective Tyler was at the time he was dating Laura._

 _Later on that day Kobe invited me to play videogames with him and Gustavo, which I agreed, and we would meet after class was over._

* * *

When class was over, both Marina and Kobe walked back to his, where Kobe said he needed to pick up a few things before they meet up with Gustavo, and they would both go to the apartment where Laura, Olivia and Isabel resided; as he had a key.

Once Marina and Kobe were at the apartment, the three set up the video game console and got some snacks prepared. Both Kobe and Gustavo played Mortal Kombat X and cracked up a lot of jokes while playing, which to Marina didn't make much sense. Kobe and Gustavo's use of vocabulary and slang did not coincide with Marina's perception and comprehension of the English language. Marina would remain quiet and antisocial, and would feign a smile, just to show she was engaged with the two.

When Kobe and Gustavo has finished a match, and Gustavo was playing around with the options, and making other preperations for the next level, Kobe got out his private kit. Inside Kobe's small leather case, arose a strong overpowering aroma, which was as strong if not stronger than some of the herbs, minerals and substances Marina had in her inventory back at her dorm.

Kobe looked at Marina who noticed her staring at him grinding marijuana in a grinder.

„You do weed?" asked Kobe, frowning at Marina curiously.

„Weed?" questioned Marina, not familiar with the stuff.

„Marijuana, grass, skunk, ganja?" asked Kobe, going through the various names for marijuana.

„No," answered Marina still frowning.

„Well, consider this your first time," said Kobe, as he had the weed sprinkled on the paper, licked the paper and rolled a joint. Once the joint was neatly rolled up, he lit the joint, took a toke of the long joint and slowly exhaled the thick smoke out of his lungs. His facial expression changed, and he was expressing a smirk. After a short pause, he drew his face to Marina, still with a smirk on his face; and held out his hand with the joint in his hand.

„Try this, it's good," insisted Kobe with the joint pointing upwards in the air.

Marina hesitated as she slowly took the joint from Kobe's hand and dubiously wrapped her lips on the butt end of the joint. She took a quick inhale and blew the smoke out of her mouth with Kobe watching her have her first toke.

„Marina, you're not doing it right," hinted Kobe.

„What do you mean?" baffled Marina.

„You need to take it into your lungs," implied Kobe „Here give me the joint to Gus and he will show you."

Marina gave the joint to Gustavo who took the joint and took a long toke. He held it in for about four seconds before expelling the smoke out in one long puff, and his face puckered. He handed the joint back to Kobe with his eyes closed.

„Like that you see, now… try again," incited Kobe, handing the joint back to Marina. Marina again brought the joint to her lips, took a long inhale with the lit end lighting up bright. „Good girl, let it into your lungs," instructed Kobe. Marina finished inhaling and took the joint from her lips, „Now hold it, hold it." Marina then suddenly choked and spluttered as the smoke spewed out of her mouth like a chimney.

„Oh dear, the poor girl's choking," joked Gustavo eyeing Marina with amusement.

„Quickly drink some beer," advised Kobe, placing a bottle of beer to her lips and pouring it down her throat, which moistened her sore throat. Marina could almost feel as if she had a hole in her throat, because the smoke burnt her throat that bad.

„Feeling better Marina?" asked Kobe, slapping her back repeatedly, "We had that feeling before, but at least the smoke went into your lungs this time."

„My god that was such an experience," reacted Marina catching her breath and feeling the strong effects of marijuana.

„Well it's only just beginning, the party has barely started," mentioned Kobe, taking the joint from Marina's hand.

„Kobe, be a gentleman and roll the lady up her own joint," scolded Gustavo. Kobe begun to roll up a joint for Marina, who waited eagerly and patiently.

Once a joint has been rolled for Marina, Kobe lit it for her and Marina took another long inhale of the joint, and held it in for 4 seconds. Slowly she expelled the smoke without choking. The smoke left her lips in one long stream, and in response both Kobe and Gustavo clapped and whistled.

„Well done girl, bravo," applauded Gustavo.

„You're the bitch Marina," praised Kobe, still clapping.

„Oh I feel so… strange," said Marina whose face slowly scrunched up and she was smiling and begun to laugh.

„That's the power of weed," implied Gustavo who had an unlit joint in his hand and proceeded to light it.

Marina could no longer feel her legs and she started to feel light headed and completely relaxed. She continued to take regular tokes of her joint, without choking and eventually got used to smoking. After a couple more tokes, her body went numb and her senses became more acute, making time go by very slowly; and feeling sensations that were pleasurable and carnal. She would receive communication from Kobe and Gustavo, and she would respond really slowly, which gave the impression that the marijuana took effect. Both Kobe and Gustavo smiled and snickered in amusement, ridiculing the state she was in. She would have her eyes closed and would commence laughing irregularly and emphatically, which further entertained Kobe and Gustavo, who weren't as stoned.

„Oh she's tripping," remarked Gustavo who laughed too.

„What's it like to kiss Laura?" asked Kobe inquisitively.

„Ohhh… it's epic… like a trip to paradise, the threshold to paradise is through her lips. Whenever I kiss her, I want to be in her… oh Laura devour me," beseeched Marina with her head laid back on the couch.

In response there was a burst of laughter as Kobe mocked, „Oh she's totally trippin." Kobe slapped his hand onto Marina's uncovered kneecap and coaxed, „You keep tripping darling, Gustavo and I will look after you."

„Thank you," responded Marina slowly and languidly.

Suddenly the lock for the front door clicked loudly and opened with Olivia, Isabel and Laura walking through with groceries in their arms.

„Hey guys, we brought beer and nachos," announced Isabel without going into the lounge to see her boyfriend.

„You two better not be smoking weed again," disapproved Olivia from the kitchen.

„Kobe, I hope you're not smoking weed again because we will…" admonished Laura walking into the lounge and noticed Marina on the couch between Kobe and Gustavo, completely stiff and motionless. „MARINA," cried out Laura, running over to Marina slumped on the couch looking unwell. Laura placed her hands on Marina's cheeks and fretted, „Marina are you okay baby? It's me Laura."

„L-au-ra," faltered Marina.

„Yes baby it's me, what happened?" concerned Laura, looking scared and worried.

„I'm… going to be sick," heeded Marina.

„QUICK, GET HER TO THE TOILET," yelled Laura, as Olivia took one of Marina's arms and Laura took the other. They carried her to the toilet where she groaned on the way.

Once in the toilet, Laura held Marina over the toilet to barf, which was in one big gush of thick light-brown vomit. Laura knelt beside Marina and supported her over the toilet. continuing to throw up, but in short acts of heaving until nothing but bile came out of her. Laura would rub Marina's back in long circular motions until Olivia came in with a glass of water.

„Here, drink this Marina, rinse your mouth," implored Laura, resting the rim of the glass on Marina's bottom teeth. Laura tilted the water down Marina's gullet, which dripped out of the side of her mouth, but was able to ingest some of it. Marina spat out the rest she couldn't drink into the toilet to rinse her mouth of acidy lumpy vomit.

„Feeling better now?" asked Laura compassionately, and Marina nodded in response, "Good, I think we need to get you in bed."

Laura and Olivia carried Marina, who was still unable to use her own legs, into Laura's bedroom and laid her down on her bed. Marina was laying on her back as Laura lay beside her while Olivia massaged her feet.

„Marina, can you open your eyes?" asked Laura, stroking Marina's face.

„Laura is that you?" asked Marina.

„Yes Marina it's me," confirmed Laura.

„I can hear you, but I can't see you," acknowledged Marina.

„I know, are you able to open up your eyes?" asked Laura.

„No I can't, I think I might be blind… oh Laura I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," cried Marina with tears emerging.

„No Marina, it's okay, you're going to be all right.. just tell me, did you do weed with Kobe and Gus?" questioned Laura while stroking Marina's hair.

„I did, I'm sorry I didn't know this would happen," wept Marina.

„No no Marina, don't be sorry, you didn't know the effects it would have, besides I tried it once," revealed Laura.

„You mean smoked it?" wondered Marina.

„No Marina, I tried one of Gus' cakes which had weed in it, which I was unaware of; and I had almost the same outcome," disclosed Laura and the two laughed.

„What's going on with my feet," asked Marina feeling, ticklish as she gave a wide smile.

Laura turned her head to look at Olivia still massaging Marina's naked feet. She was stroking the bridge of her foot and working her hand up to her shin. Olivia noticed that Laura was watching her stroking Marina's feet, and brought her finger to her lips and signaled Laura to keep quiet about who was touching her feet.

„Just thought you could do with a foot massage," suggested Laura, looking back at Marina's smiling face feeling the sensual pleasure.

„Laura, that feels so good, I'm feeling better already," praised Marina.

„I think we need you to lie on your side now, it will help you recover faster," recommended Laura, flipping Marina to her side and lay facing her.

„Laura I still can't open my eyes," panicked Marina.

„You will baby, just open them when you can, I can wait all night," cajoled Laura stroking Marina's temple with her fingernails, which tickled Marina and sent sensual surges from the roots of her hair and down the back her neck.

„I want to see you Laura, I want to see your beautiful face again," said Marina enthusiastically and lovingly, which made Laura smile.

„You will, I promise, I want to see your beautiful blue eyes again," said Laura, continuing to stroke Marina's temple.

„You will, I promise, just promise me you wont fall asleep," requested Marina.

„I promise," promised Laura sincerely.

„Do you think you could kiss me?" asked Marina.

„Sure, with pleasure," agreed Laura, moving closer to Marina and placed a long kiss on her lips.

* * *

Laura kept her head in close proximity with Marina's. She watched and waited patiently for Marina to open her eyes. What seemed like an hour of waiting, Marina suddenly shot her eyes open and saw Laura's pending and patient face smiling at her. With two pairs of eyes gazing into each other, they raised a smile on their faces, and expressed deep emotion and love for each other.

„Laura," whispered Marina.

„Marina," whispered Laura.

The two then kissed for relief and for comfort, knowing that the ordeal was over and they were together alone.

After Marina had taken some time to recover from her paralysis from THC, she was able to sit herself up onto Laura's bed. Marina noticed that it was dark outside, and that it was almost dinnertime. Gustavo came in with a tray of food and served Laura her food, which was a sandwich and water, then he served Marina her food.

„Here we are Marina, orange slices and sugar water, just what you need for your recovery," offered Gustavo, placing the sugar water on the bedside table and the plate in front of Marina's crossed legs.

„Thank you Gustavo," responded Marina.

„Oh please, you can call me Gus, everyone does," permitted Gustavo.

„Okay Gus," complied Marina.

„Take it easy girl, you just had too much THC in you, need to even it out with sugar," quipped Gustavo which, made Marina laugh with Laura laughing too. „Have fun girls, no bonking in the night," bantered Gustavo, leaving the room with Marina and Laura bursting into laughter. Laura and Marina tucked into their food and would have a small chat while they ate their small portioned dinner.

When they had finished their food, Laura offered to take the plates back into the kitchen and would get Marina a refill. Laura eventually came back with a refill and handed it to Marina. She then grabbed her laptop from her desk, and sat next to Marina on the bed. Opening her laptop, Laura opened up her internet browser and googled in a local spa and entered the main page.

„You see this Marina, this is where we'll be going at the end of the week, have you ever been to a spa?" asked Laura, looking at Marina who was looking back at her.

„No," answered Marina, shaking her head but looking curious and eager to know.

„Well it's a place where you can relax and feel good, it's therapeutic as well as rejuvenating, you'll love it. There'll be a sauna, jacuzzi, and a swimming pool. If we get hungry or thirsty, there'll be a bar where we can get something to eat and drink, and not to mention; I'll be booking us a massage," divulged Laura, trying to sell the fun proposal to her lover. Laura looked at Marina looking down at the mattress as Laura suspected, „You don't look that excited do you?"

Marina looked up at Laura and deflected, „No no I'm excited, I was just thinking."

Laura placed her hand on Marina's chin and inquired, „Thinking about what?"

„Thinking about how our night at the spa will turn out," replied Marina, "I have something in mind!"

Laura brushed her finger over the bridge of Marina's nose and said, „You're so full of surprises, you know that don't you?" Marina nodded and smiled without responding and Laura tilted her head and wondered, „Are you going to tell me what you had in mind?"

„It's a surprise!" declared Marina with a guilty smile on her face.

Laura then swung her leg over Marina's to face her directly, moving her face closer to hers, hummed for an answer and pressed, „Tell me, I hate surprises."

„Well you're getting warmer," hinted Marina as she prepared herself to kiss Laura.

Before their lips could touch, Laura's phone vibrated and Laura turned her head to see it light up. Laura grabbed it and noticed that it was her mum calling.

„I need to take this, it's my mum," said Laura.

„I understand, I'm going to brush my teeth," said Marina, getting off the bed and walking out of the bedroom.

When Marina had brushed her teeth and noticed Laura was now in the hallway talking to her mum on her phone, she caught a glimpse of Laura looking up at her and smiling. Marina would let herself back into Laura's bedroom, and help herself to Laura's laptop, which had not locked itself. She would browse the website for the spa, and notice that a DJ was available, who will be playing music by the pool. Then came the idea about a request for the DJ to play a piece of music of her choice to make the night romantic and enchanting.

Laura eventually entered her bedroom where she found Marina to be sitting on her bed and browsing on her laptop.

„Marina, who said you could use my laptop?" reproved Laura in a whimsy way.

„I was only looking at the website, I wanted to know more about the spa we'll be visiting," explained Marina.

Laura skipped over to Marina, threw herself on the bed and acknowledged, „That's okay, I was talking to my mum and she told me about your visit."

„I know, I should have informed her I was coming, I…" apologized Marina but her words were cut.

„No no, I wanted to thank you for keeping my mum company, she gets awfully lonely sometimes; especially since I moved out," expressed Laura her gratitude.

„I love her hospitality, and I appreciate that she gave me your room for the night," admitted Marina.

„How did you like my bed?" asked Laura.

„Very comfy, but I wanted you in bed with me," revealed Marina.

Laura laughed and said, „I'm going to brush my teeth, but in the meantime, have a look at massages and let me know which one."

„Sure, I'll have a look," affirmed Marina.

Laura smiled before she got off the bed and exited the room to brush her teeth, leaving Marina to have a look at the massages. When Laura got back, Marina confirmed which massage she wanted, and Laura decided to go with the same massage. They both sent an email with their choice of a massage, the time and included Marina's special request for the DJ.

Once the email had been sent, they did the the thing they enjoyed most about ending the day together, they retired to bed. They got changed, climbed in and snuggled close to each other. When the light was off, they kissed each other goodnight, and shortly afterwards; they fell asleep.

* * *

On a Friday evening they went to the spa together, which was located near the outskirts of town. Once they were changed into their bathrobes, they enjoyed the luxuries and amenities that the spa had to offer. They would enter the sauna and steam room naked, which was the policy for all guests to abide. This regulation wasn't something that bothered both Laura and Marina. They would get used to the idea of being naked around other guests, female or male.

They would play their own game in the sauna, where they tried to resist the intense dry heat and run out to enjoy the cool fresh air. When they were both under a cold shower, they both screamed when the cold the water splashed on their skin, one of the staff members rebuked them, and told them to keep it down. They subsequently dried themselves off and decided to try the steam room.

The steam room was nebulous and humid when they opened up the glass door, and found somewhere to sit, avoiding the other guests from accidentally standing on their foot. They held hands to make sure they don't get lost, and that they both found their space to sit down. Once they were settled and relaxed, they could breath in the steam that vented out of the ceiling, they could feel the sugar like taste in their mouths. The steam room overall was more relaxing and tolerable for Marina, who had never been in a sauna or steam room until today, which was a new experience for her.

When they both exited the steam room and treated themselves to another cold shower, they decided to sit in the outdoor whirlpool, which lit up with a blue light since it was dark outside. Luckily there was no one in the whirlpool, so Laura and Marina could enjoy their privacy and intimacy. They would spend their time in the pool making out until a couple of male guests got in the pool with them. They looked slightly older, and were definitely not students. Obviously they enjoyed the sight of two girls kissing in the pool.

Before they could continue to watch Laura and Marina making out in the pool, Laura and Marina both found the whole situation awkward, so they decided to get out of the pool. This was mainly regarding the thought that the two males would make an attempt to hit on them, and not the fact that they were naked in the whirlpool.

Both Laura and Marina climbed out of the whirlpool and promptly wrapped a towel around themselves, looking back at the two males, who were mischievously smirking at them. This act of staring made Laura feel sexually harassed, she had the inclination to report them to a member of staff, but she decided against it. Mainly because this was something she had to expect in a place where guests are expected to be seen naked by others, and by coming to terms with that, it was obvious that the report wouldn't get taken further. If the two male guests would persist and follow them and make further attempts to flirt, then she would have grounds and a better reason to report them. Fortunately both her and Marina were not pursued, so they could hopefully enjoy the rest of their night without any more advances by other male guests.

The time had come for both Laura and Marina to have their massage as they approached the counter, where two female masseuses stood in front of a computer. Laura brought it to their attention that they have a reservation for a massage, and the two masseuses confirmed it and led the two to separate private rooms. Marina didn't like the idea too much that she had to be separated from Laura to have her massage done, but trusted the masseuse who was going to do her massage. This gave her déjá vu when Sabrina the stylist took her round the corner to have her makeover done.

* * *

Marina's masseuse was a young Asian woman, who introduced herself as „Mia". She offered Marina her small delicate hand which Marina amiably took and received a light shake and squeeze. She had dark hair and tanned skin. She was the same height as Marina and had a soft voice, which could barely be perceived to Marina's ears. Like Sabrina, she was really friendly, but did not have the same charm and personality; which wasn't a drawback. She was still pleasant and presentable, which emboldened Marina to follow her into the private room.

The room was small, with a table and a counter with lotions, oil, herbs and other massaging equipment. There were plants in various corners to beautify and make the room more inviting, and there was soft soothing music playing in the background.

Mia ordered Marina to climb onto the table and lie on her belly, which she obediently did, leaving a towel covering her bum. Mia told her to relax as she begun to proceed with the massage, which begun with simply rubbing oil deep into the skin.

Mia's soft delicate hands rubbed hard against Marina's back, the touching with palms pressing into her back tendered the back muscles. The strength of Mia's hands applied so much pressure, the cracking of bones could be heard, which didn't hurt at all; but sounded delightful to Marina's ears. She enjoyed the touch of Mia's hands rubbing hard against her back, and experiencing such pleasure she never experienced before, this sensation almost put Marina to sleep.

After what seemed to be a long passing of time, Mia requested Marina to flip onto her back and had her naked breasts covered up with a small long piece of cloth. The massage resumed with Mia working her hands on Marina's feet, which tickled her and almost brought her to laugh and impulsively kick, but Mia held Marina's feet with both her hands. She threaded her fingers through Marina's toes and applied circular motions on the bottom of the foot. Before moving onto the next foot, she bent the foot forwards and backwards emitting a crack, which made the joint of Marina's foot loose and pliable.

When Mia finished work on Marina's feet, she then progressed to the knee joints and loosened them up as well. Then she moved her hands on Marina's thighs and dug her fingertips into the fleshy supple surface of the thigh. Marina could feel a sexual pleasure, but knew that her vaginal area remained untouched by Mia's hands. She wondered if this is what sex felt like, if it was, she was hoping that she would share the same pleasure with Laura if they were to ever have intercourse.

Mia then moved onto Marina's hands, interweaving her fingers through hers and loosening the stiffness in the fingers and wrist. She then laid Marina's arm flat on the table, then rolled the part of her forearm which meets her elbow, over Marina's upper forearm. She did the same for both Marina's forearms and loosened the joints in her elbows.

Mia then dripped oil on Marina's belly and rubbed the oil on the surface of her belly, and even applied the pressure of her fingertips into Marina's abdomen. Mia then moved up to Marina to rub oil into the shoulders and squeeze the deltoids and platysma, she even used her thumbs to dig deep into her platysma, and even roll her thumb from Marina's neck to her deltoids.

Lastly, Mia then gave Marina a head massage by rubbing her oil soaked hands into Marina's hair. Just like when Sabrina did Marina's hair, she could feel fingers in the roots of her hair that gave tingling sensations. This made Marina feel relaxed and at peace, not caring about the troubles in the past, present and future. It was here and now, in her moment of pleasure, and to come out feeling refreshed and invigorated; reentering a world and be reunited with Laura, who had also gone through her moment of rejuvenation.

Mia slid her hands from Marina's scalp and announced that the massage was now over, and advised to relax for 10 minutes, and slowly get off the table and meet her at the bar, where a tea will be brewed for her.

Marina relaxed alone on the table, gazing up at the ceiling and listening to the ambient music that continuously played, and predicted how the rest of the night would go and the surprise she had in store for Laura.

Feeling replenished and determined to get back on her feet, and meet Mia in the bar, Marina sat herself up and gave herself a minute before dangling her feet over the edge of the table. Slowly and steadily, she lowered her feet onto the ground and stretched herself to resume the use of her legs. As she begun to use her legs again, she noticed how smooth her way of walking was, unlike before when she was stiff as a board. She found her bathrobe on the hanger, slipped it on and tied the cord. She looked at herself in the mirror to do a final inspection, and to make sure she looked good for Laura. Satisfied with the way she looked and armed with confidence, she opened the door and strutted outside to the bar ahead.

* * *

At the bar, Laura was found engaging in conversation with her masseuse, who was a young lady with hispanic looking features. Her hair was dark and tied back like Mia's, and she had dark brown expressive eyes and full lips like Laura. She was basically a hispanic version of Laura, which did make Marina smile and snicker at the resemblance and coincidence.

Marina saw Mia waiting warmly and avidly for her arrival at the bar. Mia presented her the tea that was red liquid in a wide cup, which sat on the bar still hot with steam rising out. Mia and Marina shook hands as Mia went in her own separate direction behind the bar.

Before Marina decided to sip her tea, fearing it was too hot for her lips, she tapped Laura on the shoulder and she impulsively turned to face Marina. Laura immediately smiled and faintly screeched as she slung her arms around a smiling jubilant Marina. Laura hummed affectionately through her tightly sealed lips, and Marina expressed a mixed emotion of both laughter and tears of happiness. The two then bestowed a long kiss, which both Mia and Laura's masseuse stared at with surprise that the two were lovers. The two masseuses decided to leave Laura and Marina to it, and went down the bar to attend other daily tasks that were on their router.

„Drink up Marina, your tea will go cold," ordered Laura in a friendly manner as she resumed to drink hers that was half empty.

Marina brought the cup to her lips and tasted the tea, which strongly tasted of strawberries and cinnamon. She enjoyed the taste and took big gulps of her tea, not understanding that tea is meant to be sipped and not guzzled.

Laura and Marina then decided to get something to eat and a cold soft drink at the bar, before they decided to visit the pool. Laura got herself a salmon bagel with cream cheese with tarragon, and Marina got herself a fruit salad. For drinks, Laura ordered a non-alcoholic mojito and Marina got herself homemade lemonade. It was conspicuous that Marina was quite a picky eater, and had not yet developed an appetite or craving to taste a variety of foods. Laura then decided to make it her mission to get Marina to try different foods, just like Marina was making it her mission to get Laura into Phil Collins.

After dinner, they went back to the changing rooms to put on their swimwear. Marina was skeptical about the idea of wearing a bikini, feeling a little insecure about exhibiting her body, but after being naked in front of others, she was comfortable wearing one for her first time. Her bikini was black and Laura's was light pink, and they put their bathrobes back on before they made their way to the pool.

* * *

The pool area was dark and only dimly lit by little round lights that were placed in a row near the floor, which would help spa attendees find their way, and not bump into the wall when they came in. The rush and swirling of water was heard being accompanied by the sound of slow music, which made Marina feel nervous, not only the Shangri-la she was about to explore; but the surprise she had for Laura.

The pool was massive, with some guests relaxing on the surface, supported by swimming aids. Laura and Marina held hands as they walked near the pool area and sat down on one of the benches next to the wall. They laid their towels and disrobed, and just sat there observing the pool they were intending to get into shortly.

The pool was lit in many different colors that changed subsequently after half a minute passed, and the whole room was equipped with other lighting effects, which moved and swerved in different movements and rhythms. Laura and Marina smiled at the beautiful sight like it was the 4th of July or New Year's Eve, except there were no loud noises. They both held hands and relished in the magnificent sight before experiencing what it was like to be in the pool, while basking in the lights and music.

Marina suggested that her and Laura wait before a specific time, which was when Marina's request of song will be played by the DJ. There was a clock on the wall, which helped keep track of the time and know when the song was going to be played. Marina would watch both the clock, and the DJ in the background, who seemed really busy at his deck of expensive and technical looking equipment.

When the digits of the clock switched to the next minute, Marina turned to Laura and said excitedly, „Well I think it's time we got in the pool, it's time for your surprise."

„Oh, it's in the pool?" assumed Laura.

Marina took Laura's hand as she led her to the pool. They both descended down the steps, until their feet were touching the floor, and the weight of the water reduced movement of their legs. Once they swam together to the middle of the pool, they grabbed hold of each other and looked each other in the eyes.

„Excited?" asked Marina, looking ambitious for what was to come.

„Yeah," answered Laura, feeling a little nervous what the surprise will be.

Marina moved her head over Laura's shoulder and whispered, „Just relax and listen."

They took hands and got ready to dance as „Your Own Special Way" by Genesis played in the background. The instrumental opening to the song sent shivers down Laura's spine, as she could hear the whale like singing and the acoustic guitar. Marina could feel herself getting cold, as both her and Laura got goosebumps, and their nipples went hard.

When Phil Collins vocals were heard, they paid close attention to the melodrama and romanticism in the vocals. While listening to the soft, eerie ballad they had their heads over each other's shoulders, and keeping their hands above the water, pertaining to the chorus of the song.

When the song gets to the instrumental part, the lights in the pool turn blue, and the ceiling turned black, with little stars trying to depict the night sky. Laura and Marina looked at each other with a pensive and melancholic facial expression. Laura's face was bright blue, and her forehead shimmered with the light that reflected on her. Marina was a darker blue with no beams of light touching her face as if she was almost enveloped in shadows.

After letting the sentimental instrumental part of the song sink in, a note sustains, which induces them to kiss. They apply three slow passionate, wistful kisses timing with the melody, before they slowly separate their lips. Both were expressing their maudlin faces with tears soaking their eyes, and they began to cry. Laura tearfully mouths, „Come here." The two embrace tightly and cried on each other's shoulders, both feeling warm and consoled, and continued to listen to the rest of the song. The closing lyrics „Don't ever leave me" would remain in Laura and Marina's memory as the final note of the song faded into silence. They both smiled contently and swam to the steps leading out the pool, and retired back to the bench. Laura rolled out a towel as they both lay on the bench to relax next to each other.

„Marina that was so beautiful, how did you come up with the idea?" wondered Laura still feeling touched by the aftermath of Marina's surprise.

„Your mum gave me the idea," answered Marina with a smirk on her face.

„What, how?" asked Laura surprised and curious.

„When I last visited your mum, she told me this was the song that she and your father danced to," divulged Marina, as the look on Laura's face reacted with shock as she gasped and became speechless.

„Marina… I… you really… oh Marina, I don't know what to say," gasped Laura.

„You don't need to say anything, I know how you feel," said Marina, stroking Laura's arm that was still covered in goosebumps and damp with salt water.

„You never cease to amaze me Marina, you really are creative," praised Laura.

„And you're beautiful, more beautiful than anything" retorted Marina, provoking Laura to smile and stroke Marina's face and kiss her. Their foreheads and noses touch as they lay still, with their eyes closed and listened to the music the DJ played.

„Guess what," said Marina.

„What?" whispered Laura with a faint voice as if she was almost asleep, but was clearly awake as she was still stroking Marina's face with her fingertips.

„I have us another song I requested the DJ to play us," announced Marina.

„Really, what song?" asked Laura fixing a smile on her face.

„Another song by Genesis," acknowledged Marina.

„What has my mum done to you, you've become so obsessed with the band," remarked Laura.

„Well I'm hoping you might get into the band, it's their deep profound style of music, which takes you on a spiritual journey; not to mention the vocals of Phil Collins. His voice really brings passion and life to the band, which is how he became the star he is," lectured Marina.

„Marina… you are such a critic… I just don't think I can handle your next surprise," bantered Laura.

Marina chuckled weakly and stroked Laura on the forehead with her fingernails and whispered, „Just listen okay… and enjoy it."

Shortly after the DJ concluded the track he was playing, he put on „Afterglow" by Genesis, which was another track Marina requested him to play. Laura and Marina would remain on the bench, relaxed and preoccupied themselves with the opening tunes. The plucking of the electric guitar, ambient keyboard playing and the vocals by Collins gave the song atmosphere, connotation and overtone, which compelled Laura and Marina to keep their eyes closed and listen.

Laura perceived the song to be about afterlife and the absence of a loved one, in other words, the song reminded her of her father. The song even brought back the happy memory of meeting her father in the realm of the dead, and reveling in the opportunity to talk to him again and receive guidance.

Marina would imagine herself with Laura in the afterlife, where they would be free to love each other for eternity, and nothing not even death was going to separate them.

* * *

When the song ended, they opened their eyes and exchanged conversation, which involved their opinion about the song and what it means. Laura even admitted that she has obtained a different perspective of Genesis, and is open to other tracks that Marina would eventually introduce her to.

Before the conversation got too lengthy, one of the staff members approached Laura and Marina and informed them that the spa would be closing in half an hour. This notification resulted in the lovers quickly putting on their bathrobes and heading to the changing rooms to get dressed, before they are again approached by staff, and given a more stern notice.

* * *

Laura and Marina quickly got dressed and left the spa with their hair still damp and letting it dry in the night air. Standing outside where there was no traffic or pedestrians in sight. Laura suggested getting a taxi, but Marina stopped her and suggested walking back, even going through the dark path that leads back into town. At first Laura displays skepticism and nervousness, but Marina smiles and offers Laura her hand.

„Don't worry Laura, I'll guide you, you'll be safe with me," assuaged Marina affectionately.

„I trust you Marina," said Laura with a smile and willingly takes Marina's hand and allowing her to lead her through the path, which was pitch black with no sliver or patch of light to guide them. Together they walked down in darkness, down in silence and after a moment of uneasiness they both saw the light, and eagerly and energetically hurried towards it.

They were now out of the shroud and gazing at civilization where the community was brightly lit by street lamps and house lights. This amazing beautiful sight made the short intimidating walk through the dark path worth it, only to see how wonderful the night atmosphere can appease to the human eye. Better experiencing the sight by foot and not by any public transportation provided.

This wasn't the end of their journey back home as they continued to walk straight back into town, and back to where they can get into bed, where they can sleep and wake up to another beautiful day.

 **To be continued...**


	12. Chapter 12: The Days Before Christmas

**Chapter 12: The Days Before Christmas**

Being in a relationship is a blessing, being single is a privilege.

 **\- Anonymous**

 ** _Laura's Diary 20th of November 2016_**

 _One thing I absolutely adore about my relationship with Marina is how she surprises me every time. She's an artist, full of creative wild ideas and a passion for what she does. She obviously sees me as a source of inspiration. Every surprise Marina plans is what keeps our relationship fresh and vigorous, which is one of the qualities that a good healthy relationship needs. This wasn't a trait that was in my relationship with Tyler, he was mainly caring and did most of the house work. Sometimes he would play the guitar and would sing to me, which was something I was always charmed by._

 _Marina did on one occasion try to get me into Genesis by playing some of their music while we did each other's toenails. Of course I would never forget the two tracks she had the DJ play at the spa, it was enchanting and so romantic, it was a night I would never forget. On this particular occasion, Marina took the opportunity to help me understand her appeal for the band, which I was more than open to._

 _Listening to various tracks, I would find a catchiness to some of their beats, but also quite a lot of it was just noise or just a lot of mishmash. Maybe it's because it's music that takes more than one listen to fully understand the meaning behind it, and that is something Marina had the time and patience for. The later tracks Marina would introduce me to (Abacab I believe), I would find easier to digest and get the gist. I would eventually acquire a taste for the band when the songs became more pop and concise, which was how they grew on me. This was also when I acquired my taste and admiration for Phil Collins, and understood why Marina became so obsessed with him._

 ** _Project Werther: The Many Tastes of Life_**

 _One of the first things I noticed about Marina's lifestyle and behavioral patterns, was how reluctant she was to try and truly experience the many pleasures life has to offer. It was only by getting her makeover done and inviting her to my mum's for a delicious exotic dinner, did Marina feel like a stranger in such a new vibe._

 _When she showed signs of reluctance of being acquainted by another human being (other than Tyler) was where it seemed all hope was lost, and there was the chance she will want to retreat back into the shadows. I was there to give her courage, so that she could stand on her two feet, and take steps forward to engage with other people and indulge in new experiences._

 _The meal that my mum cooked for her must have been the first time Marina had a real cooked meal in her life. It was good to see her eat it all, and do her best to have good table manners, which were amateurish; but decent. When dessert came, did she show her willingness to taste such food. She went through the cheesecake faster than she ate her stripe bass with potatoes, and she smiled when she forked the first piece of cheesecake in her mouth. I was convinced this was the first time Marina had cheesecake or dessert of any kind, and it delighted me to see how she responded to such taste. It really sweetened the smile on her face, and brought the twinkle in her eye, which I always had the pleasure to see._

 _One time I ordered an Indian takeaway with my friends and had Marina join us for the occasion. We ordered the biggest package that was on offer, where we got a huge variety of Indian foods to try._

 _When the food arrived and we dispensed the food, I made sure Marina would get the opportunity to try a bit of everything. She was enthusiastic and amenable to try Indian for the first time, and I introduced her to the various foods that we had available. She tried each and every one of them, and critiqued the texture and taste, which she always gave as a positive response._

 _One time I took Marina out for tacos as I thought we would both treat ourselves to something messy, which would make eating a whole lot more fun. Marina not only enjoyed the crispy texture of tacos, but also the idea of getting her face smeared with sauce. I went along and got my face stained with meat sauce, which made Marina laugh with her mouthful._

 _From that moment on, I decided that when Marina and I spent the day together, we would try something new and exotic. This was to give Marina a real appetite for life, not only through her stomach, but also through her other senses._

„Mmmm Marina, are you going to stroke my back all day?" groaned Laura lying on her stomach on Marina's bed, wearing only her underwear.

„I can't help it, you have such wonderful skin, so perfect... so smooth," replied Marina, gliding her hand up and down Laura's back which was soft and velvety.

„Marina, I can't wait to see what it's going to look like when it's finished," mumbled Laura, sounding enthusiastic but also tired as if she could doze off at any moment.

„Just relax Laura, and try not move," whispered Marina holding a round brush in one hand, and stroking Laura's back with the other.

With the brush already dipped in a pot of black ink, Marina brought the brush down on Laura's back and did one smooth stroke down the lumbar area. Laura could feel the point of bristles of the brush slide down her back. The touch felt like a razor blade, except it didn't break any skin. She could feel the sensitivity of her skin and how the touch of the brush made contact, which did make her feel ticklish and even giggle. The only part of her back, which didn't tickle and was more pleasurable, was when the brush touched the cervical vertebrae area; and down the dorsal thoracic area and lumbar vertebrae area. She even liked the way Marina worked her brush on the scapula, she even purred with pleasure, feeling the brush against her shoulder blades. The only part where it started to tickle again was the sacral area, where it turned out to be the most sensitive. The brush reached one of part of the area which made Laura twitch and snicker.

„Are you okay Laura?" worried Marina.

„Yeah I'm fine, it's just that it tickled," responded Laura with her eyes closed and baring a smile.

Marina kissed Laura on her sacral area that wasn't painted and whispered, „I'm sorry Laura, I'll avoid that area from now on."

Marina not only painted thick black strokes on Laura's back, she also used different brushes to apply other effects, in order to make her work on Laura's skin more artistic and three dimensional. She would make use of smudging, dabbing and dry brushing, this was done in order to give the pattern more texture and form. One other technique she implemented, was dipping a fan brush in a pot of ink, then dip it in a jar of water and flick a sprinkle of diluted ink onto Laura's back. The coldness and touch of the sprinkle made Laura's body jolt and laugh weakly, wondering what it was Marina was doing and how she wielded her skill with a brush.

Marina finished Laura's back and informed her that she was going to work on her buttocks, and the back of her legs. Laura was really ticklish when Marina drew on her buttocks, she couldn't control the twitching of her muscles, as the brush made contact. Her thighs were sensitive and again, Laura had to withstand the long strokes with the brush, in order to prevent any kicking. The strokes of the brush against the calves were more pleasurable and enjoyable, until the brush reached her ankle, which brought Laura to feel sensitivity again.

Marina examined her work so far and conveyed her satisfaction on what she did on Laura's back, so she allowed the ink to dry before working on her belly.

„Are you still awake?" asked Marina.

„I am, I just feel so relaxed," responded Laura with a soft tone of voice.

Marina leans forward and whispers into Laura's ear, „I need you to turn over babe."

Laura obediently flips onto her back, keeping her eyes closed and making herself comfy.

„Just stay relaxed, and I'll be finished soon," allayed Marina as she took the opportunity to kiss Laura, before she continued.

Marina decided to use a thicker brush, hunching that her muscles will be more sensitive on the front of her body. She commenced drawing on Laura by starting on her legs, deciding she would start from the shins, and work up to her thighs.

Afterwards Marina then proceeded to paint on Laura's belly with a filbert brush, using only the tip of the brush to achieve thin lines. She did use her thumb dipped in water to smudge some of the lines to create shading and lighter tones.

Then Marina moved her brush onto Laura's arms, and worked all the way up to her shoulders, where Laura felt ticklish from when the brush touched her biceps and deltoids.

Marina looked at Laura's bare naked breasts and smiling at the sight of them, getting creative ideas on how she was going to paint them. As soon as the brush touched the supple breasts, she could see how quickly the nipples turned hard and stiff, until they were like round little studs surrounded by goosebumps.

Marina did glance on Laura's still smiling face as she reacted to how the brush touched her breasts, and how she nearly burst out into laughter, unable to resist the titillation. Above her left breast, she wrote her name in neat joined writing, obviously to symbolize that she's won Laura's heart.

For the final part of the body that Marina left untouched was the chest, which had been untouched, and probably where her other erogenous zones were. She dipped her brush in ink and painted above Laura's breast and over her collarbone, which was when Laura begun to feel so ticklish, she could barely control it.

„Marina, please, I can't take it," giggled Laura baring her teeth and softly laughing.

„Don't worry baby, I'm nearly done," informed Marina still concentrating on Laura's neck.

„Marina please, I'm going to pee myself," warned Laura starting to wriggle side to side.

„Ssshh," hushed Marina stroking Laura's belly which stopped her from writhing, „I'm just finishing this and… I'm done." Laura opened her eyes to see her girlfriend looming over her smiling and keen to receive feedback. „How are you feeling?" asked Marina with a smile on her face.

„Very good, that was so relaxing and refreshing, kind of like the massage I had at the spa," responded Laura still lying on the bed.

„Who was better, her or me?" asked Marina prepared for Laura to wind her up.

„Well she may know how to touch me, but she doesn't know how to kiss me," replied Laura hoping to provoke Marina.

Marina laughed, leant forward and said, „Well that I can do." Marina threw her lips onto Laura's and moaned with pleasure before withdrawing herself and enticing, „Come, lets take pictures."

Marina got off the bed and got the camera, while Laura put on her bra, not inclined to pose for the camera showing her naked breasts. Laura did various poses and Marina took pictures. Some of the poses Laura did were either standing up, with her back to the camera, bent positions and some of her in crouched positions or lying down. Laura would even do various facial expressions, such as seduction, pouting and stripteasing. In some of her photos, she had a hand down her panties, and even one where she was devoid of all clothing; but covered her breasts and vagina. This she did especially for Marina, and to bring erotica and audacity into their relationship.

When Marina had gotten all the poses that both her and Laura could improvise, she then uploaded the pictures to her laptop, and showed Laura the results. Laura was astonished to see the work Marina did, and together they created a folder to store the photos.

„I know it took you all that time to draw on me, and I would hate to see it go, but I do have to wash," tantalized Laura.

„I know, but at least we have the photos," reminded Marina.

Laura turned her back and did her little catwalk towards the bathroom, crossing one leg over the other, and rotating her hips to look at Marina. She unhooked her bra and threw it aside and seduced, „I'm going for a shower, care to join me?"

Laura pulled down her panties with both her hands, and kicked them to the side as she looked at Marina's engrossed and aroused face. Laura slowly strutted into the bathroom as Marina would quickly disrobe herself and follow.

Under the warm shower, where the water splashed over their naked bodies, they both took turns to scrub their bodies clean with soap and shower gel. They even washed each other's hair and when they got all the shampoo out of their hair, they then broke into an act of kissing and physical contact.

Marina did at one point move her hand down Laura's belly and was almost tempted to go further down, and make contact with Laura's crotch, but decided not to go through with it. This wasn't because she was worried that Laura would turn her offer for sex down, but because there was a dark secret, which she would share with Laura when she felt the time was right.

They stepped out of the shower, wrapped towels around their bodies, wrapped turbans around their heads and went back into the bedroom. Once they were sat on the bed, Laura proposed Marina the idea of drawing a butterfly on her wrist, which Marina was more than happy to accept. Laura borrowed Marina's art materials to paint a blue butterfly on Marina's wrist, below her right hand. Laura even reminded her girlfriend that butterflies were a symbol of recovery, which is something she wanted Marina to do. Wearing a butterfly on her wrist would be a reminder that she is in the process of recovery, and that she should not relapse into self harming in anyway again.

The finished painting of the butterfly was surprisingly well drawn, with the wings in good proportion and detail with Laura's use of color. Laura blew on Marina's wrist to dry the paint, tapped her finger to make sure the paint was dry and then placed a soft kiss on Marina's wrist. This loving contact pulsated blood down Marina's wrist and flowed all the way up her neck and into her head, which made her smile.

Laura even got a round detailed brush, dipped it in small ink and wrote her name above Marina's breast. Marina of course redid her name on Laura's breast, and they both conferred a kiss on their lover's name, before giving each other a pedicure.

While they took it in turns to give each other a pedicure, Marina put on some music. She got out the three Genesis albums she borrowed from Caroline, which she hadn't had the chance to listen to yet. She was saving the occasion for Laura, where she hoped Laura would get more into the band, and their bond would grow stronger through their music. She put on the album simply but sort of redundantly titled „Genesis".

 ** _Marina's Essay: Genesis, They Can't Dance_**

 _This is the third and final part of my essay, which will include the last three Genesis albums Phil worked on, before departing the band for good in order to pursue his solo career._

 _After the release of Abacab, came the album called „Genesis", which makes me wonder why they simply named the album after their band's name. I did read somewhere that it happened during production of the album, their change in song writing and the band's implementations into making the album, which might have inspired them to name the album Genesis._

 _The album itself again has concise pop-rock songs with a mainstream style. The opening track „Mama" does have an intense style with sinister lyrics, about a man's obsession with a prostitute. The second track „That's All" I consider to be the most catchiest of all the tracks on the album, I especially liked Banks' keyboard solo on the track._

 _„Home by the Sea" and „Second Home by the Sea" are a two parter track, and the most artsy and instrumental tracks on the album. There is a hint of progressive rock, but also a mainstream style, which I find a good combination to captivate early and later fans._

 _„Illegal Alien" is a great dance track, with satirical lyrics and tunes, which sound like something from a sci fi; or police sirens. Obviously the song is about illegal immigrants from Mexico, which was understandably considered racist to some members of the public._

 _„Taking It All Too Hard" was a nice slow song and „Just a Job to Do" brings me back to Abacab, with its heavy electronic sound. „Silver Rainbow" sort of has a reprising tune from „That's All" but more lyrical and more variety of tunes._

 _The final track on the album „It's Gonna Get Better" I have to address specifically, because Laura and I shared a beautiful moment when we danced to the track and had mutual emotions. The meaning of the song is about recovery after experiencing a traumatic moment, and overcoming the trauma with the time it took. The opening tunes were upbeat, but the lyrics narrate moments of plight and difficulties that would demoralize the average person. Near the end there is a transposition where a harmonious melody starts to play, with a consoling verse, which was what really touched me; and convinced me that life does get better. The lyrics „If it's gonna get better, it starts with a feeling, if it's gonna get better; it's gonna take time, if it's gonna get better, we've gotta start now" opened my eyes and stop thinking so negatively about life, and enjoy the moment._

 _When Phil Collins sung and held the note „It's time for change" and a melodious and sentimental riff on the keyboard played, Laura and I both shed happy tears, which looked like little diamonds embedded in our eyes. These were tears we didn't want to wipe away, we just kept on dancing and listened to the end of the song until there was complete silence._

 _The following album Invisible Touch was another album that Laura and I also danced to. It was also the album that attested Laura's interest and appreciation for the band and Phil Collins himself._

 _The first track which was coincidently called „Invisible Touch" is a detailed statement about infatuation, and how it causes those susceptible of love to be drawn in. It sort of reminded me how my infatuation for Laura begun if I was to leave out the lyrics „She's got something you just can't trust". Even though the lyrics portrayed the dangers of infatuation, the song is jaunty and was a track Laura and I danced to._

 _„Tonight, Tonight, Tonight" was a reprisal of „Alone Tonight" from Duke and „The Land of Confusion" is about politics with an aggressive beat. „In Too Deep" is a great ballad, which centers on commitment in a relationship, how deep love goes and how serious one would take it. „Anything She Does" has an energetic dance rhythm. I do like how the song depicts unrequited love, which brings me back to the paranoia that Laura and I would never became friends, and my love for her would never be reciprocated._

 _„Domino part 1 - In the Glow of the Night and part 2 - The Last Domino" is what I would consider a well musically crafted two parter, which was such a rollercoaster. I like how the first part of the track is atmospherical with lyrics about tension, which transitions to the second part of the song. During the first part Laura and I were relaxing after dancing together to „Anything She Does", but when Rutherford implements his fast guitar riff, which commences the second part of the track; Laura and I got back on our feet to dance. The lyrics would become more violent, gritty and apocalyptic, and Banks' keyboard playing would intensify and become more buoyant._

 _When the track reverted back to atmospherical and then reverted back the nuance of Collins, Rutherford and Banks, Laura and I danced like we never danced so energetic and exuberant before. It was like being at a party we never wanted to end, but when the track faded into silence, we were devastated that it ended so soon. After that wonderful and epic moment we would never forget, we were exhausted and decided to pause the album, and we both rested on the couch._

 _When we did recover from our epic dance, we continued the album, and hoped that the next track wouldn't be as energetic as the previous one. The track was titled „Throwing It All Away", which was the song we were hoping for, one that we could dance slowly; and enjoy for its romantic vibe. The lyrics are more light hearted, but portray how a relationship can deteriorate if things should ever go down hill. Laura and I danced slowly, smiling and feeling on top of the world and resisting the urge to kiss in the middle of the ballad._

 _The final track „Brazilian" was an instrumental track, with atmosphere and ambience, where the trio of talented musicians could exploit their unique musical style into one track. I loved Phil's drumming and percussion, Tony's keyboard playing and Mike's guitar playing (that plays near the end with such intensity and resonance). Those three instruments played in unison ended what many fans would debate, their best album, period._

 _The last Genesis album with Phil Collins „We Can't Dance" is their most pop sounding album, with some elements of rock, but obviously made for a mainstream audience. The release of this album was when Michael Jackson was the biggest thing in the world._

 _Tracks I want to give special mentions too, which I find the most captivating and energetic are „Jesus He Knows Me" and „I Can't Dance"._

 _There were ballads on the album I liked such as „Never a Time", „Hold on My Heart" (loved the ambient tone) and „Since I Lost You". „Since I Lost You" has deep meaning to me, which is about the agony of heartbreak and how a relationship comes to a tragic end, and all the victim of that agony can do is mourn and hold onto hope._

 _Other tracks I liked for ethical meanings are „Living Forever" and „Way of the World" as both gave me a new perception how I see life and the world itself. „Living Forever" goes through all the emotions of being demoralized and defeated, and it does seem you want to give up on life, but fighting for today and tomorrow gives you newfound strength. If there is that one person that wants to emotionally beat you into the ground, or ruin your life in any way possible, we must expel that person from our lives; and not let that person become a burden on our heart._

 _„Way of the World" points out the flaws we have about the world, and how we ask so many questions, we will never find answers to. It would make life simple if we just accept the world for what it is, and stopped being so pessimistic all the time._

 _The final track „Fading Lights" is the perfect swan song for Phil Collins' departure from the band. The song is about old memories that come and go, and how everything changes, and we must accept these changes and move on. I even like the instrumental piece in the middle, which goes through all the emotions (both sad, worried and happy). A Genesis fan would feel, knowing that a key member of the band was leaving, and that this truly might be the end of the band. Whenever I hear the song, I can imagine Phil Collins performing on stage, singing sentimentally and walking off stage to go his own separate way._

 _After the release of the album, it was clear to fans that Phil Collins was not coming back, and that it was evident he wanted to pursue his solo career. His solo career would see success and earn him the same praise he received when he was still in the band. For conclusion, I must acknowledge how Phil Collins has changed my life and how he helped me cope with pain, and understand the logic behind it._

 _Phil Collins would simply be another talented musician who joined the band as a drummer, but would take over as the lead singer, and lead the band to further success. When he made a difficult choice between his career and marriage, it became obvious that his marriage would end, and there was nothing he could do about it. The only way for him to endure and overcome the excruciating pain, was to continue to make music. As he made music, he slowly begun to heal his emotional wounds, and go on with life and be happy again._

 _Even though I'm gay, I will admit that if there's one man who I would kiss, it would be Phil Collins. I fell in love with his charm, personality and how short he is. It surprised me to know that I'm a little shorter than him. He's such a fragile looking man, with a sweet kind face and a warm whimsical London accent; and how much I feel for him when he conveys sorrow and heartache in his voice._

 _I hope the day would come when I will get the opportunity to meet Phil Collins, and tell him how much his music touched me, and how I know what it feels like to be rejected; and hurt by others who we thought loved and wanted us._

 ** _Marina's Diary 25th of November 2016_**

 _My mission has been accomplished, I have got Laura into Phil Collins. I discovered one of Laura's passions and physical activities, she revealed to me that she is a very keen dancer. She likes 90's pop music, which is music she likes to dance to._

 _This night, she treated me to a private dance, she requested me to go into the lounge; which had been rearranged to make space. The room was dimly lit with a chair placed in the middle of the lounge with light reflecting off of it, and a little scrap of paper laying in the middle of the chair. I picked it up and the note read „We have to talk, love always Laura"._

 _When I sat down, I knew there was going to be a surprise waiting for me as I sat still feeling nervous and excited. Then played the song „Naked" by English singer Louise Redknapp as a spot light flicked on Laura, who was sat on a chair with a long sloping backrest, dressed in seductive looking clothing. She was dressed in tight in faux leather leggings, short black shoulder-less top, which exposed her belly and shoulders. Her hair was let down with glossy curly ends, she wore red-gloss lipstick, pink nail varnish and black and purple eye makeup to express glamor._

 _I sat still on the chair admiring the electronic 90's beat of the song's intro and my girlfriend looking racy and provocative. When the vocals of the song play, Laura does not lip-synch, but instead retains her poker face and makes eye contact with me. She performed a lot of seductive poses and did various stretches as I was surprised to see how flexible she is. She even did a lot of arm movements, which depicted the lyrics and imparting seduction and enticement._

 _Halfway through the song, she advanced towards me seductively, and made physical contact with me; which sent sensational shivers all over my body, and I felt paralyzed by the lascivious experience my girlfriend treated me to._

 _Near the end of the song, Laura placed her hand on my shoulder and walked slowly around me, letting her hand glide to the back of my neck. She took a handful of my hair in her hand, and threaded her fingers upwards towards my scalp, as she returned to face me. With her other hand threading its way into my hair, she moved my head up so I looked at her directly in the eyes. She adorned a flirtatious smile, and threw her lips onto mine. She drew herself back, turned her back and walked back to her chair as the music faded._

 _Laura sat on the side of the seat and asked for feedback on her performance, which I positively critiqued and applauded. Her performance amazed me so much, I became more intrigued, and wanted Laura to become my mentor in dancing._

 ** _Marina's Diary 10th of December 2016_**

 _Christmas was near, and the whole community was preparing to celebrate the occasion, with decorations and other scenery to brighten and beautify the community. For a pagan, I will admit that I was drawn into the whole idea of Christmas, and would get into the holiday spirit._

 _Laura and I went out with Olivia, Isabel and Gustavo to the German Christmas market, where there was much to see and so much to do. There was music, merchandise and food and drink stalls, where I got to taste mulled wine for the first time. I loved how the hot red wine went down and warmed me up in the Californian winter. One Christmas tradition, Laura and I participated in was the mistletoe kiss, where we stood under a mistletoe and kissed. It was just like any other kiss; the mistletoe was just something that hung above our heads, which we never noticed it was there._

 _I didn't know what to make of celebrating Christmas for religious purposes, it's a Christian holiday and Christians crusaded and converted pagans like me. Those that weren't religious loved Christmas for its cheery and inspiriting mood, where they could forget all the bad things that happened that year, and be giving and loving. This was how I liked to view Christmas and celebrate it with Laura, and give her all the love I could ever give. This wasn't a time I wanted to debate religious topics, and condemn a religion that bigoted against those who worshipped their own gods, and followed their own practices and traditions. This was the holiday and special occasion where I wanted to be with Laura and share the joy and passion with her. No birth of Jesus or a bearded man called „Santa Claus" just Laura and I, together as one and doing everything together._

 ** _Marina's Diary 18th of December 2016_**

 _Laura and her friends were making their own plans how they were going to spend Christmas together. Isabel and Gustavo were Jewish, so they had already begun to celebrate Hanukkah, which was a holiday on December that the Jews celebrated. This didn't deter them from wanting to have fun at the Christmas market, even though some of their fellow Jews would disapprove them participating in a Christian holiday event._

 _Olivia is Roman Catholic, so she would be more involved in the religious side of Christmas, and celebrate the birth of Jesus. Her plans this Christmas was to visit her strict religious family, who will be partaking in charitable events._

 _Kobe never mentioned what he would be doing for Christmas, he never did seem to be enthusiastic about Christmas, even when the decorations went up._

 _I worry that Tyler might be alone for Christmas, but Laura assured me he's got family in L.A., who he might be visiting for Christmas._

 _Laura gave me confirmation that she'll be inviting me to spend Christmas Eve with her and her mum, which thrilled me to the core, knowing that Christmas was going to be just her, her mum and me._

It was a cold night on Christmas Eve, where snow was covering the streets like thick white sheets, and everyone stood around an unlit Christmas tree. Everyone was dressed in their thick winter clothes, with winter scarfs and hats, even with other garments to provide extra warmth.

Laura, Caroline and Marina stood in a crowd, who were fixing their eyes at the big tall Christmas tree that stood in the center. There was a stage in front of the tree, where the mayor stood giving out his announcement and presenting the guest, who would turn on the Christmas lights. The guest was none other than Miss California, who was wearing a thick fur (more likely artificial fur) coat and would disrobe, revealing a thick silver, glittering bathing suit. She wore stockings and white wooly garters, long black gloves covered with glitter and to complete the Christmas image, a Santa cap. This sight aroused Marina's interest in the female anatomy, despite that she was committed to Laura, but that didn't mean the sight of another beautiful female didn't intrigue her.

She smiled to the crowd, who whistled as she pushed down on the plunger, and the Christmas lights flicked on, beautifying the pointy looking tree with various bright, colored lights. The audience applauded, celebrating the lighting of the tree and admiring the scenery. Laura, Caroline and Marina took part in the clapping, and Laura stuck her two little fingers in her mouth to whistle. Marina tried to do the same, but failed to execute a successful whistle that could be heard in the crowd. Laura even laughed seeing Marina's attempt to whistle as she tried to give Marina instructions, but it only resulted in Marina making more unsuccessful attempts.

After the event, Caroline drove Laura and Marina back to her house where they had coco, and socialized a little before going to bed. Caroline had no objections about Marina sharing the same bed with her daughter, she was aware of their relationship, and trusted Marina with her daughter.

In Laura's bedroom, the lovers were dressed and ready for bed, but were engaged in their own small occupations before getting settled in. Laura was at her dressing table brushing her hair to get rid of any knots, and Marina was sat on Laura's bed typing on her laptop.

„You know, I noticed you looking at Miss California," imparted Laura.

„Who wasn't?" responded Marina humorously.

„Come on," pressed Laura, „You were eyeing her like a horny teenage boy who hit puberty."

Marina raised her head to look at Laura's smiling face, knowing that she was teasing and not really scolding Marina. „Well she was pretty," admitted Marina.

Laura got off the stool of her dressing table, walked up to Marina, climbed on the bed, and crawled to her until her face was close to hers. „Prettier than me?" grilled Laura playfully for an answer.

„Absolutely not, you would easily win the title of Miss California if you competed against her," patronized Marina.

Laura moaned pleasurably and said, „Thank you" as she kissed her girlfriend and admitted, „You know, I found her pretty myself."

„Prettier than me?" said Marina, mimicking her girlfriend's grilling for an answer.

„Absolutely not," mimicked Laura as Marina got close to her face and kissed her, leaving her laptop open.

When they were under covers and snuggling in bed with the lights out, Laura lovingly said, „Merry Christmas Marina."

„Merry Christmas Laura," responded Marina stroking her girlfriend's bicep for affection.

They fell asleep with high expectations for the morning, where they can give each other love and joy, and celebrate like one happy family.

* * *

The next day, when the sun was shining through the half closed curtains of Laura's bedroom, there were groans from both girls in bed as they begun to slowly wake up. Marina had her head resting sideways on Laura's bosom, and moved her head stroking against Laura's chest. Laura blindly in response placed her hand on Marina's head of thick hair, and stroked her hand down, bringing Marina to smile and giggle. Marina immediately woke up with heavy eyelids, but fought to keep them open so she could look at Laura's face, and the facial expression she'll be greeted with.

„Morning Laura," mumbled Marina lovingly.

Laura smiled and weakly chuckled and responded softly, „Merry Christmas Marina."

Marina gasped and laughed, „Oops I forgot it's Christmas, Merry Christmas Laura."

Laura smiled and received a kiss from Marina and would wipe the crust that adhered on the corner of her eye.

„You hungry sweetie?" asked Laura.

„I sure am," responded Marina.

They shot themselves out of bed, got their slippers on and went downstairs expecting to see Caroline in the kitchen with a cup of coffee. As expected, Caroline was in the kitchen cooking breakfast with food sizzling in the frying pan, which could be heard from upstairs. Laura received a kiss and hug from her mum and Marina also received the same, feeling like Caroline's second daughter.

After a cooked hearty breakfast, they treated themselves to the Christmas classic „It's a Wonderful Life" starring Jimmy Stewart as the lead character. The film is highly praised for its important message about life, and why we must not take it for granted, and why we should live life to the fullest. Jimmy Stewart goes through hard times during the film, to the point he gives up on everyone including himself. After he is granted his wish from his guardian angel to live in an alternative timeline, where he was never born. There he experiences what life would be like without him. He then begins to realize the lives that were ruined, and the catastrophes that have occurred, all because he wasn't there to do something about it. After realizing he was wrong the whole time, he begins to value his life and begs his guardian angel to undo everything, and take him back to his timeline. When his wish has been granted, he runs back to his house to find his friends, family and other acquaintances that appreciate him; all together to celebrate his return. It's at this moment of bliss and praise, does Jimmy Stewart truly begins to understand that not only does life get better after some bitter struggles, but his own existence in the world does matter; and that he can make a difference.

When the film ended and Marina could let her first viewing of the film sink in, and appreciate the holiday classic it is, Caroline got up to start the Christmas dinner. Laura of course followed too and so did Marina, wanting to help and get into cooking.

Christmas dinner took a lot of effort and time just to get the food on, because most of the food was to be slow roasted, intentionally to increase the quality. Laura didn't eat meat much, and would normally eat vegetarian or pescatarian dishes, but on this occasion she would follow her family tradition of eating turkey for Christmas. She even believed or at least heeded the theories that meat can give you cancer, which was one of the reasons why she would eat more vegetables and some fish. Other reasons was to keep her body in good shape, and avoid other health problems that might affect her digestive system, or just her health in general.

While the turkey was slowly roasting in the oven, Laura, Caroline and Marina went back into the lounge to watch more holiday classics. One of them was the debatable non-Christmas film Toys, which stars the late Robin Williams. Laura held nostalgic value for the film for its surreal setting and quirky story, and by watching the film with Marina, she was hoping to give her a piece of her childhood.

At exactly 18:00, dinner was cooked and ready to be prepared. The table was laid out with a banquet, lit candles to adorn the scenery and the lush appetizing feast they were about to indulge. With a plate of food, and a glass of red wine, a toast was proposed before they dined.

"To Marina, who is our newest member of the family," toasted Caroline, which made Marina blush red, she could barely control her emotions. Everyone clanged their glasses together and toasted to Marina, with Marina uttering her own name. After a nice long meal with some leftovers, and another glass of wine to wash it all down, they remained seated. They were too full of food to do anything energetic, all they could do was pass the time with a glass of red wine, and a lively conversation.

When the table was cleared, leftovers put in the fridge and the dishes were washed, dried and put away; the time to open presents commenced. The family tradition of opening presents after Christmas dinner was a way of keeping Laura disciplined, and understanding the virtues of being patient. When Laura was a little girl, her loving parents would treat her with many gifts under the tree, being the only child that she is. Her presents weren't always things like toys and other trivial materialistic things, but sometimes clothes or items that were educational. This was to keep Laura the happy little girl she was, as her parents did not want to spoil her, they wanted her to grow proactive and charitable; but always be happy and loved.

When Laura got older, she did start to see and understand how some people focus too much on material things, they forget what truly matters in life. Showering someone with gifts was not the best way to express love for someone, but to give them something that holds ethical and significant value, to protect them from the corruption of greed and self indulgence. Laura's father knew what was best for his daughter, and he along with his wife got the desired results from their daughter.

On this particular occasion, Marina wanted to give Laura love through the quantity of materialistic gifts, which would flatter Laura, but not be a necessity to keep their love strong or stronger than before.

As the unwrapping of presents commenced, Laura, Caroline and Marina were huddled around the tree, which towered everything in the room. They took it in turns to unwrap one gift at a time, so they could see what was underneath the paper, and to see the look of their face as they held their unwrapped present in their hand.

Marina did not have much money to go out Christmas shopping, but what she got Caroline for Christmas only required her love and passion. She even persuaded that Caroline be the first to open her present, which Caroline was flattered by. Like any friendly person receiving a present, she implied that Marina didn't have to get her anything, but was more than happy to accept and unwrap her present. Laura looked at Marina with a smile of approval that Marina was showing her kind giving nature, just like she showed her when she received her birthday present. The shape of the wrapped present gave it away what it could be as Laura patiently waited for her mum to finish unwrapping. As Caroline tore off the wrapping and tossed it aside, she held a long thin, rectangular object in her hand. She gazed with a shocked expression, letting the emotion settle in and then she reacted with delight as she looked up at Marina and conveyed awe.

„Thank you Marina," said Caroline graciously as she put the rectangular object aside, got off her feet and advanced towards Marina with open arms. She slung her arms around Marina and kissed her on the head as Laura took the opportunity to look at the present. The present turned out to be drawn portrait of Caroline, which was black and white, and the portrait had a pattern encompassed around it. It was similar to the one Marina did for Laura, but just one specially made for Caroline.

Laura drew her eyes from the framed portrait and looked at her mum embrace her girlfriend with immense compassion and gratitude. This sight made Laura smile, finding the moment touching and heartwarming.

Caroline was so deeply moved by the thoughtful present Marina made for her, she suggested Marina should open up her presents next. Marina could see that her presents had both Laura and Caroline's name on it with the words „love from", acknowledging Marina and making her feel she's part of the family.

Marina unwrapped her presents, which was a stack of CDs wrapped together in one present, which were Phil Collins' solo albums. Marina awed and gasped, showing her gratitude to Caroline and Laura with a hug, expressing the same love and affection she had for them both.

Marina got Laura a book on paganism, hoping that maybe it would inspire Laura to look at different perspectives from a religious and superstitious point of view, regarding psychology and people who are susceptible to superstitions; and ways of preaching and converting.

Laura got Marina a black silk bathrobe with her name on it, which matches the bathrobe Laura possesses, except it's red and has Laura's name on.

After all the presents were handed out, unwrapped and appreciated by their receivers, it was decided to spend the rest of the night with music and drink. Caroline's intake of alcohol was excessive, she was already showing signs of intoxication, which slightly concerned Laura as she asked her mum if she was alright. Caroline assured Laura she was okay, but continued to refill her glass with booze, and nipped the glass in short periods of time. Her act of boozing on this particular occasion was her way of celebrating Christmas with her daughter and her daughter's girlfriend, who she adored and was happy to welcome her to the family.

The only other friend of Laura's who she relished the company of was Gustavo, who would convince Laura's friends to let her join in their social events. Only him and Marina would frequently visit Caroline, and allay her loneliness.

The music that they played was Phil Collins, as Laura confessed to her mum that she was getting into Phil Collins, which elated her; knowing that they have found something else in common. After a mixture or alcohol and energetic frolic dancing, Caroline begun to lose balance and fall backwards as she banged her head on the carpet. She had spilt her drink on the carpet, and lay paralytic, moaning from the pain caused by alcohol and falling on the back of her head.

„MUM," cried Laura as she ran to her mum and cupped her face with her hands. Marina equally concerned put down her drink and ran with Laura to crouch next to Caroline. „Mum are you okay?" worried Laura with her hands on her face, and Marina was stroking the back of her right hand tenderly.

„I fell," mumbled Caroline with a smile on her face despite she was in pain.

„I think we need to get you to bed," suggested Laura, helping Caroline sit up and onto her feet. Laura took one arm and Marina took the other, and they both carried Caroline up the stairs, which was quite daunting for them to do; because her legs couldn't provide her to support her own weight. Once Caroline was in the sanctuary of her bedroom, Laura and Marina gently laid her on the bed and put her in the recovery position.

„You girls are amazing, we had so much fun together," adored Caroline with her eyes closed and smiling.

„Thank you mum, we had fun too, but now it's time for you to relax," calmed Laura, stroking her mum's head and brushing her hair with her fingertips.

„Marina, she's an amazing girl, please make her happy and feel special," requested Caroline.

„I will mum, she's special to me too, and I will make her happy and loved," vowed Laura.

„Thank you Laura, your father loves you and is proud of you, as I am too," thanked Caroline, which really touched Laura.

„Thank you mum," thanked Laura with upmost love and passion and kissed her mum gently on the lips. She got off the bed and stepped back allowing Marina to interact with her mum.

„Get some sleep Laura, you should get some sleep too," mistook Caroline, not knowing that the person she sensed was Marina not Laura.

„I'm not Laura, it's Marina," whispered Marina with a wide smile and a weak giggle.

„Marina… thank you for your present and looking after my daughter," appreciated Caroline, reaching out her hand finding her face to stroke with affection. Her hand stroked Marina's ear, it made her eardrum ring and shivers went down her spine.

„My pleasure Caroline, I would do anything for your daughter, she has helped me find purpose and the joy of life," acknowledged Marina looking at Caroline's tightly closed eyes.

„Life is worth living Marina, and it's worth sharing with that one special person," lectured Caroline.

„It sure is," agreed Marina, „Thank you for bringing Laura into this world, and making the person who she is."

„Your welcome Marina, please get some sleep and be here in the morning," implored Caroline.

„Sure Caroline, I'll let you rest," agreed Marina about to get off the bed.

„Can I have a kiss," asked Caroline, which made Marina's heart jump and slowly beat, feeling honored and obliged to give into Caroline's request.

Marina moved closer to Caroline within reach of her, was about to kiss her on the forehead, but then hesitated and then made an audacious maneuver. She moved her face down until it was parallel with Caroline's, and placed a long gentle kiss on Caroline's lips, implementing her love for the mother of her girlfriend; who has taken her under her wing and welcomed into the family. Marina got off the bed and gazed lovingly at Caroline still looking happy and content. She held her hand and reflected on the kiss she gave Caroline, knowing this was the second woman she ever kissed on the lips.

Marina then felt Laura touch her hand as she turned to her side and Laura mouthed „Come" with a smile as she led Marina out the room. She glimpsed back at Caroline resting in bed looking peaceful and then looked at Laura holding her hand. She sensed a moment of excitement knowing that something big was about to happen by the way Laura dragged her out the room. Laura skipped with Marina into the hallway and into her room, still holding her hand and silently but excitedly laughing on the way. Once they were in Laura's bedroom, Laura closed the door behind her, put on a stern face and folded her arms.

„You kissed my mum," reproached Laura, which scared Marina.

„Look I'm sorry, she insisted I did," apologized Marina.

Laura paced angrily towards Marina, grabbed and kissed her then said with a humorous smile, „I'm the one you kiss on the lips."

„I would have kissed her on the head, but I was tempted to kiss her on the lips," explained Marina.

„Are her lips better than mine?" asked Laura eager for an answer.

„Your lips are perfect, but you must have got them from your mum, I was eager to know what they taste and feel like," clarified Marina with a seductive smirk on her face.

„Well enough of that, it's time for your last present from me," announced Laura, which excited Marina. Laura took Marina by the wrists and pulled her towards the bed as they sat down together side by side.

„So what's my present?" asked Marina curiously with her wide smile showing her gleaming white teeth.

„Well it's a present from you too, basically it's a present we can give each other," hinted Laura, hoping that Marina will get a clue.

„I don't think I quite understand, is it another kiss?" questioned Marina.

Laura hesitated and replied, „Well we do that all the time, I just thought tonight is special and we are alone."

„Oh, I see what you mean, well at least I think that is what it is," suspected Marina.

Laura slipped off the straps from her dress, baring her strapless shoulders and further hinted, „You're getting warm." Marina gasped when her suspicions were true, Laura was offering herself. „What's wrong, you're not ready?" asked Laura, worried that she came on too strong for Marina.

„It's not that, it's just... I've got a little confession to make," revealed Marina.

„Oh, this is or isn't your first time?" wondered Laura.

„Well technically it is, but… well… when I was little, I was sexually abused," sniveled Marina showing her maudlin face full of tears. This shocked Laura and made her feel guilty about seducing Marina.

„Marina I'm so sorry, please… come her," coaxed Laura taking her in her arms, stroking her head and letting her tears leak onto her shoulder. „You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," offered Laura.

„I want to tell you," said Marina.

„I'm listening sweetie," acknowledged Laura, stroking Marina's hair and face for comfort, waiting to hear the harrowing story.

„When I was in school, two boys abused and tried to rape me," disclosed Marina tearfully.

„Marina I'm so sorry, I can understand why you are traumatized," commiserated Laura, wiping a tear off Marina's cheek with her thumb.

„Their rape attempt wasn't successful, they were stopped before they could even begin, but they did strip off my panties," confessed Marina still sounding emotional and traumatized by the event.

„Oh Marina," expressed Laura, taking Marina in her arms, „I have a confession too."

„What is it?" asked Marina, invested to hear Laura's confession.

Laura released Marina, took her hand and confessed, „I'm a virgin too."

Marina's eyelids and eyebrows raised and her jaw dropped open, completely flabbergasted from what she just heard. „No," reacted Marina with shock and astonishment. Laura nodded and hummed to confirm she's telling the truth. „You've been with Tyler, lived with him and you two never did it?" questioned Marina unable to sustain belief that Laura is a virgin.

„Nope, we slept in the same bed, we had a shower together; but we never had sex," revealed Laura.

„I can't believe it, you've been in a relationship with him for a few months, and you never at least considered having sex, I'm surprised the relationship lasted that long," baffled Marina.

„Well he did talk me into it, but I wasn't quite ready for it, I think that was one of the reasons he got jealous so easily," assumed Laura. „He must have thought I was having sexual relations with someone else," joked Laura as she and Marina laughed it off. „Listen Marina, we don't have to do it tonight if you don't want to," reassured Laura placing her hand on Marina's bare smooth leg.

Marina placed her hand on Laura's hand and moved it up her thigh, near her pelvic region. She looked up, smiled and pleaded, „Laura, I want to do it, I want to do it with you."

„You do?" astounded Laura.

„Laura, please take my virginity," pleaded Marina with a soft delicate voice and moving her head closer to Laura.

Laura stroked Marina's thigh with her thumb and responded, „Will you take mine?"

„Yeah," answered Marina with her soft voice as they kissed slowly and tenderly.

„I think we need to have a wash, got to be nice and clean for our first time," whispered Laura, curving her lips into a smile, which prompted Marina to stretch her mouth wide into a smile already expressing excitement.

Laura got herself in the shower, wearing only a shower cap, and washing her body nice and thoroughly. She instructed Marina to decorate and adorn the room with scented candles, so that their place for love-making looks more romantic and erotic.

Marina got in the shower after Laura, and Laura would pass the time by filing and smoothing her nails. She also begun to light the scented candles and dim the lights so the candles could stand out more. The scented candles lit up like big round, colored light bulbs, and after a while; the aroma of the candles filled the room with a pleasant and fresh fragrance.

Marina came out of the ensuite bathroom with her silk gown that Laura got her for Christmas, feeling nervous and shaky. Laura would voluntarily do Marina's nails, while Marina browsed through the Phil Collins CDs she got and tried to pick out a song. In an act of franticness and not wanting to keep Laura waiting, she picked „I Wish It Would Rain Down". Before the song was played, they sat on the bed in their silk gowns, still feeling really nervous about how it will all turn out, and the aftermath of losing their virginity. Laura's hands were shaking immensely, it gave Marina the wrong idea of Laura having second thoughts.

„Laura are you okay babe?" asked Marina feeling just as nervous, but had her hands steady and she had a slight tremble in her voice.

„Yeah, I'm just unsure how we start," pondered Laura.

Marina stroked Laura's hair and drew her hair over her shoulder so she could see the side of her face. „I think we should take it slow, I've picked a Phil Collins track for us to listen to, just to get us warmed up," announced Marina.

Laura smiled, alleviated her nerves, turned her head to face Marina and asked, „Okay, so what do we do during the song?"

Marina drew herself closer to Laura and whispered seductively, „Well we start off with kissing, but we don't kiss until we hear Phil sing."

„I can't wait," said Laura with a smile, anticipating what was to come.

Marina turned on Laura's stereo with the track selected, and pressed "play". The track begun with the beating of drums and a guitar solo from Eric Clapton, which set the mood for Laura and Marina who were trying to overcome their nerves. Breathing normally and fixing their eyes in each other's, they heard Phil's voice and begun kissing. Their lips touched gently and accordingly to the slow ballad, they had their eyes closed and listened to their lyrics, which brought back nostalgic memories of how they met; and how they got together. Marina reflected on how Laura came into her life, and how she tried to desperately win Laura's respect and maintain the friendship, but made some bad impressions and advances; which almost killed all chances of a friendship. Laura ruminated if she turned away Marina and there were consequences to follow, which would have burdened her with overwhelming guilt, she would have failed Marina in trying to help her. Now that Laura and Marina were officially a couple, the thing they could give each other was love, which would inspire them on their journey to success and eternal happiness.

During the middle of the song, the kissing went from slow and gentle to more rowdy and frenzy. The way they kissed was more open mouth and involved caressing and other physical contact, fighting with their lips, and trying to make their expression of love a competition. The intensity of their kissing jibed and dovetailed to the song that perceived their ears, and motivated them to vent out their love, which was bottled in the pit of their stomachs.

When Phil increased the volume and emotions in his vocals and Eric's electric guitar resonated the tensity in the song, they spent the remainder of the song kissing slowly and touching noses, until the song faded into silence.

With the song serving as a succor, they were ready and brave enough to take the next step further. They disrobed and lay naked on the bed. They resumed kissing and touched each other's supple naked bodies, trying to find their erogenous zones. Laura lay on her back while Marina was at her side, kissing her and stroking her breast, and making her nipple hard. Then she moved her hand slowly down Laura's belly and past her belly button, reaching her crotch, and then touching where she would feel pleasure like she never experienced before.

„Oh Marina, that feels so good" orgasmed Laura, knocking her head back with closed eyes.

Marina was worried about how she was touching Laura, worried in case she was doing it wrong and accidentally hurting Laura, which was why she rubbed her pudendum. That concern was relieved when Laura took Marina's working fingers and pushed them in her. Marina was amused to see her fingers deep in Laura as she would thrust them back and forth, touching the interior walls where her nerve endings were.

„Marina, oh Marina," gasped Laura with heavy breathing, enjoying the feeling of having her girlfriend's fingers inside her.

Marina eventually took a break after noticing Laura was getting too into the moment by lightly kicking her legs, stretching her back, and rolling around on the bed. She feared that Laura was unable to take anymore and would experience sensory overload, and collapse from exhaustion.

Marina hovered over Laura and whispered, „Laura, are you okay?"

Laura would move her hand to feel Marina's hair, embellishing a smile while keeping her eyes closed as she kissed Marina. „Marina that was so good," expressed Laura as she placed her hands on Marina's face and blindly kissed her smiling lips.

Marina took a look at her fingers that she used to stimulate Laura, giving her the idea of what to do next to give Laura more pleasure. „Well, we're just getting started, are you ready for it?" asked Marina smiling impatiently for Laura's answer.

„Yeah, I can't wait," whispered Laura with a fluster, still having her eyes closed, more likely because she was nervous for what was to come.

„Just relax, and enjoy it," asked Marina.

„Okay," obeyed Laura, as she relaxed her body and let Marina surprise her.

Marina begun by kissing Laura's teeth as Laura would overlap her lips on Marina's. She moved her lips down to kiss Laura's chin. Laura was able to kiss the point of Marina's nose. She then moved herself down to kiss Laura's neck, collarbone, breasts (nipples), stomach, abdomen, lower belly and finally reaching her vagina again. She used her tongue to tease Laura and give her a hint for what she was going to do next.

Marina was skeptical about what she was about to do to Laura and how it would taste, once she uses her tongue to pleasure Laura. She had her face close to Laura's vaginal opening and proceeded to apply a long stroke of her tongue over it.

Laura breathed in deeply with a pleasurable exclamation, held it in her lungs, and released the air in her lungs in one quick expulsion. Her breathing pattern became rapid, only taking in small amounts of breath and letting it out of her lungs. The pleasure of Marina's tongue on her vulva was beyond stimulating and pleasurable, it was enough to almost sedate her.

Marina implemented all her enthusiasm and passion for Laura, she used her tongue like a brush, trying to paint on Laura's vaginal walls and touch all sensitive parts. Laura's orgasmic squealing and heavy breathing was sweet to Marina's ears, she played her like a musical instrument to get the music she wanted.

In return, Laura massages Marina's head, applying her fingernails into Marina's scalp to enhance pleasure.

Marina glided her hands up Laura's belly, took hold of her breasts and squeezed them gently. When her tongue was touching Laura's G-Spot, and the movement and speed of her tongue aroused Laura to the highest extent, Laura begun to arch her back and squirm with arousal.

„Marina, Marina… you're so good, don't stop... keep going," pleaded Laura still having an orgasm, spreading her arms on the bed and convulsing her body.

Then unexpectedly there was a pleasurable explosion in Laura's vagina, which halted her convulsion and helped her relax. She breathed heavily and slowly as she took Marina's head in her hands and massaged the roots in her hair, this was to give her the hint that Marina can stop.

Marina removed her tongue from Laura and looked up at her face, which looked exhausted as if she was about to pass out. She climbed over Laura and hovered over her face looking concerned.

„Laura, are you alright?" panicked Marina.

Laura didn't open her eyes, she just nodded and responded, „Yeah… that was so… amazing."

Marina smiled and said, „I love you Laura,"

„I love you too Marina," replied Laura and the two applied a long kiss, „Come… relax with me." Laura slammed her arm down, indicating Marina to lie down next to her.

Marina lay by Laura's side and cushioned her head on Laura's bicep. She observed her smiling face with her eyes closed, looking so peaceful and almost asleep, but knew she wasn't asleep because she was stroking Marina's shoulder. For this loving affectionate touch, she stroked Laura's belly, which did rise the smile on her face and make her purr.

After resting for five minutes in complete silence, Laura opened her eyes and turned to look at Marina, who was still staring at Laura. They both smiled, kissed and stroked faces, feeling rejuvenated to resume lovemaking. „I never imagined you would be this good," admitted Laura.

„Well there's a first time for everything, not so much about the skill and experience, it's more about the passion," lectured Marina.

Laura smiled, kissed Marina on the forehead, nose and lips, stroked her cheek and moved her face closer to Marina as they touched noses. „I know I should do the same to you, which I do want to, but I don't think I'll be as good as you," whispered Laura.

„Confidence Laura, like I said it's about the passion and not so much as the skill," reminded Marina.

„Would you like your pussy licked?" asked Laura.

A sharp draw of breath went into Marina's lungs and set them on fire as she responded, „Yeah, I want to feel you in me."

Laura sat up and Marina lay flat on her back and watched Laura move in front. „You really did use your tongue like a brush, like the artist you are," joked Laura as she stroked Marina's thighs.

„Well if you can draw a butterfly on my wrist, then I'm sure you'll do a sensational job on my pussy," bantered Marina.

Laura smiled with a giggle and slowly pushed Marina's legs to the ground and spread them apart. Marina acted nervous, unsure what to expect, and the thought of losing her virginity; but she knew she was about to lose it to the one who she dearly loved.

„You ready?" asked Laura, smiling with her hands on Marina's kneecaps.

Marina nodded as she held her breath and breathed out with an answer, „Yeah."

Laura slid herself down on her belly and moved her head close in between Marina's legs. She watched Marina close her eyes and smile as if she was about to giggle, lay her head on the pillow and watch her belly rise as she breathed normally. She rolled out her tongue and used it to slowly lick the vaginal lips from the orifice to clitoral hood. She kept her eyes on Marina to watch her reaction, which seemed she was relaxed and even smiled, feeling her girlfriend's tongue on her genitals.

Only lightly did Laura apply her tongue on Marina and eventually pressed her tongue into her, touching the inside of her. This made Marina orgasm softly and gasp with sensual pleasure, even move her head slowly to contain her impulse to convulse.

„Laura, Laura, Laura," repeated and orgasmed Marina sensing the carnal pleasure Laura was giving her. It wasn't only Laura's movement of her tongue, which gave Marina her sexual pleasure, but it was also when she opened her eyes to see Laura working her tongue.

Laura would then use her fingers to induce pleasure on her girlfriend and make her moan and give out an orgasmic squeal. The pleasure was so immense and difficult to resist writhing her body, she grabbed her girlfriend's hair and squeezed the hair in her hand.

„Oh Laura please don't stop, keep going, I want you in me," orgasmed Marina while massaging Laura's head. Marina climaxed, feeling the same explosion Laura experienced. She pushed out her stomach muscles and breathed slowly while grasping on Laura's head, stroking it in circular motion to indicate she had ejaculated. She kept her eyes closed and widely smiled and weakly giggled and awed, „Laura, you were so amazing."

„Your pussy was so delicious, we had fun didn't we pussy?" bantered Laura which made Marina laugh.

Laura kissed Marina's pussy which caused Marina to burst out into laughter and giggled, „Oh Laura."

Laura climbed on top of Marina and drew her face close to hers just as she was about to open her eyes. „Pussy kiss," jested Laura, kissing Marina with her wet lips, „Yeah taste your pussy."

„Taste your own pussy," playfully teased Marina as they caressed and kissed longingly and passionately, while rolling on the bed.

They lie on the bed looking up at the ceiling, while huddled up and caressing, remaining silent; knowing that they were no longer virgins, and speculated life without virginity. There was a bitter sweet and sentimental side to losing virginity, but also a relief and a rush to know that one has experienced the undeniable pleasure of consensual intercourse.

„Wow I can't believe we did it," chirped Marina.

„Well we did it," remarked Laura.

„I know we did it, it's just I can't believe that we're officially no longer virgins," said Marina, which caused Laura to look at Marina. „Before then we were both virgins, and we lost our virginity on the same night, not to different people; but we gave our virginities as a gift. How sweet and romantic," expressed Marina.

Laura turned on her side, supported her head with her hand and quipped, „Guess I'm your favourite present."

Marina looked up at Laura in eyes and phrased poetically, „Yeah, you are mine and I am yours."

Laura giggled, smiled and kissed Marina as Laura asked, „I'm hungry, are you hungry?"

„We already ate, we ate each other out," joked Marina.

Laura laughed, stroked Marina's chest and incited, „Well that was the appetizer, all that love making has made me hungry, and now I need the main course."

Marina stroked Laura's face and requested, „Can I be your main course?"

„You want me to eat you?" asked Laura as Marina nodded in response ,"Well I ate you, but I'm still hungry and you need to eat with me."

„Okay," concurred Marina, as she touched Laura's face and looked into her eyes, „What big beautiful eyes you have."

„All the better to see you with," responded Laura, reciting from Little Red Riding Hood as she fluttered her eyelashes flirtatiously.

Marina stroked Laura's lips and said, „What big beautiful, soft lips you have."

„All the better to kiss you with," teased Laura with a smile and applying a kiss on Marina.

Marina drew Laura's hair back, which unveiled her ears as she said, „What small beautiful ears you have."

„All the better to hear your stomach and know that you're hungry," joked Laura, placing her ear on Marina's belly to hear her stomach rumble. She removed her ear and looked Marina in the eyes and enticed, „You're hungry, lets go."

Laura and Marina put on their silk bathrobes and proceeded downstairs to collect some edibles. There was some snack food that was conveniently lying on the kitchen workspace, which they raked up in their arms and grabbed a bottle of unopened champagne.

When they were back in the bedroom they spent the remainder of the night eating snack food and drinking the bubbly and luscious champagne. They talked, laughed and played little games, which helped them forget about the qualm and vacillation of losing their virginity, and amuse themselves with each other's company and a full stomach.

Eventually they epxressed tiredness, as one of them yawned and had heavy eyelids, which meant it was time for bed. They cleared the bed of any packets and crumbs, which would have made the bed less comfortable to sleep in. They brushed their teeth again, and climbed into bed and cuddled up together with the lamp dimly illuminating the room, which was set to turn off automatically after a matter of minutes.

„I never knew Christmas could be this fun," bubbled Marina.

„Well it's the season to be jolly," denoted Laura, hoping Marina would notice the reference.

„Christmas has never been this jolly for me," said Marina stroking Laura's arm.

„No.. what did you do for Christmas?" asked Laura curiously.

„We got one gift from a man dressed as Santa, he used to scare me," admitted Marina, feeling a little embarrassed.

Laura laughed as she stroked her fingers on Marina's temple and perplexed, „But Marina, he brings you gifts."

„I know that, but his breath stunk of whisky and tobacco," bantered Marina, which made Laura laugh, Marina could feel her head jump up and down as it rested on Laura's belly.

„Well consider this your first real Christmas," said Laura.

„Everyday since I got to know you, I've never felt loved and appreciated, today was a celebration of our love," elicited Marina.

„Christmas only comes once a year, just like any other holiday, but just you wait until the end of this month; which will commence a new year," clarified Laura.

„And we can do it all over again?" wondered Marina, looking up at Laura and into her eyes.

„Yes sweetie, hopefully better than this one," predicted Laura.

„You think so?" asked Marina.

„Only time will tell, but for now I think we need to get some sleep, today was amazing; but now it's time to sleep and wake up to a new day," said Laura. They both kissed before closing their eyes.

„I love you Laura," whispered Marina.

„I love you too Marina," responded Laura. The two fell asleep before the lamp flicked off, and benumbed the room, ready for the sun to rise again and dawn a new day.

 **To be continued...**


	13. Chapter 13: The Calm Before The Storm

**Chapter 13: The Calm Before The Storm**

Do not dwell in the past, do not dream of the future, concentrate the mind on the present moment.

 **\- Buddha**

Morning has come, with bright sunlight emitting through the windows, and birds singing to celebrate the dawning of a new day. The morning sun radiated through the window, and casted its warm loving touch on the two lovers, who slumbered peacefully in bed. The songbirds and the sun's brightness and warmth slowly woke up Laura, who opened her eyes before Marina, whose head rested on her chest.

„Marina," whispered Laura affectionately, patiently waiting for a response.

„Laura," mumbled Marina affectionately, but also sounding tired.

„Sorry, didn't mean to wake you," whispered Laura feeling guilty for disturbing Marina's peaceful slumber.

„Oh Laura don't, I want to wake up, knowing that you're in bed with me," said Marina ardently,

„Sleep longer if you want, we have all the time in the world," said Laura softly while rubbing Marina's scruffy hair.

„Laura," groaned Marina as she turned herself onto her belly and rested her chin on Laura, „We're not going to waste every minute of the day in bed, time is precious."

„Marina, you look so tired, you sure you don't want to sleep a little longer?" asked Laura looking concerned for Marina looking into her tired looking eyes.

„Laura seriously, I'm fine… besides I only sleep when you sleep. We do everything together, we're like sisters," effused Marina.

„Sisters or lovers?" teased Laura with a frown.

„How about both?" responded Marina.

„Do sisters ever kiss?" quipped Laura.

„These sisters do," flirted Marina, moving forward to kiss Laura. „That was some sweet love we made last night," smiled Marina with Laura stroking and neatening her hair with her hand.

„Well after making sweet love and a good night's sleep, I think it's time to make some sweet breakfast," remarked Laura.

„I can hear your stomach," jested Marina with her ear on Laura, „You're hungry lets go." The two laughed recalling Laura's quip from last night about getting munchies after lovemaking. They shot out of bed and swiftly slipped on their silk gowns, tied the cord and pranced downstairs to the kitchen.

In the kitchen, breakfast was being prepared as the two happy vigorous girls had giggles while cooking together. A frying pan was placed on the stove with some vegetarian sausages cooking, which Marina was occupied with while Laura put on the coffee. As the sausages begun to sizzle the frying pan then burst into flames, which made Marina panic and freeze with fright.

Laura turned to see what was happening, and saw Marina was in trouble, and at risk of being burnt. She dashed over to Marina and took the frying pan out of her hand and placed it on the unlit stove. As the flames shrunk down and burned out, there was an explosion of oil and hot oil spat onto Laura's hand, which made her jump and yelp in pain.

„Laura you're hurt," cried Marina with her heart jumping in her chest, still shook up about nearly burning herself, and that Laura suffered a mild burn.

„It's okay Marina, it's only a little burn," hushed Laura, looking into Marina's eyes, which were about to leak tears.

„This is all my fault, you got hurt because of me, and I ruined our wonderful breakfast," lamented Marina, as tears were about to leak out of her eyes.

„No no Marina, it's okay, seriously. It's going to be okay, we can make it again," soothed Laura holding Marina's face with her thumbs dabbing her eyes.

„Are we going to make mum breakfast?" asked Marina, hoping to defuse the situation and brighten the mood.

„We sure will, we'll make her a special breakfast together," whispered Laura.

„What does she like?" asked Marina with a smile.

„She likes eggs over easy, with sausages and toast, and to drink; she likes coffee, very black and with one little thing to make our perfect breakfast," disclosed Laura, leaving a little hint for Marina to guess what it is.

„You mean love?" guessed Marina.

„Exactly," whispered Laura with a smile, stroking Marina's temples with her fingernails before they kissed slowly and dearly on the lips.

„I saw that!" snapped a voice, which made Laura and Marina jump, smack their lips apart and see Caroline stand by the entrance of the kitchen smiling mischievously.

„Mum, this is no peep show," joked Laura feeling embarrassed.

„What? I saw photos of you kissing, I just wanted to see it in person. Besides, I'll be seeing you two kiss on your wedding day, so you better get used to me seeing you two kiss," taunted Caroline playfully, as she sat at the table. While Laura made her mum coffee, Marina fantasized about the idea of getting married to Laura, despite knowing that their relationship was barely two months old.

Caroline took two aspirin capsules, and swallowed them with black coffee, and her headache from the hangover mitigated after a matter of minutes. „I can tell something has been cooking," noticed Caroline, gazing at the frying pan on the stove, smelling the cooked oil.

„Oh we had difficulties trying to cook breakfast, I think we used a little too much oil and it caught fire," disclosed Laura.

Caroline shook her head and tutted, „Can't leave you in the kitchen can I to cook yourself breakfast."

Laura raised her eyebrows with a guilty expression, knowing that she along with Marina could have set the kitchen on fire. She did dish up the vegetarian sausages, which looked a little burnt and wouldn't provide much flavor.

When Laura and Marina sat with Caroline at the table, she saw the barely appetizing, meager breakfast. „Look girls, how about I cook us some brunch a little later?" offered Caroline, which made Laura and Marina smile with delight, both nodding.

„Can we help too?" asked Marina, „You don't have to trust us around the stove, it's just we want to help too and cook you breakfast."

„Oh Marina, you're too sweet to me, you're embarrassing me," flattered Caroline, „Of course, just eat what you've got on your plate, and we'll put on brunch after I recover from this hangover."

 ** _Marina's Diary 1st of January 2017_**

 _Laura was right about New Year. Just like Christmas, it was another enchanting and mesmerizing occasion, which I had fun celebrating with Laura and her mum. We would stand outside with our winter clothes, and watch the fireworks that lit and bedecked the night sky in various bright colors. We would drink champagne and kiss each other a Happy New Year, which was a tradition I was unaware of._

 _Laura told me that New Year is not always about a new year, but also about starting all over again, having new anticipations and making resolutions. My anticipations for the new year were to hopefully still be with Laura, and accompany her on many adventures and new experiences. My resolutions however were to become a stronger person for Laura, and not rely on her to take care of me. She's done so much to help me come out of my shell, and believe in myself, now it's time to make her believe that she's better than who she thinks she is. Laura isn't only better than the friends who she's close to, but she's too good for the world, and I would guide and protect her from those that would harm and take advantage of her._

 _Strange that it's coming from someone vulnerable like me, but now that I have my angel who is also my princess, I will be the fighter and lover she needs. We are two vulnerable beings, but together we are strong, and we can overcome any obstacle that comes our way. Our love is strong, our love is pure, our togetherness and belonging will remain inseparable. We are together as one, we are strong as one, we are one; we are a love that will echo in eternity._

 _One thing that has been reoccurring more than often is the dreams I've been having recently. Mainly my dreams would depict a lonely character (supposedly me) running through a desolate forest, and being subjected to supernatural disturbances and premonitions, which I always tried to decipher._

 _The main difference with my reoccurring dreams, was the setting, and how the whole scenario was played in my dream sequence. The trees didn't look like any trees in California, in fact they looked more European, Eastern European. Unlike in my previous dreams I have experienced, there were people who I would see in the distance. Together they were in groups, and seemed very fraternal as if they were like a family or something. They didn't wear any modern clothes, but instead they wore rags, dresses, tunics and other garments. The way they dressed and how most of the males had long scruffy beards, did make me assume they were Vikings, but later on I would find out who these people really were. These people were my ancestors, an almost forgotten race, these people were the Prussians. Not the Germans who took their land, converted them and gave them their language, but the Prussians who once had their own land, language and religion._

 ** _Project Werther Love Is The Energy, Which Motivates And Inspires Us_**

 _One thing Marina never liked me doing, was waking up and realizing that I'm not by her side, because in the mornings I would go jogging. As much as I hated to disappoint her, and loved waking up with my lover by my side, I talked her into joining me for my routine jogs._

 _Marina was never the physical type as far as I knew, so I thought that another way to make her feel good about herself, was to get her active and physical. She was quite lean, mainly because of her reluctance to take in much calories, or enjoy the delicious foods you can treat yourself to once in a while; and still be in good athletic shape._

 _Our first jog together consisted of quick short jogs, as I knew that Marina wouldn't be able to match the same stamina as me. She did show signs of stiffness and exhaustion after jogging with me for five minutes, but as each day went by having our jogging sessions together, did she gain more stamina and flexibility._

 _Eventually Marina was able to increase speed, and keep up with the same pace as me. Unlike before, when at the end of the jog she was sweating all over her face, and was gasping for breath; she expressed enjoyment and even challenged me to a race. Our jogs together became more fun and exuberant, we would play-fight when we took our breaks, and we treated ourselves to a hot shower and a hearty breakfast._

 _Another activity that I engage myself with is dancing, and that is a hobby that Marina has expressively shown an interest for. I'm guessing it's because of the private lap dance I gave her before Christmas, which might have begun her interest in dancing. Or maybe it's when we listened to „Invisible Touch" together, did we dance together and enjoyed ourselves, which could have sparked Marina's taste for music and enthusiasm to dance._

 _I would become Marina's mentor, and taught her some of the dance moves I know, and how to move accordingly to the beat. With the energy she accumulated, she could really move her feet, arms and whole body with phenomenal intensity and spirit; I couldn't be more proud or astonished to see my girl dance so energetically and zealously. She would even get creative and create some dance moves I would never have thought of, since most dance moves I learnt were from watching professionals and famous pop-stars._

 _Not only did dancing inspire Marina to be more active, but also get more into cosmetics. She would adorn her appearance with make up when we did our dance sessions together. I would assume this was to make her facial expressions more noticeable, or just to make herself look more glamorous._

 _Marina even admitted to me she's been in contact with her beauty consultant Sabrina, who she met at a beauty salon I recommended to her and who did her makeover. Sabrina ardently responded to Marina's request for her advice and provided tips on cosmetics, and how to achieve the desired image. She was even impressed by Marina's creativity, and how she envisioned her image to look like._

 _Marina would pitch Sabrina her visual ideas in small sketches, and together they worked closely like business partners, and executed their ideas. Marina would even request Sabrina to do my image, which I humbly accepted._

 _Marina became somewhat of a theatre director, she had all the ideas in her head and executed them through presentation and demonstration. Every song that we danced to, she would read the lyrics and listen to the tunes, which would give her the idea how to choreograph the dance, and convey the emotions and rhythm. She would even create a narrative to the structure as if she was trying to keep the dance lively and energetic, but also have symbolic meaning._

 _Subsequently we became keen on the idea of becoming a dance duet, and making music videos. Since I had a friend who was into filmmaking, he was enthralled about the idea of shooting some music videos with Marina and I. He even was ecstatically impressed with my chemistry with Marina, and how skillful our dance moves were._

 ** _Laura's Diary 10th of January 2017_**

 _With a couple of music videos uploaded onto social media, Marina and I begun to draw attention, we would get requests to perform at venues. Marina was personally skeptical about the idea of performing for an audience, because the offer was so soon, and would have been a big opportunity to miss. In order to not lose my dance partner, I proposed the idea of doing a slow song for our first venue, which she willingly accepted. The song I chose was „All The Things She Said" by t.A.T.u, which was a slow song and would be easy to rehearse._

 _Our venue was at a local nightclub, which was packed with rhapsodic and highly anticipated people, who knew the concept of our performance and were cheering with high expectations. Marina and I were dressed in school girl outfits, wearing white shirts, short mini skirts and high heels. I wore my hair straight and had colored my lips in bright red, and Marina wore her hair fluffy and also had her lips colored the same as mine._

 _Marina was already shivering from nerves, so I told her to breath in and out to calm her. With my fingernails stroking against Marina's heart-shaped face, she raised a smile and seemed brave and determined to go through with the performance._

 _When the announcer's voice boomed in the microphone, I held Marina's hand firmly, feeling just as nervous as she did. My heart was beating so loud I could hear it throbbing in my chest, and I looked at Marina, whose lips were sealed firmly and she gulped._

 _When the announcer announced our names, we walked out to a thundering applause from the audience who whistled and screamed. As the applause died down and there was a short moment of silence, the music started to play, and we knew this was it. There was no turning back now, the audience were people who paid money to see us, and we did not want to let them down._

 _Our performance commenced by standing aside from each other, I would stand looking at Marina who acted (well convincingly) like the nervous timid girl she initially was. I would be the one approaching her, and she would make short glimpses at me before throwing her eyes back on the floor, and squeezing her own hands. It seemed that her nerves were being used to her advantage to stay in character, and gain sympathy from the audience. We did begin physical contact, which was loving and coaxing, and then I would take her hand and lead her to another spot on the stage._

 _For the duration of our performance, Marina would look at me in the eyes and would let me lead her on the stage. She wouldn't make much movement, and would act like the nervous one, who was being approached by someone who wants to seduce her._

 _We did tease the audience, making them believe we were going to kiss, but we delayed that moment in our dance routine. Near the middle of the song, when the instrumental part played, the audience clapped and cheered for us to kiss. Giving into the audience's demand, we kissed in front of the large audience, who cheered loudly and whistled. It seemed that before then, the audience (the male members) were just fixing their eyes on how skimpy and provocative we were dressed, and were eagerly awaiting us to kiss. Marina has kissed in front of a small audience, but this was a big audience live in the flesh, and not on social media._

 _We did then proceed to unbutton each other's shirts and reveal our black laced bras, which provoked a member of the audience to give an ear piercing whistle. I would place tender kisses on Marina's collarbone and on her neck as she unbuttoned my shirt. I raised my leg with my knee bent for Marina to run her hand up my leg and into my skirt as her lips met mine. My lips would also kiss other parts of Marina's face, and she would put on a smiley zealous face, relishing in the touch of my lips on her face._

 _There was a limit to how much skin we would expose. It was against the club's policy to perform nude acts, so we only bared our bellies and cleavage to the audience. We finished our performance by joining hands and strutting with our backs turned at the audience._

 _When the song ended and the audience loudly applauded and whistled their praise for our performance, we were facing the audience hugging together. Marina stroked my belly, which made my stomach muscles twitch and widened my smile. For the audience we gave each other a kiss, the applauding got louder and the whistling intensified._

 _The announcer stepped in and broke us apart by giving us a short interview. I was the one who did most of the talking. When the announcer asked Marina a question, her shyness reemerged and she answered the questions very concisely and jittery. The main big question the announcer asked us if we were a couple, and I answered with a purr and soft voice that we are, which earned us another applause from the audience._

 _The announcer turned his attention to the audience, and requested them to give us another round of applause. The audience obediently and fervently applauded, as this moment of ovation brought Marina to tears and I hugged her tight. We walked off stage into our own space where I praised her for her performance and how brave she was._

 _Marina could not control herself from pacing up and down backstage, feeling really proud of herself to have performed in front of a large audience and receive positive feedback._

 _Worried that Marina was about to lose her sanity and almost faint, I grabbed her face as she laughed hysterically with her face bestrewn with tears. I commanded her to take deep breaths and when she did she was calm, but she was still trembling from the pressure. As a last ditch effort, I gave Marina a single gentle kiss to console her and relieve her from all tension. I sat her down and stayed with her until the manager arrives to give us our paycheck._

 _After we got dressed and were about to take our leave, the manager offered us another opportunity to perform at the club with the promise of a higher fee. We were also approached by a smartly dressed, presentable talent agent, who gave us his business card and asked us to contact him. There was a lot that would follow after that night regarding our career as a dance duet, but that's another story. For the rest of the night, Marina and I celebrated the rest of the night at a fancy restaurant, where we dined well and reflected on our performance; contemplating our future career._

 ** _Marina's Diary 12th of January 2017_**

 _This year is promising, promising than I ever expected, still in a love-filled relationship with another hobby we both engage in. My new hobby and passion for dancing has taken ahold of me, and has enhanced my appetite for life, and the strong bond between Laura and I._

 _It seemed that nothing would draw us apart, as long as we do what we have to do to keep the fun going in our daily life, and to continuously support each through hard times. Even though we both lost our virginity to each other, and I got to explore my sexual curiosity in Laura's naked body, I became aware that I could lust for other women._

 _It all begun when I realized that I am a lesbian, and only a woman can satisfy my sexual desires. This lead me to buy pornography, lesbian pornography, which would have no male porn-stars performing for the camera. Nothing but women, naked, supple, voluptuous, big-breasted and big-bottomed women, who engaged in self stimulation, threesomes and orgies. I loved how they moaned and orgasmed with pleasure, and indulged themselves with each other's nakedness and sex organs._

 _The louder they screamed, the more aroused I got, the lewd sexual comments they made during fornication; the more aroused I got, so aroused, I couldn't control it. I couldn't resist the urge to stimulate myself, and pretend I was the lucky one participating in that scene. Of course using my fingers to pleasure myself and visualize intercourse with another woman, was a covetous desire I was guilty about did find out, I don't think she would approve, if anything she would have been ashamed of me._

 _There is no doubt that watching porn was the ideal demonstration and learning material to prepare myself for my first time. Unlike sex education, which I did in school where I learnt about puberty and a proper understanding about sex. My first impression on sex traumatized me to a high degree, so much I could not gaze at the video documentary I was shown in class. I was okay reading about it in books, because it was less graphic and the images were hand-drawn, but in the documentary it was too much for someone of my age to endure. As soon as I discovered I was a lesbian and my sexual desire for Laura was developing, I would crack open the sexual education books, and study the female genitals._

 _Despite that my blood heats up and my body tingles for the flesh of another woman, I know that the feeling was lust and not love. The sensation I felt when it came to lust emanates from my gut, but when it came to love, that feeling emanates from somewhere higher up my body; my heart and throat. Not just in those specific locations, but Laura herself was everywhere in my body. It almost felt like I was in her body, and I happily dwelled within her, and I never wanted to leave and be separated from her._

„What are you doing there Marina?" emitted a loud voice that wasn't Laura's. Marina jumped with fright, it almost caused her to scribble a line in her diary, but luckily her pen was an inch above the page.

„Nothing, just writing," answered Marina, looking up to see Olivia standing before her who just got out of the shower. Her hair was still wet, and she had a towel wrapped around her body, and her bare shoulders glistened in the direct sunlight that shone through the window.

„May I sit down?" asked Olivia amicably, with her piercing blue eyes looking directly into Marina's.

„Sure," permitted Marina with an awkward frown, baffled why Olivia was less inclined to get dressed in her room before socializing.

„Thank you," replied Olivia, plopping herself on the couch and looking into the distance, unsure where to begin a conversation. „You know, Laura seems to be really happy with you, even more so than she was with Tyler," elucidated Olivia.

Marina in response closed her diary, not wanting to be rude by trying to ignore Olivia. „Yeah, I really did make her happy," agreed Marina, unsure how to extend her conversation from there.

„I loved the dance you did with Laura, you and Laura sure do know how to move your bodies," complimented Olivia with a gleaming smile.

„Thanks Olivia, I never knew dancing could be so much fun and also salutary," clarified Marina, trying to elongate the sentence and sound less cold towards Olivia.

„What's it like to be a lesbian?" asked Olivia, stretching her foot out, which was only a few inches from Marina.

„Obviously knowing you are into the female anatomy, but I have to admit, I'm scared about the intimidation and prejudice lesbians endure," expounded Marina.

„Yeah, I'm scared too," revealed Olivia, looking concerned as she looked down at the floor.

„What do you mean?" baffled Marina, looking confused at Olivia.

„Well I…" stuttered Olivia as she slid herself closer to Marina and confessed, „I think I'm a lesbian too." Marina did not know how to react towards this revelation, she just stared at Olivia's anxious, but flirtatious facial expression. She did place her finger on Marina's foot and stroked it, and continued to smile seductively, but Marina moved her foot away in fright. „Sorry sorry sorry, that was my fault, I came on too strong and it was wrong of me," apologized Olivia, distancing herself. She placed her hand on her hair and said, „Oh dear, my hair is still wet, I think I should dry off."

Olivia got on her feet, stripped off the towel around her body, exposing her naked body in front of Marina. This was the second naked female (excluding female porn stars) Marina has ever glanced at, and she could not deny that Olivia had a sexy fine looking body. This should deter Marina from fixing her eyes on this visage, but it didn't, she couldn't help but feast her eyes on the nakedness Olivia offered her to observe.

Olivia scrubbed her hair with the towel, and looked over her shoulder to see Marina with staring bulging eyes. „Are you looking at me?" asked Olivia with a stern expression, but then altered her expression to appear more friendly. „It's okay, you can look at me naked, I mean... we're both female aren't we?" asked Olivia. Marina didn't reply, instead she nodded with her lips sealed, preventing any verbal form of communication emitting from those lips of hers. „Good," retorted Olivia as she flicked out the towel on the sofa and sat on it, holding a bottle of body oil in her hand. She screwed off the plastic top, and poured some oil into her cupped palm, rubbed her hands together and smeared the oil down her arms. She took another handful of oil, rubbed it in her hands but this time, rubbed it over her naked breasts and onto her belly.

Marina watched Olivia apply oil all over her body, which made her nakedness more sexually alluring with how the sunlight reflected on the surface of her skin. Marina could not deny her incitement to glue her eyes on Olivia's lustrous oiled skin, and how pliable her skin looked as she massaged her skin with firm pressure.

„Mmm this feels good, warm greasy oil… all over my body… on my skin… make it nice and smooth, and slippery," teased Olivia with a giggle at the end. „Come on Marina, I know you like this… this turns you on doesn't it?" tantalized Olivia, continuing to rub more oil into her skin.

„Liv, stop… please, this isn't right," disapproved Marina passively, still having her eyes on Olivia.

„Why isn't it? I know Laura's your girlfriend, but I'm sure she wouldn't mind us having a bit of fun," tempted Olivia smiling, hoping to entice Marina.

„I'm with Laura, I will not be unfaithful to her, I'm sorry Liv; I don't want to hurt your feelings," declined Marina, almost attempted to get off the sofa and flee into Laura's room, hoping Olivia wouldn't follow, but unfortunately her lustfulness adhered her to the couch. Olivia went to further limits to please Marina.

„That's okay, don't feel sorry… just want to show you something," whispered Olivia seductively, slowly spreading her legs out for Marina, showing her vulva. Marina wanted to move her head away, but she couldn't, feeling powerless when her eyes caught a glimpse of Olivia's genitals. This lecherous spectacle caused something to crawl up Marina's throat and stare into another woman's vagina. „Do you like what you see Marina?" asked Olivia, moaning pleasurably as she moved her hands over her breasts, down her belly, and slowly near her vulva.

„Liv, please stop," pleaded Marina, almost giving in to temptation.

Olivia raised a finger up to her lips as if she was trying to signal Marina to be silent. She brought her finger slowly down and over the vaginal lips. She slowly stroked her vagina with her finger, but would then use two fingers to stimulate and open her vagina. Both those fingers would move in circular emotion as Olivia begun to orgasm and close her eyes.

„Oh Marina, this is so good… I'm so turned on, I need you Marina, come and pleasure me," orgasmed Olivia.

Marina's mouth started to water, slowly feeling her body inclining forward like a magnet about to kiss metal. She watched Olivia slip her fingers in herself, which made her orgasm more intensely, and this act of self-stimulation almost broke the resistance to give in to such temptation. Resiliently, Marina observed but did not give into the seduction Olivia was trying to win her over with.

Olivia climaxed as she breathed in an out with her eyes still closed, and with a smile on her face. She giggled before she removed her fingers from her vagina, sat up, and looked at Marina. Mischievously, she held her fingers that she used to pleasure herself in front of Marina, who froze stiff; just looking at the wet tacky looking fingers.

„Come on Marina, I know you want to," pressed Olivia, „I need you to lick my fingers, nice and clean."

Olivia held her two fingers parallel to Marina's mouth, which resulted in Marina separating her lips and poking her tongue out. Seeing Marina's tongue slowly protrude out made Olivia smirk maliciously.

„That's it Marina, come here, taste it; then afterwards, I'll treat you to more," tempted Olivia, baring her straight pearl-white teeth.

Before Marina's tongue could touch Olivia's fingers, the main door emitted the click of a lock, and the door opened. Olivia panicked and quickly tied the towel around her body, while Marina almost bit her tongue when she yanked it back into her mouth.

Olivia got off the sofa and gave Marina a mean look, she whispered loudly with a sneering look, „Your loss." Then she raced to the kitchen to get a pair of clean panties out of the tumble dryer, this was so she could cover up anything suspicious that happened, and she would get away with it.

Laura hung up her denim jacket, walked into the lounge and saw Marina sitting on the couch and would sit on the couch too. „Hey babe," greeted Laura as she kissed Marina longly on the lips, „What have you been up to?"

„Nothing much, just been writing my diary," responded Marina with a forced smile, also trying to cover up what had happened.

„Well just thought I'd let you know that Gus is coming round tonight, he's going to cook us something special," informed Laura.

„That's great, I would like to work with him, maybe I can learn some cooking skills," reacted Marina, trying to take her mind off the act of almost cheating on Laura.

„Good one Marina, so proud of you for making new friends," beamed Laura so proudly she again kissed Marina again.

Olivia walked back in the lounge and saw Laura and Marina kiss, caress and touch hands so tenderly. Not wanting to say anything, she just stared at the couple with scorn. There was no denying that she was suffering from a streak of envy, hunching that Marina was more important to Laura than she was. She was also bitter about still remaining single, and that Laura wasn't spending much time with her. In the early days before Laura met Marina, she was able to control Laura and rely on her for company, or look up to her as a role model; hoping to accomplish what Laura accomplished.

Laura and Marina parted their lips, then Laura looked at Olivia and greeted, „ Hey Liv, what's up?"

„Hey Laura, all good thank you, did you say Gus is coming round later?" asked Olivia feigning interest.

„Sure is," answered Laura ardently.

„Good, because I sure do like his cooking," acted Olivia.

„Don't you want to get dressed Olivia? Marina and I are about to go out shopping to get the ingredients, and we need another pair of arms," asked Laura.

„Sure that would be great, I'll be back shortly," said Olivia, feeling relieved of jealousy, and feeling like she belonged to Laura again as she strutted to her room contently.

Laura smiled watching Olivia walk to her bedroom happily (hinted she sort of let Olivia down by not spending much time with her), as she turned to see Laura looking expressionless as if she saw a ghost. „Marina what's the matter babe?" worried Laura taking her hands.

„Oh nothing, well… Liv confessed to me that she was a little upset that she's been lonely, and feels neglected," lied Marina, hinting that Olivia was jealous of her.

„Marina that is so sweet and considerate of you to think of Olivia. I've been feeling bad too, which is why I think we as a group should hang out more often," suggested Laura.

„That sounds perfect, if you ask me," opined Marina.

Laura raised her hand to stroke Marina on the head and extolled, „You have such a big heart Marina." She pulled Marina towards her and they kissed to pass the time until Olivia was ready to go out grocery shopping. Somewhere in the middle of the making out, Marina slid her hand up Laura's shirt feeling the lust that almost broke her when Olivia made a sexual advance on her.

After a big nourishing dinner that Gustav cooked with skill and passion, everyone that attended the meal was exhausted. This was a mix of an intake of alcohol and frisky socializing, which enlivened and exulted their evening together so much, it drained them.

Marina would stay round and sleep in Laura's bed by her side, and feeling relaxed as if she could fall asleep at any moment. She was unaware that she had fallen asleep before Laura climbed into bed and turned off the light.

Marina dreamt about when Olivia attempted to seduce her by flaunting herself naked. This did make the situation and approach uncomfortable, but so tempting at the same time. The only difference this time was that a naked Olivia would crawl towards Marina, and corner her on the other side of the couch. Olivia used her arms to bar Marina from escaping who lay flat on her back, and looking nervously at Olivia.

With Olivia's face close to Marina's, Olivia smiled mischievously and dropped her lips onto Marina's, smothering her with furious lustful kisses. The weight of Olivia's head pinned Marina's head onto the couch, and hindered her from moving and breaking free. Not only was the force of Olivia's body on top of her that prevented Marina from breaking free, but also the sensuality and the fact that Marina's will to resist temptation had broken. Now she allowed herself to be kissed by Olivia, who she did admit was attractive in a very intimidating way.

„There, that wasn't so bad was it?" soothed Olivia, looking directly into Marina's eyes. Marina would willingly throw her arms on Olivia's velvety back and pull her in to kiss her. Olivia would stupefy in response and whisper seductively, „That's more like it Marina."

They both then proceeded to caress, kiss and touch their bodies, trying to find their erogenous zones, which would induce carnal pleasure. They would even practice different positions, which Marina knew from porno films, and had never experimented with Laura. These positions were more fetish and salacious, which fulfilled Marina's lustful desires and fantasies.

In the middle of fornication, Laura would walk in and looked surprised, but not angry with what she just saw. Instead, she looked amused and intrigued to join in, which both Olivia and Marina invited her to join. Laura swiftly stripped off her clothes and jumped in to take part in a threesome. Marina didn't feel jealous when she saw Laura and Olivia kissing, instead, it turned her on. It prompted her to self stimulate herself while she watched Laura and Olivia make out. Olivia would then boss Marina and order her to stimulate them and not herself as Marina obediently did so.

When their fornication concluded, and they just huddled and made out with each other, Marina immediately woke up and was in shock from what she dreamt about. She was sweating profusely, and she realized she was sitting on a wet patch. She looked to the side to see Laura lying sideways facing her, still asleep and undisturbed.

Marina slowly got herself out of bed, and secluded herself in the bathroom to reflect on her dream. She was obviously aroused from the threesome she dreamt about with Laura and Olivia, but at the same time really ashamed, ashamed to know that she lusts over other women. It was likely that if Laura had not interfered, then it would be more likely that Marina would give in to Olivia's seductive charm. This possibility troubled Marina deeply, and caused her to feel paranoid and feel resentment towards herself. She wanted to remain faithful to Laura, and she swore to herself in the mirror that she would never betray Laura, but that however was a question of another sexual advance or opportunity to avoid detection.

Marina clenched her fists, bit her bottom lip with her top-teeth, and glared into the mirror with scorn. „Get it together Marina, you're with Laura, you want no other girl; Laura is enough for you," growled Marina.

While glaring in the mirror for a long period of time, Marina was reminded of an old childhood habit, which involved her association with witchcraft. One of her old practices in witchcraft was scrying, which involved one person gazing into a mirror, or any object that emits reflection. Once the practitioner looks into the mirror, they stare at their own reflection and try to communicate to the other side, receive visions or just to exorcise bad thoughts.

On this occasion, instead of using a mirror to see her own reflection and inspect her appearance (like most people do), Marina used it for scrying.

It was at this moment of scrying was Marina perceiving her demons (or demon) that haunted her through childhood, but also tried to understand and coexist with them. When she did get together with Laura was she able to escape them, but with this psychological issue about dealing with lust, did it expose a weak point to intrude its way back into her subconscious.

Marina was determined to pull herself away from the mirror, and avert getting back into her old habit, but she was suspended in her own reflection to move a single muscle. Seeing her old self and disregarding what she really saw with her eyes. She was looking at the very demon that tainted her mind and soul. This demon would bring out the insecure and angry side of her, which would cause death and destruction, which was something she wanted to avoid.

Marina would not let the demon charm her into doing what she no longer felt it was necessary to do, Laura accepted her and so did other people who she distrusted at first. „Go away, you're not needed here. Laura is the one I need, not you, Laura gives me love, what do you give me? Nothing but pain and misery. You will not take me, you will not take from me and I will not let you take Laura. She's mine, all mine, no one can have her; not even you. If you come near me, I will kill you, I will eradicate you; and you'll be nothing but an oblivion. I need love not hate, I need help not harm, I need Laura and she needs me. I've known you, I've relied on you, but I don't need you anymore; it's time to say goodbye forever, goodbye past and hello future," asserted Marina, pulling herself away from the mirror and marching back to the bedroom, hoping Laura didn't wake up and noticed Marina wasn't by her side.

Marina snuck into Laura's bedroom to see her still sleeping on her side. She saw Laura had her arm out with her palm open. She stroked Laura's soft palm, and looked at her beautiful sleeping face.

„Sweet dreams Laura," whispered Marina lovingly, closing her eyes and trying to sleep.

 **To be continued...**


	14. Chapter 14: The Demon In Me

**Chapter 14: The Demon In Me**

Whoever fights the monster, must make sure not to become a monster. If you look into the abyss, it will look right back at you.

 **\- Friedrich Nietzsche**

 ** _Marina's Research (part 1): Prussia And The Invasion of Bartia 1238-1240_**

 _Many historians who are familiar with the name Prussia, know it as the former German state, which no longer exists on the map. It was formally the most powerful German state, which brought the other German speaking states together, forming one country we know today as Germany._

 _Historians who are more knowledgable about Prussia, would think of the Hohenzollern Dynasty and their association with other monarchies and duchies around Europe. However, there was an era where the country was inhabited by a race of people, who didn't speak German. They were known as the Old Prussians._

 _These almost forgotten people were the last pagans in Europe (including other Baltic tribes), before they were dominated and overruled by Christians, and forced to adopt their faith, culture and language. Initially before any conflict from foreign forces, there were missionaries from Poland, who tired to convert the Prussians. Many of these attempts failed, and many of the preachers would be executed, and the Prussians would launch raids against neighboring Polish communities. Then begun the Polish campaigns to overthrow and control the Prussians, which would only bring partial success, but would mostly result in Prussian reprisals._

 _Eventually, Duke Conrad of Masovia (Poland) would seek help from the Teutonic Knights (German Knighthood) to join in their campaign to fend off the Prussians, which they agreed, and therefore the Treaty of Kruszwica was signed. This treaty would grant the the Teutonic Knights a territory of their own, which would strengthen the borders of the Holy Roman Empire (Germany)._

 _During the Teutonic Knight's campaign in Prussia, they built fortresses to defend against Prussian offenses, and facilitate their invasion. They along with their Polish allies fought together to conquer and convert the pagans to Christianity. The stubborn and resilient pagans did resist, and fought bravely against the crusaders, but lacked the resources and military strength to defend their territories. Inevitably, almost the whole region of Prussia was occupied by Christians under a new rule and religion._

 _One of the Prussian tribes that proved to be the most difficult to overpower and convert were the Bartians. This particular one Prussian tribe interests me, mainly because there's a connection between all the research I gathered, and the dreams I dreamt about. Maybe the answers I was looking for and my family's legacy lie within. I was determined to learn more about my ancestral roots._

 ** _Project Werther: Werther Loves Company_**

 _My goal to help Marina fit in with my friends has been achieved, not only that, but she has displayed determination to interact with other people. Even those who didn't give her attention and were preoccupied, she wouldn't be afraid to approach them. The way she communicated with others demonstrated her social skills, where she conveyed confidence, articulation and most of all; courage. The presence of another human and the threat they might pose, no longer bothered her as she was always willing to make a good impression, and present herself the best way she could. Just like me, she became really gregarious and a real extrovert. I believe everyone needs a hero, my father was my hero and I'm Marina's hero._

 _My friends, who initially feared or ostracized her became really fond of her, and she became fond of them. Together they would hang out and have fun times together, even trade skills and share similar interests that they both have in common._

 _I was still her number one, the one whom she was committed to, and would stick by my side and support me as I would support her. She understood the value and privilege of privacy, and how healthy it is to have self-esteem and believe in your own potential and capabilities._

 _As much I am proud to admit for what I have done for Marina, and how far she has come to prove her own self-worth, I knew that she would have to mentally prepare herself; in case she must endure such hardships and other plights. Just because she has it all, and she never wants to stop being this happy, I knew there might come a time where she will suffer from some misfortune. This possibility could be fatal, and will plunge her back into the bitter and insecure person she once was, and that was something I wanted to prevent._

 _I've had a good life with many blessings, and have been rewarded with all the hard work I've achieved by helping others, and being the best I could be to them. This didn't mean I didn't have my own share of misfortunes and struggles. I lost a father, I lost a relationship and I made many mistakes I wish I could go back and rectify, but that didn't mean the end of the world; or that life was not worth living. Only when I reflect on fortunes, misfortunes or just moments that just happened for some unknown unexplained reason, did I realize that the only direction in life is forward. We don't live in the past or the future, we live in the moment. We must appreciate what we have, because it might not last forever. We will only subject ourselves to more pain, and leave ourselves vulnerable, should the cruel hand of fate takes its hold._

 _I only pray and hope that Marina will be ready to face a change in circumstance, and the reality of the situation. Even if it could affect her and prove to be a psychological blow, which could overwhelm her and throw her off balance. Without a mother's love and support to guide her through the many dangers and cruelties of life and society, I took on the duty of becoming Marina's mother figure. The way I have stood by Marina and have cared for her was very motherly. I did on occasions feel like Marina was my very own child, or even the sister I never had._

 _However Marina should succumb to such grief, which would rip her fragile little heart, and cause her eyes to leak to tears. I would hold her in my arms and whisper comforting words into her ear._

 ** _Marina's Diary 25th of January_**

 _Having a lot of friends sure is fun, but there is however the daunting task of keeping them, and making them feel as if they matter to you. The first friend I made, whom I have a close association with is Tyler, who is Laura's ex. I've helped him recover from heartbreak by being there for him and along the way, he taught me how to play the guitar. We always keep Laura out of our conversations, because I knew that would bring back the emotional pain and take him longer to recover. Maybe the fact he is talking to another female is helping him overcome his romantic feelings for Laura, and her absence. I even suggested to him that maybe he needs to see other girls, but only have platonic relations with them. Tyler seemed keen on the idea, and would from there on, try to interact with female students at med-school; which I'm certain will help him regain his self-esteem and self confidence, and maybe in time, find another relationship._

 _Gustavo I became close with when I showed him an interest in cooking, which he was more than delighted to share his cooking skills with me. When I told him the reason I wanted to learn cooking was so I could cook for Laura, he laughed, but at the same time was awe-struck. He would wisecrack and quip when he gave me cooking lessons, even share with me his secrets how he surprises his girlfriend Isabel, and keeps the relationship strong and amusing._

 _Kobe I would hang out with during class, even study with him, we even both help each other with our assignments. He even got me into videogames with how fun and relaxing they could be, they even proved to be a perfect solution to release stress and vent out your emotions._

 _Isabel was cold, aloof and inhospitable towards me, but in time she begun to smile at me and acknowledge me whenever I walked into her line of sight. She was thrilled to know that I also liked the film „Heavenly Creatures", she even screamed in excitement when I confirmed her it was one of my favorite films too. This was when Isabel would let me into her life and would even have private hangouts with me. One time when her and I parted ways, she hugged me. The way she hugged me was so tight, but also comforting, I loved wrapping my arms around her big body. I was one time inclined to kiss her on the cheek, but I wouldn't know if she would approve of it, so I resisted my venereal temptation._

 _Last but not least I must mention are my relations with Olivia, and how her perception of me has changed. She still shows signs of enmity and snub towards me, which evidently means she does not trust me, or is still reluctant to accept me as a friend. I know her reasons for this must be relating to envy, loneliness and fear of rejection. Ironically I was like that before. I would envy and scorn at Olivia, never to her face, but behind her back. Unlike her though, I'm trying hard to be her friend, not just for Laura's sake; but because I felt sorry for her. She has every reason to be jealous of my good fortune and becoming close to Laura. It did feel like I stole Laura away from her, and it has lowered her self-esteem ever since. I will never forget the time she tried to seduce me, whether it was for the intention of sabotaging my relationship with Laura, or the intention was because she really was sexually attracted to me. Despite her continuing attitude towards me, and for her little stunt, I will not lose my patience with her or report her to Laura. I just hope in time she will pull herself together and find peace._

 ** _Marina's Diary 27th of January 2017_**

 _Even though I'm in a happy loving relationship, I do have to address the issues that have been occurring, and how they might doom this relationship._

 _Not only have I realized that I lust for other women, but that an old demon from the past has come back to haunt me. Before I met Laura, this demon has served as my guide, which I basically embraced and welcomed as my personal adviser; but now I question if I still require this demon._

 _The wasps that I can summon and command at my will, have always served as my personal bodyguards, who have always protected me from those who threatened or harmed me._

 _Having both a guide and bodyguards makes it seem that I wasn't lonely after all, but the truth is, I've never had any real social connection with them. Just because you are surrounded by people, and you feel you can communicate to them, doesn't mean you are not lonely. If you have no real bond that you both share in common, then it means you are still lonely and you long to find that one being who you can relate to, and have proper mutual relations with._

 _The only way I can communicate with this demon is by looking directly into a mirror, when I look at my own reflection for long enough and keep focused, I see the demon smiling at me menacingly. The way she communicated to me was done through telepathy, or face to face interaction when I looked at her in the mirror. She would always try to suborn me with the promise of giving me Laura, and having nothing or nobody take her away from me, not even fate or any force on earth. This would mean I would have to give her my soul, which I could give her by scrying and self-immolating myself at the same time. In exchange, she would manipulate Laura into willingly scrying in the mirror, which would make her vulnerable and susceptible to be taken by the demon. When the demon has both Laura's and my soul, can we live forever in eternity and our bond will never be separated._

 _This was all part of the revenge scheme I intended to curse Laura with, but I never went ahead with it because Laura did reciprocate and accepted me. When Laura and I got closer and closer and eventually became lovers, I decided to scrap my revenge plan and revel in Laura's love. Thinking back on the revenge plan from time to time, and becoming more acquainted with Laura's friends who were on my hit list, the more I was torn apart by guilt should I ever have carried it out. Caroline I would become very affectionate towards when I got to know her better, as for Laura's friends, I will explain individually._

 _Tyler became my first male friend, who convinced me that not all males are bad. The same I would say about Kobe and Gustavo, they are both so fun and entertaining to hang out with, and also very charming. Gustavo and I connect through cooking. Kobe and I connect through computer technology. Isabel and I would consult each other on make up and fashion and form a close friendship, which I would almost compare to the one I initially wanted with Laura. Olivia and I might not be friends in a relative aspect, but I do try to get on with her. I will do my best to maintain friendly relations with her and try to help her._

 _These are the basic reasons why I regret even thinking about my revenge plan, because I've grown an enormous amount of compassion for Laura's friends, despite that they criticized me and tried to keep Laura away from me. I saw the bad in them and they saw the bad in me. After becoming more acquainted with them, that all changed, I saw the good in them and they saw the good in me. There are people that are worth being patient with, and Laura's friends proved to be those people that were worthy of my patience._

 _As for the demon and my former association with her, I've realized that she represents everything toxic that was eating me away, and turning me into who I never wanted to become. She promoted anger to me, and taught me to be vengeful and hostile into getting what I wanted to satisfy my desires. One of those desires was to be loved, and love was something I want. I don't want anger, I've had enough of anger. Anger has done nothing but smother my soul and has blinded my notion of right and wrong. How I would have been consumed with guilt if I gave into anger, and hurt those that I love and would wish the very best for._

 _In order for me to try and avoid hurting people psychologically with my possible outbursts and mood swings, I've decided to give Laura space and let her sleep in her bed alone. In the meantime, I must find some way to keep the demon out of my life. I must never let it get to my head, I must never fall under its influence._

On a dark autumn night, when the moon was whole, and air was chilled; the sound of music was heard in the woodlands of Masuria. The birches, larches and even willow trees lay near the thousand lakes that stretch throughout the landscape. The trees obscured the source where the music was coming from, and deep in the woods, a bright orange light emerged and illuminated the trees like torches in the night.

The music originated from a group of people who dwelled in the woods, and danced around a fire, that raged and burned ever so brightly. The people wore rags, tunics, cloaks and some were even half naked, exposing their sweating bodies from the heat and excessive dancing. The women had their hair down and some even had braids, while others wore twig crowns, or decorated their heads with flowers and leaves. The men had long scruffy beards and long dry, stringy hair, and were burly with toned up muscles with patches of body hair.

The instruments that played, toned a loud intimidating sound, which made the whole area vibrate and send shock waves with the intensity of the instruments. There were woodwind instruments, which were stocky and long, and with finger-holes provided to enable different notes. The instrument was glazed and with hieroglyphics painted on the bulk of the instrument. The sound of these instruments resembled that of a bagpipe, which vented a resounding noise. There were drums with a tight pale skin stretched over the round shell, and were pounded with a drum stick with a big round tip.

The participants who gathered round the fire would chant in some unidentifiable Baltic language, which sounded almost like a mixture yodeling, humming and overtoning. This combination of voices and the instruments that played haunted and intensified the whole atmosphere, signifying that something sinister was about to happen.

A distinctive looking figure, who was half naked walked in front of the fire. He wore a rag around his waist, which covered his pelvic region and he wore a goat mask with long horns pointing in the air. Trinkets and ornaments were attached to his naked scrawny looking legs and also his arms, he also wore a necklace made of of tiny bones originating from some unidentifiable animal; some of them could even have been human. As he danced the trinkets and ornaments rattled loudly and he turned to face the audience as they threw grain in the air, which rained on the ground.

The goat-figure spread his arms out to request a moment of silence and the crowd remained silent and motionless. The goat-figure uttered words in an unidentifiable language, spread out his arms and looked up in the air. Then emerged the sound of buzzing along with a swarm of wasps, which appeared in two swarms appearing from left and right. These two swarms collided together and formed a humanoid looking being made of wasps, which moved like a human. The wasps scattered and flew away, and in their place was a dark haired scraggly looking woman, who dressed in shady, shabby and a desolate priestess robe. Her face looked mutilated as if she suffered serious burns. Her skin was hard as leather, and she had that permanent puckered look of scorn on her face. Her pupils were big, round and black, which darted into eyes who she peered into. Her hair was dark, long and greasy, which hung over her shoulders that slumped down with her long arms dangling by her side. Her fingers were long and bony, with long fingernails, which made her hands look like claws.

She approached two of the followers who were constraining what looked like a prisoner, this prisoner was in knight's armor, with a white tunic and a white cape over chainmail; which had a huge black cross. The knight was wearing a blocky helmet with a gold cross stretching over the mass, and in the horizontal part of the cross were two long visors. Below where the mouth and chin was protected, were small holes in a pattern to enable breathing and ventilation. On the top of the helmet were large gold-studded horns, which curved outwards making a round open space in the middle.

The skinny and frightening looking priestess placed her large hands on the helmet and pulled it off, revealing the knight's face, which was covered in sweat and fear. The priestess snarled at the knight in some foreign language, and the knight tried communicating in a different language, which sounded different in tone and was filled with the plead of mercy. The priestess continued to glare at the knight, scrunching up her face with pouted lips, eyebrows together and wide nostrils. After a long pause the priestess flung out her arm as she turned her back and ordered the knight's subduers to hang him upside down, where he was hoisted up into the trees. Once the knight was high in the trees and upside down, the rope that hoisted up the knight was twisted by two followers who were up in the trees. When the twisting of the rope stopped, the goat figure descended down in front of knight, hanging on a rope like a spider. The goat figure had a knife in its hand as it slashed the knight's throat and blood came spurting out. The followers stood in the trees released the rope and the knight spun around with blood squirting out of his neck.

The crowd below cheered and relished in the blood of the knight that rained down on them and sullied their clothes, some would even drink the blood, believing they would absorb the knight's strength and abilities. The priestess stood there with her arms stretched out, and basking in the blood shower feeling refreshed, after the knight had bled dry of its blood. The priestess then proceeded with the next phase, which brought the other prisoners forward, who were also knights. These knights had already had their helmets removed, and looked even more petrified of what fate they were about to be succumbed to. They begged for mercy, which the followers acted indifferent towards as they dragged them and threw them on the fire. The followers that were armed with spears would make sure the knights were kept on the fire, and could not escape once they slowly roasted on the fire, screaming in agony.

Once all the knights have been casted into the fire, and their screams of agony ceased, a loud sound of thunder toned; and the crowd ceased jeering and cheering. The priestess also remained silent as she gazed into the fire, it fanned out and turned blue, then a large head appeared before her and the crowd.

The head was that of a white, long-haired, bearded man, who wore a turban on his head with two tassels that draped at the back. He had a hooked nose with large white whiskers that hung down his long white beard, but his most distinguishing feature was his eyes. His eyes were large, and glowed in his skull like two bright yellow suns. When he looked at the priestess, his eyes would flare up and his lips hung open. The priestess expressed grovel and allegiance to the wraith like figure, who nodded in approval and delight and the priestess awed at the acknowledgement that she had appeased her god, who she piously worshipped and obeyed the duties of serving.

The crowd stood by, gazing at the god with paranoia and fear struck on their faces as the god opened its mouth, and begun to roar. There was a strong wind, which caused suction, drawing all the souls that have been released from their cremated bodies in the god's gaping mouth. The last soul to be consumed by the god's hunger for souls was the leader of the knights, who screamed knowing his god wasn't there to save him, and that oblivion was his destination.

Laura shot herself up from her bed, sweating and panting, knowing she just had a nightmare. The nightmare was so ghastly and disconcerting she could not go back to sleep, worrying that she would experience the same nightmare again or even a worse nightmarish scenario. Looking outside, knowing it was still pitch-black, she then looked at her alarm clock and saw it was barely midnight.

Laura wiped the sweat away from her forehead, and picked up her phone. She scrolled through her contact list and found Marina's number as she dialed it, hoping that Marina was not a heavy sleeper to notice she was receiving a call from her girlfriend.

„Hello," answered Marina sounding tired, even including a yawn after answering.

„Hi Marina, are you okay sweetie?" asked Laura trying to sound brave.

„I'm okay darling. Are you okay? You sound a little shook up," wondered Marina, sounding concerned.

„Marina… I don't know how I should say this, but I had a nightmare," confessed Laura.

„Oh no baby, I'm here for you if you want to talk about it," comforted Marina.

„That's what I was hoping… look, I'm sorry if I disturbed your sleep, but I can't go back to sleep. Do you think you could… you know… come over?" requested Laura, finding it hard not to stutter.

„Of course Laura, I'll come right away. I'll be there in less than 10 minutes," obliged Marina.

„Great, I'll prepare us some snacks. When you arrive, please don't ring the doorbell, just send me a text," instructed Laura.

„Sure, I wouldn't want to wake the others up," complied Marina.

„Okay see you soon, I love you Marina," whispered Laura affectionately.

„I love you too Laura," replied Marina warmly.

Laura put down her phone and with alleviation and anticipation, she launched herself out of bed and went to the kitchen to prepare snacks for Marina's arrival. She assembled an assortment of refreshments, which didn't contain much sugar, fearing it would decrease the chances of falling back asleep. For beverage, she took out two wine coolers, which she had bought and kept in the fridge for a while.

Laura's phone vibrated and a message displayed, which read that Marina was by the door. She scurried to the door and slowly opened it, and there stood Marina smiling and holding her laptop around her arm. She was wearing her wool jacket, which was buttoned over her night clothes and she was wearing trainers.

„Hi Laura," greeted Marina with a warm appeasing smile.

„Hi Marina, please come in," greeted Laura back as she allowed Marina entry and the two kissed. „Just go into my room, I've got us some munchies," commanded Laura as Marina gladly obeyed and walked slowly to Laura's bedroom.

When Laura entered her bedroom, she saw Marina was already on the bed, cross-legged and connecting her laptop to the internet. Laura placed the wine coolers on the bedside table and chucked the snacks onto the bed, before sitting down behind Marina.

After Marina had finished establishing internet connection on her laptop, she closed her laptop and lied on her side facing Laura. „So you want to talk about the nightmare?" reminded Marina as Laura smiled and lay next to Marina.

„Yeah, that's one of the reasons I invited you round," responded Laura.

„Oh, what else am I here for?" asked Marina, curiously stroking Laura's face.

„To help me sleep, but first we need to find out what my nightmare was all about," answered Laura, stroking Marina's naked thigh.

„Of course, so what was your dream about?" asked Marina.

„Well I was in what I think might be Scandinavia, there were these people, which I think might be Vikings. They were performing this sort of ritual in the woods, which was surrounded by lakes. These Viking like people were sacrificing these knights, who they captured and threw them on a fire," disclosed Laura.

„Knights huh, I think it's starting to sound familiar to me, what did these knights look like?" asked Marina.

„Well they wore armor and a helmet like a knight would wear, but these knights had a black cross on a white tunic," explained Laura.

Marina raised her eyebrows, showing how surprised she was to hear the details Laura had given, it was as if Marina knew the knights Laura described. „I think I know the knights you are talking about," suspected Marina. She turned to her laptop and rapidly googled in 'Teutonic Knights' and when she clicked on an article, which bared an image of knights matching Laura's description. „Are these the knights you dreamt about?" asked Marina as Laura moved closer to the computer with a wine cooler in her hand.

„Yeah that's them, but there was something suspicious about one knight that was sacrificed in the ritual. He looked like my dad," revealed Laura.

„Oh baby I'm sorry that you dreamt such horror of seeing your dad getting murdered," comforted Marina placing her hand on Laura's knee.

„No don't worry baby," demurred Laura as she kissed Marina on the head, „It was scary and horrific to see, I just want to know what this all means."

„Well by the sounds of it, your ancestor was a Teutonic Knight," clarified Marina.

„And he got killed by the Vikings?" assumed Laura.

„Those weren't Vikings sweetie, they were Prussians, your ancestor was probably killed in Prussia during the Northern Crusade," clarified Marina.

„Prussia, you did mention that name more than once, now I'm more curious to know more about this Prussia and its former inhabitants," said Laura sounding intrigued.

„Well I do know I have Prussians in my family tree, and that they lived in Masuria, which is now part of Poland," mentioned Marina.

„Masuria, could you google it honey?" requested Laura.

„Sure cutie," complied Marina, as she googled in Masuria while Laura played with her hair. Many images appeared on the screen, displaying the beauty and enchantment of the lake district.

„My god it's so beautiful, that greenery and lush flowers," exclaimed Laura seeing those images, but then she saw an image that resembled what she saw in her dream, „Well I have to admit, that picture there (Laura points out a specific image, which looked desolate and deserted) is the one from my dream."

„That's where many Prussian rebels dwelled, because the Teutonic Knights destroyed their communities, so they had to form new communities," explained Marina.

„There was that dark looking figure in my dreams, he was a white bearded man who wore something which looked like a turban," disclosed Laura.

Marina reacted with familiarity knowing whom Laura was referring to as she googled in its name. „Is this him?" asked Marina, pointing at a white bearded man on the left with two other men on his right side.

„Yeah that's him," confirmed Laura.

„His name is Peckols, he's the Prussian god of the underworld," identified Marina.

„You mean like Hades, Greek god of the underworld?" compared Laura.

„You could say that, his duty was to punish those who weren't true to the faith, and he punished them severely," expounded Marina.

„Now I know more about my dream and what the meaning behind it was," realized Laura, pondering on what her dream was a sign of.

„To be honest with you Laura, I've been having dreams about Prussia too, except it was seeing my people being slaughtered by Teutonic Knights," confessed Marina while she opened up her wine cooler.

„Oh sweetie," lamented Laura sympathetically stroking Marina's face and kissing her head, „You don't think there's a connection to all of this?"

„It's possible our ancestors were involved in the Prussian crusade, your people against my people, both fighting in the name of their faith," pondered Marina taking another swig of her wine cooler.

„I think so too, maybe both our ancestors had a connection, which was what brought us together," assumed Laura.

„Good to know you are thinking superstitiously, because there must be a reason why we are together and what we are destined for," speculated Marina.

Laura squealed with excitement, she could feel her bowels tingling as she proposed, „Well we might not be able to trace our ancestry that far back in history, but any trace of our ancestry is is a start."

„Oh I'm so excited Laura, we are both going to explore something new about each other. Laura I don't think I can handle this excitement," beamed Marina bouncing on the bed and smiling.

„Well, we'll get started tomorrow. Since we have no class in the morning. We'll go to the library and check the archives, but first, we need a good night sleep," suggested Laura.

„I think I'm too excited to go back to sleep," implied Marina.

„Well just try, besides I'm tired, having you here will help me sleep easier," yawned Laura.

„Okay, I'll try," agreed Marina stretching her lips into a smile.

„I know that you always sleep in your arms, but can I sleep in your arms tonight?" requested Laura.

„Yeah sure, it would make a nice change," approved Marina closing her laptop, and putting it under the bed, while Laura cleared the bed of all uneaten edibles.

Marina lay on the bed waiting for Laura to join her, who was still occupied with gathering the snack-food and putting it aside. Laura climbed on the bed, hovered over a smiling anticipated Marina as she rested her head on Marina's pliant shoulder, which caused her to close her eyes.

„Am I too heavy for you Marina?" concerned Laura, knowing that she's taller than her girlfriend, and feeling her head sink into her flesh.

„No baby, you're not," replied Marina, stroking Laura's hair and kiss her on the head.

„Please can you tell me a bedtime story?" asked Laura ardently.

„You're a bit too old for bedtime stories aren't you?" quipped Marina.

„You can never be too old for a bedtime story. I know you'd be very good at it, besides, I want to know more about Prussia and what it was like there," cooed Laura, stroking her girlfriend's arm.

„Okay, but I'm going to leave out the dark pagan ways of the Prussians. I don't want you having another nightmare about any rituals or even conflicts," acquiesced Marina, continuing to stroke Laura's hair.

„That's what I was hoping for, please tell me beautiful things about Prussia, about us living in Prussia. How we met and what we did together," demanded Laura, excited to hear Marina's bedtime story.

„Sure, well first it starts off with you're family moving to Königsberg, which became the capital of Prussia and a front against the Sambians. They were the last Prussian tribe to be conquered by the Teutonic order…" narrated Marina as she continued to tell Laura the bedtime story she requested.

When Marina got to the part of her story when her and Laura swam in the Krutynia river, it seemed that Laura was unresponsive and was no longer stroking Marina's arm. It was quite clear that Laura was fast asleep. Marina abruptly ended her story, raked her fingers in Laura's hair and whispered as softly as she could, „Sweet dreams Laura, I'll be there with you soon." Marina sank her head back into the pillow and closed her eyes with Laura in her arms, and hoped to dream about the story she told Laura and that they would both share the same romantic adventure.

 **To be continued...**


	15. Chapter 15: You Hurt, I Hurt Too

**Chapter 15: You Hurt, I Hurt Too**

Laugh and the world laughs with you, weep and you weep alone.

 **\- Ella Wheeler Wilcox**

 ** _Marina's Research (part 2): The Uprisings Of The Prussians_**

 _Before the whole region of Prussia was occupied by the Teutonic Order, the first Prussian uprising broke out, when the Christian Duke Swantopelk of Pomerania allied with the conquered Prussians._

 _This particular uprising did result in some victories and reclaiming of their land. The Prussians and Pomeranian allies outnumbered the Teutonic Order, and were superior in skirmishes and wooden terrain. Even though they attacked and occupied castles that were constructed by the Teutonic occupation, the Teutonic Order were better equipped and were more advanced with their weapons technology._

 _The first uprising came to an end when Pope Urban IV proposed the Treaty of Christburg in February 1249, which granted the Prussians more liberties and autonomies. This brought rebellion down to a minimum, and preserved peace in the conquered territories._

 _The Teutonic Knights resumed their campaign to take all of Prussia as they took Bartia and Natangia. The remaining tribe of Prussia that was left to be conquered was Sambia, which proved difficult to subdue, and therefore another crusade was called for. With allies from the Holy Roman Empire and Bohemia (Czech Republic), the Sambians were defeated and all of Prussia was under Teutonic rule. It was during this crusade that the city Königsberg was established, which became the new capital of Prussia, and was named after Ottokar II of Bohemia in honor of his allegiance to aid the crusade._

 _In 1260 begun the Great Prussian Uprising after the Livonian Order (branch of the Teutonic Order) lost two battles against the Samogitians (Lithuanian Pagans) the Battle of Skuodus and the Battle of Durbe. This rallied the pagans in Prussia to rebel against the Teutonic occupation, and once again, reclaim their conquered lands._

 _Fortunately for the Prussian rebels, the occupation was weak and not well reinforced should such a rebellion occur. Many Christian nations were distracted by other affairs that they prioritized, so this would give the rebels a head start in their campaign._

 _Eventually, the monarchs and nobles of the Holy Roman Empire responded, and sent reinforcements to stem the uprising. The Prussian rebels were once again outmatched and were defeated, ending the Great Prussian Uprising in 1274._

 _Hostility between the Teutonic Order and Prussian Rebels ended, order was restored and harsh punishments were imposed on the rebels. Many rights that the Prussians were entitled to when the Treaty of Christburg was signed were revoked, and were subjected to serfdom. Some Prussians fled to the sanctuary of Lithuania, where they could continue to follow their pagan traditions. Those that stayed in Prussia, yielded and accepted Christianity, and became vassals to the restored Teutonic occupation of their land._

 _There were further rebellions and other campaigns, which could only be realized and dependent on alliances who desired to crush the Teutonic Order, but the occupation remained strong and facilitated. The new Germanized Prussia would become a Christian country, and a European power, which grew powerful throughout the centuries._

 ** _Marina's Diary 5th of February 2017_**

 _While I'm coping with my own problems trying to resist the demon's temptation, my first ever male friend Tyler was having issues of his own. His recovery getting over Laura was not getting any better, in fact, it drove him to self-destructiveness. His studies and grades were behind and he had low attendance, which put him at risk of being expelled._

 _On more than one occasion, he did get emotional, and even one time when him and I were at a coffee-shop. He made a scene by breaking down and crying his eyes out. This overpowering emotional burden was too much for him, he became enervated and needed me to help him walk back to his apartment._

 _When I helped him into his apartment, I did notice how untidy it was. He obviously neglected his housework and disregarded sanitation. I helped Tyler into bed where he relaxed while I proceeded to clean up his apartment._

 _After I was done, I sat on the bed with him and tried to engage in conversation with him. He lay on his side and spoke impassively, even croaked some of the words in his sentence. I would further allay his emotions by rubbing his shoulder slowly, and let him confide in me his feelings for Laura, which still tortured him. He would tell me how he feels a large hole in his chest and how he still feels it getting bigger, to the extent he couldn't feel his own stomach react. This would indicate that he might have been going days without eating properly, or even not eating anything at all. This did shock me and feel scared for my friend's wellbeing, I would then insist in making him something to eat._

 _When I was in the kitchen, browsing in his fridge and making him a sandwich, I did cry. I have never seen him like this, I've seen him upset before, but I have never seen him in such an emotional wreck. I was dating the girl who he once loved and still has feelings for, and I had won her heart, which did make me feel guilty for being happy while he was sad._

 _I brought him the sandwich, along with a glass of water and laid it beside his bedside table. Tyler had not changed positions in bed, he just remained there completely frozen and emotionless, but with the same depressed look on his face. I knelt beside him, stroked his head and cried for him. I promised I will do all I can to help him get over Laura, even if it meant I had to break off contact with him for the sake of me being a reminder of Laura to him._

 _He did find his voice and confess to me that there were many mementos in the flat, which reminded him of Laura, and that he still possesses pictures of her on his computer. I offered to arrange a date and time to help him clear out his flat, and he apathetically agreed on the idea and arrangement._

 _I took his outstretched hand and begged him to eat something. Before I stood up and left, I stroked the back of his hand, leant forward and gently kissed it. The kiss I compassionately planted on his hand brought a smile on his face, which made me feel like a miracle healer. My loving touch brought a broken man, who looked like he had given up on life happy again._

 _When I did leave his flat feeling I have succeeded in cheering him up, I ruminated about Tyler. He was the first man I kissed, not on the lip, but on the hand._

One quiet afternoon, where the sound of waves crashing, and the singing of seagulls could be heard. Marina remembered her arrangement to meet Tyler, and went round his. Tyler had remained accommodated in his apartment, which he borrowed from his uncle and once lived with Laura. Ever since the breakup, Laura has not set foot in that apartment, which left a haunting memory ever since Tyler expelled her from the household.

It was difficult for Tyler to move on, because nearly everything in his flat reminded him of Laura. On this particular occasion, he asked for Marina's help in disposing everything in the flat, which reminds him of Laura.

Marina roamed around with a box in her hands, throwing in anything Tyler consented to getting rid of. These would include small items, which were mementos, which Tyler couldn't bear to look at anymore.

While Marina carried out the task of collecting mementos, Tyler sat at his computer gathering all the photos of Laura he could find. Once he scrutinized everywhere on his computer, making sure there were no more photos, he dragged them into the waste bin. Before he could delete them, he turned his head to see Marina by his side with a box full of mementos.

„Are those all the photos of you and Laura?" asked Marina, bending down to get a view of the photos as small square icons in the waste bin window, ready to be deleted.

„They sure are, and they need to go, it's time to move on," asserted Tyler, taking a deep breath, holding it in his lungs and releasing it. He actuated the option to delete the photos from his computer. With the final procedure, he hammered his finger down on the button. The photos vanished, leaving only a blank window on the screen.

Tyler did have a sentimental moment, which made him want to cry. He knew that it's time to accept that Laura is not going to take him back and that it's over. He did shudder, as he stared at the blank window doing what he had to do, and that he can finally get on with his life again.

„Well done, I know it was hard, but you wont regret what you just did," praised Marina, placing her hand on Tyler's shoulder. Tyler smiled, knowing that deleting those treasured memories would grant him relief, and help him lift the heavy burden off his heart.

„What's that?" asked Marina, pointing at a little ornament on the desk, which looked like a small plush toy. It was a little brown plush-kangaroo with beady-eyes and a cute little black nose.

Tyler picked it up, held the little kangaroo in his hand and disclosed, „Oh this is Laura's little toy kangaroo, she had it since she was little. Maybe she forgot about it." Tyler looked down at the kangaroo, and gazed into its beady black eyes, overcome by its adorableness and how much it reminded him of Laura. He could almost cry again, but before he knew that he was getting too attached to the wistful toy, he threw his eyes onto Marina. He would quickly throw the kangaroo into the box, without having second thoughts and thinking nothing more than a bad memory he had to dispose.

Marina looked down at the kangaroo laying on its back in the congeries, staring up at Marina. She too was smitten by its cute tiny, beady eyes, and smiled at how tiny and adorable the little kangaroo was.

Tyler looked at another ornament on his desk, which rested at the side of his computer. It was a small horse conch, which had a pointy end, a white body with faded orange stripes, and a beautiful smooth, pink aperture.

„What's with that conch?" questioned Marina.

Tyler picked up the conch in his hand, examined it and answered, „This was what brought Laura and I together."

„Oh," reacted Marina, who hesitated, unsure whether she should ask Tyler to divulge to her the story behind the conch, „Tyler, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

„Well I might as well tell you, it's the least I can do for you helping me," offered Tyler, generously looking at Marina with a light smile.

„Sure, if you are comfortable in doing so," permitted Marina, sounding eager to hear.

„When I was out alone surfing, I noticed three girls out on the beach having a picnic. One of those girls was Laura of course, and the other two were Isabel and Olivia. When I swam to the shore, I heard a loud scream of agony, which turned out that one of the girls had an injured foot. I ran over to help and noticed that this girl, who happened to be Laura by the way, had this conch stuck in her foot.

We got her to a hospital to have her foot treated, and I paid her a visit after her foot was disinfected and bandaged. I would offer her the conch as a good luck charm, which she happily accepted. We did have a little conversation, and we both introduced ourselves. Of course we parted ways without exchanging numbers, but luckily I met Laura and her two friends when they attended a club, where I temporarily worked as a barman. Meeting her for the second time, I did not waste the opportunity to ask her out for a coffee, and of course we exchanged numbers. Then we went on a few dates, and after a couple of months, we became a couple," narrated Tyler.

„Aw that's so romantic, a cute little conch brought you two together," expressed Marina.

„It sure did, now that it's over, I suppose you'll be wanting this," assumed Tyler, passing the conch to Marina, who took it from his hand.

Marina looked at the conch, and did consider placing it in the box, but then came up with a better idea. „Tyler, this conch here is what brought you and Laura together, it is the last thing that connects you to her," reminded Marina.

„But that's precisely why I need it gone, I need to get over Laura, that's why we must get rid of this," baffled Tyler, confused why Marina seems reluctant to throw away what reminder is left of his former relationship with Laura.

„I can't bring myself to dispose of it for you, this is something you are going to have to do. When the time is right, and you are truly over Laura, you will give this conch a new home," advised Marina, handing the conch back to Tyler, who took it willingly.

„Yeah you're right, this is something I got to do, thank you Marina," thanked Tyler as Marina smiled.

„You're welcome Tyler, I think I should take my leave, the sooner this junk is out of this house the better," suggested Marina.

„I'll see you out," offered Tyler, getting off his chair and escorting Marina to the door.

„Thank you for having me Tyler, it was a pleasure to help you," said Marina.

„Thank you Marina, I really appreciate all your help. I don't know what I would do without you," appreciated Tyler. Both Marina and Tyler smiled at each other, as Tyler made a sudden request, „There is one thing I would like you to do for me."

„What is it Tyler?" asked Marina with a wide gleaming smile.

„If things between you and Laura don't work out… please don't do what I did. Don't let it tear you apart, try to be happy and be the best you can be," pleaded Tyler sounding tearful.

„Oh Tyler," sniffled Marina putting down the box, to wipe a tear from her eye.

„I just want Laura to be happy, and to be treated right, please do that for me," begged Tyler also beginning to shed tears.

„Tyler of course I will, I promise… oh Tyler (sniffs) come here," sobbed Marina, advancing towards Tyler as they both hugged tightly.

„Take care Marina," cried Tyler with his big arms around Marina's short fragile body.

„Take care Tyler," cried Marina with her arms around Tyler and her hands flat on his back. She then kissed him on the cheek, which made Tyler smile and feel loved again. „You will be loved Tyler, trust me, someday you'll find that one special girl who will love you," blessed Marina as Tyler could feel Marina's voice tickle the inside of his ear. They released each other as they both imparted smiles before going their own separate ways.

Tyler closed the door and decided to stand outside the balcony, to let the aftermath of Marina's visit and departure sink in. He took out the conch that he had in his pocket, and had one hard look at the one thing that he knew he would have to let go when the time was right. In the distance he could see the beach, where the waves rolled over the shore, and crashed aggressively.

From that moment on, Tyler had an idea what he would do with the conch once he was devoid of all feelings he has for Laura. He would cast it back into the ocean from whence it came. He looked down at the conch he held firmly in his hand as if it still had sentimental value to him, and said, „Someday, but not today."

 ** _Marina's Diary 7th of February 2017_**

 _After my recent visit to Tyler, I did make frequent visits just to see how well he was doing. He told me he was doing fine, and that he has regained his concentration and determination while he's been attending medical school. His grades have been improving, and he's started to occupy his time with many hobbies, which he devoted less time to when he was with Laura._

 _He did reveal to me that music has been the perfect catharsis to help him fight off the bad memories, which obtruded its way into his head. He did often play guitar, and even have jamming sessions with me. He told me about his favorite bands, which helped him overcome grief. Those bands were Pink Floyd and Radiohead, which I compared similarities with Genesis. Both Pink Floyd and Genesis were artsy and experimental bands, even Radiohead were sort of that style, only difference was they were more alternative and indie. Listening to both Pink Floyd and Radiohead, I understood how Tyler could relate to those bands, and how it provided him the perfect remedy or therapy he so desperately needed._

 _One Pink Floyd album Tyler introduced me to was one of their later albums, simply titled „The Wall". This particular album from Pink Floyd would tell the story about a man called „Pink Floyd" (presumably Roger Waters, the songwriter and bass guitarist), who struggles with past traumatic events, which continue to haunt him. Eventually, when it gets too much, he decides to isolate himself by building a wall around himself; fearing the damage and pain he could inflict on others. Once the wall has been built around him, and he's walled off from society, he slowly begins to lose his sanity. When he realizes that he has descended into madness, he accepts that he must face the people who he has hurt (emotionally), and face the consequences of his actions and decisions._

 _I'm not going to deny, but the whole concept of the Wall album and the deep meaning it signifies, I also found myself relating to. Mainly because of the demon that's in me, and persists to bedevil me. Both Tyler and I were battling our own demons, except my one was supernatural and not psychological._

 ** _Project Werther: Under the Willow, Werther Weeps Alone_**

 _I have documented the many adventures and moments of joy that Marina has indulged in, but recently, she has been going through a new phase; a phrase that was torture for me to witness. The Marina who I tried to shape to become the socialite, and truly bring out her cynosure, was in danger of fading away._

 _She would become more socially detached and reluctant to take part in any invitations that would be offered to her. There were even times she pretended to be busy, or have some alibi prepared so she could make excuses to not take part._

 _When we were in group conversations, Marina was no longer taking part in the conversation, and would remain the introvert she originally was. If there was someone who tried to communicate to her and get her attention, her name would be repeated more than once before she snapped out of her catatonic state and pay attention._

 _It would become more recognizable that she would develop two personalities, one personality was her sociable and affable self, and the other was when she was broody and completely aloof. It was even more conspicuous that she was only trying to be polite by engaging herself in conversation, but wanting to cut the conversation short, and retreat back into her own seclusive world._

 _On more than one occasion I tried to comfort Marina and get her to confide in me what was bothering her, and why she has been acting the way she did. She did remain secretive and only tell half a truth, which would raise even more concern I had for her sanity. This new attitude of hers, and the fact she wasn't being entirely truthful with me, really did hurt me. It even got to the point where I would just let Marina wallow in her own self pity, while I spent time with friends, who were interested in having a good time._

 _However when she did cry, I would always take her in my arms and never let go until her weeping abated. I would one time sit cross-legged from her and stroke her face, lovingly and gently, until she would give me a smile._

 _Her smile was a visage I always wanted to see. Marina's big wide smile, formed in a perfectly shaped bow, pearl-white teeth, nasolabial fold and dimples. Those dimples, those cute tiny little dimples, the final little features; which completed her smile. Looking into those blue eyes, I would deliver her an important message about feelings, and how they motivate us; and give us new perspectives about life. I told her if she's going to be sad, be sad, if she's going to be happy; be happy. Whatever feelings she has, she must not be afraid or ashamed to admit or express them. Being true to yourself and letting out your emotions is healthy, but being in denial and trying to bottle them up for so long, only prolongs recovery._

 _As much as I do wish Marina would confess to me what's troubling her, and why she's having withdrawals and mood swings, I'm not going to pressure her. She must be in the right state of mind and have the willingness to reveal all, so that I can truly help her and achieve the aim of this project._

 ** _Marina's Diary 8th of February 2017_**

 _The past week has not been its brightest for me, I've been having this new attitude problem, which I regret and know it's not healthy. I know for a fact that I'm letting Laura and my new friends down by behaving the way I am. This is all because of the demon that stalks my dreams and gazes right back at me when I look into the mirror._

 _As much as I hate to admit it, this demon might have all the answers I'm looking for, and be the actual key to solving the mystery between Laura and I. Asking the demon for information was a risk I was at this moment not willing to take, because I don't know how accurate it would prove to be, or there was any deception behind it._

 _Besides, Laura and I have already uncovered traces of Laura's ancestry in the United States. We have proven that Laura is indeed of German descent, and that her family went by the name „Holzmann". During the first World War, there was an outbreak of Anti-German sentiments around the nation. Many German Americans changed their names in order to avoid persecution, or because they renounced their German heritage. Laura's family would have their name changed from „Holzmann" to „Woodson", which would be the closest translation they could think of at the time._

 _Discovering that Laura's family-tree bared the name Holzmann, we decided to turn our attention to Germany. We were able to find further traces of Laura's ancestry and hopefully eventually, my ancestry too. We sought help from a historian and demonologist from Berlin, who is also a big fan of our dancing and he's subscribed to our Youtube channel. In return for the research he's going to carry out for us, he has asked us to visit him in Berlin for his birthday, which we promised him we would try. I was puzzled why he wouldn't celebrate birthday with his family, but then it occurred to me that he must be somewhat lonely, just like I used to be before I met Laura._

When Marina was busy doing her homework on her laptop, trying to take her mind off the recent argument she had with Laura, she got a new email in her inbox. Having developed infomania like most people of her generation have done so, she looked at a list of read emails and saw one email unread. This new email was from the historian and demonologist from Berlin, which must be an update regarding what research he has accumulated so far.

Excited as Marina was to click on the email and read it, she thought about Laura, and considered it to be the best way to approach her. Together they would look at the email and read what their friend from Berlin has discovered. That way they would forget the little altercation they had, and strengthen their bond as a couple.

Marina did try to get through to Laura, but there was no reply, so she tried to call Isabel who answered promptly. The call was short, because it was only asking for an invitation, which Isabel accepted.

On the way there, Marina bought strawberries and a small bottle of non-alcoholic champagne (fearing she would get asked for ID if she attempted to buy alcoholic champagne) to sweeten her advance, and celebrate with Laura.

When Marina arrived at Laura's flat, she rung the door, and Isabel answered and greeted zealously, „Hi how are you?"

„Hi, I'm good, how are you?" asked Marina rhetorically while wrapping her arms around Isabel and kissing both cheeks.

„Good thank you," responded Isabel, struggling to articulate her sentence, while kissing Marina's cheeks.

Marina quickly made herself at home, while Isabel made them both green tea. Since Laura was not yet home, both Marina and Isabel passed the time by doing their hair and make up. Marina would do Isabel's hair while they both engaged in conversation.

„I'm sorry about the little argument you had with Laura," expressed Isabel her condolences.

„That's okay, I'm sorry for the way I behaved in front of you and the others, it was rude of me," apologized Marina.

„Marina don't, I know it's normal to get upset, but it's not fair on you or anyone else that wants to have a good time," clarified Isabel.

„I know, if I wasn't feeling too good, I should have just said so and not tag along," understood Marina.

„Marina, what you can't keep doing is keeping secrets from Laura, you need to be honest to her about what's troubling you. I always share my concerns and problems with Gus, and you know what he does?" asked Isabel, hoping Marina would guess the right answer.

„No, what is it?" asked Marina feeling baffled.

„He makes me laugh, and I laugh with him, which is why you need to. Laugh if you want the world to laugh with you" answered Isabel, making a reference from a poem.

„Hmm why does that sound familiar?" asked Marina rhetorically.

„Ella Wheeler Wilcox, great American poet, you should love her if you love poetry," recommended Isabel.

„I will, maybe I'll learn a lot from this Ella Wheeler Wilcox," grinned Marina.

„You will learn a lot from her, I can lend you her book on poems," offered Isabel.

„Thank you Isabel," thanked Marina while she continued to brush Isabel's thick smooth, curly hair.

While Isabel painted Marina's toenails and Marina was relaxing her feet and reading the book Isabel lent her, which was Ella Wheeler Wilcox's book of poems, Laura came in through the front door. Marina watched Laura enter the kitchen with a bag of groceries, and heard her in the kitchen restocking the fridge and storage cupboards.

Then there was a sudden moment of silence, which Marina begun to suspect that Laura had seen her bag and laptop, and knew that Marina was there. Laura then entered the lounge and found Marina with Isabel on the couch.

„Hi Laura," greeted Isabel with a light smile.

„Hi Isabel," greeted Laura with a reciprocated smile.

„Hi Laura," greeted Marina with a big wide smile and a sparkle in her eyes.

„Hi Marina," greeted Laura apathetically with a neutral expression on her face.

„Maybe I should leave you two alone, I'll help unpack," offered Isabel, getting off the couch and walking into the kitchen.

Laura sat on the couch next to Marina, but for the first time ever, didn't treat her to a kiss. It was possible that Laura was still upset about the argument they recently had, and she was not ready or in the mood to be on speaking terms with Marina.

„Laura I'm sorry, I'm sorry I embarrassed you in front of your friends by being gloomy and a bit crabby," apologized Marina.

„Marina, I'm sorry too. I forced you to participate in the event and it only made the situation worse. I guess you really did want time alone," assumed Laura.

„I know you are only trying to help me and make me happy, and all I did was mope about and act pessimistic," jabbered Marina.

„Marina stop, stop arguing, lets just kiss and make up," demurred Laura, preventing any argument as she took Marina's hand.

Marina smiled, they both moved closer together and kissed. Laura wrapped her arm around Marina and held her against her chest.

„I have a surprise for you," revealed Marina.

„Oh a surprise, what is it?" wondered Laura.

„I'll tell you, but after dinner," said Marina.

„Okay," accepted Laura as she kissed her girlfriend on the head and squeezed her tight.

After dinner, both Laura and Marina were alone in the bedroom, while Marina prepared Laura dessert, which were strawberries and non-alcoholic champagne.

„Ready for your surprise sweetie?" asked Marina, after she placed the strawberries and non-alcoholic champagne on the bedside table.

„Sure, I can hardly wait," said Laura ambitiously, sitting cross-legged on her bed.

Marina took her laptop in her arms, placed it on the end of the bed, opened it and lay on her belly next to Laura. She logged into her emails and revealed her surprise, „Our friend from Berlin has got back to us."

„Oh really," exulted Laura, who lay on her belly next to Marina to look at her laptop with the unread email.

„Ready to read the email together?" asked Marina.

Laura gave Marina her hand and encouraged with a smile, „Lets do this."

Marina clicked on the email, which then opened a window showing text and some attachments in the email. The email read:

 _Liebe Marina,_

 _Thank you for your patience waiting for a response regarding your inquiry._

 _Sorry that it took a while, I had to get in touch with many historians and demonologists, who could direct me to the source of information required. I even had to make short trips to Poland just to get my hands on some of the oldest manuscripts available to the public, and even get a Polish translator._

 _After a lot of digging and researching, I came across these photos, which I have enclosed in this email. These photos date back to the German revolutions of 1848-49, when a mass influx of Germans fled to the United States._

 _Before you open these photos, I do have to warn you that in all my life of researching into the mysterious and forbidden truths, I've never seen anything more bizarre in my life. Please brace yourself with what you are about to see, and be prepared to have your world turned upside down._

 _I will continue with my research to uncover what there is to be learnt, but in the meantime, please allow me another week until I get back to you with another update._

 _Liebe Grüße,_

 _James_

„Okay, looks like we are about to witness a life changing moment, are you prepared?" asked Marina looking at Laura, who has her lip hanging open.

„Marina, my heart is pounding and my stomach is flipping, if we are ever to uncover the truth we've been looking for (Laura swallows) I'm prepared for whatever we're about to see," slurred Laura.

„Keep holding my hand darling, this is something we do together, this is for our eyes only," heartened Marina also feeling nervous.

Marina hovered the mouse over the attachment (zip file) and clicked on it, and a loading bar appeared below. A window popped open, and showed an image was being rendered, and then popped up an old photo. The photo was filtered light brown with black and white figures in the photo huddled together, but the main focus of the photo was who these people in the photo were. Not only did these people wear 19th century clothing, but there were a couple of figures standing in the photo, which were enough to shock both Laura and Marina to the core.

„Oh my god, I can't believe this," gasped Laura, flabbergasted at who she saw in the photo. There was a young female in the photo who looked exactly like Laura, all facial features that resembled Laura were identical. Marina had the same reaction too, as she looked at another young female figure, who looked exactly like her.

„Laura, is this us, or could it be that our ancestors were old acquaintances?" questioned Marina, still overwhelmed with disbelief.

„Marina, it must be, we're… Marina we're… Marina I don't know what to say," vacillated Laura, unable to say what she wanted to say.

„Laura it must be, there's a connection in our family… maybe this is a sign that we were meant to meet. This must mean that we're meant to be together, like sisters," marveled Marina, looking at Laura, who was still looking at the screen in amazement.

„And lovers too," added Laura, turning her head to meet Marina's bewildered face. The two smiled teasingly and kissed slowly and avidly to celebrate their shocking discovery, which both scared them, but at the same time amazed them.

Laura and Marina broke out the strawberries and champagne while browsing through the old photos, which were attached in the email.

„Laura I can't believe this was us, both on the same boat, ready to start a new life in America," effused Marina.

„I find it hard to sustain belief too, I only wonder what we did when we both reached America?" pondered Laura.

„Were we a couple? Did we get married? And did we live happily ever after?" questioned Marina.

„Well hopefully we'll eventually know, but most importantly, we need to know what's the meaning behind this and what we are destined for," suggested Laura.

Marina grabbed Laura's hair to play with it and facetiously affirmed, „We were destined to love, what else?"

Laura turned to look at Marina, rolled her onto her back and climbed on her. „I know that Captain Obvious. What I meant was, do you think we're part of a never-ending circle, or there's some prophecy that our ancestors failed; but we together need to succeed in fulfilling?" asked Laura with her hair dangling over Marina's face, which tickled her.

„That's what I'm dying to find out, we will solve the mystery and complete our destiny," determined Marina, brushing away Laura's strands of hair that tickled her face.

„What do you think we should do until then?" asked Laura.

„What do you think Captain Obvious?" remarked Marina, whose face was shadowed in Laura's long hair, which created their own little tent.

Laura stretched her lips into a long wide smile, then lowered her head down to kiss Marina on the lips. They kissed and rolled around on the bed, leaving the laptop to go into sleep mode.

When it was time for bed and they both brushed their teeth, Laura took a tub of Vaseline. She flipped open the top, tipped her finger it and advised, „Before we go to bed, it's good to rub petrolatum on your lips, makes them nice and soft."

„For kissing?" guessed Marina.

„Exactly," confirmed Laura, as she rubbed a finger of Vaseline on her bottom lip in one horizontal stroke. She opened her mouth to run her finger over her top lip, then pressed her lips together to rub in the Vaseline. She dipped her finger in the tub of Vaseline, and rubbed her finger on Marina's lips and added, „Also if they get too dry, they crack and bleed."

„Really?" asked Marina with her mouth open and making movement with her tongue.

„Yeah," confirmed Laura with a whisper and smile, as she dipped her finger in the tub of Vaseline again. She kept her finger in the Vaseline and unsuspectingly with a wide impish smile, whipped her finger out the tub and brushed her finger down on Marina's nose.

Marina was shocked to feel the greasy smear on her nose, and to see Laura's smile widen and open, until she could no longer help but burst out laughing.

„Why you, you little devil," growled Marina. She dipped her finger in the open tub and roared, „Come here." Laura screamed and laughed as she tried to get off the bed, but Marina grabbed her foot. She tries to get onto her feet, but she feels Marina's weight pounce onto her back, which crashes her back down onto the floor. Almost winded from the impact, she shouts „No" and her girlfriend's name several times while laughing and going red in the face.

„MARINA, PLEASE DON'T" shrieked Laura, continuing to laugh while resisting Marina, who was trying to get revenge on her. „MARINA… YOU'RE SO STRONG," screamed Laura, holding Marina's arm with both hands, trying to avoid getting Vaseline on her nose.

„I know... I maybe small but I'm a strong girl," vaunted Marina, with her Vaseline coated finger next to Laura's nose.

Unexpectedly, the bedroom door flung open and Olivia stepped in looking vexed. „Would you keep it down you two, I'm trying to sleep," scolded Olivia with an aggressive frown on her face, so aggressive, it looked like she was going to hit the wall next to her.

„Sorry Liv, we were just having fun," apologized Laura, while still on the floor with Marina on top.

„Thank you," retorted Olivia, swinging the door shut, which made the glass window on the door rattle.

Laura and Marina just lay on the floor motionless just gazing at the door, looking quite shook up by Olivia's rebuking and how serious she was. Marina slyly took the opportunity to catch Laura off guard, and brush the Vaseline on her nose.

„Got you," whispered Marina, who also rubbed what Vaseline was left on her finger on her own nose, „Vaseline eskimo kiss." Laura and Marina eskimo kissed rubbing in the Vaseline and making out on the floor.

Meanwhile outside of Laura's bedroom stood Olivia, she had her back against the wall enveloped in the shadows. She eavesdropped on the affectionate scene between Laura and Marina, she could hear how much they loved and cared for each other. She heard them playfully tease each other with nicknames and fighting over who loves who the most.

Their expressions of love, which Olivia could hear behind the door, were enough to bring her to tears. Experiencing a deep feeling of envy and resentment for the couple, she scurried to the bathroom crying.

Olivia locked the bathroom door, finding comfort and solitude from the happiness Laura and Marina were basking in, which she undeniably envied. Laura, someone who she considered to be one of her best friends next to Isabel, she then started to resent. She resented Marina more for stealing Laura away from her. She was no longer getting the attention she craved and thrived from Laura, ever since she begun her relationship with Marina.

Olivia sat on the toilet feeling broken and useless, silently crying and holding a razor blade in her hand. She held the flat thin, shiny piece of metal in front of her eyes, seeing it as a way to free herself from her suffering.

Olivia stuck out her arm, resting her elbow on her knee with her forearm at an angle. She moved the blade over her arm, but struggled to stop her hand from trembling. She mustered the courage by thinking of Laura and Marina happy and lovingly together, and the good times she had with Laura, which she didn't think she would ever have again.

Before Olivia knew it, the blade rested on her wrist horizontally, pressing the blade deep into her skin and feeling how sharp it was. Feeling something dislodged in her throat, and biting her teeth together while letting tears run down her face, she removed the blade from her wrist. The blade didn't leave a cut, but did leave a horizontal purple mark on her wrist.

Olivia then turned the blade vertically over her inner forearm. She pressed the blade onto the suppleness of her inner forearm, seeing the blade dent in her skin and feeling the sharpness. Her veins were visible, showing the light blue lines that ran down her inner forearm, knowing that the blade would cut right through them.

Olivia looked at her surroundings before taking what might be her final action, which would result in watching her life drain slowly out of her and she would depart this world. The door was locked, the lights were still on, and it was dark outside. Not the most beautiful place to die, but the perfect opportunity to make the attempt and be successful.

Olivia replayed the romantic and flirtatious dialogue between Laura and Marina in her head, which gave her the drive and disposition she needed to go through with her suicide attempt. She took short breaths, letting the tears she had left to cry run down her cheek, held her breath and closed her eyes.

 **To be continued...**


	16. Chapter 16: Valentine's Day

**Chapter 16: Valentine's Day**

The world is a fine place and it's worth fighting for, and I hate very much to leave it.

 **\- Ernest Hemingway**

Early in the morning, the apartment was enlivened with the sound of breakfast cooking in the kitchen. Laura sat at table with her laptop open and typing swiftly and prolifically while Marina was occupied with the cooking.

„Mm that smells good Marina, what are you cooking for us?" asked Laura enthusiastically.

„I'm making us omelettes," answered Marina, holding the frying pan in her hand and smiling. Marina banged the spatula repeatedly at the rim of the frying pan and scooped the omelette on the plate, then she prepared to make a second one.

Footsteps were heard in the corridor as a tall slim figure entered the kitchen, it was Olivia. Her eyes were bright red, and her hair was in a mess, she looked like she was recovering from a hangover.

„Morning Olivia," greeted Laura cheerfully.

„Morning," mumbled Olivia, sounding glum, walking to the coffee machine.

„You want breakfast?" asked Laura with a warm smile.

„No thank you," responded Olivia dolefully.

„Are you alright Olivia?" worried Laura, frowning suspiciously at Olivia looking gloomy.

„Yeah I'm fine," responded Olivia, still sounding gloomy.

„You sure you don't want anything to eat? I'm making omelettes, you can have mine if you want," offered Marina benevolently, with spatula in hand, ready to scoop the omelette onto the plate.

„I'm fine thank you," snapped Olivia petulantly, which made Marina jump.

„Olivia are you sure you're okay, is something wrong?" pressed Laura.

„Look, I really do appreciate the offer, it's just I'm feeling too sick to eat at the moment," lied Olivia, taking a cup of coffee in her hand, and marching out of the kitchen; desperate to get away.

Laura shrugged her shoulders, feeling confused about Olivia's behavior, and Marina promptly dished the omelette onto the plate. She garnished the omelettes and brought them to the table. Laura closed her laptop, moved it away to make room for the plate, and got ready to eat her omelette.

„Thank you Marina," thanked Laura.

„You're welcome, anything for my princess," flirted Marina.

Laura laughed and gibed, „Oh Marina stop, it's not Valentine's day."

„Well you might not have noticed, but Valentine's day is less than a week away," reminded Marina removing her apron and sitting at the table.

Laura grabbed her phone resting on the table to check the date, and read the displayed date on the screen, noticing it's the 10th of February. „Oh yes it is, just four days left to go… got anything planned sweetie?" coaxed Laura with flirtatious looking eyes and a wide keen smile.

„Well I have some ideas in mind," confirmed Marina, brushing her hair behind her ears and proceeded to eat her omelette.

When Marina cut a piece of her omelette, she watched Laura fork the first piece of her omelette into her mouth. Marina smiled curiously to catch Laura's reaction to how her omelette tastes.

Laura nodded and astounded, „Marina this is so good, love the texture and the way you seasoned the omelette."

„Thank you," replied Marina softly, enjoying seeing her girlfriend eat and enjoy her cooking. „I think for Valentine's day we should have dinner together," suggested Marina.

„You got to cook us dinner. I think I've had enough of restaurants for a while, besides, I want it to be just us," persuaded Laura with a mouthful of her omelette.

„Whatever my little angel wants, she gets," enraptured Marina with Laura briefly looking up at Marina with a bashful smile, before continuing to eat her omelette. „The question is, where should we have our private dinner?" wondered Marina.

„I'll see what I can do," said Laura with ambition in her tone.

„I just hope our friend from Berlin will give us an update before Valentine's day," hoped Marina.

„If he does, please surprise me," requested Laura with a smile before they both continued to finish their romantic breakfast.

 ** _Marina's Research (part 3): Witchcraft in Prussia and the Fall of Prussia_**

 _Even after the fall of paganism and with Christianity installed as the official religion, witchcraft was dabbled._

 _In other parts of Europe, witches were hunted down and were executed in their numbers. Many of these witch hunts took place in the Holy Roman Empire and even in the Baltic region, but Prussia became a refuge for witches, mainly because Witchcraft wasn't outlawed in Prussia._

 _One of the famous executions was a Polish lady living in Prussia called Barbara Zdunk, who had a fondness for magic. It all begun when the Prussian town of Rösel (now called Reszel, Poland) went up in flames, and Zdunk was accused and tried for witchcraft and arson. She was eventually found guilty and sentenced to death to be burned at the stake in 1811. It was later theorized that it was all a conspiracy, and the real culprits were Polish soldiers, who used Zdunk as a scapegoat._

 _Prussia would thrive and grow strong over the centuries as a military power, which would survive many wars. It was until the German Empire (under Prussian rule) lost the First World War, and resulted in the Kaiser's (emperor) abdication and ended the era of the Prussian monarchy. Prussia lost power and land and became a free state under rule of the new German government, the Weimar Republic. Eventually in 1932, the free state of Prussia was seized and occupied by the Nazis, this was known as the Preußenschlag._

 _After the Nazis were crushed, and the Second World War ended, the allies blamed Prussia for the war; so they decided to destroy Prussia once and for all. On the 25th of February 1947, the Allied Control Council met to sign the Abolition of Prussia._

 _Germans who lived in the free state of Prussia, had to evacuate and relocate to Germany's new borders under allied control._

 _East Prussia's territories were annexed by Poland, and cities were repopulated by Poles and given Polish names. North of East Prussia (once known as Sambia) was transferred to the Soviet Union and renamed Kaliningrad Oblast, and today is an exclave of the Russian Federation._

 _This once mighty nation, is now a name that echoes in European history; and a symbol of German power and glory._

 ** _Marina's Diary 12th of February 2017_**

 _With all the research I could gather, from books in my local library and from surfing the web, I could never get the answers I was looking for. Only part of the mystery had been solved, Laura and I were destined to meet, but what is the meaning behind Laura and I? Is there a prophecy behind it and what are we both fated for? Will it be a happy ending between us or will it be another tragic end for us? Are we both cursed to repeat the cycle for all eternity, or is there a way out of it?_

 _With each day that passed, this new concern I had got more intense, it worried me to the point I was distracted from all other affairs and everyday precedences. I could only wait so long until I would receive another update from James, and I don't know if he would deliver me results before the day of our redemption._

 _Desperate for an answer, I turned to the one who would give me answers, and was prepared to make sacrifices if necessary._

„Are you there, it's me Marina, show yourself," demanded Marina sternly looking at herself in the mirror.

Subsequently, the demonic looking figure Marina always identified appeared before her, looking pleased to see her. „Well well well, what a surprise, you summoned me because you need me for a change; am I right?" asked the demon in the mirror smiling arrogantly.

„Yes, I need to know what the connection between Laura and I is," clarified Marina.

„You've come to the right person, because that information I can give you," said the demon smugly.

„I'm ready to cut a deal if I have to," offered Marina.

„No deals necessary, because I would be happy to reveal all to you, maybe afterwards you would understand what has to be done," assured the demon showing its sharp looking teeth.

„Please tell me what I want to know, I'm listening," asked Marina as nicely as she could to the demon, who she still despised and wanted out of her life.

„Please step into my office Marina," requested the demon backing away from the mirror with an image of a dark wooded area appearing.

Marina licked her lips and swallowed, she fixed her eyes into mirror and before she knew it, she found herself transported into the dark barren woods. There was the sound of thunder and the flash of lightning, which illuminated the whole area white, it was enough to frighten Marina as she always was scared of lightning.

Marina jumped when she saw the demon was by her side, noticing that she looked less demonic and more human. The difference was, her skin looked as hard as leather and her face was wrinkled with a puckered expression. She had long dark greasy hair, which hung down her shoulders like branches from a willow tree.

„So here we are, this is Masuria, where your ancestors and people came from. Before I tell you the whole story, I think it's time I identified myself. My name is Naidiya, and I'm the high priestess of your village, which was hunted down and destroyed by the Teutonic Order," explained Naidiya.

Marina and Naidiya observed what looked like a reconstruction of a Prussian village being attacked. Many of the village people took arms and resisted, but they were no match for the superior forces of the Teutonic Knights. While the villagers who resisted were easily overpowered, the knights even burned their huts and demolished their religious artifacts and wooden statues. The villagers who didn't resist, were rounded up and subdued, while there were a handful who retreated and evaded captivity.

Marina found herself on a horse, riding with Naidiya by her side as she continued to tell her story. „Those who could escape, retreated into the most secluded and isolated areas of Masuria, where we hoped the lake terrain would provide us sanctuary from further raids. We did indeed remain safe, we bought ourselves enough time to rebuild and recover. When we were ready and strong enough, we launched covert operations to strike back at the enemy. We attacked high ranking officials, and we also liberated prisoners, who refused to convert and conform to the new law.

The Teutonic Order would eventually learn of our existence and would assemble special extermination units to find our hide out and wipe us out permanently. We succeeded in fending off these attacks and remain hidden, until we were pursued again.

It seemed that we were untouchable, and soon we would rally other resistance groups, who would join our cause and liberate our stolen lands. This gleam of hope was lost, when this one little girl came to our tribe, who we thought would be the key to our success," expounded Naidiya. Both Marina and Naidiya found themselves in an urban environment, which looked medieval and was well populated. It soon occurred to Marina that she was in Königsberg. Naidiya gestured her head to where two little girls stood face to face with each other.

These two girls looked the same age, one had light brown hair and the other had jet-black hair. The light brown haired girl had small thin eyebrows that stood out, and she had small full lips, which Marina gasped when she recognized it was Laura. Marina knew by looking at the dark haired girl that is was her ancestor, who has just met Laura's ancestor for the first time. Laura's ancestor had a pastry in her hand, she broke a piece off and handed it to Marina's ancestor, who took the piece of pastry that was offered to her; and happily ate it. They had a conversation where they learned each other's names as they shook hands, to Marina's shock they were also called Laura and Marina.

Marina would then see the two girls run in an alley together, acting playful like all kids their age do. Once in the alley where there were no pedestrians about and was quite and isolated, one of the Prussian resistance members slipped a sack over Laura's head and dragged her away.

The resistance member carried Laura to the river where a boat was waiting. Laura was thrown in the boat, where Marina and the resistance member who abducted her boarded. Along the journey, Laura cried and begged to be taken back, and Marina comforted her and tried to allay her crying.

Marina would also see both her ancestor and Laura's ancestor bond together, and how Laura integrated into Marina's pagan way of life. It seemed that she grew happy and became very sisterly with Marina's ancestor. Marina would witness them having fun together and exploring new wonders of the wilderness of Masuria, even witness them sharing their first kiss. It was revealed that they were embarrassed about it at first, and would keep their distance from each other. Eventually it got to the point where they could not deny their feelings for each other any longer, they became close again and begun a secret romantic relationship.

There were meetings led by Naidiya, who planned how to use Laura to manipulate the Teutonic Order. During one meeting, Naidiya divulged a discovery. A weapon, which could guarantee their victory and reclaim their land. This would include substantial sacrifices to be carried out, and the sacrifice of Naidiya and her sister Kaitya, who was also a priestess. It would also require Laura and Marina to be sacrificed in the same ritual.

Kaitya would refuse to go along with the ritual, and was planning to defect to the Teutonic Order. She would even plan to take Laura and Marina with her, even flee to Mazovia (South-East Poland) to ensure safe passage to Königsberg.

Kaitya got both girls, and was ready to flee with them to the Mazovian border, but they were captured by followers loyal to Naidiya. Against her will, Kaitya was going to be sacrificed by immolation, along with Laura, Marina and Naidiya.

Before the ritual could be carried out, Laura experienced the horrific and heartbreaking scene of seeing her captured father being sacrificed, being strung up and drained of his blood. When it was time to perform the ritual, and the sacrifices were about to be burnt, a surprise attack from the Teutonic Knights ensued.

Naidiya succeeded in burning herself with Marina, with Laura crying in grief and devastation seeing her lover burn and turn to ashes. Kaitya carried Laura away to safety, avoiding the conflict. She was able to escape with Laura and take her back to Königsberg, where she could be reunited with her mother. Kaitya decided to stay in Königsberg and convert to Christianity, abandoning her pagan ways. She became Laura's mentor and a friend of her family.

Marina's mother on the other hand, survived the onslaught and joined the other survivors, who regrouped and built their own small coven. They devoted themselves to completing Naidiya's ritual, and seeking revenge, revenge against the Teutonic Order.

In order to complete the prophecy that Naidiya failed to execute to the full extent, Marina's mum was subjected to another ritual, which would begin the cycle of miracle births. Kaitya would sense what was going back in her old community, and decided she had to do the same if she wanted to stop her sister's dying wish. Privately she carried out her own ritual where she infused Laura with cycle of miracle births. With both Laura and Marina's family subjected to the same ritual, to birth miracle children, the odds would either turn in Naidiya's or Kaitya's favor.

„So that explains everything, why Laura and I were suppose to meet," exclaimed Marina, having witnessed what she witnessed. It seemed all her questions were answered, and she knew what her destiny with Laura was.

„Indeed, you were both made for each other, this is why you are both here today," affirmed Naidiya.

„We are suppose to be a weapon of mass destruction, our love was only to cause devastation and world domination?" questioned Marina, expressing shock and distress.

„Not quite, your love was meant to be, you are meant to be with Laura. The only obstacle that stands between you and her are those who want to prevent that," explained Naidiya.

„Who are they?" asked Marina.

„The same people that burned down your mother's residence and killed the other members of her coven," answered Naidiya.

„Do you know who those people were?" asked Marina, desperate for an answer.

„Religious fanatics, maybe the Vatican, could even be anyone who was that determined to wipe out our clan once and for all. You are the last surviving member of our clan, you alone have the choice to continue our legacy and serve our god," revealed Naidiya.

„I just want to be with Laura, all I want is for us to love," cried Marina.

„That's what I want, I want you two to be together. You must understand, I'm trying to stop those who want to destroy us, and the only way is to wipe out our enemies," convinced Naidiya.

„But I don't want to hurt anyone, I don't want people to die, I just want Laura to be safe," wailed Marina with tears streaming down her cheeks.

„Your safety might not be your concern, but the chances of Laura being hunted down by the same pursuers is high," warned Naidiya.

„You mean they are after her too?" concerned Marina.

„They certainly are, you two are connected, which means they are ready to destroy whatever connects you both to our clan. You need to understand, they don't want you two to unite, I do, which is why you must convince her to join us before it's too late. I can protect you, I'll do the fighting, and you two have to sit back and wait for peace to come," convinced Naidiya.

Marina went silent, then she broke down in tears and dried her face with her hand. In her mind, it seemed that there was little to no choice, Laura's safety for compliance with Naidiya's revenge. Unable to make up her mind, she sniffled, „Can I have time to think about it?"

Naidiya stared at Marina feigning sympathy for Marina's sadness and answered, „Sure, but don't take too long."

„I just want to celebrate Valentine's Day with Laura," mumbled Marina.

„You should do that, give her the most romantic night of her life, then come to me when you're ready," suggested Naidiya, still with sad eyes fixing on Marina.

„Sure, I'll do that," agreed Marina, looking down at the floor.

Naidiya backed away without saying a word, and Marina found herself back in the bathroom looking into the mirror. She saw the eyeliner around her eyes was smudged with a mixture of tears. She washed the eyeliner off her eyes with water, and dried her face with a towel. She inspected her look in the mirror and put on a happy face, ready to exit the bathroom and act normal and cheerful towards anyone she would encounter.

 ** _Marina's Diary 13th of February 2007_**

 _Valentine's Day is tomorrow, and I have a vague idea of how I want to celebrate the day with Laura. However, the day will not only be romantic, but also a sad day where I might have to say goodbye to Laura._

 _After meeting my demon and learning her name for the first time, I reflect on her revenge plot she tempted me into participating. I decided stubbornly that I'm not going to go ahead with her offer, and let her have mine or Laura's soul. My only other alternative to secure Laura's safety and insure she has a good life, I must die. Whoever it was who devoted their lives to destroying all traces of my heritage, lie with me. One must live, and one must die, and that person must be me._

 _Why me? Why does it have to be this way? Why can't Laura and I be left alone to love? We both have a life, with our own choices and the right to bask in all the pleasures life has to offer._

 _Like what Tyler said, I might have to let go of Laura someday if things didn't work out between us, and that was something I would have to do. I love Laura, I love Laura so much, I'm ready to let her go in order to do what I have to do which is best for her._

„Really Laura, you're giving me a spare key to your mum's house?" questioned Marina, looking at the spare key Laura held in her hand.

„I sure am, I want you to surprise me, which is why I'm giving you access to my mum's," said Laura.

„Okay," accepted Marina, taking the key from Laura's hand and looking down at it in her open hand, but then saw Laura's hand drop onto hers.

„Trust," whispered Laura with an alluring smile.

„Trust," repeated Marina, who smiled too.

Laura and Marina kissed as Laura closed Marina's hand with the key in. They both got off the bed, and were about to get ready to go out to college, but needed to take care of one little detail.

Laura got out a tube of hand-cream and unwittingly squirts too much on her hands. „Oh dear, I've got too much on my hands."

Marina scooped some of the cream off Laura's palm with her fingers and quipped, „Well now I have enough for me."

Laura smiled and rubbed the still excessive amount of cream on her other hand as Marina did the same. Then the two joined hands and massaged the cream into each other's hands as Marina widened her mouth, seperated her lips and bantered, „We share the same chapstick, we share the same hand-cream."

„We share the same lipstick," whispered Laura with teeth gleaming and strands of hair dangling over her forehead. They both kissed, tasting the moist lipstick that had recently been applied on their lips, before holding hands and exiting the bedroom.

 ** _Marina's Diary 14th of February 2017_**

 _Well today is the day, today is the day of love, which some choose to celebrate with their loved ones. Some, even other couples just see it as any other day, which I don't see as any reason not to celebrate a holiday that comes only once a year._

 _The plan is that I will be cooking dinner round Laura's mum's house, just us two having a romantic dinner, which I will cook. Afterwards we will spend the rest of the night keeping each other entertained, and living out the rest of the night as the loving couple we are._

 _Then I will sneak out and make my way to the factory, which I have known and took a momentous fascination in since childhood. This would be where I will commit suicide, where I will disappear and hopefully never be discovered._

 _This factory was where I planned to commit suicide, while performing the ritual where I would offer Naidiya my soul; and thus my abandoned revenge plot on Laura would've commenced._

 _What a terrible course of action I would have to take, and how much it would break Laura's heart should she ever find out, but I'll do what I have to do to ensure no one will get hurt because of me…_

Laura and Marina ended their lessons at college, then they went their own separate ways and promised to meet back at Caroline's when they are ready.

Isabel arranged to have her hair done by Marina, who was already experienced in hairstyling and cosmetics. Her plans were to go out to dinner with Gustavo, but was insecure with how she will look when they meet for dinner. She's always been less confident when applying her own make up, she always got Olivia or Laura to do it for her.

Isabel and Marina parted ways with a hug and a kiss on the cheek, with Isabel completely unaware that this will be the last time she sees Marina. The way Marina kissed and hugged Isabel was very affectionate, as if she was about to see her for the last time.

When Isabel turned her back to Marina, Marina begun to cry and whispered, „Goodbye Isabel."

It was unknown what Olivia, Kobe and Tyler will be doing for Valentine's Day. Olivia did not say, becoming more secretive and withdrawn recently. Kobe didn't mention any of his plans as he's probably one of those not in the mood to celebrate. Tyler would be alone for Valentine's day, which was confirmed when he met Marina. She visited him and gave him a friendly Valentine's Day card, just to brighten his mood and make him feel loved.

When Tyler and Marina parted ways, Marina hugged Tyler the same way she hugged Isabel. She even kissed Tyler on the cheek, which was a long kiss with a smack of the lips as she removed her lips from his stubbled cheek. The second kiss he received from Marina made him smile, and he return, kissed Marina on the head.

Marina then paid a visit to the beauty salon where Laura took her to have her makeover done, where she had booked an appointment with Sabrina. Sabrina was happy to see Marina again, and Marina was happy to see her.

During Marina's appointment they both had a conversation and shared their Valentine's Day plans with each other. Sabrina was in awe of hearing what Marina was planning for Laura, and admitted that her plans with her boyfriend were less exciting in comparison.

When Marina's appointment was over, and she was spruced up with a new hair style and makeup, she was prepared to say „goodbye" to her beauty consultant.

„Well good luck with your plans with Laura," wished Sabrina.

„Thank you, and good luck with your plans with your boyfriend, you don't need to tell me his name," thanked Marina.

„Thank you," answered Sabrina, showing how flattered she was hearing Marina's kind words.

„I guess it's against policy to hug customers," assumed Marina.

„No it's not," confirmed Sabrina shaking her head.

Marina smiled and instantly opened her arms for Sabrina, which she also did and the two acquaintances hugged for luck. Marina knew it would be more than luck, it would also be a gesture of farewell, which Sabrina was unaware of.

Marina travelled to Caroline's house and let herself in, and went into the kitchen to begin cooking dinner, where all the ingredients were available in the fridge. While she was cooking, Caroline came back from work and saw Marina in the kitchen, still occupying herself with the cooking. They both greeted each other and Caroline offered to help, which Marina gladly accepted.

While Caroline was getting into the cooking, she realized that she was behind schedule and had to prepare herself for her Valentine's date. Marina was once again left alone in the kitchen, which didn't bother her too much, as she was excited to give Laura the romantic dinner she was working so hard at. She saw cooking as an art, getting into the activity, getting it done and feeling proud.

When Marina was seasoning and marinating two salmon fillets, she heard the front door open, which she assumed to be Laura.

Laura was looking glamorous with her cocktail dress, high heels and jewelry, but she still had more touchups, which she intended to do at her mums. She took the opportunity to peek behind the kitchen door to see her girlfriend completely engaged with the cooking. She didn't get to see Marina looking her best, because she had a hairnet over her hair and she wore an apron.

Laura went upstairs to her mum's bedroom, and as usual would give her mum a warm hug and tender kiss. Both mother and daughter helped each other beautify their appearances, and even posed together in front of the mirror, projecting and capturing a depiction of their mother and daughter bond.

„You look so beautiful greenbean," complimented Caroline warmly with her daughter's arms around her.

„So do you mum," said Laura, as she kissed her mother on the temple, „Your date is going to fall head over heels for you."

„Oh greenbean, stop being so patronizing, you're the one in a real love-filled relationship," declared Caroline.

„But mum, just because Marina and I are in a relationship and are completely happy, doesn't mean you don't deserve to be happy too," asserted Laura.

„Laura, I'm only seeing him, no guarantee there will be a relationship between us. However, if everything on the date goes well, I'll get Marina to cook us dinner, where we can have a double date," proposed Caroline.

„Oh mum, that's a wonderful idea, too bad you can't have some of Marina's cooking tonight," mourned Laura, putting on a sad face.

„No greenbean, I'm very tempted to try Marina's cooking believe it or not, it's just this romantic dinner that Marina is cooking is for you two," insisted Caroline, getting on her feet, looking at her daughter and kissed her while holding her face, „Mummy can wait, just enjoy yourselves."

„Sure mum," conceded Laura.

„Good, lets go and see Marina," suggested Caroline as they both went downstairs.

Marina was taking the two marinated salmon fillets out of the casserole dish, as Caroline entered the room. She looked up to see Caroline looking glamorous, wearing a crimson dress, big gold earrings and makeup. Her jaw dropped seeing how beautiful her girlfriend's mother looked as she approached her and took her hands.

„Oh Caroline, you look so pretty," praised Marina, looking into Caroline's eyes and watch her blush.

„Thank you Marina, so are you," thanked Caroline, as she would remove the hairnet from Marina's head, and flick her hair out. „You need to get out of that apron and meet your date, Laura is eager to see you," incited Caroline.

„I'm eager too," said Marina, smiling and untying her apron swiftly and clumsy.

Marina and Caroline walked into the hallway where Laura stood in front of the stairs. Laura and Marina's eyes met and they could not take their eyes off each other. Marina opened her lips apart, feeling something sliver down her throat and revealed her wide sharp smile with dimples. Laura stretched her lips wide into a smile, but could not resist the urge to laugh in astonishment.

„Marina," said Laura softly.

„Laura," responded Marina softly.

They both advanced towards each other, took hands and kissed. „Happy Valentine's Day sweetie," whispered Laura.

„Happy Valentine's Day my princess," responded Marina, giving her girlfriend gentle pecks on the lips.

„Picture time you two," alerted Caroline with her phone in her hand. Laura and Marina instantly clung together and posed for photographs, they wrapped their arms around each other and joined their heads together. „Now kiss you two, this one's going to get a lot of likes and comments on Facebook," bantered Caroline trying hard not to laugh.

„Mum," simpered Laura.

„It's Valentine's Day you two, get into the spirit," encouraged Caroline.

Marina tickled under Laura's chin and down her neck to incite her as Laura turned to look at Marina then back at her mum. „Okay, one for Facebook," acquiesced Laura as she turned to face Marina and joined her lips with hers. After the clicking sound of the phone, Laura and Marina drew their lips apart and smiled at Caroline who quickly took a photo of their smiling faces.

„Well I have all the photos needed," said Caroline putting her phone in her purse. „Group hug?" offered Caroline throwing out her arms and approaching Laura and Marina, who both wrapped their arms around Caroline as she kissed them both. „Enjoy your night you two," beamed Caroline as she prepared to turn towards the door.

„Thank you, enjoy your date mum," thanked Laura, as Caroline turned to wink at her daughter.

Marina watched Caroline open the door and close it behind her, and she took a moment to reflect on the kiss that Caroline gave her, which was still moist on her cheek. She knew that this would be the last time she would see Caroline, but was satisfied that she got to experience a moment of love from her.

„Is dinner still on?" asked Laura.

„Sure is, just got to cook the salmon and dinner will be ready," confirmed Marina.

„Okay, I'll get the table ready and pick out a wine for us," offered Laura.

Marina glanced at Laura's lustrous lips and kissed them, which Laura was taken completely by surprised. They kissed for half a minute, before Laura tried to pull herself away.

„Whoa Marina, we can't let the food go cold," cautioned Laura.

„I know, I better get back in the kitchen," agreed Marina, as her and Laura gave each other three short kisses before breaking away, and tending to their duties.

Laura was in the dining room, laying the table with wicker dinner mats, silverware cutlery and wineglasses. She entered the kitchen to see a smiling Marina dishing up the food on the plate as she selected a bottle of wine in the wine rack.

Marina followed in the dining room with the food, and served Laura's first. She sat opposite of Laura, while Laura was pouring the wine.

„Cheers," toasted Laura.

„Cheers," responded Marina, as the two clanged their glasses and commenced eating.

The food Marina cooked was seared salmon with lentil salad and a slice of lemon on the side. Marina observed Laura cutting a piece of salmon, forking a piece into her mouth and savoring the taste. Laura nodded and commented, „Marina, the salmon is cooked perfectly, well seasoned and melts in your mouth."

„Thank you Laura, I took cooking lessons from Gus, he told me one of the key expressions of love is through good cooking," lectured Marina, while tasting the salmon and savoring the texture. Laura smiled and her eyes sparkled as she took another sip of her wine to sweeten the taste in her mouth.

For dessert, Marina baked a raspberry pink velvet cake with raspberry cream cheese frosting. After Laura took the first mouthful of the soft delicate cake, she liked the taste and texture so much, she went through the whole piece quickly; and was tempted to have another piece.

After dinner, Laura and Marina cleared the table and washed up the dishes, then went into the lounge to watch movies. Laura was not very picky with movies, and didn't have any films in mind, so Marina picked the movies for her.

Marina picked Heavenly Creatures, which Laura agreed to rewatch and give it another chance. During the viewing, Laura and Marina were cuddled up together. They even treated themselves to some varda truffles and tried to finish the rest of the wine.

When it got to the ending where the two lead characters Pauline and Juliet were about to commit matricide, Laura was showing signs of nervousness and anxiety. Her lips were apart, her eyes were wide open and she was shaking.

„Laura, come here," concerned Marina, taking Laura into her lap. Once Laura's head was cushioned on Marina's lap, Marina took the remote and muted the TV. „Close your eyes baby," whispered Marina while stroking Laura's head.

Laura closed her eyes and they both both lay on the sofa and kissed while the murder scene played on the TV screen. Once the screen faded to black, Laura and Marina stopped kissing and looked at a more pleasant sight on the screen, which was the postscript. „I never liked the murder scene either, I never liked seeing the brutal murder they committed and seeing them separate," confessed Marina tearfully, as tears leaked from her eyes.

„Marina please don't, I'm happy I watched it again, watched it with you," soothed Laura, using her hand to wipe the tears from her eyes. She pulled Marina towards her and the two kissed until the whole room illuminated in a bright light emitting from the TV, which was the main menu.

They took out the DVD and then inserted the second film they planned to watch, which was "The Crow", which was recommended by Kobe and he let Marina borrow it. Laura poured Marina and herself another glass of wine, as Marina sat back down and cuddled up next to Laura.

„The Crow" was a revenge film about a betrothed couple, who were murdered by four gangsters. The fiancé comes back from the dead with supernatural powers, and uses his powers to stalk and kill the four gangsters. Laura and Marina found the film to be dark and violent, but also have some humorous moments, especially from the protagonist played by the late Brandon Lee. They both laughed at his punchlines and quirks, including other parts in the film, which weren't intended to be funny.

When Laura and Marina watched the scenes, where the protagonist and his fiancée are shown to have had a happy loving relationship, it induced their urge to kiss and lavish forms of physical intimacy. There were even scenes that made Laura cringe and Marina was there to alleviate her, she even let Laura lie on her lap where she stroked her hair.

After the film had finished and they both praised the movie for its combination of horror, action, comedy and romance, they went upstairs to conclude their romantic night together.

Once in Laura's bedroom, they both had a quick wash in the ensuite bathroom, and changed into their silk gowns. Laura lit red scented candles that were in round bulging glass vessels, which gave a bright red light. Marina took out the poem she wrote for Laura, which Laura did not expect. The poem read:

Oh Laura my darling, oh Laura my everything, oh Laura my love

You are the sun and I am the moon

And what beautiful little spectacles in the sky we loom

You are the sun, the brightest star of them all

You give life to everything, big and small

You warm up the day and you are far away

Oh how you shine, oh how you radiate, oh how you give light

When day turns to night, you descend on the horizon, and the sky turns red

Oh what tears many would shed

I am the moon, and just like the you, I am gone so soon

I am the mysterious of the mysterious, cold and alone

I maybe nothing, but to many, I am something

Some nights I'm crescent, some nights I'm half, but on some nights I'm whole again

If we must be separated, I rotate around the world, lost but not aimless

Waiting for our reunion, so we can become one again

After fruitless orbiting around the world, eventually our world also becomes their world.

And the whole world gathers to celebrate our reunion with us

We draw so close, we fly so close, we become what we want the most.

Our lips touch, our bodies touch, we missed each other so much.

Our souls ignite, oh what a sight, says those who saw the light

We are together as one, we are one, we are eclipse

„Oh Marina that's so romantic, I can't believe you you could write such touching poetry," applauded Laura, clapping her hands and smiling blithely.

„Thank you Laura, glad it has touched your heart. I kind of based it on an Old Prussian folk song," implied Marina.

„Oo tell me about it," bubbled Laura as she slapped her hand down on the bed, beckoning Marina to come and sit next to her. As Marina sat next to Laura with another surprise for her, Laura poured the rest of the wine in the two glasses and handed Marina hers.

„Well it's based on a Lithuanian or Sudovian mythology, which depicts the marriage between the sun goddess named „Saule" and the moon god „Menulis". Menulis had an affair with the goddess of the Morning Star „Ausrine". As punishment, Perkunas the god of thunder separated the sun from the moon for this act of adultery, that's why the sun and the moon come out at different times of the day," narrated Marina.

„Marina that's really fascinating, no wonder how you come up with such material for your creativity," smiled Laura.

„Well I have another surprise for you," announced Marina.

„Oh what is it?" asked Laura.

„Come here," instructed Marina moving, her face close to Laura's who closed her eyes before Marina.

In an act of cunning and swiftness, Marina held Laura's plush kangaroo (which she got from Tyler) in front of Laura's face. Unwittingly Laura's lips met something fluffy, which made her jump back in shock and open her eyes. When she saw what she just kissed, she shrieked upon identifying the kangaroo, which she recognized as her favorite toy from childhood.

„MARINA, YOU FOUND ROO," crowed Laura, taking the kangaroo from Marina's hands and held it in front of her face like it was a diamond she lost but recovered.

„I got it from Tyler, you must have forgot about it," revealed Marina.

„Oh thank you Marina," thanked Laura, wrapping her arms around Marina.

„What's the story behind you and Roo?" asked Marina.

„Well basically I have relatives from Australia, from my mum's side of the family. I visited there with my parents and that's how I got Roo, he looked so cute I begged my parents to get him for me," divulged Laura.

„This is my precious possession from childhood," showed Marina, as she pulled out a old looking dolly and held it in front of Laura.

„Oh Marina it's so cute, does he or she have a name?" wondered Laura, patiently waiting for an answer.

„Alycia, named after Alice from Lewis Carol's Alice in Wonderland," answered Marina.

„Does Alycia have any siblings, pets or friends?" asked Laura playfully.

„No, I don't think she does, think I'm her only family," answered Marina.

„Well," said Laura, moving the kangaroo towards Marina's doll, „You think Alycia and Roo can be friends?"

„I think Alycia would love to be friends with Roo," assumed Marina jovially, drawing her dolly towards Laura's kangaroo.

„Yay," exulted Laura, rubbing Roo's nose on Alycia's, „Look I think they like each other."

„No, I think they love each other," objected Marina, as they both laughed and kissed.

„I think Roo is tired," assumed Laura.

„Yeah I agree, I think it's bedtime for them," said Marina.

Laura got up, went into her closet and fetched out what looked like an empty shoe box. „I think this should be their bed," laughed Laura as Marina laughed too. Once they put Roo and Alycia in the box, they shoved it under the bed and wished them „goodnight".

Laura and Marina began kissing and getting intimate, while still in their silk robes, trying to warm themselves up for lovemaking. This would be the second time they made love, ever since they had their first time on Christmas Day.

„Do you think we'll wake up the kids?" joked Marina.

„No we wont, they are fast asleep under the bed," ensured Laura, as she kissed Marina on the forehead, hugged her head and pressed it into her chest. „Come, lets get naked," enticed Laura as both her and Marina took off their robes and lay on the bed.

Their lovemaking was gentle and passionate like it was last time, but this time it was a little more audacious, and they experimented a little to arouse more acute levels of pleasure. When they climaxed, they were exhausted and relaxed in each other's arms.

„Wow this has been the second time we've done it," chirped Laura breathing heavily.

„This time I'd say was a little more magical," deemed Marina.

„Well last time was our first time, so there wasn't much inclination to experiment," implied Laura.

„Lovemaking is lovemaking, can't be too critical about each time we make love," smiled Marina, kissing Laura on the cheek, who was gazing up at the ceiling.

„You're right Marina, lets not be critics," agreed Laura, turning her head to face Marina and kiss her slowly and softly on the lips, „Lets just be each other's valentines."

Marina smiled and so did Laura as they kissed and cuddled until there was a feint sound coming from downstairs, which sounded like a door opening, it occurred to Laura and Marina that Caroline was back from her date. Laura and Marina decided to relax and not be concerned if Caroline entered the bedroom drunk and wanting to chat with them. Waiting for that possibility to happen, Caroline's footsteps faded into silence, she was upstairs and walking into her room.

„Laura?" asked Marina.

„Yes Marina," answered Laura.

„Do you still think about your birthday last year, when you didn't invite me, do you regret it sometimes?" wondered Marina.

„Marina, of course I do, I regret that I lied and I hurt your feelings. I do think back and predict what would happen if I invited you, but that is the past, we can't keep pondering what could have been or should have been. We have to focus on the positives and enjoy the moment," confessed and lectured Laura.

„You're right Laura, I just hope I'm invited to your next birthday party," hoped Marina.

„Sweetie, of course I would invite you, why wouldn't I? You're my girl, and you belong to me," guaranteed Laura, stroking her girlfriend's bare slightly damp skin.

„Well my birthday is not that long away," announced Marina.

„Are you going to invite me to your birthday?" asked Laura with a smile already knowing what the answer will be.

„Laura, of course I'm going to invite you, you're my girl. Plus, I'm not a revenge type of person," assured Marina.

„You're a good girl Marina, with a big heart. You've learned that it's better to forgive rather than hold onto anger," praised Laura.

„I know, anger has done nothing but poison me and made my life hellish. I don't need anger, I need love, your love," asserted Marina.

„Marina, I need your love too. Ever since we started seeing each other, I've never felt more free and sure of myself, which is why I'm so happy you came into my life," revered Laura.

„Laura, you have restored my faith in humanity, you have given me something I never had before. Without you, I would have never realized my true potential and capabilities. Because of you, I am proud to be me. I am so happy to be alive. I just hope every time we kiss, I wish it would never be the last," cherished Marina.

„Then kiss me, so it will never be the last," suggested Laura with a large smile and eyes closed. Marina kissed Laura, and valued every second. The memory of how big and soft Laura's lips are and how it infused the wonderful feeling called love into her heart. She knew that this was more likely going to be the last kiss she would ever get given by Laura, so she placed her hand on Laura's face to show more affection, and hoped the kiss would never stop.

Later on that night when the candles burnt out, and the whole room was dark with only the moon being the only source of light, Laura was asleep. Marina herself wasn't, as she tried her best not to fall asleep. Because tonight was going to be the night she chooses to make the ultimate sacrifice, which she assumed would save Laura and all those that could get hurt.

Marina was in Laura's arms and close to her face, but she was able to slowly pull herself away and climb out of bed without waking up Laura.

Marina stood at the side of the bed gazing at how peaceful Laura looked when sleeping. The moonlight that shone through the window, illuminated her entire figure, and showed the still smiling face; which Marina made possible by sharing their night of passion and love. The moonlight made Laura look so beautiful, it was enough to make Marina cry, knowing this was going to be the last time she will see Laura in the flesh again.

Marina had the urge to treat herself to one last kiss (or even touch her), but she didn't want to risk waking Laura up. With tears streaming down her eyes, she mouthed without a whisper, „Goodbye Laura, I will always love you."

 **Marina's Diary 14th of February 2017 (continued)**

 _Here I am, in my resting place. Ready to commit the act that would separate my soul from my body. I knew that someday I would die, but I didn't want it to be so early, especially when I started to enjoy life; and was with the woman I loved and always will._

 _In an act of heroic sacrifice, I will show Naidiya that I am not like her, and I will not carry out her wish for revenge. I no longer care for my heritage and the honor of my tribe, the tribe and its morals and honor was obliterated centuries ago. Naidiya revived what she could, and shaped it to suit her own purposes, and used others just to achieve her selfish cause. It was always about her and never anyone else, Laura and I would be used. Others would die, those that are not guilty of Teutonic Order's wrongdoings, and that was not something I wanted Laura and I to be a part of. When I am dead, Naidiya wont be able to get me, and I alone have foiled her plans. That way I would give Laura the joyous and prosperous life she deserves._

 _Before I take my own life, I should conclude this last entry in my diary about my wishes, and last will to my friends and my dearest Laura._

 _Tyler, my first ever male friend. You have given me hope, taught me social skills and have restored my faith in men. Please try all you can to be happy again, whether it involves finding love to fill the hole in your heart; or just doing whatever makes you happy._

 _Kobe, I really valued our friendship and the way we bonded over common interests. With all the silly things you got me into. I truly am thankful for, and understood that in order to enjoy life you need to be a little experimental and flirt with things that are dangerous._

 _Gustavo, without you I would not have been able to cook such a romantic meal for my precious love. Your quirks and quips I would never forget, as they always brought a smile on my face. Out of all the men I have ever made friends with, you are the first male friend who I felt secure with, and brought out the audacity in me._

 _Isabel, you are the first platonic female friend I've had, which was a friendship I originally wanted. All the fun we had, and all the experiences we shared and reveled in, I will always cherish and hold close to my heart. I hope your knight in shining armor Gustavo will give you happiness and love, which you will both carry until death does you part._

 _Olivia, I know you may not be too fond of me or even dislike me, I just want you to know that I do not blame you. Laura was your close friend, and you felt that I stole her away from you, which made you jealous. You are not a bad person for being jealous, I was like you one time, which means we both shared the same insecurity. Now that I'm going to depart this world, Laura is now all yours again, you now have your close friend back. All I can say to you Olivia is please be happy, please know that Laura always did care for you despite you felt you were being neglected by her. Don't take things personally, you are only hurting yourself, life is too short to be bitter and dwell on your own misfortunes all the time. Take care Olivia, my dear friend._

 _Caroline, even though we are not blood related, but when you embraced me for the first time; I experienced what it was like to feel a mother's love. You invited me into your home, fed me and treated me to other hospitality, which I don't think I can ever repay you for. When Laura wakes up and realizes I'm gone and will never return, please be there for her and comfort her, and help her mend her fragile broken heart. Look after my angel, my precious precious love, who I wish nothing more than for her to be happy and be the best she could be._

 _Laura, what can I say what hasn't been said? My angel, my sister, my princess and all the names I can give you to express how deep my love is for you. I know that upon knowing what I'm about to do to myself would shatter your heart, and would leave you heartbroken and severely traumatized. Please understand that this has to be done. The demon that lies within me will not stop until she has both our souls, which she would use to raise her undead army, which would sweep the entire world and destroy everything in its path._

 _When I'm gone from this world, know this, I will be watching you and will live forever in your heart. Please go on living and become a psychiatrist, and follow in your father's footsteps. Continue your father's work and help lonely troubled people find themselves, and help them understand that life really is worth living._

 _The kisses we've shared, the fun we've had together and all the things we had to look forward to, had to come to an end some point when one of us departs this world. I wish it would never end. I long for one last kiss, the chance to see you again and the chance to tell you how much I love you, and see your smiling face. All I can do, is write it in this diary, which will be in permanent text. Laura, I love you, I love you will all my heart and I hope one day we will be reunited in the aftermath. See you in heaven my love._

 _Anyone who discovers my corpse and finds this diary, please show it to all those who I've acknowledged, when you have to deliver the tragic news. Please make sure they get all the support they need in coping with my death, knowing that I did not mean to hurt them. I love life I really do, but now I know that to be a hero, I must make the ultimate sacrifice for the good of humanity._

 _Farewell my dear friends, the world and the future is yours._

Marina takes one hard look at her last sentence she'll ever write in her diary, until she closed her diary shut and puts it down.

Alone in this empty room in a long abandoned factory, Marina isolated herself in a small narrow room, which was dark and desolate. There was a chair and above the chair hung a noose, this would be her method of suicide. There was no laptop, which would have been used to carry out the black mirror scrying ritual. This however was just suicide with no ritual, so the laptop wasn't required.

Marina climbed onto the chair and placed the noose around her neck, and tightened it to make sure the noose would successfully choke her. Her heart started to beat as she prepared to step off the chair and dangle herself in the air, until the noose cut off her air supply until she passed away.

The room itself wasn't Marina's ideal place where she wanted to die. She wanted to die in a nice warm bed with Laura by her side, but she knew this would be where she would die and hopefully never be found.

With everything Marina needed to take that one step to death's door, she tried to find the spur and courage to take that one final step. Breathing in and out slowly didn't work, and neither did closing her eyes.

As a last resort to find that needed spur, Marina thought of a Genesis song she would like to have played if she had the chance to play one last song. One thing she always admired about the band, was how their albums always ended with a powerful and eloquent track. She chose the track on the album „Duke" which is titled „Duke's Travel's" where there's a reprisal from the track „Guide Vocal". She played the instruments in her head, the beating drums, the agile and adroit keyboard playing and the howling guitar. While playing the instruments in her head and preparing to sing the lyrics, she decided to direct them to Naidiya in regards to her unceasing grudge and hunger for revenge and power. Licking her lips and filling her lungs with air, she begun to sing:

I am the one who guided you this far,

All you know and all you feel.

Nobody must know my name

For nobody would understand,

And you kill what you fear,

And you fear what you don't understand.

I call you for I must leave,

You're on your own until the end.

There was a choice but now it's gone,

I said you wouldn't understand,

Take what's yours and be damned.

 **To be continued…**


	17. Chapter 17: Two Hearts, One Love

**Chapter 17: Two Hearts, One Love**

I have decided to stick with love. Hate is too great a burden to bear.

 **\- Martin Luther King**

„MARINA," cried Laura, as Marina shot open her eyes to see Laura in front of her.

„Laura don't, stay back," snarled Marina with a sullen face and nearing the edge of the chair.

„Marina please don't do this, you have so much to live for," beseeched Laura shaking fearfully and a tear leaking out of her eye.

„I'm sorry Laura, this is something I have to do, for both of us," apologized Marina with remorse in her eyes about to cry too.

„Marina I know what you are thinking, but you are wrong," sobbed Laura with her eyes soaked in tears and lips curled up.

„Laura, don't make me hurt you, I mean it… stay back," growled Marina, summoning wasps to try and shield herself from Laura, but Laura advanced forward expressing bravery and determination.

„If you're going to hurt me… do it," goaded Laura, taking steps towards Marina, not being concerned about the wasps that swarmed around her body.

„LAURA NO," yelled Marina, trying her best to dissuade Laura, but Laura stubbornly took steps towards Marina. Unable to keep Laura away, Marina broke down and nearly fell off the chair, but Laura grabbed her legs and held her up. Laura pulled the noose off Marina's neck and they both sank to the floor, embraced and cried together.

„Marina, I know why you tried to kill yourself, but you have been duped," convinced Laura.

„What do you mean?" sniveled Marina.

„Naidiya, I know she wants both our souls so she can use us to gather souls for her undead army, her sister Kaitya told me all about it," divulged Laura.

„You know, how can this be?" wondered Marina, still trying to pull herself together.

„I had a dream, where Kaitya told me everything about the curse. You might think you have to die in order to preserve peace, but that only prolongs the curse for another generation. To stop the curse, we have to live and we have to love, that is the only way the curse can be lifted," revealed Laura holding her girlfriend tight and stroking her hair.

„Laura, I'm sorry, I'm sorry I snuck out of bed, fell for Naidiya's trickery and attempted suicide," regretted Marina.

„Marina no, just please, lets go home," persuaded Laura, picking Marina up while Marina grabbed her diary off the floor.

„How are we going to get home, and how did you get here so fast?" wondered Marina.

„I took the car," answered Laura, as both her and Marina headed to the crawlspace that leads out the room.

Laura placed an exhausted Marina in the passenger seat of the car, who just sat motionless and speechless while Laura got in the car. Laura started the engine and drove away from the large derelict factory, whose chimneys towered over the whole scenery and glowed in the night.

When Marina recovered from the event of almost committing suicide and feeling foolish for being duped, she felt the energy in her body again, and looked at Laura operating the wheel. She smiled at the sight of seeing Laura concentrating on the road and portraying her as the hero, who came to rescue her. Still feeling tired, but couldn't sleep because of the relief that she's alive, she decided to dulcify the moment by turning on the car stereo. She stretches out her stiff arm and turns on the car stereo, and Phil Collins' „Find a way to my Heart" plays.

Marina listens to the long growling noise of an electric guitar, which plays at the beginning with the drums playing and a beautiful melody. She witnesses a bright light in the distance, which turns out to be a tunnel, which Laura drives under.

Marina enjoys the brightness of the tunnel, and how its bright atmosphere with Phil Collins singing in the background warmed up her heart. She stared into the wing mirror to see her own reflection and see how happy and beautiful she was, knowing that Laura was driving her home, and how happy she was to be alive. She opened her eyes, breathed deeply and smiled feeling happy again, more happy than she can remember. She turned to look at Laura who was also smiling, maybe because of the music, and the fact that she saved Marina's life.

Content and optimistic about the future, Marina places her hand on Laura's lap as Laura temporarily takes her right hand off the wheel to place her hand on top of Marina's.

Nearing the exit of the tunnel, there were shocking signs of the engine failing, which made Laura and Marina panic.

„Laura what's wrong?" asked Marina, feeling concerned that the car is breaking down.

„I don't know, the car doesn't seem to be out of gas, I guess it's the engine," assumed Laura trying desperately to actuate the gear stick.

The car exits the tunnel, but the car begins to slow down until it stops near the curb of the pavement while still on the road. Laura huffed knowing that she was far away from her mum's, and that her and Marina were stranded. She tried to use her phone, and realized it was low on battery so she frantically tried to call her mum. Her mum did not pickup, so she left a voice message, „Mum it's Laura, we're stranded please help us…" The phone died and the screen went black as Laura again huffed and moaned , „Great, my mum is going to be worried sick."

„It's okay Laura, I'm sure we'll be alright, we just have to wait until help arrives," assuaged Marina taking Laura's hand and squeezing it.

„You're right Marina, we'll make it through this," smiled Laura.

Outside it was dark blue and there were red and orange tones in the sky, with dark and light blue clouds. The sight was so beautiful, Laura and Marina decided to step outside the car and get some fresh air. The air was cold, like expected in February in the state of California, and wind was blowing.

Laura and Marina sat on the bench and waited for the sun to rise, which emitted long rays of light (similar to a star) as it rose up from the horizon of the sea. They both admired how beautiful and wonderful the sight was, which they were glad they took the opportunity to see the sunrise, and considered it the perfect conclusion to their Valentine's Day romance.

With the sun out and waiting for what seemed like half an hour, they decided to walk up closer to the fence, where Marina sat herself on top and Laura supported her. Their faces were close and level with each, as Laura had her arms around Marina's body, and Marina had her hands on Laura's head. The wind was messing up Laura's hair, so Marina held Laura's hair in place and stopped the wind blowing it about. Marina smiled vehemently, as she looked directly at Laura's happy smiling face, she felt something run down her throat when she slowly moved her face towards Laura's waiting lips. They both kissed to pass the time and to maintain body warmth against the cold wind and low temperature.

All of a sudden the sound of a car silently roared and gravel crunched under the tires, then screeched to a halt.

„LAURA," screamed a female voice, which Laura and Marina noticed it was Caroline, and they both turned to see her scurrying towards them.

„Mum," cried Laura as Caroline ran into Laura and Marina and took them both in their arms.

„What were you doing, taking the car without permission?" rebuked Caroline.

„Mum I'm so sorry, Marina went wondering off and I tried to find her," explained Laura.

„Well at least you didn't crash the car so that's a relief," said Caroline, sounding like she wasn't that angry with her daughter, „Come, lets go home."

Laura and Marina walked with Caroline to the police car, which transported Caroline to help find her daughter. The police drove Laura, Marina and Caroline back to the house, where Laura took an exhausted Marina upstairs.

Laura guides Marina to the bed, and helps her in as Laura lies down with Marina by her side. „You're home Marina, we're in bed and we're alone, don't ever leave my side okay?" pleaded Laura, tearfully stroking Marina's face.

„I wont Laura, I promise. Now that I'm alive and we're together, I never want to leave your side again," sobbed Marina.

Laura and Marina cuddled up and hugged ever so tightly, as they wrapped their lips around each other's. They kissed until they ran out of energy and fell asleep in bed completely bounded in each other's arms.

„Wake up girls," whispered Caroline, as Laura opened up her eyes to see her mother looking at her smiling.

„Morning mum," mumbled Laura, slowly opening her eyes.

„Morning Caroline," greeted Marina, also waking up.

„I've just received a call from my date from last night. He does want to meet again. He plans to come here, and I'm wondering if Marina would like to cook dinner for us?" wondered Caroline, looking excited.

„Sure Caroline, I would love to do that, does this mean we'll be having a double dinner date?" asked Marina, already expressing excitement and anticipation for the event.

„Sure, it will be a double date," confirmed Caroline with a nod.

„Laura I can't believe this, we are going to have a double date," exulted Marina, looking at Laura also smiling and seeming equally excited.

Laura's phone, which was connected to a charger vibrated and displayed an incoming call, which was from Isabel. Laura picked it up and answered, putting the phone to her ear. „Hello," answered Laura cheerfully. She listened carefully playing with her hair as all of a sudden her face started to express shock and concern, „What… really? Okay… I'll be right there." Laura put down the phone and had her mouth hung open and informed her mum, „It's Olivia, she's attempted suicide."

At the hospital, a nurse was escorting Laura, Marina and Caroline to the ward where Olivia was. They were led into a ward where some patients were obscured by plastic curtains. The nurse stopped by one, and drew the curtain which revealed Isabel by Olivia's bed. Olivia's arm was bandaged, evincing that Olivia had attempted suicide by cutting down her arm.

Isabel ran to Laura and wrapped her arms around her, buried her tear soaked face on Laura's shoulder and wept, „Oh Laura, it was horrible. I found her in the bathroom and there was blood everywhere."

„Isabel it's okay," soothed Laura, holding Isabel's face, „I think I should talk to her."

„Sure, please give her this," requested Isabel, handing Laura a red envelope with Olivia's name on the front.

„Sure," agreed Laura.

„Gus has gone to get me something to eat and drink, I'll be out in the hallway," said Isabel, walking past Laura giving Marina and Caroline a light smile just to make them feel acknowledged.

Laura stepped in and closed the curtain behind her, as she looked at Olivia, who looked broken and maudlin. „Liv," lamented Laura, approaching Olivia with tears rolling down her face.

„Laura," sniffed Olivia.

„Why did you do it Liv? We love you," asked Laura, hugging Olivia, who remained motionless and enervated from bedrest.

„I feel so alone, why haven't I found love? You and Isabel have found love, and I'm all alone," wailed Olivia, burying her face in her hands.

„Liv, Liv, Liv please stop it," implored Laura, taking Olivia's hands away from her face and drying her face with a tissue. „You're very beautiful, you have a beautiful face and a beautiful body," complimented Laura, which made Olivia smile and giggle. „See there's a smile," laughed Laura, pointing at Olivia's face, „Come here." Laura gave Olivia another hug and kissed her on the forehead and kept her face close to hers.

„Laura may I?" begged Olivia, placing her hands on Laura's face.

Laura frowned feeling confused what Olivia was demanding and permitted ardently, „Liv, whatever will make you happy."

Olivia spontaneously threw her lips on Laura's and passionately kissed her, feeling a strong sense of love for her close friend.

„Thank you for letting me do that, I know you are with Marina, but thank you for letting me kiss you. I just needed to feel love," thanked Olivia gracefully.

„You're welcome Liv, I'm happy I made you feel loved again," smiled Laura placing a hand on Olivia's face.

„Can I see Marina?" requested Olivia.

„Sure, I'll get her now," agreed Laura, as she went to fetch Marina. She shortly returned with Marina by her side, who expressed shock seeing Olivia in the state she was in.

„Hey Liv, you wanted to see me?" wondered Marina, slowly advancing towards Olivia and sitting on the stool beside her.

„I do, I just wanted to tell you that I'm happy to be alive. I'm happy that you make Laura happy, and most of all, I'm happy you are happy," confessed Olivia holding Marina's hand.

„Thank you Olivia, I'm sorry you are going through a rough time, but I'm glad you're feeling better now," comforted Marina.

„It's okay Marina, I guess we all have low points in our lives, until we realize that life truly is worth living," understood Olivia, as Marina smiled hearing Olivia's wise words. Olivia turned her attention to Laura who was standing by the curtains, as she asked, „Laura, is it okay if I… you know?"

Laura hesitated trying to to figure out what Olivia was requesting, but then got the idea and slightly opened her mouth, smiled and permitted, „Sure, as long as Marina is okay with it."

Marina looked confused too. Olivia stroked Marina's face and asked, „Is it okay to kiss you?"

Without hesitation or unease, Marina smiled and consented, „Sure." Olivia then indulged herself to kiss another pair of lips and had her hands on Marina's face. When their lips parted, Marina then kissed Olivia on the head, took her hand and let it slide off hers and drew back to Laura's side.

Laura raised her eyebrows and remembered the envelope Isabel gave her. „Oh I almost forgot," remembered Laura, as she pulled out the red envelope and handed it to Olivia, „Isabel instructed me to give this to you."

Olivia took the red envelope, and saw her name in neat bold writing on the front of the envelope. She happily opened the envelope, and pulled out what looked like a Valentine's Day card.

„Oh you got a Valentine's Day card from someone. See, someone loves you. Who's it from?" questioned Laura, as Olivia looked up only after briefly reading the contents and identifying the sender.

„It's that guy, the one who fancies me," disclosed Olivia.

„Oh yeah, it's the one who's half British and has a sense of humor, also does impressions and magic tricks," recalled Laura.

„Yeah that's him, I don't know, he's kind of a bit too odd for me," doubted Olivia.

„But he's also kind of cute, even if he's a bit odd, he's just trying to impress you because he likes you," implied Laura.

„Yeah, I mean I was a bit odd when I tried to approach Laura," interjected Marina.

„You weren't odd sweetie, you were just a little too intense," objected Laura, hugging Marina with one arm and kissing her head.

„I'm still unsure, I'm not really into nerds," hesitated Olivia

„Maybe you should just give him a chance, I gave Marina a chance and then we got into a relationship, and we both found love," advised Laura, „I know he might be awkward, but I'm sure he has a big heart, and would do so much for you."

„I'll think about it," smiled Olivia, dropping the card on her lap.

„Good to know you are opening your heart to him, maybe all you need is to give dating a try. You never know, you might find happiness with him," encouraged Laura.

„Well Gus is a bit of a clown too, but he has a good heart," remarked Olivia.

„Take all the time you need to think about it, but in the meantime, you need to recover and get back on your feet," encouraged Laura stroking Olivia's hair.

„I will do that," agreed Olivia, smiling determinedly.

„Good," elated Laura, as she and Marina approached and both hugged her.

As Laura and Marina left the ward, Marina turned back to look at Olivia and quoted, „Shine On You Crazy Diamond." Olivia frowned, but then smiled finding Marina's witty remark funny.

Olivia sat in her bed, feeling happy and optimistic. She considered getting in contact with the admirer, who sent her the Valentine's Day card, and arrange a coffee date with him. She even reflected on her thoughts about Marina. She was dismissive of her initially and begun to envy her, but now those feelings were gone. She was ready to accept Laura and Marina's closeness and the passion they have for each other. It became clear that she needed to form an intimate connection with someone. That way, she could not feel so fixated on Laura or Isabel, and feel jealous of their own fortunes of finding true love.

In order to end her little disdain and antagonism she had with Marina, Olivia remembered the pending friend request Marina sent her. Without any further doubt, or any bitter feelings she initially had for her, she would accept her request as soon as she was discharged from the hospital.

* * *

„Are you sure you want me to do this Marina?" asked Laura.

„Yes I'm sure, I kept secrets from you far too long and I was wrong to cause you to suffer, now it's time you knew," insisted Marina.

„Marina these are your diaries and you want me to read them?" baffled Laura, holding the two diaries on her lap.

„Yes Laura, please do, you need to know me and how I felt for you. It's the best way we can restore our trust in each other, and truly understand one another," pressed Marina.

„Okay," agreed Laura, as she got up and searched her room for her diaries and found two then handed them to Marina, „Here are mine."

Laura and Marina both sat next to each other and begun to read each other's diaries, which took them about three hours (taking breaks in between) to get through them. They read through the pages thoroughly, and didn't divert their eyes away from the text, or get the chance to see each other's reactions. They were both shocked by certain paragraphs, knowing that there was along the development in their friendship certain rifts, paranoias and controversies. However there were pleasant, heartwarming paragraphs, which flattered them and really touched their hearts.

When they got to the blank pages, they shut the diaries and looked each other in the eyes, expecting a reaction that would determine their perception of each other.

„Marina, is everything in this diary true, what you felt about me and what you intended to do?" asked Laura with a look of bewilderment on her face.

Marina's eyebrows drew closer and her lips scrunched together, as she nodded and confessed, „Yes Laura, it's true I was contemplating revenge, and I feel really ashamed about it."

„Oh Marina don't," lamented Laura, taking Marina in her arms, „I'm not angry with you, I know what it's like to have regrets."

„I assumed you only felt sorry for me, and intended our relationship to be an experiment, but I know that all changed," acknowledged Marina.

„Marina, I did fall in love with you, I realized that what I needed in life was you gentleness and innocence. You have a big heart, and that is a heart I want to keep," admitted Laura softly, with the words travelled down Marina's ear.

„I don't condemn you Laura for your selfish decisions, and search for pleasure, we must never be judged for that. Even when you hurt me emotionally when I saw pictures of you and your friends at your birthday dinner, I still loved you," revealed Marina.

Laura released Marina and looked shock, not expecting Marina to confess such a thing. „What do you mean?" asked Laura, still baffled.

Marina took Laura's hand, looked directly into her eyes and expounded, „Laura, I loved that such a kind hearted, vivacious and multi-talented woman such as yourself could make me feel. Even if that feeling was torturous. You must understand Laura, I love that you could hurt me, make me feel something really good and unintentionally inflict me with such pain. The pain you gave me, which I knew you never meant for me to feel, made me truly feel alive and understand my own flaws as a human. I love what you do, I love what you are, I love who you are.

When I look at you, I don't just see a beautiful woman, I see an inspiration. I see the light in my soul and my soul mate. Every time we kiss, our souls become one, our worlds become one. We are meant to be, we were made for each other. I love you too much it hurts, I kiss you just to medicate my pain, but it never truly fades away."

„Oh Marina, I'm not poetic like you are, but I feel the same too. I feel pain from not having you, I just don't know how…" baffled Laura, looking down starting to cry, then looked up at Marina with tears in her eyes, „Marina, I'm happy you stole a kiss from me, it helped me break free and realize who I truly am... please… just kiss me until we feel no pain."

Laura and Marina threw themselves at each other, and ravenously lavished each other's lips.

They lay on the bed, making out in the sunlight that shone on the bed, and relishing in their intimacy. The tender poignant touching of their lips and exercitation of their love for each other, prolonged their intimacy and seemed it could continue right through the day.

Suddenly, Laura's phone started to ring, and while Laura was occupied making out with Marina; she blindly grabbed her phone and turned her phone off. Without regard who tried to call them, Laura and Marina continued to make out, and didn't want their intimacy to be disturbed by anything.

 ** _Marina's Diary 5th of March 2017_**

 _While Laura and I continued to make positive changes and accomplish our targets, Tyler informed me he had a date._

 _He met this medical student called „Melissa", who transferred to his class in late February. He told me how they both exchanged smiles when they looked at each other, and eventually they begun talking and studying together. She was very timid when she took part in dissecting a corpse, she had Tyler support her. Sometimes Tyler would even benefit from Melissa's broad knowledge of biology and Latin, which helped him when he was doing revision._

 _The more close they got as medical students, who relied on each other to progress in their studies, they talked about going on a date._

 _Tyler showed me some pictures of Melissa on Facebook, and she looked stunningly gorgeous. She was the same height as me, with dark hair, a cute button nose, small narrow lips and dark brown eyes. Her arms were lean and she had small delicate hands, which looked so fragile, too fragile to be considered for such daunting tasks; even surgery itself._

 _I agreed to help him Tyler get ready for his date with Melissa, and in return, he agreed to take up the risky task of gathering medical records relating to my mother's death. Kobe even volunteered to help Tyler avoid detection by using his unpredictable hacker skills to bypass security. Tyler and Kobe were never the best of friends, but they maintained friendly relations for Laura, despite their little rift. I was certain by pairing them up and getting them to work together, it would help put their differences aside and truly become acquainted._

 ** _Marina's Dairy 7th of March 2017_**

 _Tyler and Kobe got back in touch with me with information regarding my mother, including the house fire she was embroiled in while I was still in her womb._

 _I did fear that she might be ashamed of me for renouncing my heritage, and turning my back on my people, but I needed to know what her last wishes for me were. Did she want me to remain loyal to my clan, or did she want me to break away after she learnt their true intentions?_

 _Tyler and Kobe were able to uncover the location of a letter that was meant for me, but it found its way into the archives. Kobe was able to sneak into the archives, obtain the letter and scan a copy for me._

 _He would email me a copy of the letter, which I agreed to view it with Laura, assuming it might concern her too. I've already shared with Laura the painful tragedy of losing my mother, and never seeing her live in the flesh, which made her cry._

 _Together Laura and I viewed the letter, which read:_

 _Dear Marina,_

 _If you are reading this letter, you should know that I am dead and am at peace. Please be prepared for the secrets I'm about to unveil._

 _We both belong to a witch clan, which has existed many centuries ago, and has been subjected to genocide. Your birth was part of a ritual, which would serve as our clan's last means of protection, and a means of vengeance against those who have opposed us. Please know and understand that this was not the life I wanted to give you, I wanted nothing more than you to have a normal happy life, which I wish I could have had._

 _My life was for this very purpose, to become mother to you, who would bring you into this world only to be used as a vessel for our priestess Naidiya. This was something I could not allow, but I was left with no choice but to comply. Part of it was because my clan were suspecting me of wanting to abandon, and the other part of it was because I knew that our pursuers would more than likely hunt and kill us. By going through with the ritual, I knew that you would be granted power, power which would protect and guide you._

 _Marina my daughter, Marina my love and only light in my soul, please know that your mother loves you and your father loves you too. I know you might never meet your father, because he always slips away undetected from national security. Someday you might meet him, and hopefully he'll know his own daughter when he looks into your eyes._

 _If you do survive and you are presumed dead by our pursuers, please go on living and do all you can to be happy, regardless of the curse that remains with you._

 _How I wish I could see you with my own eyes, and hold you in my arms like any mother would get the opportunity to do. How I wish I could watch you grow, finish school, get married and see you live a happy prosperous life, but unfortunately I can only watch from above._

 _Marina, know that your mother is there, watching you, smiling down on you and sending many kisses. Know that someday we will be reunited in the afterlife, but until then, live your life as happy as you can._

 _Your mother,_

 _Ada_

 _After reading this letter I did find peace and closure to the terrible tragedy I was subjected to. I did cry and shed tears, knowing that I'm living the life my mother wanted me to live. She wanted to break away from the clan as I did too, knowing that my destiny is with Laura and not with the honor and last will of my clan._

 _Suddenly a new email appeared in the inbox, which was from James. The email read:_

 ** _Dear Marina,_**

 _Thank you for your patience waiting for an update._

 _Since our last email, I have spent weeks getting in touch with other historians, demonologists and pagans that reside in Poland and the Baltic states. With all the information that has been dug up and been forwarded to me, I spent last month piecing together the mystery you and Laura are keen to solve._

 _With the help of volunteers to translate the inscriptions and hieroglyphics, I was able to create this document. This document discloses the prophecy that was meant to happen, should a certain chain of events occur. If you read this, I hope it will guide you and help taking the right course of action. This should break the curse and guarantee you and Laura a happy life as a loving couple._

 _Please consider coming to see me in Berlin on my birthday, it would make the best birthday present I could ask for._

 ** _Kind regards,_**

 ** _James_**

„Aw that is so sweet, I think we should make the effort to come and visit James in Berlin for his birthday," proposed Marina.

„I agree, we should start planning at the beginning of May, but first we need to read the document he attached in this email," suggested Laura.

„I know that the mystery has been solved to the extent where we can both live and keep on loving, but I think we need to confirm our answers are correct," recommended Marina.

„I agree, are you ready to solve the mystery and find closure?" asked Laura, holding out her hand to Marina.

„Ready," agreed Marina with alacrity, as she placed her hand in Laura's palm.

 ** _Die Rache einer Hexe, die Segnung einer Priesterin und Schwesternliebe_**

 _After the Great Prussian Uprising in 1274, a Prussian clan in Bartia next to the lake district of Masuria, survived the onslaught by the Teutonic Knights. The survivors of the tribe retreated into the darkest reaches of Masuria, where the shrouded shaded woodland provided them with obscurity and refuge._

 _The high priestess Naidiya led the survivors of her tribe, who rebuilt their community and eventually contemplated retaliation against their enemies._

 _Naidiya had a younger sister called „Kaitya", who she proclaimed as her successor, and expected to carry out her campaign against the Teutonic Order. Kaitya however was not interested in avenging her fallen, or aggravating the enemy. She wanted peace and harmony. It became obvious that Naidiya was too consumed by revenge to even consider her sister's point of view, to the point she embraced and flaunted it._

 _Naidiya's tribe under her leadership begun training spies, assassins and watchmen. This was to protect her community and carry out guerrilla attacks against guard-posts, prisons and small communities under Teutonic occupation. They would even gather supplies needed to feed their community, and increase productivity. One thing they would do is liberate prisoners, who took part in the rebellion and wished to carry on the fight._

 _With each successful raid, Naidiya's confidence grew to such an extent she became reckless and more desperate for complete victory. She then decided to deploy two spies in Königsberg, where the heart of the Teutonic Order was. One of the spies was a 12 year old girl called Marina (surname unknown), who accompanied her mentor who was a well trained spy. Together they travelled north to Königsberg and posed as father and daughter, but were there to carry out an abduction. Their target was "Laura Holzmann" who was the daughter of a Teutonic general, who often volunteered as a missionary. She was kind, noble and charitable, who Marina admired for her elegant smile and how opulent she was dressed._

 _Marina didn't have anyone her age to play with back home, which was why she volunteered to come along. She even learnt German, so her and Laura would be able to communicate and connect._

 _She impersonated herself as a lonely beggar, who acted shy and helpless, which got Laura's attention and she approached her. Marina was able to to lure Laura into an alley, where her accomplice grabbed Laura, and dragged her to the Pregolya River where a boat was waiting. With Laura aboard and constrained, she was transported out of the city undetected, and embarked on a two day journey back to Masuria._

 _When Laura, Marina and her accomplice made it back to Masuria, Laura was brought before Naidiya; who examined her and presented her to her community. She announced that Laura would be treated like any member of the tribe._

 _Marina was tasked with keeping Laura company and accommodating her in her household, which she was more than happy to accept. She did try to help a homesick and distressed Laura adapt to her new life in a new community, and along the way both her and Laura became close, almost like sisters. Eventually the two became so close, they developed romantic feelings for each other, and formed a secret romantic relationship._

 _Naidiya intended to use Laura as ransom, and a means of manipulating the Teutonic Order. When it became obvious that the net was closing in, and Laura's role as collateral was fading. It would become evident that she would be used as a human shield._

 _Desperate for a solution, Naidiya spoke with Packols, who would disclose to her a ritual. This ritual would enable her to become a consumer of souls and command them at her will, which could assemble an unstoppable undead army, which could guarantee her victory over her enemies. This could only be accomplished with sacrifice of her sister, Marina, Laura and herself._

 _Naidiya tried to talk her sister into partaking in the ritual, which she was skeptical about at first. Naidiya convinced her how desperate the situation was, and that it wouldn't be long before they would be discovered by the Teutonic Order and be exterminated. Kaitya told her sister she would think about it, which was her way of buying herself time to get Laura and Marina to safety. She was intending to take them across the southern border into Mazovia, and then safely travel to Königsberg._

 _Before Kaitya could flee with Laura and Marina, they were both apprehended and prepared to be sacrificed. After Naidiya's forces repelled an assault from the Teutonic Knights, she sacrificed the captured knights to Packols. One of them was Laura's father._

 _Before the ritual could be completed, there was interference from a large force of Teutonic Knights, who slaughtered the followers while Naidiya tried to complete the ritual._

 _Naidiya was able to sacrifice herself and Marina, but Kaitya and Laura escaped and eventually returned to Königsberg._

 _Only a handful of survivors escaped and formed a coven, where they were able to capture an essence of Naidiya and Marina in an obsidian mirror, which would be used to carry on Naidiya's unfinished crusade against the Teutonic Order._

 _One of the members of the coven was Marina's mother, who agreed to undergo a ritual, which would continue her bloodline and become a human vessel for Naidiya._

 _Kaitya who feared that her sister would try to continue her quest for revenge, decided that Laura would have to continue her bloodline if she wanted to stop her sister. She marked Laura to be the bearer of her soul and begin a cycle of miracle births, so that the curse that both Laura and Marina carry in their bloodline will one day be lifted._

 ** _The Curse Explained_**

 _Not in every generation of your family does the curse repeat the circle, which is either to be complete, lifted or postponed. The curse skips two generations, mainly to avoid suspicions of those that are superstitious, religious or just open to the supernatural and mysterious._

 _The mother of each family will birth a daughter, one would be raised with care, love and cultivation, while the other would have the burden of being haunted by the spirit of Naidiya. Coincidentally and in a twist of fate, they would be named Laura and Marina, who will one day in their youth meet. The outcome of their acquaintanceship would remain unpredicted. They would eventually fall in love, just as the prophecy predicts._

 _There were agents from the Vatican that were assigned to hunt down Marina (Laura if necessary) and even the coven. It was believed that they would be stopping the curse, but what they failed to realize, was that the death of one of the girls only results in the curse being postponed. Laura and Marina would continue to be reborn until the curse is either complete or lifted._

 _Naidiya requires Marina's soul to be given voluntarily by self-immolation, and Laura's soul is to be obtained through the act of scrying. Once Naidiya has both Laura and Marina's soul, she would continue to harvest souls, which she would use to assemble her unstoppable undead army; and unleash her vengeance._

 _Kaitya's plan to prevent Naidiya's scheme is for Laura and Marina to find each other, fall in love and continue living until they both die of natural causes, ending the curse once and for all._

 _Naidiya was Marina's guardian and Kaitya was Laura's and they had to adhere to three rules. The first rule were no direct conversation with their subject, this violation would result in either Naidiya and Kaitya being able to influence and manipulate their subject in anyway they please. The other rule was that Laura and Marina can summon both Naidiya and Kaitya on command by scrying. The final rule was that Laura and Marina can refuse guardianship and association with Naidiya and Kaitya at their own will._

 _As for the Vatican and their crusade to stopping this curse, they presumed Ada Nadifar to be dead along with her baby inside of her, but by some miracle the baby survived. With this assumption that you (Marina) are pronounced dead, you can both go on with your lives, without having to worry about anymore assassination attempts from the Vatican. I might advise avoiding the use of witchcraft or only use it in moderation, this is incase you are detected by the Vatican and risk being hunted down._

 _If you're both still alive after you've read this, congratulations, you have lifted the curse. All you have to do now is see out your future as a couple and die of natural causes. I end this document with wishing you all the luck in the world, and the bright prosperous future you'll have together._

 _Dein Freund aus Deutschland,_

 ** _James_**

 **To be continued…**


	18. Chapter 18: Epilogue

**Chapter 18: Epilogue**

We keep moving forward, opening new doors, and doing new things, because we're curious and curiosity keeps leading us down new paths.

 **\- Walt Disney**

 ** _Marina's Diary 27th of May 2017_**

 _Today will be the first time traveling to another country, which would be Berlin, the capital of Germany. This would be where Laura and I would be meeting James for the first, which we promised him we would try and visit him specially for his birthday._

 _Words cannot describe how excited I am. I have this rumbling sensation in my bowels, and I feel really energetic, and have the urge to smile and keep on smiling._

 _I share the experience with Laura as we wait at the airport, ready to board our plane. I sit in a window seat and watch the plane move, which intensifies my nerves and makes me want to throw up in fear. I squeeze Laura's hand for comfort as the plane moves incredibly fast, and eventually takes off._

 _When the plane was up in the air, I look outside the window and the world below got smaller and smaller, and I felt what it was like to fly. I enjoyed seeing a great wide view of the area, and see how everything moving or inanimate looked so small._

 _When we were up in the clouds, I started to feel my ears go funny, it felt like little bubbles were popping in my ear. It did feel amusing to have this feeling inside my ears, but it started to hurt, and that was when Laura gave me a sweet to stem the popping and aching._

 _As much as I admit I enjoyed the beautiful blue sky and fluffy clouds, I will admit that after a while it got boring, so there was a choice of films Laura and I could watch to pass the time._

 _Laura and I eventually arrived in Berlin, as we descended from the sky when the night darkened, and lights in the cabin flicked on. When the plane descended through the clouds, I could see tiny lights strewn out from below. It looked really beautiful, kind of like stars in the sky. The only difference was I could see a variety of color. The plane slowly reached the ground, and I begun to identify some of the landmarks that I knew from pictures of Berlin. I was already getting into the holiday spirit, and couldn't wait to get off the plane and explore the lively and colorful city with Laura._

 _Laura and I boarded a taxi, and we were surprised that the taxi driver spoke really good English. It was amusing to see Laura trying to communicate to the taxi driver in German, as she tried to read passages from a phrasebook she held in her hand. On the way, the driver gave us useful tourist information about Berlin, and a bit about the city culture. All these little details that the driver shared with us, aroused that feeling in my stomach. I didn't know how much of the excitement I could take._

 _The driver drove us to our hotel, which was the Berlin Marriott Hotel near Potsdamer Platz and the Brandenburg Gate. The hotel lobby was huge, with such an inviting atmosphere, with leather seating and polished wooden furniture. There were balconies that towered above us, as we looked up to see how high it reached, and how many rooms there were on the floors._

 _Once we checked in and were shown our room, we were astonished with how big and grand the room was. We had a kingsize bed, widescreen TV, mini bar and an ensuite bathroom furnished with shower and a Jacuzzi._

 _Since we were a little too exhausted to go out and explore the city, we decided to make ourselves comfy in our luxurious hotel room, and order room service._

After Laura and Marina had dined on room service with an excessive amount of ice cream for dessert, Laura decided to call her mum on FaceTime and let her know that her and Marina made it to Berlin safe.

„Everything is okay mum, we had quite a pleasant flight." ensured Laura smiling at her mum.

„That's great greenbean, I wish I was there in Berlin with you two," beamed Caroline.

„Well we didn't get much chance to explore the city. It's a little late at night, and we are feeling a little jet-lag," said Laura.

„Oh dear, well you two will be fine after a while… I'm really looking forward to having you back for Marina's birthday," smiled Caroline, sounding excited.

„Of course, just hope there will be no delays, and the weather will be good when we return… are the reservations confirmed?" asked Laura.

„They sure are, I think it's going to be such a turn out," anticipated Caroline.

„I bet it is, I just hope Marina will be able to handle it…" said Laura, as she was interrupted by Marina sneaking up behind her and tickling her ear with her hair, „Marina we do that in bed under the covers."

„Hi Marina," greeted Caroline, looking exulted to see her on camera.

„Hi Caroline," greeted Marina back, sounding just as jubilant and waving at the camera.

Marina then whispered into Laura's ear, which made Laura react with delight and friskiness. „After the call, we'll jump in the Jacuzzi okay?" offered Laura with a seductive smile on her face, as she tapped Marina's nose, which made her smile and back away from the camera.

„Anyway I think I should go. Marina's getting all excited, she might not be able to control herself much longer," announced Laura, taking glimpses at Marina looking impatient to try the Jacuzzi.

„Okay, love you greenbean," simpered Caroline.

„Love you too mum," responded Laura with a smile.

Laura ended the call, looked at Marina and they both rushed into the bathroom to have fun in the Jacuzzi.

 ** _Marina's Diary 28th of May 2017_**

 _Today is the day Laura and I will be meeting James for the first time ever, I'm so excited and so is Laura._

 _We had breakfast at the hotel, and we got dressed and adorned our appearances, making ourselves presentable. I was so nervous, I had butterflies in my stomach knowing I was going to be meeting this man, who Laura and I have been dying to finally meet, and we didn't know what kind of man he would turn out to be. We held our breath, held hands as we exited the room and made our way down to the lobby, where James would be waiting for us._

 _When we were down on the ground floor, we found a man, who was according to the description he gave us. He was sitting on one of the chairs in the lobby reading a book. He noticed us, as he turned his head and he lifted a delightful smile._

 _Judging on his appearance I assumed he was Italian, with his dark long hair, which he wore in a ponytail and done in a braid. He had thick eyebrows, which arched over his dark brown eyes. He had full lips, surrounded by neatly trimmed facial hair, and there were dark commissures at the side of his mouth when he smiled and approached us._

 _When he spoke, I assumed his accent to be British (he never did disclose his nationality to us). He did seem nervous, but also beaming at the same time._

 _We greeted him with a hug (enjoying the loving contact) and wished him happy birthday. After a short introduction and conversation, we headed out of the hotel to explore the city he was eager to show us._

 _Our first destination was Checkpoint Charlie, which he recommended we visit first, because it would be crowded with tourists if we arrived too late. We got an opportunity to have a photo taken of us and the two men who dressed as US border guards, which was another reason he recommended we arrived early._

 _Afterwards we went to see the Berlin Wall (what was left of it), Tiergarten, Brandenburg gate, Unter den Linden, Museum Island and we got a boat ride down the River Spree. I do have to say the way James gave us history lessons, as we visited these destinations were conveyed with such enthusiasm. His sentences were lengthy and loquacious, he even stuttered a little._

 _After the boat ride we settled down and had lunch in an outdoor cafe near Alexander Platz. During our lunch time at the cafe, it occurred to us that James did not have regular social interactions with other people, we did feel sorry for him, and asked him if he had any close friends in Berlin. He did tell us that he has a few friends, who he visits regularly, but he claimed he was busy most of the time and was really shy._

 _James did serve as our interpreter, as Laura would try and speak German to the waiter when she ordered. She would show pride when she was able to order something without switching to her mother tongue. I have to say what amused me about the coffee served in Berlin, was how my coffee was served with a little ice cream at the side of the mug, which I found really novelty; but sort of cute._

 _It thrilled me to know that James is also a fan of Genesis, which he revealed is his favorite band after Pink Floyd. He did admit he preferred Peter Gabriel's era of Genesis, but liked Phil Collins' era too._

 _James did receive a call in the middle of our conversation, which he claimed was from his mum, who called to wish him happy birthday. He did speak to his mother in English, and that's when my suspicion was confirmed that his first language is English, and he's probably of British nationality. It pleased me to know that he does have family, who may not live in the same country as him, but they still keep in contact with him._

 _One question I did ask James, which I thought he would be reluctant to answer, was if he had a girlfriend. He told me that he's only had one serious relationship, which lasted only for six months, and he hasn't been in a relationship for over 10 years. He even told me he intentionally avoided relationships, because he wanted to move to Germany. He said he was open for a relationship, but wasn't in a hurry._

 _After lunch, we did part ways, but promised to meet later to have dinner at the Fernsehturm (Television Tower). Laura and I had a rest at the hotel, then got dressed, and ready to meet James at the Fernsehturm. We dressed more elegantly and more suited for a restaurant, as we took a taxi to Alexander Platz (location of the Fernsehturm) fearing that the subway would be too cramped and stuffy._

 _We met James in front of the Alexanderplatz train station, which was close to the tower, and saw him patiently waiting for our arrival. He was looking neat and presentable, with casual smart clothes wearing a long sleeve red shirt, and tight black smart trousers._

 _We entered the Fernsehturm, and waited in the waiting room before going up the lift. Once we we reached the top, we found ourselves in a room with a lot of visitors, who were looking outside the sloped windows. I took the opportunity to look outside the window, and caught a magnificent view of the city, where the city looked just as lively and enchanting. There were scopes provided to get a closer look at the city below, and there were inscriptions about the history of Berlin, which could be read below the railing._

 _When it was time for dinner, we showed our VIP passes, which gave us permission to take the stairs and enter the posh and exquisite restaurant. We found our table and sat down, getting a good view outside the window while waiting for a server._

 _I got the feeling the place was slowly rotating, when I looked outside the window and saw the view was different. I even looked at the wall on my right and saw there was a counter and a man playing the piano._

 _The whole atmosphere and mood was setting in, and warmed up my heart, and I was smiling uncontrollably. We were eventually approached by a server and handed the menus, which were conveniently written in English._

 _Laura once again used her basic German skills to place her order, which the waiter understood and smiled at how articulate her pronunciation was. It did occur to me that James preferred not to announce to the waiter it was his birthday, mainly because he didn't want the attention, which I understood being the private person he was._

 _The food was expensive, but well worth its asking price, and we dined on our well cooked and prepared meals._

 _After dinner, we checked out and made our way to Schönefeld airport, where James escorted us. He gave me my birthday present, which was gift wrapped in red paper. I thanked him for the thoughtful gift, as I embraced and kissed him and Laura did the same, before both Laura and I boarded the plane to San José, California._

 ** _Marina's Diary 29th of May 2017_**

 _After a good night's sleep on the flight back to California, we woke up finding ourselves in San José. We had Caroline pick us up at the airport, where she embraced me and wished me happy birthday._

 _Laura and I did take the time to visit my foster parents (David and Courtney Mills), who I don't see much of, mainly because they do overtime with their work just to make a living. Our visit was short, but welcoming, as we knew that they were about to get ready for work._

 _Laura left me at my dorm to prepare myself for my birthday dinner, where I chose to wear a long silk crimson dress with a black pattern. I tied my hair in a braid, wore spike earrings and a stainless steel pendant around my neck (which James got me for my birthday). Laura would come and collect me, and I saw she wore the same black dress she wore for her birthday last year._

 _Laura and I travelled to the same restaurant where Laura had her birthday dinner (the one I wasn't invited to), which had the same nostalgic vibe to it. It almost felt like I was going back in time, where Laura decided to invite me to her birthday dinner, except I knew that it was my birthday. This was where I would be the center of attention._

 _Together Laura and I walked up the stairs, as she held my hand tight. My heart was pounding and my appetite for dinner was diminishing. I knew that the guests who I invited to the party were expecting me, and ready to greet me upon my arrival. I invited all of Laura's friends, even her mother and her ex Tyler, who claimed he was over Laura; and was willing to come to my birthday party. I even invited Olivia's new boyfriend Jeremy, who made advances on Olivia with his comical and eccentric personality. He could do many impressions, one of them being Donald Duck and he could do various British accents, since he's half British. I also invited Tyler's new girlfriend Melissa, who was surprised, but also flattered to know that I sent her an invitation._

 _I also invited Caroline's new boyfriend "Salim", who has recently moved in with her. Over the weeks when their relationship went official, him and I became close and more bonding. I still wonder if there is a connection between us, as we both have jet-black hair and a resembling smile. He did one time gaze into my eyes and noticed how familiar I was to him, he said to me that I reminded him of someone, and I wondered who that someone was._

 _Laura encouraged me to walk into the restaurant where I would be cordially greeted with a thundering applause. I froze on the spot, gasped, laughed and cried feeling so loved, I could collapse to the floor or shy away in embarrassment. Instead, I wiped the tears of joy from eyes and covered my ebullient smile with my hand._

 _Each guest approached me to embrace me and wish me happy birthday. Even Jeremy and Melissa, who I didn't know well, but showed their appreciation and gratitude for an invitation. Jeremy complimented me how beautiful I look, and shared with me a joke which made me laugh. Melissa was quite shy when she approached me, she too was astonished by my beauty and that I was the same height as her. She threw her arms around me, and pressed herself into me, confirming how gentle and fragile she is. Her beauty overwhelmed me too, as I gave into my urge to kiss both of her cheeks._

 _Salim greeted me with the touching of shoulders and a kiss on each cheek, which is traditionally an Arabic greeting, as I assumed he was Arabic, Persian or some other Middle Eastern ethnicity._

 _We started the evening by taking selfies, we even asked a waiter to take a photo of all of us, then we uploaded them on Facebook._

 _The dinner party was lively and boisterous, which didn't seem to bother the other customers, who were just having dinner. They knew it was a birthday dinner, so they were being tolerant of the loud and rambunctiousness activity going on._

 _It pleased me to see Olivia so happy, sitting next to her boyfriend and holding his hand. I did notice the vertical scar on her arm, which was from her failed suicide attempt, and had healed well over the months. I even seen Jeremy whisper into her ear, which made her laugh and nudge him derisively. Tyler didn't seem disturbed knowing that Laura was there, as it seemed he was happy, knowing that I was with Laura and he was happy with his new relationship._

 _The food pretty much had the same quality like at the Fernsehturm in Berlin, very well cooked and well garnished. It's no wonder why Laura chose this restaurant, good food and good service, and a wonderful flamboyant scenery with a view of the ocean outside._

 _After the main course, the cake was brought out, which had lit candles on top with a witch figurine on top. Obviously this was to add humor to my former association with witchcraft. I struggled to get air into my lungs, as the cake was placed in front of me. I was overwhelmed with flattery. It took me two draws of breath to blow out all the candles and receive applause._

 _We had cake along with a glass of wine, where I would be honored and revered with testimonies from my guests. The testimonies made me feel so loved and respected, and convinced me that my life really does matter. It was kind of the like the final scene of „It's a Wonderful Life" where Jimmy Stewart realizes how much of a life changing impact he made on everyone who knew him. From that moment on, I smiled amorously and proudly about the people who I made happy, and also made me happy. Although they initially ignored me and wanted nothing to do with me, they were now praising me for the person I was and who I became. When it's their birthday, I would prepare to give them a testimony with how they effected and impacted my life. For now, it was my birthday, and I would allow them to give me all the love and appreciation they could bestow me as the friends I knew were mine._

„Is everything okay Tyler?" asked Marina, looking at him standing alone outside the entrance of the restaurant, „Where's Melissa?"

Tyler turned to see Marina with Laura and Caroline and answered, „She's in the bathroom, I think she drank too much fluid."

„Oh okay, are you okay getting back safe?" asked Marina.

„Yeah all is good. Thank you for inviting me to your party, it was really nice of you," thanked Tyler gratefully.

„My pleasure Tyler, have a safe journey home with Melissa," responded Marina.

„Thank you, have a safe journey too," smiled Tyler, as Marina smiled too. They hugged and parted ways. Marina walked back to Laura and Laura approached Tyler.

„Tyler… I just wanted to let you know that... I'm happy you're with Melissa," revealed Laura openly.

„Thank you Laura, I'm happy you are happy, and that Marina is happy with you," acknowledged Tyler.

„Well good luck Tyler with your medical studies. I hope you graduate and have a bright future," wished Laura.

„Thank you Laura, good luck getting your psychology degree," responded Tyler. After a pause and an exchange of smiles, Tyler took out his phone, opened up Laura's profile and requested, „Could you do me one little favor?"

„Sure Tyler, what is it?" asked Laura with alacrity.

Tyler pressed on the drop down menu, where the „unfriend" option was displayed and asked, „Could you unfriend me please?"

Laura took the phone from Tyler, saw the „unfriend" option and wondered, „Tyler are you sure? You don't have to do this."

„Please Laura, don't take it personal. What we had as a couple was a beautiful thing, but it's time to move on and get on with our lives," asserted Tyler.

„We can still be friends," objected Laura with a frown.

„We are friends, we are friends at heart and in memory. We don't need to flaunt our friendship on social media to prove it. I'm with Melissa now. We both have a future together, but as for us, we're going separate ways. We are doing ourselves a favor by focusing on our careers and not the friendship that we must work hard to maintain," lectured Tyler.

Laura dropped her frown and smiled, understanding Tyler's point of view. „You're right Tyler," conceded Laura, „We will always be friends, but it's time to look to future, and not dwell in the past." Laura clicked on the „unfriend" option and was officially off Tyler's friends list. Laura and Tyler took time to let it settle in, before they smiled at each other and warmly hugged, feeling sentimental and knowing this was goodbye.

Tyler watched Laura take her leave with Marina and Caroline, while Melissa grabbed hold of Tyler's arm and leant her head against his shoulder.

„How about a beach walk?" proposed Melissa.

„You know what, I was thinking the same thing," accepted Tyler, smiling with relief and optimism.

* * *

Melissa and Tyler went on a beach walk, where it was still dark, but there was dim light to guide them. Melissa got a call, and Tyler suggested she takes it, which she agreed to and distanced herself to take the call.

While Tyler was in his own private space with his girlfriend not far from him, he took out the conch that he had in his pocket. This was the last thing that connected him to Laura, and he vowed to get rid of it when the time came to let Laura go.

Seeing Laura again didn't stir up any past romantic feelings for her, or give him a pang, which would confirm that he still isn't over her. The sight of Laura no longer bothered him, he wasn't resentful towards her and he just saw her as any other girl he encountered in his life.

Reflecting on his reunion with Laura while holding the conch firmly in his hand, he looked down and stared at what brought him and Laura together. Tyler smiled and whispered, „Goodbye Laura." He threw the conch into the air and watched it splash into the water. From that moment on, he was completely free of Laura and could finally get on with his life.

Melissa ended her call, as Tyler walked happily towards her, took her hand and they continued their beach walk together.

* * *

 ** _Project Werther: Werther Finds Peace_**

 _They do say, „Time heals all wounds" which it does, just because you are sad doesn't mean you wont be happy again, and because you are happy doesn't mean it will last forever. Our own psychology is shaped by the type of upbringing we had, and what experiences we've lived through. Just because I've studied psychology and am knowledgeable in the subject, doesn't mean I have the answers or the perfect solution to get over heartbreak, but I've lived long enough to know how it feels._

 _People who have suffered from heartbreak would be desperate to be relieved of the pain, but that desperation is a problem also. They should know that it will hurt as long as it has to. Not every single day will they cerebrating on the pain, they will have moments where they feel fresh and they can focus on other matters._

 _Like my subject Marina, who I have been monitoring and assessing her behavioral pattern. How she reacts to new experiences, and if she can overcome her initial psychological problems. I have contributed into helping her learn social skills and getting her to mix with other people, which has been a success and a highlight of this project._

 _However, there were times when past troubles came back to haunt her, which she couldn't help but mourn about them. Any other person would say, „Get over it", but that's not always the case when they are not the ones suffering. I learnt that it's normal and completely healthy to express your emotions and convey them, rather than bottle them up inside and feign a fake persona in front of your peers._

 _Unfortunately it can be very hard to divulge to those who want to help you, because you are afraid they might think of you differently, and your reputation with them might be tarnished. There should be no pressuring into getting that person to talk, it must be at the right time when they are comfortable and confident to reveal their problems._

 _Marina has been through hell and living a dark secret, but she valiantly and determinedly fought through it, and found peace. Now that she has found happiness and purpose, I have made her aware that there will be difficult times, which require patience and effort. I've even told her that people will let her down sometimes, even those who she trusted. There are some that will never be worth her patience or time, and she must not let those people consume her life._

 _I will be there, as a loyal companion to guide her and support her, and I'm sure there'll be times when I need her to guide and support me._

 _We are all human at the end of the day, who require the help and support from others from time to time. There is just so much you can learn from another person, just by communicating and learning about their past experiences, which can inspire us to become a stronger person. I learned from Marina, and got a different perspective and insight about myself. I realized when I didn't invite Marina to my birthday party on the basis I didn't know her well, did I feel guilty and selfish for my decision and course of action. From there on, I realized that we are all a little selfish, and that is something we mustn't be condemned or condemn ourselves for. I was just someone who wanted to help her, but my own indulgence for pleasure and accomplishment clouded my better judgement, which could have averted the pain I unintentionally caused her. I only wanted her to understand, that I didn't mean to hurt her, and that I had my own reasons for doing what I did. In the end, Marina forgave me and I forgave her, and we both pursued a friendship; and in time, we became soul mates._

 _The story which this project is based on „The Sorrows of Young Werther" goes to show that Werther was just like anyone who was tragically destroyed by love. Love is a wonderful fuzzy feeling, but is also a very dangerous and self destructive feeling, should the odds not be in their favor._

 _Werther never asked for this feeling, nor was he actively looking for love, he just fell in love with a beautiful and fervent woman named "Lotte" (AKA Charlotte), who he knew was already betrothed to another man. This didn't stop Werther's growing feelings for Lotte, which became obsession and eventually escalated into madness. The pain of never being able to have Lotte's love, drove him to take his own life._

 _We do question Werther for being persistent in trying to win Lotte's heart, and causing problems in her relationship with her fiancee. Even though we're not suppose to condone Werther's actions and behavior, we are however suppose to understand his feelings, and why he was motivated to do what he did. We may even question Lotte for being responsible for Werther's death, by being over-friendly, or even misleading him along the path of their acquaintanceship._

 _The way I see it, Werther wasn't bad for wanting Lotte, and Lotte wasn't bad for just wanting to maintain a friendship with Werther, who she admired and valued as a friend. When it comes down to it, both Werther and Lotte were victims of circumstance, and neither should be condemned._

 _Marina is portrayed as my Werther in my case study and I'm portrayed as her Lotte. It was my duty and mission to help this Werther find happiness, and an appetite for life again. I would help her understand her true potential, and purpose for being in this arduous and convoluted world. I am proud to say I have accomplished in taking my Werther under my wing, and brought out the best in her. In other words, I gave the story a happy ending._

 _I will end this project by saying, „You only live once, cherish it and use all the time you are given to live your life to the fullest. Because it will eventually come to an end, when you have to leave this world." If I must add one thing, it would be, „Love may have both a positive and negative impact, but you should embrace the feeling, for the fervor and ardor it brings you."_

 ** _Marina's Diary 6th of June 2017_**

 _Laura's project, Project Werther, has been nominated for the annual award ceremony. We both attended the ceremony, and held hands when the nominations were announced for best case study. When the announcer on the stage pulled out the card out of the envelope, our hearts beat rapidly._

 _The winner was announced and the winner was Laura, which struck Laura and I like a bolt of lightning, and I was elated for my girlfriend's accomplishment. Before Laura stood up, we kissed and she took the stage to give her victory speech._

 _Laura walked on stage and collected her award, then proceeded to talk into the microphone. She was in tears and was lost for words when she tried to convey her emotions, and improvise a speech on the spot. After she allayed her crying and let the shock of winning soak in, she begun to speak to the audience and share her feelings about winning the award._

 _Laura had her eyes mostly fixed on me, as I smiled to encourage and embolden her. I was convinced she wouldn't have been able to muster the courage or handle the pressure without my presence._

 _I would receive a honorable mention for being the main inspiration for her writing the project, and that she couldn't have done it without me. I felt like I could cry again, but remained speechless and thankful for the acknowledgment my lover gave me._

 _When the award ceremony was over, and the attendees were outside having a conversation with one another. I just sat on my own on a bench while Laura was talking with someone, who I assumed was a professional in the field of psychology. I watched my girlfriend receive a contact card and a departing handshake, as she turned her attention to me. She walked up to me contently with that heartwarming smile I always had the pleasure of viewing, with her lips stretching wide into a sheen, and her cheeks protruded with a twinkle in her eyes. She offered me her hand, which I fervently took and stood up. We kissed for celebration, and reflected on the tension we both shared before the winner was announced. Once we were done kissing and talking about the victory I shared with Laura, I was ready to walk with her holding my hand._

 _I didn't know where Laura was taking me, as she didn't say what our plans were after the award ceremony. To be honest, I did not want to know, I wanted it to be a surprise._

 _As I walked holding Laura's gentle soft, slender hand, I pondered about what the future holds for us as a couple. I smiled at the thought of all the wonderful things that were to come, and what I had planned for our future._

 _I can't wait for our first anniversary, it's got to be better than Valentine's Day and my birthday combined. How I was going to achieve that, I did not know, but I should think of something in time._

 _I was even thinking about the possibility of getting married, maybe get married in Masuria, Poland, which should be a real fairytale of a place to have a wedding. Maybe Laura and I should have children together, maybe two girls. Together we would prove ourselves to be loving mothers, who will give our children a magical childhood, and a prosperous future as adults. This little daydream exhilarated me so much, I lost track of time and the realization I was still walking with my hand in Laura's._

 _Maybe it's more appropriate to think how this day will end, maybe we will go out to dinner with Caroline to celebrate Laura's victory, and the promising and ambiguous career that will follow. We'll end the day by doing what we love the most, getting dressed in our night clothes, climb into bed and snuggle together with such vehemency and passion for our warmth and intimacy. We will kiss each other goodnight and get our beauty sleep, then we will wake up to a new day._

 _Whatever the future brings us, is full of surprises and goals we hope to achieve. The endless kisses we will have, the amount of fun we'll have, and the chance to grow old together and leave the world; knowing we lived a happy life together._

 _Which direction do we go from here? That is a question that only I myself can answer. That direction is forward, not backwards, otherwise we'll go nowhere but backwards, back into the hell we escaped. Just forward, upwards and onwards as the loving couple we are, Laura and Marina. Always and forever we live our life together as „Laurina"._

 **The End**


	19. Author's Notes

**Author's Notes**

The reasons why I wrote my Friend Request fan fiction, was because I was going through a difficult time prior to watching the film. I was suffering from the worst case of heartbreak in my life, where writing was the only way to let it all out and allay my emotions.

Part of the reason was because of the actress Liesl Ahlers, who portrays the antagonist Marina. When I saw her behind the scenes and pictures of her on IMDB, I was shocked to see how beautiful she is in real life. There was the fantasy if Marina and the protagonist Laura became friends, but in time their friendship became a romance. It did occur to me in the film that Marina was physically attracted to Laura by the way she looked at her.

This was the longest fan fiction I have ever written, and I'm proud that I continued the project until I completed it.

 **Heartbreak**

My story of heartbreak begins with this one job I had working at a call centre as a German Speaking Customer Representative. As I became more acquainted with my colleagues, I would then meet this one colleague who was with the German team. She was really attractive, with blonde hair, expressive eyes and an exquisite gentleness about her. She was really friendly, warm and helpful, and we got on really well together when we first met. Her and I shared common interests, which were reading and the horror genre, and of course; we both spoke German.

I would ask her if she would be free to hangout at lunchtime, which she said she would, so I was sort of expecting a friendship to emerge. As weeks went by, it seemed she was not being so engaging with me as I expected, it would become quite clear she wasn't interested in associating with me.

Along the way, I realized I was growing romantic feelings for her, despite I knew from day one she was in a long term relationship. I was shocked to realize this, and I was worried how this would effect me on the job, so I did all I could to try and get rid of my feelings for her. I went as far as avoiding her, but I knew that inevitably I would have to interact with her when it came to work related subjects.

I talked to my team leader about the problem, and he confided in me that he had the same experience with another colleague, but he became friends with her eventually. Unfortunately that wouldn't work out for me, as I knew I could not avoid her no matter where I sat in the office, even hearing her voice was painful for me to endure.

Eventually she would find out I had feelings for her, and her perception of me and her attitude towards me changed. She became more cold and distant, and I feared that my working relations with her would never be the same again.

I made many attempts to approach her and try to win her acceptance, which all ended in vein, and she would resort to other measures to avoid me.

This doomed romance or friendship attempt really crushed me, and I became less committed to my work, which did decrease my chances of passing probation. I no longer wanted to be there, I was miserable and lethargic, and only came to work for the sake of getting paid at the end of the month. I was no longer interested in interacting with other colleagues, I just wanted to be alone and wallow in my own self pity.

Eventually my probation hearing would come, and as expected, I did not pass probation. Part of me was a little upset, but a bigger part of me was relieved that I was no longer going to see her again, and that I was free of her.

Of course as I'm writing this, I still feel depressed and haunted by the experience, which did change my attitude at work and how I associate myself with colleagues. I have no interest in making friends with colleagues, I only keep everything professional with them. I will be nice, friendly and helpful, but I would never make the effort to get too involved in their personal lives. I might get engaged with conversations, but I try to cut them short and get back to work. This new demeanor and disposition has helped me pass probation with my current job, and I'm sure I have done the right thing by not mixing business with pleasure.

Whenever I see colleagues talk to each other like friends, I leave them to it, if they talk to me I will try to be polite as I could ever be. If they go out for lunch or for drinks after work, I just hope that they will never ask me.

I can't help but compare myself to Marina, when she tried to approach Laura and unintentionally scare her off. When she asked Laura if she did anything wrong, I wanted to ask my former colleague the same thing. When Marina saw Laura with friends, who she assumed mattered more to her, I felt the same; when there were other colleagues who she was more warm and friendly towards. When it became clear that Laura rejected Marina out of her life, I felt the same when I knew it was over, and all hope of a friendship was lost.

I do compare this sob story to the Sorrows of Young Werther, because both him and I fell in love with a girl, where the romance was doomed to fail from the start. The only difference was there was no suicide attempt, and I lived throughout the pain, and tried to not let it hold me back and ruin my future. It's been over a year, and I'm still going through all the mixed emotions: sadness, anger, regret, paranoia, past romantic feelings and self-worthlessness. I know in time I will get over it, and open my heart for someone else, who will hopefully be available and requite my love.

I did sort of base my fan fiction on my heartbreak experience, in regards to the road to infatuation and becoming fixated, but I made this a requited love story; unlike the Sorrows of Young Werther. Many who know of my heartbreak story, considered it a bad idea to write about a romance that came to be, but I sort of wanted to capture the feeling of being in love; and implementing them in my writing. Writing this fan fiction might have prolonged the recovery, but I'm happy I wrote it; and I can put the whole thing to rest and focus on other projects.

 **Friend Request: Movie Analysis**

I was familiar with the found footage movie „Unfriended", which I thought was a pretty decent film (I'm not really into found footage films). I would hear from a friend that there was another film, which is based on the social media phenomenon titled „Friend Request". Subsequently, I would watch the trailer and I would become intrigued, I would rent the film. For my first viewing, I found it a good horror film, which made me question my own morality and imperfection as a human being.

The antagonist Marina I found myself relating to, because just like her, I can be quite a clingy person and I fear rejection and abandonment. When she discovered the shocking truth that Laura did lie about her birthday plans, I could understand how hurt she was, knowing that Laura was trying to rebuff her advances.

Throughout the film, I did find myself questioning both Laura and Marina as characters, about their own moralities and their actions; which shaped the course of the film. Marina was a lonely tortured soul, who longed for that one true friend. Laura was a popular and vivacious student with good virtues, who wanted to help people in need.

Even though Laura accepted Marina as a friend, whether it was out of sympathy or just to be polite, it lead to the unexpected result of Marina taking the social acceptance too far. Unfamiliar with how friendships work, and how to maintain them, she stalks Laura's profile and bombards her with messages. This impertinent approach vexes and eventually scares Laura, when she finds out how obsessive Marina has become.

When it's Laura's birthday and Marina assumed she's been invited to the party, Laura lies to her and tells her it will only be a dinner date with her boyfriend. This white lie doesn't work, as Marina finds uploaded pictures of her birthday dinner with her and her friends. This hurts Marina deeply, and she angrily confronts Laura, which results in a scuffle.

Laura deletes Marina from her friends list, which is the last psychological blow for Marina, and she commits suicide. Subsequently, Marina's vengeful spirit stalks Laura's profile, and exerts a terrible ruthless revenge. Laura finds Marina's suicide video uploaded to her profile with her friends tagged. Unable to delete the video, Laura receives angry comments from her friends, and they begin to decrease from her friends list. Her close friends, who she invited to her birthday party get killed off one by one, and their deaths are filmed and uploaded onto her profile. This ends with Laura having her reputation sullied and losing everyone. She ends up becoming possessed by Marina, and is doomed to repeat the assumed cycle of seeking revenge on those who would likely reject her.

This is one movie where I felt bad for both the protagonist and the antagonist, both were victims of circumstances, and I'll explain why. Marina lived a hard life, having difficulties meeting other people through appearance and lack of confidence. She was overjoyed when she was socially accepted by Laura, she over zealously messaged her, not realizing she was being too forward.

When Marina realized that she wasn't invited to the party, and she hinted that Laura was trying to brush her off, did she feel so betrayed. After the confrontation and little fight she had with Laura, she did show signs that she has forgiven Laura, and wanted to remain friends with her. She wanted to know what she did wrong, and why Laura was keeping her at arm's length. Despite all attempts to get answers from Laura, she would discover that Laura had unfriended her.

Laura dedicated her life to helping others by participating in charity and activism. She had a goal of becoming a psychiatrist like her late father, and continuing his work. When Marina came into her life, she did want to help her gain confidence and feel like she belonged, but that all changed when she realized how obsessed Marina became.

Laura clearly was under the influence of her friends, who were less charitable and good natured like she was. They warned her about Marina, and suggested she is not worth the time and attention, which I think partly influenced Laura to not invite Marina to her party.

Laura did lie to Marina, but felt bad about it, and knew that part of her was guilty. Even when Laura knew that Marina had uncovered the truth, she expressed guilt and apologized for hurting her feelings.

It was tragic indeed what happened to Laura, and that she suffered under Marina's vengeance, but in hindsight; it's easy to see where she was at fault. Being the people's person she is, I would expect her to try and be more communicative to Marina, which is something that psychiatrists do in order to help their patients. Unfortunately it was the fact that Laura was surmounted with fear, which hindered her from going the right way about dealing with the situation. She did rely on her friends to make decisions for her, even though she was reluctant to go through with them, because it goes against her nature.

Laura did one of the things that I find so frustrating about people, the fact that they wont be honest, and just use communication to resolve the issue. At the end of the day, Laura didn't have the courage to tell Marina how she felt, and it lead to her inevitable doom.

When I finished watching the film, I was convinced for the first time that we are all a little selfish, as much as we want to deny it. You can be caring, noble and altruistic, but your own personal needs, search for pleasure, priorities and actions will prove to be questionable by others.

Many viewers who would deem this film to be tragic, with a likable protagonist who loses everything, and for a tragic antagonist who only wanted love; I wrote this fan fiction for them. They can simply watch the film and always read my fan fiction for a happier ending, where Laura and Marina's friendship did come to be and they are both happy.

 **Meaning of Rejection**

Rejection is indeed a big part of life, which will happen to us all at some point. It can hurt and can drain you psychologically, to the point you have almost lost faith in humanity or life itself. Of course rejection is just like any other psychological pain, which will fade in time, and we find ourselves back on our feet with new confidence and self esteem.

 **Genesis**

Referencing the band Genesis I kind of got from the Bret Easton Ellis novel „American Psycho, where one chapter is the protagonist's reception and analysis of the band. He particular shows a keen interest in the Phil Collins era of the band, and how it made a slow transition into mainstream.

Without ripping off any dialogue from the book (and film), I applied my own reception of Phil Collins' era of the band. I also wrote it in a way how I critique each album, and how some of the tracks would pertain to Marina's character development, and how she feels a strong mutual connection to Phil Collins.

Phil Collins has had much success in his career, while being a member of Genesis and pursuing a solo career, but he has had his share of misfortune, which could have destroyed him. He has had three failed marriages and claimed he did have suicidal thoughts, but he found a way to cope with the pain through music, and focusing all the good things in his life.

This was how Marina found a role model in Phil Collins, because both him and her are artists who both have suffered from traumatic events, but came out on top in the end.

 **LGBT Theme**

Many might be wondering why I decided to make my fan fiction a LGBT romance. I can assure that I'm male and am straight, but my true intentions were based on my perception of Marina's fascination with Laura in the film.

When I see Marina's facial expression, when she lays eyes on Laura, I do think it implies that it's infatuation. There might be some who disagree, and say that Marina just wanted a platonic relationship with Laura, but it looked like something that could evolve into something sexual.

There are theories that women who were subjected to sexual abuse from childhood, are likely to come out as lesbians. Of course this doesn't apply to all lesbians, but it has been the case with some.

The trauma of them being abused by males, would be what makes them realize that they can no longer trust men, and they become more connected to those of their own gender. Like I said, this is only a theory, and nothing is scientifically proven how some people discover their sexuality.

Marina was bullied by two boys at her school, and we see them torture her behind a closed door. It's not confirmed what they did to her, but it was something unpleasant, which lead to her becoming distrustful towards men. She only wanted a connection with an individual who was female, and that female was Laura. Although she wanted to be friends intentionally, it could be possible that she could make sexual advances on Laura, which would have some impact on their friendship.

 **Prussia**

Even though Marina's origin is explained how she was born and what her childhood was like, I decided to use this fan fiction as the opportunity to flesh out Marina's origin, and her witch coven.

Being a real history buff, I implicated my knowledge of an unsung almost forgotten historical subject, Prussia. Historians know Prussia to be the most powerful German state, which helped unify the other German states to form Germany, but not often do they mention the crusade involving the Teutonic Knights and the Kingdom of Poland. There were pagans that inhabited the region that was known as Prussia, but became Germanized when the Teutonic Knights raided and occupied the land.

Upon analyzing the visuals that involve Marina's past and dark fantasy world, I tried to make little connections that might involve witchcraft in Europe, before American became populated by Europeans. I tried to decipher the inscriptions that were displayed during the scene, when Kobe tries to help Laura identify the problem with her account being hacked by Marina. I would have assumed it was Viking, but not quite, as I tried to compare it with other ancient languages. I never was able to confirm the language, so I assumed the creators improvised and made up symbols, which nerds like me could never pinpoint its origin.

Marina is a name commonly used in Europe, especially in Eastern Europe. Marina's mother who is named „Ada" which is a German name.

When I researched about Prussia and its association with paganism and witchcraft, I discovered that it was the one country in Europe where witches were safe from witch hunts. I also looked further back into the origin of Prussia, and that it was discovered by Widewuto who was king of the Cimbri, an old Germanic tribe. He had an older brother called Bruteno, who served as the high priest. At the age of 116, Widewuto along with his brother burned themselves in order to become immortalized and worshipped as gods. This is what inspired the Prussians to cremate their dead, so the souls would find their way to the gods. This discovery I would use as reference to why Marina and her witch clan would burn themselves as part of a ritual.

Researching about Prussia and using its history in my story was fun, and I hope this will inspire readers who are just as fanatical about history as I am, to go and research something I missed about this once powerful and mysterious nation.

 **Laurina**

One thing I'm really proud of with my fan fiction, was how I created build up between Laura and Marina. I love how I slowly turned their friendship into a romantic relationship, which to me is how you make a romance feel genuine and believable. I also wanted there to be purpose to their romance, and why they were made for each other.

I mainly wanted to capture my experience of becoming infatuated and becoming fixated. Basically I wanted to write this story, while the feeling and fantasy was still fresh in my mind. Even though my story of infatuation and fixation was unrequited, I didn't want to write the story as an unrequited romance. I feel that there are many stories that executed the unreciprocated romance perfectly like the Sorrows of Young Werther, the Little Mermaid and Phantom of the Opera. I wanted to write about the positive sides of love, and how it can truly motivate you to enjoy life for what it is, and see the world as a bright vibrant place.

Both Laura and Marina are two girls with a big heart and a passion for what they do, but they are imprisoned in their own hell. Laura is controlled by her friends, who do love and care for her, so much that they thrive in her reputation and prominence. It occurs to me that Laura is not truly free to express herself to the full degree, but is tolerant with how her friends treat her, and she's happy regardless. Only by getting to know Marina, did Laura learn more about herself and understand her own flaws.

Marina is tortured by loneliness, and the failure of building any real social connection with anyone, which all changes when she meets Laura; and is convinced she's the one who would understand her and accept her. Part of her fixation is based on the fact she trusts Laura and sees her as the one who can give her friendship. It does seem that Marina had almost given up on humanity, to the point where she's scared and intimidated by them, which is why she needs Laura to help her restore her faith in humanity.

When Laura and Marina do finally start to connect and truly get acquainted, their friendship together is ambiguous and rather flexible according to how they develop as friends.

In the early stages of their friendship, Laura does intend to let Marina down gently, and hope she finds someone else, whom she can make a connection with. Waiting for the right time to pull herself away from Marina and get on with her life, she does find herself slowly warming up to her, and actually caring for her; so much she starts becoming like a mother figure to Marina. Upon discovering this new compassion for her stalker and obsessor, and reflecting on the kiss that Marina stole from her, did she realize she had a guilty pleasure from that experience. The more she thought about it, did she find her bicurious side, and knew that she was developing romantic feelings for Marina. She came out to her mum and friends that she might be bisexual, and that she was seeing Marina, and was determined to muster the courage to live with her sexuality and date someone of her own gender. In other words, Marina was a test, a test to prove that Laura can overcome her fear of oppresion and ostracism. Marina gives her complete freedom to be who she wants to be, and to express herself how she chooses to express herself.

Marina fought hard to win Laura's acceptance, and was that desperate to prove to her that she would be a loyal and trustworthy friend. After a week of getting to know her, Marina discovered that she was sexually attracted to Laura, which she knew could ruin the friendship. When Laura's presence became too much for Marina to control her urges, she took advantage of Laura's close proximity and impulsively kissed her. Both Laura and Marina were shocked about what happened, but eventually came to terms with it, and looked passed the incident. Eventually Laura warms up to Marina, and even considers seeing Marina and having a complicated relationship with her, which eventually becomes a real relationship. Marina enjoys her new life having her first ever romantic relationship, but along the way, she realizes as much as she loves Laura; she lusts over other women. From that moment on, Marina worries how it will effect her relationship, and if she would break and give into the sexual advances of another woman. After some strains and tensions in her relationship, she does differentiate between lust and love, and she was certain that what she felt for Laura was pure and true love; other women could warm her blood, but Laura was the one that made her heart beat. Marina needed Laura as her guide, to show her the world and all its beauty and amenities, and also be the light in her soul to prevent her from slipping into darkness.

There is of course the prophecy between Laura and Marina, which they unfold, and learn that the purpose of their romance is to break a curse; which has been in their family for past generations.

Even though they do find the world a cruel and dangerous place filled with the complexity even barbarity of humankind, they will continue to live in the world, and try to make it a better place for them and for those who they love and care for. When the time comes to leave the world, they will ascend into the sky like two angels, being granted access to the divine and utopian place we call heaven.

 **Future**

Maybe in the future I might write stories that are connected to my fan fiction, maybe short stories that involve little adventures that Laura and Marina embark on. I might consider writing about Laura and Marina's ancestry, during the Prussian crusade when the curse between them initiated. I was also considering writing about their journey to start a new life in America, where they bond but tragically that bond was separated, and the curse was postponed.

I would have included an aftermath story of Marina discovering who her father is, and they both have a happy reunion. In the last chapter, I have hinted who Marina's father is, but that is for the reader to figure out.

Another idea I have for a sequel is Laura and Marina's wedding, they both get married in Masuria, Poland in the small town of Ruciane-Nida. Laura and Marina have their own seperate bachelorette party, with Laura going out clubbing with her friends and her mum, and Marina has her own private bachelorette party with her father.

The wedding is out in the open in the lush green grass next to the river, where Laura stands at the altar and watches Marina being walked up the aisle by her father. Both are dressed in cream white wedding dresses, and they are both in tears as the ceremony commences.

During the wedding party, Laura and Marina are on the dance floor, dancing to „This Love This Heart" by Phil Collins. After the middle of the song, Phil Collins himself surprises Laura and Marina by giving his testimony to the wedded couple. As expected, Marina reacts with astonishment, seeing her idol standing before her, and giving her his congratulations.

Laura achieves her dream of becoming a psychiatrist and Marina becomes an IT Engineer. Eventually they decide to become mothers, and they have two children, two girls. They live as one happy family in the same community as Laura's mother, where they own their own house with a swimming pool and two cars. They receive frequent visits from Laura's mother and from friends, who make the journey to come and see them.

 **Evaluation**

Writing this fan fiction has been a long epic journey, and also the first time I've taken on the LGBT genre. This is the first time I wrote a fan fiction in the style of a novel and have included 18 chapters. I was determined to complete this story and find closure to my story of heartbreak, which has been a chore I found both fun and salutary.

If I could truly end the story if it was a film, I would have the end credits as a montage. I would have a combination of posts from both Laura and Marina's Facebook profile, showing how happy they are, and the many adventures they have together. I would also have the track titled „The Beginning" performed by Gary Go play in the background, kind of like how the montage at the beginning of the film plays, which introduces us to Laura's backstory.

Overall I am very happy with what I've written, and that I devoted a lot of my time to completing the story, and getting it posted online. Like every story I write, I know that it has to come to an end, and that it's time to move onto other projects. The ending leaves the perfect conclusion to Laura and Marina's journey of romance, and the quest to solve the mystery, which answers the reason why their romance was meant to be.


End file.
